Born to Please
by Psychedelic Hurricane
Summary: Raised in an abusive household, Chet Alexander is the exact opposite of born leader, Johnny Worthington. When the two first meet, Chet looks up to Johnny as his "hero". The two strike up a friendship and Johnny helps Chet overcome his dark past. But after one crazy night with lots of booze, their friendship starts spiraling downward. Is it to late to save what they once had?
1. Chapter I

**A/N: Hello everyone! :) This is my second fanfiction based off of Monsters University. It centers around Chet (I love him!) and his relationship with Johnny and the other members of the Roar Omega Roar fraternity. I gave Chet a bit of an abusive back story, so be warned that this chapter is a little "dark". It's not descriptive enough to be rated M though, so here's your warning, lol. I started writing this wayyyyyy before Monsters University came out, so I apologize for any inconsistencies in Chet's character. Um, I think that's all! Oh wait, it's not. I forgot to tell you that this is told in Chet's POV. Okay, I really think that this is it for now. xD Please read and leave a review even if you hate the story. :P I take bad reviews along with the good.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

Life's a funny thing. Sometimes it makes you feel great and on top of the world and at the other times it makes you feel, well, not so great. I've had my fair share of great and not-so-great experiences. You might think that my life would be pretty up and up since I'm the son of the great Gregory Alexander. Say, that rhymes! Heh, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Anyway, Gregory Alexander was one of the best scarers at Monsters Inc. back in the day. I say back in the day because daddy dearest doesn't work at Monsters Inc. anymore. Nope, he prefers to spend his days curled up in the shed behind our house with a bottle of booze in one hand and my sister in the other. Whatever happened to the great Gregory Alexander, huh, dad? Did all the booze kill him or was it something else?

Guess I'll never know what daddy's real problem is. The only things I do know about him are that he used to be one hell of a scarer and that he's definitely no scarer anymore. See, to be a scarer, you have you be scary. …You probably could've guessed that for yourself, huh? When I mean scary, I mean_ really_ scary though. You have to be the best of the best monsters in the monster world in order to become a scarer at Monsters Inc. My dad was the best of the best and so were his dad and his granddaddy. The Alexander name is well known, I guess, and according to my parents, my siblings and I are supposed to "uphold the family name". That's pretty fancy speech, but I think that the gist of what mother is trying to tell us is that we're expected to make the family proud.

Daddy doesn't make the family proud anymore. We all pretend that everything's great with the Alexander family, but we've all just been lying to ourselves for years. If you live a lie for so long, it becomes the truth after a while, you know? Mother, my sisters, and even myself have been living a lie for years. Daddy quit Monsters Inc. a long time ago. Our family was rich and there was no need for him to keep working, so why should he, right?

Life started going downhill when daddy quit Monsters Inc. It's like he just didn't know what to do with himself afterward. Mother would spend her days cooking, cleaning, and doing all of that sort of stuff while dad would get bored and depressed. He'd sit on the fancy burgundy sofa in the living room and stare into the fire for hours on end. Nobody knew what he was thinking, and to be honest, nobody wanted to.

The day daddy took up booze is a day we all remember well. I was five at the time. Um, I_ think_ I was five. Maybe I was six? I dunno, it was a long time ago, let's just put it that way. Anyway, I hadn't seen daddy all day and asked mother where he was. She got this kind of weird look on her face. I remember thinking that it was an expression that I had never seen on her face before. Finally, she told me, "Your father is relaxing in the shed behind the house. Stay inside and color with your sisters, won't you?"

At the time, coloring sounded real fun, so I nodded along happily and soon forgot all about daddy while I was scribbling away with my orange and red crayons. Dad wasn't about to let us forget about him for long though. At the end of the day, the door to the house burst open and daddy came barreling in fiery-eyed and practically steaming with some sort of built up anger stored up inside of him for too long. I remember him grabbing my mother and throwing her against the wall. He then slammed the side of his claw into the side of her face. I dropped my crayon and stared at the two stupidly while my sister, Lily, scuttled forward to try and intervene. Daddy wasn't about to let a little crab a third of his size tell him what to do though. He smacked Lily and sent her sprawling onto her side before towing my mother into the bedroom. A lot of screams came from their room that night. The next morning, mother was black and blue all over.

The abuse started when I was so little that it was just something I sort of got used to while growing up, you know? It wasn't unexpected to see mother with swollen eyes or angry red marks splotching her skin. I remember getting older and asking mother about the whole situation when I was about ten and finally realized that something fishy was going on.

"Mommy, why do you let daddy beat you?" I asked, the words pouring out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Mother sighed and gave me a sad sort of look before glancing around to make sure daddy wasn't around before she replied to me, "It's not exactly a choice, Chet. When I married your father, I promised to obey him in anything and everything. It's my duty to do what's expected of me."

My foggy little ten-year-old mind took a while to process this before I gave mother a confused look and said, "So when you get married, you're supposed to let your husband beat you?"

Frowning, mother shook her head to that, probably starting to get fed up with my stupidity as she replied, "No, that's not at all what I mean. What I mean is that I'm to be a submissive wife and do whatever your father tells me to do and I'm also supposed to bear him children like all wives are expected to do."

"So when you get married, all you're supposed to do is pop out little crab babies?" I asked in confusion, still not really getting what mother was saying.

Giving me an exasperated look, mother sighed and shrugged her shoulders before admitting, "In a sense, yes, although that's not the way I would've worded it. Giving your partner children is the very best way to show honor to him. I will remain by your father's side until the end of his days and you should always obey him without question as well. Do what's expected of you and all will be well."

I listened to mother that day and didn't really get what she was saying. All I got out of the conversation was that she thought that it was her duty to populate the planet with little crab babies. Funny thing is that she and father had a lot of little ones, but there are still only three kids in our family. See, crab kids don't typically live to reach five years of age. We're prone to illness and just bad luck in our case. Little Pip, mother's most recent child, wandered out and got hit by a car. Sally drowned in the toilet. Molly burned herself on the stove because daddy left it on in one of his drunken hazes. You get the point.

Life went on despite all of the weirdness and I grew up as a pretty happy kid. My mind worked slower than the minds of my siblings, which is probably why I was happier than them. I never asked to be smart. I was fine just being a carefree, happy-go-lucky kid.

'Course, things weren't always happy-go-lucky around here. I must've inherited daddy's loud mouth because I've always had a hard time holding my tongue. I say whatever pops into my head without a moment's thought. Probably not the best thing to do when your daddy's on booze, right? I've gotten slapped a few times, kicked several times, and pummeled almost daily, but hey, I'm alive and that's what matters, right? Mommy says that we're supposed to do whatever daddy wants us to do. Guess we're just born to please.

I put up with all this until my sixteenth birthday. Strange stuff started happening around the house then. Instead of dragging my mother to the bedroom and proceeding to make her his punching bag for the night, my father started paying nightly visits to Lily. Mother started getting depressed (I dunno why, I would've thought that she would've liked the break in abuse) and Lily started sporting the same swollen shut eyes and purple splotches that my mother used to wear. Lily got pregnant that year. It never crossed my mind that she never had a boyfriend. Lily's kid died and she went with it. We all mourned for Lily – even daddy. I thought that he might be starting to act a little more human and a little less like an insane drunken crab most of the time, but that was only because I didn't realize that what daddy was really mourning was a fuck buddy.

Instead of going back to beating mother, father took out his torment on Jacky, my younger sister. It was around this time that I realized what daddy was really doing to Jacky on those nights when her hellish screams cut through my bedroom door and started haunting my sleep. I want from a pretty happy kid to a not-so-happy kid. See, I was closer to Jacky than I was to Lily. She told me things like what daddy told her to do and just what he did to her to make her scream.

Jacky's lucky because she's going off to Monsters University in a month. She keeps that in the front of her mind and says that it's the only thing that gives her hope. Once or twice, she's told me about how she wants to just run away from here, but how she knows that would be dumb because she'd just end up dragged kicking and screaming back to daddy's glowering face.

I nod and pretend like I understand, but I can't. I go through the smacks and the beatings, but Jacky goes through something more, something that I'll never have to go through. …I think.

It's just a normal day around here at the Alexander house at the moment. Mother looks tired as usual, Jacky looks like she wants to die (I dunno how else to put it!), and I'm just here sitting on the couch and wishing that there was something that I could do to help my sister. I'm no miracle worker sadly, and have no clue what I can do to make her happy again.

Suddenly, the door bangs open and daddy comes barreling in. That's a surprise because daddy never comes in before dark. He's always out in the shed with his bottles of booze until night falls, so something must be up. The only question is what exactly is up?

Jacky stiffens and immediately crouches low on the couch in an attempt to make herself invisible as daddy stalks across the floor and barks at my mother, "Teresa, I've got important friends coming over for lunch. Make 'em something good to eat and be snappy about it!"

Mother glances at the clock and notices that it's already past noon. How's she supposed to make something for lunch when it's already lunchtime? I point this out since mommy never talks back to daddy and say, "But it's already lunchtime."

"Shut up, Chet," father snaps, his crab claw slamming into the side of my face as he stalks from mother to the fancy dining room table. It's funny the things we Alexanders do to keep up appearances. You'd never guess from all the intricate furniture and ornate decorations that our lives are completely messed up.

"Shutting up," I reply obediently, head still smarting from the smack. Hey, maybe that's why I'm not too smart! I got one too many hits with the crab claw, you know?

Jacky sends me a sympathetic look. I dunno why she's feeling bad for me though. We both know that she's got it a hell of a lot worse than me. What she goes through every night, well, I don't even want to think about it! Jacky looks not too happy about daddy's friends coming over. She starts to stand up and edge in the direction of her bedroom.

"Just where do you think you're going?" father bellows at her from across the room. "Sit back down!"

Jacky sighs, but does as she's told. Yeah, that's how things work around here. We all do as we're told. Now it's my turn to send Jacky a sympathetic look. I feel bad for her – I really do! Jacky's pretty for an eighteen-year-old oval-shaped crab. She has a pink exoskeleton and a long-lashed eye the color of sky blue at the center of her head. Her lips are the colors of roses and her teeth, unlike mine, are all nice and straight. Daddy's knocked out a few of my teeth. Guess he doesn't think that it matters so much what I look like. Um, back to my original point. Jacky gets hit on a lot by daddy's occasional "guests" so it's really no surprise that she's looking for a way out.

Mommy bustles around in the kitchen for a while and Jacky and I just sit tight until a sharp rap sounds at the door. Father immediately gets up from his chair and scuttles across the room to get the door for our guests. He flings it open and tries not to slur as he exclaims, "Ah, John Worthington! It's been too long, my friend! I see that you've brought your son along. Come in, come in!"

I note a large, gray-colored monster with two large horns on either side of his head smile a sharp-toothed smile at my daddy before he enters the living room followed by a smaller version of himself. John Worthington's son looks just like him from the bushy eyebrows to the sharp fangs all besides for the eyes. His son's eyes are a stunning shade of violet. Yeah, violet! Have you ever seen violet eyes before? Of course you haven't! Violet eyes don't exist…or do they? I start second guessing myself as I look at Mr. Worthington's son.

I'm still trying to figure out the eye color thing when Mr. Worthington's son actually turns and looks at me. He gives me a short once over and then actually sends a lazy smile in my direction. Whoa, nobody's smiled at me before, not like this anyway. My face immediately lights up and I scuttle forward excitedly, raising a claw in greeting as I say, "Hey, I'm Chet and-"

Father steps in front of me and gives me the "shut up" look as he clears his throat and says in a stern tone of voice, "These are my children, Jacky and Chet Alexander. Forgive Chet, he's a little…long-winded."

I dunno what "long-winded" means and stare at father blankly as John Worthington's son smirks and actually has to conceal a laugh as he looks from me to my father. I don't get that he's laughing at my stupidity and immediately start beaming. Someone thinks that I'm funny! Nobody has ever thought that I'm funny before. I think that I might really end up liking this horned guy!

* * *

_Review please? :)_


	2. Chapter II

**Guest: Omg, you have no idea how happy your review just made me! When I first started posting this on deviant art, I thought that nobody was reading it and I kept thinking about deleting it. I absolutely LOVE feedback, so thank you so much for taking the time to review on here! It means so much to me to know that you're enjoying the story. Are you a big fan of Chet then or...? :)**

**Nymris: Yeah...I actually had some even darker things written on my old account. I guess you could say this is my usual writing style. Thanks so much for liking the way I'm writing Chet and him getting distracted so often. My friend and I both think that he could be ADHD. If you watch closely in the movie, he almost constantly clicks one of his crab claws. xD I hope you keep reading this! **

**xBearingSecretsx: Yeah, this story does start out a little darker than my other one. I promise that it will get better though! I was going through some tough stuff when I started writing this and I think my feelings got the best of me. I'm definitely ready to crack some crab if you are! *cracks knuckles* If you hate Chet's dad now, you'll hate him way more in the next chapter! Random question, but what do you think of the other Roar Omega Roar members? I liked all of them. :P  
**

**a fan: I know what you mean about it being dark. I don't think it's dark enough to raise the rating, but the beginning of this story does have a darker feel to it, I agree. I promise that it will get happier though! Thanks so much for reading this even though you haven't seen MU yet. You know who Chet is though, right? I'll definitely keep posting chapters. Thank you for the kind words! :)**

* * *

**Chapter II**

While mommy is still busy in the kitchen, daddy waves Mr. Worthington and his son into the living room with a big smile on his usually scowling face. The expression seems almost foreign. You know, dad, maybe it wouldn't hurt to smile a little more often, you know? Thinking that this smiling thing is a big improvement, I scuttle after daddy and his guests with Jacky reluctantly trailing behind me. She looks as wary of our new guests as I am curious about them. We don't have guests here at the house very often. Daddy's not exactly the social type and mommy's not the type to have friends. Jacky and I have been discouraged from making friends. I used to wonder why when I was just a 'lil crab, but now I get why. Imagine what would happen if daddy came barreling into the house after a long day with his bottle of booze in the shed while Jacky or I had a friend over. Things could get real ugly after that.

"Here you go, John. Please sit," my father speaks as politely as he can with only a distant slur in his voice as he pulls out a chair for Mr. Worthington and sends him another one of his dazzling smiles. A sort of sad feeling sparks up somewhere inside of me as I realize that my smile will never look like that. Daddy still has all of his teeth, but he's knocked out a good portion of mine. We look similar with the same color exoskeleton. The only difference between us is the fact that daddy is quite a bit larger than me.

"Thank you, Gregory. This is awfully kind of you for having us over, especially at such a late moment's notice," Mr. Worthington tells my father graciously as he takes the seat father holds out for him and glances around the room in approval.

"Anything for a friend," daddy tells Mr. Worthington, making me think that it doesn't seem right how daddy is willing to do anything for a friend while he barely lifts a claw for his own family. I've long since learned not to try and figure out daddy's logic though. It's very confusing and I'm happier without trying to put the pieces of the puzzle of his mind together. Pulling out another chair, my father motions for Mr. Worthington's son to sit down on it and murmurs, "For you, young Mr. Worthington."

Mr. Worthington's son's vivid violet eyes gleam in amusement as he waves my father's words away, chuckling, "Johnny's fine, sir. I'm no 'Mr. Worthington' yet."

"Oh, but you are, son," Mr. Worthington interjects, looking at his son the way a proud father looks at his most prized possession. He looks just like my father does when he gets his claws on a bottle of booze after an alcohol free day. I wish daddy would look at me that way. Still feeling wishful, I keep my thoughts to myself as Mr. Worthington goes on, "You led the Roar Omega Roar fraternity to victory twice in a row. That's nothing to sneeze at!"

I dunno anything about whatever this "Roar Omega Roar" thing is, but it sounds interesting, so I hurry forward to sit next to Johnny. Before I can get too far, daddy sticks out a leg and trips me. I practically go sprawling face-first to the ground, but manage to save myself from a nasty fall by latching onto the underside of the table with a crab claw. They can come in handy more often than not!

Daddy meant to trip me in a way that nobody would notice me, but I think that Johnny noticed because when I look up next, I note his sharp eyes flicking from my daddy to me. Then again, maybe I'm just seeing things. Anyway, I hesitate before scuttling forward again, not sure where I'm supposed to sit. I don't want to displease daddy again because it will only come back to bite me later as mommy always says.

"Jacky, come sit here by Johnny. The two of you are about the same age," my father says, a hinting tone in his voice as he motions for Jacky to sit next to the gray-furred monster. Jacky looks less-than-pleased at the prospect of sitting next to Johnny Worthington. She slouches in her chair and sits as far away from him as possible. I don't blame her. It seems like my father is setting her and Johnny up to make little crab babies. Mommy keeps saying that Jacky should find a husband soon so she can "fulfill a woman's purpose" or something like that…

Instead of pulling out a chair for me, my father gives me a stern look and points a crab claw at an empty chair before he sits across the table from Mr. Worthington and asks, "So how are things going at the company, my old friend? Are things still up and running well at Monsters Inc.?"

I feel kinda disappointed about having to sit at the far corner of the table. Daddy wanted me to sit here on purpose. He says that I talk too much and that I should stay out of sight where I don't bother other monsters. I try not to talk too much, but when I have something to say, it just sort of comes out, you know? I can't help it!

Jacky still looks like she's trying to pretend that she's invisible, and so far, she's doing a pretty good job of it. Mr. Worthington's attention is focused on father and Johnny's attention isn't on my pretty sister like I expected it to be. Instead, he's looking at…me? My eye practically bulges out of its socket as I do a double-take. Yup, the horned monster is definitely looking right at me! It could just be a mistake since I'm not much to look at what with my missing teeth, stocky body, and single aqua-colored eye, but it could also not be a mistake, right?

I try to catch the violet-eyed monster's eyes, but mommy has to choose that moment to enter the room with lunch. I'm not complaining. I like lunch, but I find that I like Johnny's gaze on me even better. Oh well, lunch is better than nothing, right? I try to console myself with that thought as I reach forward to take a sandwich from one of the trays of food that mommy is setting on the table. I dunno how she did it, but she somehow managed to make sandwiches, cut up fresh fruit and vegetables, and make jello all within thirty minutes.

Mr. Worthington finally answers my daddy's question about Monsters Inc. while he absentmindedly takes a sandwich and bites off the corner of it, replying, "Oh yes, things are running as smoothly as always. I retired last year though. Decided that I had had enough of the company and needed a little 'down time'. I'm hoping that Johnny here will actually decide to graduate from college and take up a position at Monsters Inc. this year."

Johnny's face immediately stiffens and I can tell from the look of rotten eggs under his nose that he doesn't like this idea too much. I wonder why. Isn't working at Monsters Inc. what every monster strives for? Shouldn't Johnny be jumping up and down over the opportunity to work at Monsters Inc.? I would be jumping up and down if I was in his shoes! Well, trying to jump up and down anyway. I'm not so good at jumping. I'd probably end up face down on the floor.

Father must be thinking the same thing as me because he looks from Mr. Worthington to Johnny with a slightly amused smile on his face, asking with a raised eyebrow, "I take it that your son enjoys the college life, John?"

"I prefer it to the idea of working in a factory," Johnny speaks up for himself, tossing his head slightly as if to remind my father that he's part of the conversation too. Wow. Monsters don't usually act that way around my father without fear of getting a slap or a kick. Johnny, however, remains unscathed as he goes on to explain, "A few extra years of college can't hurt anyone. Besides, I enjoy participating in the scare games. They're different year after year. There are new events, new participants, and new leaders."

I've been shoveling a sandwich into my mouth while staring at Johnny as if what he's saying is the most important thing that I've heard in my whole life. Needing to know what the scare games are, I speak with my mouth full and mumble, "What are the scare games?"

"Chet!" my father snaps, giving me an annoyed look that will probably earn me a slap later. "How many times have I told you not to speak with your mouth full? Stop being such a pig and leave some sandwiches for our guests!"

"Oh. Sowwy," I apologize, immediately hanging my head in shame and staring at the crumbles of whole wheat bread on my plate. Daddy has told me not to speak with my mouth full before. I just, well, I forgot.

"Since when is curiosity a sin, huh? It's good to show interest in the scare games," Johnny surprises me by speaking up on my behalf. I immediately look from the crumbs on my plate to my savior with a blissful smile on my face. Daddy catches my expression and rolls his eyes, but I don't care. Nobody has ever spoken up for me before. Not looking too interested in the food on the table and far more interested in talking about the scare games, Johnny goes on, "The annual scare games take place at the end of the college year. The students from Monsters University split into six different sororities and fraternities to participate in several events that make up the scare games. If you manage to defeat all of your opponents with your fraternity, you are marked as one of the school's top scarers. There's no greater honor than this. I've been lucky enough to lead my own fraternity to victory twice in the last two years."

The way Johnny speaks doesn't make him sound arrogant, but I notice his chest puff out slightly as I stare at him in awe. It doesn't take much to impress me and knowing that this horned monster is one of Monsters University's top scarers is enough to make me feel a new respect for him. In fact, I'm so awestruck that I drop the remaining bit of sandwich that I was holding in a crab claw onto the floor as I burst out, "That's amazing!"

"Chet, please for the thousandth time watch your manners!" my father exclaims, appearing at wit's end as his disapproving gaze follows my sandwich to the floor.

I flush a darker shade of red as I quickly duck under the table to retrieve the remaining bit of sandwich, apologizing, "I'm sowwy, I'm sowwy."

When I appear back at the table all decked out in shame, I realize that everyone is looking at me with different expressions on their faces. Jacky is wincing since she knows that I'm earning myself a later beating, daddy dearest is glaring at me with dagger-like eyes, Mr. Worthington is ignoring me, and Johnny still has that amused look on his face. In fact, he's actually leaning toward me now! My heart skips a beat and I almost drop my sandwich again.

"It _is_ amazing, Chet. You have to be one of thousands of university students to be in the school's top fraternity," Johnny says, voice deadly serious as his violet eyes look into my aqua one. What is even more amazing in my opinion is the fact that Johnny remembered my name! Nobody ever remembers my name. I set my sandwich down before I can drop it from either excitement or from glee and hang on Johnny's every word as he continues on, "It takes the top scarers from the top scaring families to make up the perfect fraternity. That's what my role as leader of Roar Omega Roar is. I pluck out the weeds one by one until only the monsters who deserve a position on my fraternity remain. Who knows? Maybe you deserve a place there."

At this comment, my heart practically beats out of my chest as I stammer in excitement, "M-me?"

Jacky gives me a look that says don't-get-your-hopes up, but it's already too late for that. My heart is singing even as father scoffs and says, "Pardon me for interrupting, but I don't think that you'd want Chet on your fraternity. He's not exactly what you'd call 'tough'. Besides, Chet's not going to college this year. Jacky is though, aren't you, Jacky?"

I can tell that father is trying to get Johnny's attention back on Jacky and away from me. Jacky nods inaudibly and continues sitting picture perfect in her chair. Johnny doesn't even send her a sideways glance and continues looking straight on ahead at me as he says, "Well, we can always wait a year or two, can't we, Chet?" Johnny's words seem to have a deeper meaning to them that I'm not aware of, but I find myself vigorously nodding up and down anyway. Johnny smiles a fanged, polished smile at me and says, "Believe me, you'll love the college life so much that you won't want to graduate either. You'll see."

I consider this for a moment, but then think about what I've been taught. At this point, you would think that I would know to keep my mouth shut, but the words are already spilling out as I ask, "But what about your future? What about settling down and making babies?"

My father winces and Mr. Worthington laughs. Jacky winces too, but I'm not sure why. It's an honest question! Mommy always tells us that our purpose in life is to repopulate the planet. I look to Johnny for an answer. He doesn't laugh at me, but he seems like he's resisting a smile as he says, "I'm in no hurry to grow old. Besides, there are plenty of chicks at the university. You can have your pick of them if you hang with the right crowd."

Johnny winks at me and the awkward moment created by me dissolves. Daddy and Mr. Worthington go back to discussing jobs and boring things. The scare games aren't brought back up again and the visit comes to an end much too soon. I sigh loudly when Mr. Worthington and Johnny get to their feet. I don't want this visit to end. Mr. Worthington is nice and Johnny has already become a sort of idol to me.

"Well, I'm afraid that we'd best get going. We've got to get Johnny ready for college," Mr. Worthington explains as he steps toward the door with a smile in my father's direction. "Thank you for lunch, my friend!"

"Anytime, anytime," my father slurs, pushing Jacky in front of me on purpose as he says, "Perhaps your son and my daughter will be seeing each other soon, eh?"

I'm busy feeling frustrated about my father pushing Jacky in front of me for the third time today when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Looking up, I find Johnny looking down at me and immediately wipe the scowl off of my face as he gives me a friendly smile and says, "Hey, search me out when you come to college in a year or so, alright? I'd love to have an Alexander on my scare team. You've got true potential, kid. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

I beam in the light of Johnny's praise and feel like I'm walking on sunshine. It's a good thing that these are Johnny's last words to me because they end up being the only thing that keeps me going during the next long, hard months.

* * *

_Review please? :)_


	3. Chapter III

**Guest: I'm so glad to hear that you're really enjoying this story! Oh god, I bet you're having a really hard time having to wait to see MU then, huh? I couldn't sit still the day it came out! I think I would've gone crazy by now if I hadn't gotten to see it yet. This probably sounds horrible, but I love taking children's films and adding a darker twist to them, you know? Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere: Aw, thanks so much! *hugs you* I'm glad that you like the beginning of the story. I seem to have this thing for writing about abusive families, don't I? I started this story way before the movie came out and I feel like Chet is a little OOC now. *hides* Oh well, I tried my best. Anyway, what did you think of Chet and Johnny after seeing the movie? I think they're a cute couple. xP**

**Halcyon Electric: Wow, thank you so much for such a great compliment! :D I literally started smiling when I read your comment. :) I take it that you've seen MU then? I always like to try and explore characters as much as I possibly can. It's great to hear that you like what I'm doing with Chet. Haha, yeah, Johnny is pretty shamelessly flirting with Chet, but you know Chet, he's got no clue what Johnny's up to. Thank you again for the review!  
**

**Mickfang27: I really hope that you can see MU sometime soon! I ended up enjoying it way more than I thought that I would. Are Chet and Johnny your favorite characters from the trailer? I honestly think that I have Chet a bit OOC in this after watching the film, but I tried my best. Thanks for commenting!**

**a fan: Those are both really good predictions! In the movie, Johnny is the leader of ROR and Chet ends up in the group as well. My story pretty much follows along those lines. Johnny is the leader and Chet is the follower so to speak, you know? I'm glad that you think that I've nailed the story for being on the dark side. I hope that you still like it despite it being a little darker than the other one.  
**

* * *

**Chapter III**

Life should've gone back to normal after Mr. Worthington and Johnny left our house that fateful August day, but things quickly changed for the better and for the worse. After my new hero left, father took to yelling at me and I got quite the beating for speaking out of terms, dropping my sandwich on the floor, being a pig, and for something else that I don't remember. I felt sore for days after that beating, but mommy told me later that I deserved it. I believed her and decided to forgive daddy for that particular beating even though he managed to knock another one of my precious remaining teeth out and he gave me a black eye.

The scars and bruises weren't the only things that stuck with me for days after the visit though. Johnny Worthington left a really strong impression on me. He's a monster that you meet once and never forget, you know? I'm not sure what it is about him – maybe it's the violet eyes or the sharp horns? – but something makes him stand out in my mind. It's not just about his looks either, I realize. Johnny was actually nice to me. Monsters aren't nice to me in general. Daddy thinks that I'm more trouble than I'm worth, mommy doesn't say much about me because she doesn't think that I'm worth anything until I start making babies with some female crab, and Jacky thinks that I should keep my mouth shut more than I do to save myself the beatings and following bruises. Johnny is different than all of my family members though. He actually wanted to hear what I had to say and seemed genuinely interested in my words. Amazing, right? Who would care what a monster who typically blends into the background like me has to say?

The next few days until Jacky leaves for college seem to pass by in a blur. I'm secretly jealous of my sister. I'm not usually the jealous sort, but I really want to be the one going to college this year! I don't want to wait a whole year to become part of Johnny's fraternity. I mean, what if he forgets about me in the meantime? That could definitely happen. I'm not exactly a "memorable" monster by any means…

As this thought occurs to me, I feel my heart sink and take to looking at the ground, feeling dejected. I'm waiting for Jacky and mommy here in the living room. It's a long way to Monsters University, so mommy has to drive Jacky all the way to the university. Daddy should do the driving, but daddy on the road after a day with booze isn't a very good idea as anyone will tell you. Right now, mommy is helping Jacky with her last minute packing and I'm sitting on the couch, staring at the neatly vacuumed floor and wishing that I was the one going to Monsters University this year and not Jacky. It's not a very nice thought of me since I know the abuse that Jacky goes through every night, but I just really, really don't want to give up the chance that Johnny offered me. I've never fit in with anyone before. What if I actually belonged with his fraternity?

I slowly let these hopes fade as Jacky and my mother appear in the doorway of the living room. They bring reality back to me with a sudden stab and I immediately feel bad about wanting to take Jacky's place at college because she has a million dollar smile on her face as she scuttles toward the door, ready to escape to college and get away from the hell that she's been put through over the last few years.

Before reaching the door, Jacky stops by the couch and wraps her crab claws tenderly around my neck before whispering, "There's no need to look so down, Chet! You'll be off to college in just a year from now. You can hang in there until then. Wish me luck, alright? I've never been in with a group of more than fifty monsters before!"

"Good luck, Jacky!" I wish my sister luck in a sincere voice. "I hope you have fun at college and make lots of friends. You're going to ace your classes and win the scare games – I'm sure of it!"

Jacky gives a sort of giddy giggle before she waves to me and scuttles toward the door, calling over her shoulder, "Bye, Chet! I'm going to miss you!"

I wave a crab claw at Jacky and watch her fade from view until the door falls shut behind her and mommy. Once the two of them are gone, I find that I'm feeling really alone. It wasn't so bad earlier even when they weren't in the room. I guess that it was comforting just to know that someone else was around, you know? With just me in the house, everything feels quiet. Too quiet. Daddy's still out in the shed with his booze and night is falling quickly. In a house that used to be full of four, I feel sad and a little depressed.

Depression is a new feeling for me. I don't think that I've ever felt depressed before. I've felt temporarily sad at times, but never depressed. Deciding that there's no need to feel like this, I decide to help myself feel better. I scuttle over to the kitchen, fix myself some snacks, and then scuttle back over to the couch. Munching on some tortilla chips, I pick up the remote controller in a crab claw and start shifting through TV channels to look for something good to watch. The only sorts of movies we have around here are horror because that's what daddy likes to watch. Horror isn't really my sort of thing though. I like comedies, so I'm usually stuck to watching whatever happens to be on the TV.

After a little while of surfing around, I find a show that looks a little interesting on the TV screen and settle back on the cushions to watch it. It's not all that interesting, but it's better than nothing. Still chomping away at my chips, cookies, and other little snacks, I mindlessly watch the show for a while before getting distracted with thoughts of Jacky and college. Where is she any mommy right now? Where is Johnny? I bet that they're all having a fun night wherever they are. Another stab of loneliness jabs at my heart and I find myself wishing not for the first time that I was also going to college this year.

Thud! Boom! Crash! I wince as the backdoor bangs open. Daddy must've decided that he's had enough booze for one day and is calling it a night. Glancing over at the window, I notice that it's pitch black outside. Huh, despite my loneliness, time has actually ended up passing by quickly. Who knows? Maybe the year until I go to college and join Johnny and Jacky will go by sooner than I think!

I'm starting to feel slightly happier and have gone back to trying to watch my show when more loud thuds sound from somewhere across the room. I look over my shoulder, but don't see anything but dark shadows dancing along the walls. Daddy must be having a hard time finding his way to bed or something. Maybe he's drunker than usual? I should just keep quiet and watch TV.

I try to ignore daddy's stumbling around in the dark, but it's hard to ignore when he's making loud banging noises every few seconds. There's a creak of a door and I sigh gratefully, assuming that daddy's finally found his way to bed. I must be wrong though because the door creaks open again moments later. Oh, daddy must have gone to Jacky's room. Well, it's empty now, so he'll have to spend the night alone.

Pleased for Jacky's sake and for myself since I won't have to listen to her screams tonight, I freeze with my claw hovering inside the cookie bag as a gruff voice from somewhere across the room, orders, "Chet, come here!"

My lips purse and my forehead wrinkles. In all of my life, I don't think that daddy has ever called me to him during a night before. Night times are usually reserved for Jacky or mommy while my beatings and punishments are doled out sometime during the day.

Assuming that daddy's just a little off schedule since I'm feeling the same way with Jacky and mommy gone, I obediently withdraw my claw from the cookie bag and call, "Coming!", before licking the chocolate off of my claw and scuttling across the room. I expect to see daddy there, but I can't see anything in the dark. Maybe I'm going blind! My vision has never been all that good to begin with…

Daddy interrupts my thoughts of blindness and calls from just within a doorway, "In here."

Oh, well, that's the problem! I can't see my dad because he's not standing out here in the living room. Feeling somewhat relieved that I'm not going blind after all and somewhat curious about why daddy's calling me into his bedroom since it's known as his "private" space, I step cautiously into the darkened room and peer around in the murkiness. I'm suddenly very glad that I don't have to come in this room often. It smells bad in here. Really, really bad. Ugh, how can daddy even stand the smell?

"Uh, daddy? What am I smelling?" I ask, unable to keep my thoughts to myself as I wrinkle up my nose and pause in the doorway, not wanting to take another step into the foul-smelling room. At this point, I'm starting to get a gut feeling that something isn't quite right. You know that feeling that you get when you know that something is wrong but you can't quite identify it? That's the feeling that I'm getting now. Something is screaming danger at me, but I dunno what.

Daddy ignores my question and speaks more to himself than to me, "I've been thinking, Chet. I've been real easy on you over the years, too easy on you as a matter-of-fact. That's going to change tonight. Get on the bed. You're going to sleep here tonight."

I don't really think that sleeping on a bad-smelling mattress is the worst punishment that daddy's dished out to me before, but I'm not complaining and immediately do as I'm told and scuttle over to the bed before lying on my back on the mattress, staring up at the grooves of the ceiling. I've never stared at this ceiling or these grooves before since my bedroom ceiling is flat.

I'm still trying to figure out if I prefer a ceiling with or without grooves when daddy slurs, "On your stomach, Chet. Now, I want you to be a good boy and not make a sound, understand?"

"Sure, dad," I reply as I roll over onto my stomach, figuring that this shouldn't be too hard. I don't usually talk in my sleep. Well, I don't think that I do anyway.

Suddenly, the mattress shifts next to me and lets out a low groan as daddy sinks his weight onto it. I expect him to lie down, but he doesn't do that. Instead, I feel a hot, pressing mass against my back as daddy crawls over me. I want to ask what's going on, but daddy told me not to make a sound, so I don't dare speak. Chewing my lip, I find myself impulsively biting down on it as something strokes a very private part of me. Nobody has touched me here before. It feels wrong, but I don't dare move, don't wanna displease daddy.

Crab claws abruptly seize my hips and tug them upward in a position that I'm not used to. Before I can get my bearings since I'm still face-down on the bed, that hard, throbbing mass that was pressing against my private parts seconds earlier tears through my body with one rough, brutal thrust. Tears of pain fill my eye and roll down my cheeks while I impulsively clench the sheets between my claws and will the pain to stop.

The pain _doesn't_ stop though. Oh no, instead, it just gets worse. Instead of waiting for me to recover, daddy wastes no time in pulling out of me and then forcing his way back into my torn insides. Agony seems to explode throughout my whole body as I finally realize what daddy is doing to me. He's trying to "breed" with me like he used to breed with mommy and my two older sisters. Maybe I should have expected this. After all, now that Jacky's gone, who else is there for daddy to sleep with?

Despite the white hot flames raging underneath my skin and the cries that beg to be released from my lips, I manage to keep my mouth shut. Even when daddy starts thrusting faster and further mutilates my tender flesh, I keep silent just like I was taught to do for my entire life. Mommy would be pleased if she was here.

Even though the ordeal can't have lasted more than a few minutes or so, it feels like it lasts for an eternity. Now I see why Jacky called this place the "hell house". Body sweating, hot and heaving over mine, daddy gives one final pound to my bleeding core before a strange warmth floods through me. Daddy moans out some unfamiliar woman's name before collapsing onto the bed next to me.

I lay on the bed stunned, blood slicking my legs and staining the sheets. After a moment, daddy's slightly subdued voice murmurs, "You did good, Chet. You did good."

Good? Is what just happened a good thing? Daddy says that it is, but it hurt! My insides throb and pulse in pain, I have blood dripping out of me in all the wrong places, and my lip is raw and swollen from biting it so hard. Daddy's snores soon fill the room and I tentatively roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling, now feeling very drained. How many nights will I end up spending like this? Am I going to be daddy's new fuck toy for each and every night he gets all buddy-buddy with a bottle of booze during the day?

I end up crying a river of silent tears that night because deep inside, I know all along what the answer to my own question is. The next year passes by for me in a wave of blood and tears. Depression becomes a familiar feeling to me as I lay awake night after night in daddy's bed, memorizing the grooves in the ceiling and attempting to make myself completely numb to all of the pain.

_ Someday_, I tell myself, _someday soon this is all going to go away. You'll go to college and then you'll see Johnny. Let's just cross our claws that he hasn't forgotten about you in the meantime…_

* * *

_Review please? :) Also, I know that was a pretty dark chapter. I promise that it's the last dark one for a while. Chet's off to college in the next chapter. :D  
_


	4. Chapter IV

**BloodRedRoses04: Yay, you decided to read this! Thank you so much! *hugs* I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not tbh. Is it just me or did Chet seem like the type who was hiding a tragic past in the movie?  
**

**Nymris: I'm glad that staying up late to catch up on this story was worth it to you! :D I guess that Chet getting raped is a little bit of a shocker, but his dad's a nut sadly. Yeah, Chet does have a LOT of missing teeth in the movie! I guess you can't really see that from the cover of this story, but if you look Chet Alexander up under google, you can probably find a pic of him. Thanks so much for catching up!**

**Mickfang27: Oh yeah, definitely make time to see MU if you can! I'm positive that you won't regret it. I loved MU way more than I thought that I would. Do you have a favorite pairing then? I love Randall too; he's awesome! Never liked Mike either. Something about him sets me off. I hope you like this chapter! Chet finally gets free of his dad in it. :D  
**

**a fan: I completely understand what you mean. I do tend to write dark things sometimes, which probably has to do with the fact that my life has been kind of "dark" and so I write about what I know, you know? But you'll be happy to hear that things cheer up for Chet in this chapter and in the following chapters! I hope that you stick with this story. I promise that it will get better!  
**

* * *

**Chapter IV  
**

The months after Jacky leaves for college and I'm left all alone with daddy dearest seem to pass by in a blur of sleepless nights and repetitive days. I learn to spend each day dreading the nights when daddy calls me into his bedroom. Sometimes he does to me what he did to me during our very first night together and sometimes he does other things to me. By the time a year is up and it's almost my turn to go to college, I'm so used to being molded and twisted to daddy's perfection that I no longer know what's normal when it comes to breeding and what's not. I'm not sure if the blows to my head are normal while mating or if it's typical to breed with someone so hard and so fast that blood spews out of their body and forms sticky red splotches on the sheets.

I'm not always just expected to lay this way or that for daddy. After a week together, daddy started to grow bored of me. I guess that I'm just not as exciting as either of my older sisters. Soon, daddy would ask me do to things to him – "Get on your hands and knees, Chet, and touch me like this. Yeah, that's a good boy. Now put your mouth where your hands are…" – and to serve him in whatever way he asked. I've become his personal errand boy so to speak. Daddy says that it's something to be proud of, but I'm not so sure about this. I was happier before I took on this role.

It's the night before I leave for college and I'm lying on my back on the foul-smelling mattress inside daddy's bedroom while staring at the grooves in the ceiling like usual. I've laid here in this exact same position so many times that I've memorized every little nick and groove in the ceiling. It's funny the things your mind will come up with when you can't sleep.

Daddy fucked me hard tonight. Each muscle in my body aches and protests when I shift my position on the bed just an inch to the right. I immediately bite down on my lip with my few remaining teeth and decide not to think about the nasty bruises that are going to show up all over my body tomorrow. I hope that the other students at the college don't ask me about them. If they do, what should I tell them? That the angry red marks are a result of a daddy's confused love toward his son?

Wait. I bring these sorts of thoughts to a halt and realize that I'm being silly. Why worry about questions that the other students haven't even asked me yet? I mean, why would any of the other students show interest in someone like me to begin with anyway? I'm sure that they'll just leave me alone or probably look right past me. That's what most monsters do; they look right through me as if I'm part of the interior decorating.

I feel a little sad at this thought and decide to hope that one or two monsters take notice of me at college. I would like to have a friend or two after going my whole life without friends. Mommy and daddy say that friends are bad, but I don't know…I would like to have the chance to figure this out for myself.

With freedom just around the corner, I can't sleep all night even though my body is screaming at me to rest. I'll probably be hobbling around tomorrow like a little old crab, but the anticipation for my first day at Monsters University has completely taken over me at this point. I'm excited for something for the first time in a year straight. I'm going to get away from daddy, get a fresh start at life, and pursue a scaring major! Mommy gave me the choice of my major when she signed me up for college. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to study for my major, so our conversation went something like this:

I was sitting on the couch trying to watch TV even though my thoughts were really on the latest set of claw marks I earned down my right side. I still dunno why daddy pinched me so hard the night previously. I was a good son and laid very still on my back for him while he explored my insides, thrusting deeper and harder than ever before to my tattered soul.

"Chet, I'm signing you up for college," I remember my mother saying through the vague fog in my mind. I hadn't been paying any attention to her, but the word "college" immediately sparked my interest. I looked up from the couch as mommy went on, "What would you like your major to be?"

My excitement for college immediately came to a halt since I wasn't exactly sure what a major was at that point in time. Not wanting to admit this aloud since daddy just so happened to be in the room, I found a way of avoiding asking what a major was and instead asked mommy, "I dunno. What is the best major?"

"Scaring, of course!" my father, who apparently was listening into the conversation from across the room, snorted indignantly. "Then again, I'm not sure that you have what it takes to become a scarer. What do you think, Theresa?"

My mother, who never likes to displease daddy or go against his wishes, immediately replied, "I support whichever major you think Chet should pursue, Gregory."

At mommy's words, I felt a little indignant. After all, she had been asking me only minutes earlier what I wanted my major to be. She had said that I should get to choose my major, not daddy! Wanting to prove myself to daddy, mommy, and to the rest of the world, I pointed out, "I want scaring to be my major."

Mother immediately looked to father for approval, which he decided to give me after a moment of thought, shrugging his shoulders and replying, "Eh, sure, why not? If Chet fails, he fails."

That's basically the story of how I ended up choosing my major. I'm still not proud of the fact that I didn't figure out what a major is until a week ago, but at least I know what it is now, right? No harm done. If all goes well and I graduate from the university, I could become a scarer at Monsters Inc. someday and prove to mommy and daddy that maybe I'm worth a little more than a breeding instrument.

Night eventually turns into day and I fling myself out of daddy's bed as soon as a small spark of sunlight slips through the window opposite the bed. Dad says that I have his permission to get out of bed at the crack of dawn, but not before then. Seeing that it's dawn now, I take full advantage of this situation and start toward the door to the bedroom before practically falling over. My legs are sore and achy from the night before and refuse to support me. I try to keep myself steady, but balance has never been one of my talents and I end up face-down on the floor with a loud thud.

"Chet, keep it down," my daddy slurs from where he's still in bed. He throws a pillow at me. It meets its mark and bounces off of my head as daddy continues muttering, "Some of us are actually trying to sleep around here!"

Glad that it was just a pillow that hit me and nothing more, I rub my straining limbs with my crab claws to try and calm them down as I apologize respectfully, "I'm sowwy."

Daddy snorts, but doesn't say anything more. Trying very hard to be more careful this time, I slowly ease myself to my feet and try to ignore the stabs of pain that run through me if I scuttle across the floor too quickly. I'm excited for college, but I'll never reach college if I can't get out of the bedroom! Setting my jaw, I focus on putting one little crab leg forward at a time until I'm only feet away from the bedroom door. At this point, I can practically hear freedom calling to me! I forgot all about being careful and make a mad rush for the door. This results in – you guessed it – me ending up on the floor again.

"CHET! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE NOISE? KEEP IT THE FUCK DOWN!" daddy practically screams at me from the bed, his voice cutting into my ears and reverberating around my head until I feel dizzy.

Too tired to get back to my feet and scared that if I say anything more that daddy will punish me by refusing to let me go to college, I crawl the remaining few feet out of the bedroom and find myself in the living room. Relief immediately washes over me. I'm never going to have to see daddy again if I don't want to! That's what Jacky decided to do. She never contacted us after college. Mommy and daddy were both upset over this, but I understand it. Jacky didn't even want to think about returning to the hell house after she graduated. Deep inside, I know that she's safe and healthy. She's probably gotten married, has a job somewhere in Monstropolis, and lives a happy life.

I smile to myself at this thought, glad to think that Jacky finally got something good out of her life after eighteen long years. I hope that I'm about to experience some good things now too. Daddy says that the things that I do here to him are good and that I make a good errand boy, but I'm not happy being an errand boy. Maybe I don't want to be good if being good means that I have to be unhappy for the rest of my life. Wait. Now I'm all confused…

I decide not to further confuse myself and go back to smiling as a gray-furred, violet-eyed monster suddenly pops into my head. A night hasn't passed where I haven't thought about Johnny Worthington and his Roar Omega Roar fraternity. I know that there's a good chance that Johnny's forgotten me since we met a year ago, but I can't quite force myself to snuff out the little flame of hope burning inside of me that suggests that Johnny might still remember our meeting He left a big impression on me that day, but I guess that I didn't do much of anything to leave an impression on him. All I did was drop my sandwich a few times.

"Chet!" my voice is called not for the first time today, but for the third time today. At least this time it's a female voice calling my name though and not daddy's voice. This has to be an improvement. Glancing upward, I find my mother standing over me with her claws on her hips and an annoyed expression on her face. She motions toward the door of the house with her head and says, "I set your things by the door. You're going to be taking the Monsters University bus to the school because I can't afford to leave your father alone at this time. I suggest that you get off of the floor and wipe that silly smile off of your face before you miss the bus."

Missing the bus and my ticket out of here is one of my worst nightmares, so I immediately struggle to my feet and scuttle as quickly over to the door as I can without falling over. After shrugging my bag of belongings over one shoulder and throwing a baseball cap over my head to hide the egg-shaped lump I'm sporting on top of it from one of daddy's more vicious temper tantrums, I stand at the window and look outside eagerly for any trace of the Monsters University bus.

I'm actually grateful that I'm going to get to ride the bus to the school. Riding in the car to the school with mommy would be on the boring side. Mommy is nicer than daddy, but she isn't exactly nice. She never really cared for any of her children. Even though daddy is her husband and I understand that her loyalty belongs to him, I can't help but think that she should at least care a little about Jacky and me.

Clearing her throat awkwardly and attempting a sort of formal goodbye to me, mother says, "Take care of yourself, study hard, and graduate from the university with top marks. I know that you've never exactly been the brightest of sorts, but this is your chance to show your father that you're worth all of the time and effort he put into you."

I'm not really sure how daddy put any time or effort into me. The only thing he ever put any effort into when it came to me was fucking me senseless. I decide to keep this little bit of information to myself though and nod politely, saying, "Yes, mother."

Mommy nods and starts going on about how she expects me to bring pride to the Alexander name and something else along the lines of that. I listen to her for a little while, but when a bright white and blue bus rounds the corner of the street, I've already whizzed over to the door and am halfway out of it.

"Goodbye, mommy!" I call, raising a crab claw to her in parting as I scurry out into the bright sunlight of a mid-August morning. Mother sighs dryly from behind me, probably well aware that I wasn't listening to her earlier. She clicks the door shut behind me, and with that click, I shut my past behind me for forever.

Not wanting the Monsters University bus to accidentally miss me, I stand on the curb waving my arms frantically in the air so there's no chance that anyone except for a blind monster could miss me. Moments later, the ginormous bus rolls to a halt inches from me and the door to the bus slides open.

The bus driver, a female monster with soft-looking blonde hair and a kind smile calls out, "Come right this way all future students who are planning to attend Monsters University! Again, all future university students come this way please!"

"That's me!" I call out excitedly, pointing a crab claw to myself as I hurry forward to the steps leading into the vehicle that will hopefully help me turn myself into a future scarer. Beaming broadly, I make my way into the bus and smile excitedly at the bus driver, informing her helpfully, "I'm a future university student!"

"That is nice to know, dear. You'll find that the bus is rather empty now since we're still a ways away from the university, but you'll be meeting some more of your future classmates shortly. Feel free to sit down anywhere. I hope that you have a nice bus ride," the bus driver tells me with a kind smile, motioning me toward the back of the bus. I'm grinning inside and out; this morning is perfect so far! Well, alright, maybe not perfect, but I can already tell that I'm going to love it at Monsters University!

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	5. Chapter V

**BloodRedRoses04: I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter! Hearing that really makes my day! Do you like any of the other ROR members besides for Chet and Johnny? :)  
**

**Nymris: I think that I put too much thought into Chet's character, lol! I came up with a huge backstory for him and for some of the other ROR guys like Javier. *hides* I swear I have no life! I know exactly what you mean about nice bus drivers. It's weird, but they can really make a difference in your day, don't you think? Thanks again for the birthday wishes and I hope that you slept well!  
**

**ven bracken: Wow, this story made you cry? I usually try to write really deep, meaningful things, but I don't think that I've ever made anyone cry before! I hope that you keep reading this! Are you a fan of Chet and Johnny?  
**

* * *

**Chapter V  
**

Excitement bubbling up inside of me at finally being inside the Monsters University bus, I thank the bus driver one last time and start scuttling down the aisle between the bus seats to look for an empty place to sit. I've only been here for about five seconds, but I'm already feeling happy vibes just from being on the bus. I feel like I'm actually going somewhere for once in my life. I'm actually going to make something of myself and prove to mommy and daddy that I'm more than they think that I am. I'll become a scarer and maybe someday daddy will actually be proud of me and see that I'm good for something other than sexing.

My eye flicks from right to left as I scuttle down the aisle, not wanting to miss anything. The bus driver is right; not many monsters have gathered here yet. I note two monsters who look like buddies sitting in a booth to my right together. One of the monsters is fuzzy with orange and yellow stripes. He looks nice enough and is wearing a grin on his face that reflects my own. Well, sort of. This monster has all of his teeth at least. His pal is a slimy purplish-blue monster who appears to be talking animatedly about something or the other.

As I make my way to the back of the bus, the orange and yellow striped monster catches my eye and gives me a friendly wave. I practically fall over from the shock of being waved at! Two monsters actually smiled at me in one day! This has to be an all-time record for me.

I take the monster's genial smile as an invitation and immediately hurry over to the booth the two monsters are sharing before I stick out a crab claw in a friendly manner and say, "Hey! I'm Chet. Are you going to Monsters University too?"

The question isn't a very smart one, but I can't think of anything else to ask, so I don't realize that the question is a stupid one until it's out of my mouth. The orange and yellow striped monster doesn't seem to mind though since he nods, "Yup, I sure am and so is my friend, Bile, over here." He holds out his hand to me and says, "I'm George Sanderson. It's nice to meet you, Chet."

"It's nice to meet you too!" I reply enthusiastically, taking the monster's furry hand with my claw and shaking it up and down vigorously. George winces and it's not until then that I realize that I might be shaking the monster's hand a little too enthusiastically. I loosen my grip and add sheepishly, "Sowwy."

"No worries. It's nice to see another friendly face on board the bus. I'd tell you to sit down, but there's not really room over here," George points out the obvious since he and Bile combined barely fit on the booth as it is. "I'll see you around though, Chet!"

"Okay," I wave to my new friend before deciding to explore the rest of the bus. As I turn to move on through the aisle, my head hits something and my baseball cap slips forward on my head. I make a wild grab for it, but it manages to dodge my hand and ends up on the floor. Embarrassed of the ugly, egg-shaped lump on the top of my head, I bend down to pick up the hat before anyone can see the big lump.

As I extend a crab claw toward the fallen hat, a yellow and orange hand also reaches for it. George picks up the hat before I can reach it and dusts it off, handing it cheerfully to me as he says, "Here you go."

"Thanks!" I reply, taking the hat from George before realizing that the grin on George's face has suddenly vanished. I wonder why until I see that his gaze has been directed to the top of my head. Although he doesn't say anything about it, I can tell that he's staring at the lump on my head and is wondering what I did to get it.

Feeling embarrassed and ashamed, I cram my hat back on top of my head and immediately scuttle farther down the aisle. Looking down at myself, I notice that I'm not exactly scar-free. A few bruises I earned last night are starting to show up and I still have the remnants of a black eye visible on my face. Oh well, at least these things aren't too noticeable. I just need to try and keep my hat on.

I notice a few more monsters chatting or talking amongst each other as I continue toward the back of the bus. Three of them make up a group of girls who all seem to know each other from somewhere. Another monster is sitting by himself and has a walrus-like look to him. He's wearing a bright green shirt and glasses and looks far older than any of the other monsters on the bus. How old is this guy? Is he even supposed to be at college?

Unable to help myself, I scuttle over to the monster and tap his shoulder with a crab claw. The older monster with the glasses looks away from the window and shifts toward me. I get a better look at him and realize that he has a book on computer science in his lap. What exactly is computer science anyway? I know what computers are and I know what science is, but what do you get when you put the two of them together?

"Excuse me, but how old are you?" I start out straight forwardly, getting right to the point just in case this guy is a nutcase and has gotten himself lost. Waving a crab claw around myself, I say, "This bus is for college students."

The spectacled monster gives me a wry smile and replies, "I _am_ going to college actually. I've been down on my luck for a while and decided to give college another shot. That's the great thing about Monsters University; it's a school that's open and free to everyone."

"Oh," I reply, still wondering how old this monster is. I wait for him to answer my question, but he doesn't. Being the nosy crab that I am, I can't help but press, "But how old are you?"

"Thirty," the monster replies, starting to look a little annoyed with all of my questions.

I consider asking the monster what computer science is exactly, but the door to the bus closes at that moment and the vehicle launches forward, causing me to fly forward and almost fall flat on my face. I manage to save myself from my fall, but my hat is not so lucky. It pitches forward and lands at the very end of the bus. Desperate to get to my hat before anyone else sees the shameful lump on my head, I make a very ungraceful lunge for my hat and end up sprawled at the end of the bus, hat in hand, but chest throbbing from where I just smacked the floor.

Glad to at least have gotten my hat back, I cram it back onto the top of my head and then become aware of four eyes staring at me. Looking up from where I'm still face-down on the bus floor, I notice a bug-like monster sitting on the bus seat to my right. He looks, well, downright scary! This guy is going to make a great scarer someday, that's for sure. He has long dark blue limbs, a light bluish-gray body, long antennae, and four eyes that are pink where most monsters' eyes are white. He's got a sort of distant look to him even though he's staring at me, but I can't quite put my claw on what causes this.

"Gee, man, you get beat up or something?" the bug-like monster asks me unabashedly as he points to my head. I guess that I was a little too late in getting my hat on. Oops.

"Um, no, not a fight really…" I trail off, not really sure what to tell this pink-eyed monster. I never came up with a good excuse for why there's a big lump on the top of my head and I'm not very good at coming up with last minute excuses. I end up using a lame one and go with, "I fell down the stairs?"

"Is that what you told your mother?" the buggy monster tells me with a sort of harsh laugh. Waving my words away with a hand, he goes on, "Come on, dude, it's all good here. Your secrets aren't gonna find their way back to your home from this bus. You gonna spend the rest of the bus ride on the floor there or are you gonna sit down?"

Despite his rough looking exterior, the buggy monster offers me a hand and hauls me back to my feet before patting the bus seat next to him. I take his invitation, glad to have met another friendly monster on this bus. I don't quite get what he meant earlier about the lump on my head though. My mommy knows the truth about that lump. She knows that daddy gave it to me, but she just doesn't seem to care about it…

"So what's your name, crab man?" the bug-like monster says once I'm sitting next to him. He looks really bored as if he's been riding on this bus for a long time and is already wondering when the ride is going to be over.

"I'm Chet. Chet Alexander," I gush immediately, extending a crab claw to the bug-like monster. He takes one look at my massive claw before giving me a wry smile and shaking his hand.

"Uh, I don't think so, man. If I shake your claw, you're gonna take my hand off. Those things look like killer weapons. They'll do you a lot of good on the scare floor," the buggy monster says, immediately perking my interest when he mentions the scare floor. Still looking bored, he goes on, "Anyway, you're an Alexander, huh? I know of the Alexanders. Everyone knows of them. They're all damn good scarers."

"My daddy used to be a scarer for Monster Inc. before he, um, retired," I say, realizing that "um" is becoming a main part of my vocabulary suddenly. I'm used to blabbing to Jacky, mommy, or even to daddy, but I'm not used to opening up to others. Even though nobody told me to keep my big mouth shut about family secrets, I find that I don't want to let anyone know anything about them.

"Yeah, I know," the bug-like monster says, still in that monotone. Suddenly, I realize what's wrong with him. He's got that blank look in his eyes and the slur to his voice that I know only too well. This monster is dancing on glass with booze and possibly other drugs. I just hope that he can handle them better than daddy did. Interrupting my thoughts, the monster goes on, "I'm Javier Rios, by the way. I'm not from around here. This is my first time in Monstropolis. I got kicked out of the house a few years ago and I've been on the streets since. It ain't a nice life though, so I've decided to try the college route out. How about you? What brings you to the university?"

"I want to be a scarer," I say proudly, thinking that this is something to be proud about. "I want to work at Monsters Inc. someday and show daddy that I can do what he used to do."

"Ah, I gotcha. So you're just trying to follow in the family footsteps, eh? My father was a pretty damn good scarer himself, but that didn't keep him from kicking me out of the house," Javier smiles dismally before he reaches into the big bag he has on his lap and rifles around in it for a few seconds. He pulls out a strange whitish pill a minute later and pops it into his mouth. Noticing me staring at him, Javier offers me one of the pills and asks, "Want one? I've got extras."

"That's okay," I reply, not wanting to get mixed up in drugs just yet. They've really messed daddy up and I'm determined not to become like him in regards to the drinking and drugs.

"Suit yourself," Javier says with a shrug, propping his feet up on the bus seat in front of him as the bus screeches to a halt for a second time today. The bus driver calls out a few friendly words as the bus door opens up. A series of thuds sound as a new group of monsters enter the bus. I strain my short neck to try and see them, but don't get too far with this. That's the problem with being a one-eyed crab; vision isn't your best sense.

I listen to the sounds of monsters tramping through the bus until a fuzzy green monster sporting three yellow eyes extending off of the top of his head plods to the back of the bus. His mouth is open in a wide gape, which reveals a series of uneven teeth. Wow, this monster is pretty scary looking too! There are going to be some really good scarers at college this year.

Nodding to the empty seat next to me, the dark green monster asks, "That seat taken? I don't wanna sit at the front of the bus because you always get told off for eating up there and the middle of the bus is already filled with lame-os."

Javier turns his four glassy eyes onto the monster and looks him over without a trace of emotion on his face before he nods to the empty seat and says, "Sure, man, sit down and join the gang. Judging by those three eyes you've got there, you're a Jacobs, right? Totally awesome."

The green monster immediately perks up and turns toward Javier with curiosity, pointing out, "Yeah, how'd you know that? Have you been stalking my family or something?"

"Hell no!" Javier laughs, showing a sign of emotion on his face for the first time since I met him. "I do know the names of the top scarer families though and Jacobs is one of 'em. I'm Javier Rios and this here is Chet Alexander."

"I'm Reggie Jacobs, but you can just call me Reg. Everyone does," Reggie says before he drops a huge pile of books carelessly down onto the floor and props his feet up on them as he sits down next to me and turns to me for the first time, saying, "So you're an Alexander then? The Alexanders are like the best scarers in history!"

"They are?" I ask, unaware of this until Reggie brought it up. Enjoying the attention that I'm getting from my two new friends, I beam happily and say, "I didn't know that."

"No, Reg, they're_ not_ the best scarers in history. The Sullivans are and then the Worthingtons," Javier corrects Reggie as the door to the bus shuts and we jerk to a halt again.

I practically jump out of my seat from recognition and from the jerk of the bus starting back up as I exclaim, "Ooo, the Worthingtons! You mean like Johnny Worthington? I know him! He's my friend!"

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	6. Chapter VI

**BloodRedRoses04: Yay, thanks so much for liking the chapter! I always love getting your reviews! Honestly, I'm a big fan of the entire ROR gang. Javier and Reggie are my favorite characters in MU besides for Johnny and Chet. I sort of ship them in this. *hides under my desk* What do you think of that pairing? I'm calling it Javie, haha.  
**

**Greta Anderson: Why thank you! Your comment really made my day - I love getting new readers! Are you a fan of Chet? :)**

**Mickfang27: Thanks for the comment! :D I think that it's sad how Chet's mother doesn't care as well. I feel the same way about my mother sometimes, so I completely relate to you. I'd love to move out of my house, but apparently you can't move out when you're 18 if you've been diagnosed with a mental condition. x_x Chet's definitely made some new friends! He'll meet Johnny at the school because Johnny has his own car to drive to school in (he's kinda rich!). And thanks about Chet's speech! I actually like writing/thinking like Chet! **

**Nymris: I'd say that you're right! I got the feeling that the ROR gang was pretty tightly knit from what I saw in the film, but that could just be my interpretation of them, I guess? Javier is pronounced like "ha-ve-air". I hope that helps! It sucks because he didn't have any lines in the movie, so this is again just my interpretation of him, you know? Thanks for continuing to read the story! :)  
**

**ven bracken: Yup, it's definitely getting close to reunion time! Chet's definitely counting down the minutes until it! How do you think that the reunion will go? Thank you so much for reading this!  
**

* * *

**Chapter VI  
**

Javier and Reggie don't look too surprised that I've heard of Johnny Worthington. They both nod their heads casually as if they figured this all along. Javier, still looking bored with that blank, glassy-eyed expression on his face, explains, "Of course you've heard of the Worthingtons. Who hasn't? Besides, all of the prominent monsters with a history in scaring tend to stick together. We gotta separate ourselves from the rest of the crowd somehow or the other, don't we? It's not as if we want to be associated with monsters like that guy sitting up a few rows from us there."

I honestly didn't know that the students of prominent scaring families tend to "stick together" at college, but I'm learning new things quickly. Already, it seems as if Javier, Reggie, and I are in a whole different league than the rest of the students going to Monsters University on this bus. I like sitting here between the three-eyed fuzzy green monster and the buggy beast. Reggie and Javier make me feel like I'm part of something special. I've never felt this way before. Looking back on my life, I can't recall one second when I felt like part of a group or even had a single friend.

Reggie and I turn our eyes, or eye in my case, in the direction of Javier's hand to see who he's pointing to. I recognize the walrus-like monster I talked to earlier sitting there, glasses still perched on his nose as he bends over one of his textbooks and appears to be trying to read it despite all of the chitchat going on in the bus.

"How can he possibly read in here?" I ask in astonishment, knowing that with all of the babble going on, I wouldn't get around to reading more than two sentences before giving up. "It's so noisy in here! You can't possibly read when everyone's talking. That is crazy!"

"Dude, have you even taken a look at that guy?" Reggie asks from my right, staring at the older monster with wide yellow eyes. "Check him out! How old do you think he is? Fifty? Seventy? He looks older than my grandpa!"

Javier snickers from my left and adjusts his arms, tucking all four of them under his head as he says, "I'd say he's more along the lines of fifty than seventy, but hell, what is a guy like that doing on a bus going to college for teenagers?"

Feeling important since I know the answer to Javier's question after talking to the older monster earlier, I immediately open my big mouth and spit out the information I learned earlier, replying, "He said that he was having a hard time in life and that the college is open to any monsters free of charge. I saw that he had a book on computer science. He's probably studying that."

I stop feeling important when silence falls at my words. Turning to my right and left, I notice Javier and Reggie both staring at me with wide-eyed expressions on their faces. Javier blinks slowly and finally says, "How do you know all of this, crab man? Don't tell me that ya actually talked to him!"

"I did," I admit, feeling sheepish. Reggie sends me a repulsed look and Javier shudders. The first rule I learn about being part of their group is that it's never a good thing to associate with other monsters that might be considered "beneath" you in rank. Not wanting my new friends to look down on me already, I jump to the defense and say, "I asked him how old he was and if he was on the right bus."

At my words, the two monsters framing me immediately dissolve into laughter. Javier slaps me on the back and continues his dark snickering, pointing out, "Oh, I gotcha now. For a second there, I thought that you had talked to him because you wanted to be his friend or something. Now_ that_ would've been a scary thought. Anyway, how old did grandpa say that he is anyway?"

"He said that he's thirty," I tell Javier accurately, apparently not giving him the answer that he wanted to hear because the bug-like monster's face falls.

"Only thirty? Gee, he looks like he could be a lot older than that. You know how monsters are about their ages though. He probably fibbed," Javier assumes before reaching down into his bag and pulling out another white pill from inside of it. He pops it into his mouth and then glances over to catch Reggie staring at him with interest. Reaching back inside of the bag, Javier scoops up another pill and overs it to Reggie, asking him, "Want one? I've got extras to spare for my future fraternity brothers."

"Hell yeah!" Reggie replies enthusiastically, immediately plucking the pill out of Javier's hand and popping it into his mouth. He settles back in his chair and sighs contentedly, murmuring, "Now_ this_ is the real deal! We never got this sorta shit back at home. My mother always monitored what went in and out of my mouth. She says that my breath is enough to scare little kids to death and that I'll make a great scarer someday."

"Ugh, mothers," Javier sympathizes with Reggie, shaking his head sadly at his friend's words. "My mother was just as bad, but I haven't seen her since I got kicked out of the house, not like I'm complaining or anything though. Leaving home was the best and worst decision of my life."

"Leaving home?" I echo, cutting into Javier's words as I note an inconsistency with what he's been saying. "I thought that you said that you got kicked out of your house."

"Same difference," Javier says, waving my words away with a hand. "Anyway, it was a damn good thing that I left when I did. My parents would've driven me to the point where I ended up completely mad. At least I got a chance to see what real life was about once I got outta their place."

"Hold up a sec, man. Just how long have you been on your own for?" Reggie asks Javier, eyes wide in surprise and in admiration. He looks at Javier the way I look at Johnny I realize.

"Eh, a few years now," Javier replies with a shrug of his shoulders. Seeing Reggie's stunned look, Javier smirks and goes on, "It's not so hard, ya know. There are ways of surviving on your own. I picked up a few little tricks along the way. I've been dealing for a while now. That's why I can offer you these babies."

Javier nods back toward his bag, indicating the little white pills he has hidden in them. It comes to me a minute late that by "dealing" Javier actually means "drug dealing". Reggie continues to look impressed and points out, "That's wicked awesome. So do you have like an unending supply of dope then?"

"Shh, keep it down, Reg!" Javier warns his friend, looking in both directions to make sure than nobody is listening in to our conversation. "Do you want me to get expelled before the first day of college or something?"

"You're just being paranoid, Jav. There's nobody around but grandpa and he's got his nose buried in that boring textbook of his," Reggie replies even though I notice that he does indeed lower his voice a few notches. Smiling sadistically, he presses, "So? What about it?"

"I have a pretty good stash, yeah," Javier admits casually to Reggie as he thumbs through his bag that apparently contains a lot more than just books, clothes, and the usual things a monster might take to school with him. Winking at Reggie, Javier says, "I'll give you a better look at what I've got when we're alone, alright?"

"Sounds like a deal," Reggie says, sending a gaping-mouthed grin in Javier's direction as he settles back in his seat and gazes contentedly at the dark blue bus seat in front of himself. Reggie and Javier might be content to sit around and lounge in their bus seats or talk about drugs, but I am not. The excitement of finally being on my way to Monsters University makes me want to talk. For a crab with a big mouth, this isn't a good thing.

"So," I pipe up when a momentary silence falls between our group of three. I remember something that Javier said earlier and ask him, "How do you know that we're all going to be fraternity brothers? That would be great, but how do you know? Aren't there a lot of different fraternities at the school?"

"Gee, Chet, cool it with the questions, alright?" Javier says, blinking dazedly as he takes in my long string of consecutive questions.

"I'm sowwy," I apologize immediately, hanging my head and not wanting to displease my new friends already. After never belonging anywhere before, the very last thing I need to do right now is lose the only two friends that I've ever had.

Despite his earlier comment about me asking too many questions, Javier answers my question about the fraternities and says, "We're all gonna be in the same fraternity because that's just the way it works with the monsters that come from the top scaring families. Only the best fraternity accepts the students with the best names. It's just the way it works, man. Chill."

I try to work on "chilling", but I have a lot to say! This is so exciting going to Monsters University, finally getting away from daddy, and making new friends. I try hard to keep quiet and even end up biting my tongue in an attempt to stop my next question from pouring out of my big mouth. I manage to keep it inside for about three seconds.

"I want to be in Johnny's sorority!" I gush excitedly, crab claws clicking with enthusiasm as I feel the urge to bounce up and down in my bus seat. I decide at the last minute not to do this though because it will probably just earn me a second lump on my already damaged head.

Reggie and Javier immediately dissolve into brackish laughs. Javier actually looks amused for once and Reggie looks like I just said something extremely funny. I didn't think that what I said was funny, but I like seeing my friends laugh, so I grin along even though I don't understand that they're laughing at me, not with me.

"You want to be Johnny's girl or something, Chet?" Reggie asks through a peal of hyena-like laughter as he turns all three yellow eyes onto me.

Confused, I give Reggie a blank look and ask, "Huh?"

Javier, who looks like he's trying very hard not to smile, clears his throat with a cough and says, "Sororities are for girls, Chet, so unless you wanna be Johnny's chick, you should join his fraternity, not his sorority."

"Oh! I get it now. Sororities are for girl monsters and fraternities are for guy monsters. I'm a guy monster, so I should join a fraternity, right?" I ask, pleased that all of this is straight in my mind now. Javier and Reggie exchange a look that says something like Chet's-kind-of-a-doofus, but I miss this look and continuing smiling happily to myself.

"Right, that's pretty much how it works," Javier says, still trying not to smile as the Monsters University bus screeches to a halt not for the first time today. Javier, Reggie, and I all turn toward the window to see where we're parked this time. Instead of finding ourselves at a bus stop, I find that the bus is parked outside of a huge motel. Wow, I don't think that I've ever seen a building this big before! My eye practically pops out of my head in shock.

A kind female voice sounds from the front of the bus as the bus driver informs us, "It's a long way to Monsters University, so we're going to take a short break until tomorrow morning. The headmistress of Monsters University has had it arrange so that you are able to stay at this motel tonight. I assume that you will find it preferable to sleeping in the bus. Room numbers five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten are yours for the night. They have already been paid for, so feel free to split yourselves up amongst the rooms. Feel free to do whatever you like tonight, but remember that the bus leaves tomorrow sharply at eight am."

An immediate scramble toward the front of the bus starts as soon as the bus driver stops speaking. Everyone wants first pick of the rooms. Javier, who didn't seem interested in anything up until this point suddenly perks up and gets to his feet, towering over Reggie and me as he smirks and says, "Let's get first pick of the rooms, huh guys?"

"Nice plan, Jav, but in case you haven't noticed, we're at the back of the bus, so we're going to get the_ last_ choice of the rooms," Reggie groans. "Imagine having to share a room with grandpa! That thought makes me want to puke right here and now! Maybe I'll just sleep on the bus…"

"Chill, man, I've got this," Javier says, suddenly unfolding a pair of iridescent wings from behind his back that I never noticed before. My mouth opens wide and I gape in awe as Javier beats his wings twice and lifts into the air, hovering over all of the students pushing and squeezing their way toward the front of the bus. "I'll go reserve the best room for us. Race you to 'em, Reg!"

Reggie lets loose another hyena-like laugh as Javier swoops low over the over students' heads, causing them to shriek in shock and surprise as he flies out of the bus and toward the motel far ahead of the other students. Reggie pushes and shoves his way through the crowd, doing his best to keep up with Javier. I'm not really the pushing or shoving type, so I end up falling behind Reggie as I try to scuttle toward the front of the bus.

Suddenly, a monster to my right accidentally knocks into me and sends my hat flying to the ground. I groan inwardly, thinking that I might need to glue my hat to my head to keep it on. Hey, that might not be such a bad idea…

"Watch it, gramps!" a voice sneers from in front of me. Looking up, I find Reggie leering at the walrus-like monster, apparently the one who just knocked into me, to my right. Reggie hands me my hat, still glaring at the older monster, and takes my claw with one of his fuzzy green hands, adding, "C'mon, Chet, let's go."

As Reggie pushes and shoves his way through the other students tugging me behind him, I can't help but feel warm and happy inside. Someone actually defended me! I don't think that I've ever been defended before. Even though it seems to me that Reggie and Javier already like each other more than they like me, it appears that I've been accepted as part of their group. I smile happily and don't even notice it when I accidentally bang a crab leg against the corner of a bus chair. This is all that I've ever wanted and more.

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	7. Chapter VII

**BloodRedRoses04: Awesome! *high fives you* Johnny and Chet make the cutest couple, don't you think? I don't think that there's anything that Chet wouldn't do for Johnny!**

**Nymris: Chet's character will change a little over time. In the movie, he's a little more snarky, so my goal is to get him more movie-like by the middle of this fic. :) I'm glad that you like what I've done with Javier and Reggie! I actually really, really adore those two. I see Reggie as a crazy ball of green fur who's been trapped by his parents' restrictions for too long and is ready to go crazy at college. Javier has had a hard life (you'll find out more about what I did for his back story in chapter 55 or so) and he's the druggy in the group. Tbh, he_ does_ look drugged in the film. A lot of people have been talking about it on Tumblr, haha. Thanks for reading!  
**

**ven bracken: Sorry for making you wait! I hope that you like this chapter though! We don't see Johnny in it, but there is a reference to him. xD Thank you so much for the comment!  
**

* * *

**Chapter VII  
**

Crab leg still smarting from where I accidentally knocked it into the corner of the bus seat earlier, I follow Reggie through the crowd of students pushing and shoving their way out of the bus and onto the pavement that leads to the enormous hotel. Reggie ends up doing most of the pushing and shoving for me since he still has my crab claw held tightly in one fuzzy hand as he drags me out of the bus and onto the sidewalk, determined not to let Javier get too far ahead of us.

As I pass by the bus driver, I remember her from earlier and how nice she was to me then. My eye immediately lights up from the recognition and I wave my free crab claw at her, calling out cheerfully, "Bye, bus driver! See you tomorrow!"

The bus driver gives me a kind smile and waves, replying, "Have fun, dear!"

Reggie starts snickering and sticks a fist into his mouth to keep from erupting into peals of laughter again. I don't see what's so funny, but I feel like a success for making my friends laugh so many times in one night. My chest puffs out and I feel proud of myself. The only other monster to ever laugh at me was Johnny Worthington. Speaking of Johnny, I wish that he was here right now. I like Javier and Reggie, but there's something special about the violet-eyed, gray-furred monster that I can't quite put my claw on…

I'm still trying to figure out what it is about Johnny that makes him stand out in a crowd when Reggie turns to me once we're outside of the bus and asks through his gaping jaw of uneven teeth, "Do you have a thing for the bus driver or something, man? I mean, I guess that she's pretty and blonde and all that, but don't you think that she's a little old for you? I wouldn't say no to an easy lay either, but the bus driver? Seriously?"

My maroon-colored cheeks turn a darker shade of maroon as I realize why Reggie thinks I said goodbye to the bus driver. Blushing furiously, I stammer, "That's not why I said goodbye to her! I just did it to be nice. She was nice to me earlier when I got onto the bus so I was being nice back."

"Sure," Reggie says with the sort of smile on his face that tells me that he doesn't believe a word that I'm saying. He waves a hand in the air as I open my mouth to protest and adds, "Look, dude, I don't care who you sleep with, just don't bring any forty-year-old bus drivers into our room tonight, okay? There will be plenty of hot chicks for you to bang at college, so just chillax, alright?"

"That's not why I'm going to college," I protest, still blushing even though the truth is that I haven't even given one thought to the girls at the university. I want to go to the university because I want to make something of myself, prove my worth to mommy and daddy, and I want to see Johnny again if I'm being honest with myself.

Still snickering under his breath as he pulls me along the sidewalk toward the entrance of the motel, Reggie sends me a sideways look and says, "Well, you're obviously not going to college for the booze and the dope like Jav and me, so if you're not going for the girls, than what are you going for?"

"I want to become a scarer and I want to see Johnny again," I blurt out defensively, not even sure why I'm acting so defensive. It's normal for college students my age to mate with others, isn't it? Mommy says that I should get married before I mate, but daddy bred with me every night and we weren't married, so I don't know what to think about this. I guess that I just want to leave all of the confusion behind me and not even think about the topic of mating right now. That's why I don't like talking about it with Reggie.

Reggie actually stops walking at my words and pauses to give me a long look, asking, "Are you being serious?" I blink my one eye and nod, not sure why Reggie would think that I'm not being serious. Letting out his breath slowly, Reggie says, "Gee, Chet, it seems like you've got a hell of a lot to learn. Jav and I will teach it to you though. Anyway, c'mon, we're letting grandpa catch up with us!"

Since I have no neck, I have to rotate my whole body in order to look behind me. Sure enough, the walrus-like monster is hurrying after us, looking determined to get second choice of the rooms. Reggie practically pulls me off of my feet as he starts running toward the entrance of the motel still dragging me behind him as he calls over his shoulder, "Eat my dirt, gramps!"

The older monster knots his eyebrows together and looks on the annoyed side even though he doesn't should anything insulting back to Reggie. The two of us enter the motel a minute later and I get my first look of the ginormous building. My jaw immediately falls open as I look around myself in wonder. The motel is beautiful from the inside with intricately painted pictures hanging on its walls, potted plants placed on either side its entrance, and an ornate rug place just inside the building.

"Geez, Chet, stop looking like you've never seen a motel before and hurry the fuck up!" Reggie complains as he immediately starts down one of the hallways, determined to find our room as quickly as he can.

Blinking, I tell Reggie the truth, "I haven't seen a motel before though. Well, at least not from the inside. I've seen them in magazines and movies before."

"You serious?" Reggie asks me with a doubtful look in his three eyes. I nod earnestly, wanting my new friend to know that I would never lie to him. Reggie scratches his head, still making his way down the hall as he muses aloud, "You're hard to figure out, you know that? I can't tell if you're being serious or not half of the time. Seems to me like you've been locked away from the world for half your life or something. That's no way to live. College should help you with that."

I'm thinking that Reggie isn't too far off from the truth. I _have_ been locked away from the world for most of my life. Daddy liked to keep me in the house most of the time. The only times when I was allowed outside were when we needed something – usually more booze – from the store.

Reggie is still pulling me down the hallway when a door to our left suddenly flies open and a big scary monster with pink eyes roars at us. Reggie topples backward and I immediately stagger backward into the wall before recognizing Javier, who is now bent double laughing at us. His normally dull eyes have a bit of a spark to them as he watches Reggie get back to his feet.

"Haha, very funny, Jav," Reggie says, rolling all three of his eyes in the buggy monster's direction. "You're gonna make one hell of a scarer this year, we get it, but there's no need to give us heart attacks before we even get to college! Did you pick out the best room for us? Everyone knows that monsters with last names like Alexander and Jacobs deserve the best."

"Sure did, this room is way better than the others," Javier points to the room behind him as Reggie and I shuffle into it and take a look around ourselves. Javier kicks the door shut behind us and smirks as he motions to the way he's tossed his black bag onto the bed, saying, "I claimed the bed already. You two can sleep on the floor."

Reggie has already dumped his pile of books and his half-opened bag onto the floor, but at Javier's words, he kicks his belongings into the corner of the room and races toward the bed. He plops on top of it possessively and shakes his head, saying, "Hell no, man, I ain't sleeping on the floor! I deserve the bed. I have a bad back."

"Bullshit," Javier snorts as he plops down on the bed next to Reggie, rolling all four of his eyes at the same time. "You're too young to have back problems! I guess we could share the bed if you really want to though," Javier shrugs carelessly before digging through his bag and pulling out some powder-like substance and a bag of pills. He offers them to Reggie, who grabs them immediately.

"Share the bed? I dunno, man…" Reggie replies, seeming surprisingly quick to take Javier's dope, but slow to agree to sharing a bed with him.

"Aw, why not? You afraid that I'm gonna make a move on you in the middle of the night or something?" Javier smirks, flopping back onto the bed and popping a few pills into his mouth, mumbling, "Ah, this is more like it…"

Reggie seems to realize that Javier is more interested in spacing out than in sharing the bed with him and decides to throw caution to the wind, saying, "Nah, you're already stoned, dude. I bet that you can't even see straight. Chet, you're gonna have to sleep on the couch, alright? The bed's been claimed."

"Okay. The couch looks comfy," I decide, not feeling left out at all in regards to this. After being forced to spend many nights on a dirty, sex-stained mattress, a couch all to myself sounds like a very good thing.

I'm about to make my way over to the couch and turn it into my cozy little haven for the night when there's a knock from the outside of the door. I pause where I'm standing and immediately look toward Reggie and Javier to see what to do. The two are staring blankly at the wall, looking like they're already miles away from the motel. Reggie finally responds to the knock several seconds too late, mumbling, "Get the door, won't you, Chet?"

"Sure," I reply in my easygoing way, scuttling over to the door and popping it open. George and Bile are standing outside of it, looking forlorn.

"Oh, hi Chet!" George says, dark brown eyes immediately lighting up when he sees me. Surprised that someone is glad to see me, I smile and wave a crab claw back at him. Motioning toward himself and his friend, George says, "Bile and I can't find a room to stay in. Can we share this room with you and your friends?"

"No! Tell him no. This room is for scare students only, ya know, the monsters who are actually going to become real scarers and don't look like fuzzy orange-and-yellow teddy bears," Reggie orders me from the bed.

Feeling bad but not wanting to let down my new three-eyed friend, I turn back to Geore and reply, "Reggie says no. You can find another room. I'm sowwy."

I shut the door quickly, not liking the sad look on George's face. I didn't have a choice about turning him away though – Reggie told me to do it! Battling with my conscience, I turn back toward the couch and notice that a few items have spilled out of Reggie's bag and are lying on the motel room's speckled carpet. I notice something that appears to be a picture of six very scary looking monsters standing in front of a large trophy.

Picking up the picture, I tilt my head at it and ask Reggie from where I'm standing, "What's this picture of?"

"Huh?" Reggie asks in a distant voice before glancing over in my direction and finding the photograph in my claws. "Oh, that's just an old picture of the fraternity that won the scare games last year. This year, it's gonna be us winning the scare games, right, Jav?" Reggie nudges the bug-like monster, but gets no response from the druggie. Rolling his eyes, Reggie mumbles, "Oh, forget it."

My heart skips a beat as I take a better look at the photo. Standing directly in front of the trophy is a proud-looking familiar figure with two large horns on either side of his head, grayish fur, and violent eyes. Johnny's confident face smiles out at me and makes me want to do anything to become part of his fraternity.

"Can I have this picture?" I ask in a small voice, not wanting to put it back in Reggie's suitcase anytime soon.

Reggie snorts at my request before shrugging his shoulders and adding, "I don't care, man. Do what you want with it - keep it, throw it away, shit on it, or sleep with it 'cuz I don't give a damn. Look, I'm gonna pass out now, so you have fun with the picture and I'll see ya in the morning."

"Goodnight! Thank you for the picture. I'll take good care of it," I promise Reggie, which just earns me another snort from his side of the room.

Picture still held tightly in my claw, I go over to my couch and adjust the pillows on it before propping myself up on my back and staring at the photo a bit longer before trying to fall asleep. I'm too excited about the university and about having real friends for the first time in my life to sleep at first.

Eventually, my eyelid starts to grow heavy and I find that sleep is calling to me for once in my life. Happy and content to know that nobody will try to touch me inappropriately in the middle of the night, I close my eye and sigh to myself before falling asleep with Johnny's image in my head. I'm not religious, but I find myself praying tonight.

Please, please, please, I plead to whatever supernatural power might be out there. Please help Johnny remember me when I show up at the university tomorrow. Please help him like me and want me as part of his fraternity. I've never wanted anything more than this in my life before.

As soon as my little "prayer" is over, I realize how weird it is that I want Johnny to like me so much. He's just another college student just like any other student, right? Well, maybe not. Johnny is special. I remember the way he defended me from my daddy on our first meeting. Nobody ever stood up to daddy before that moment. I remember looking up to Johnny with awe that day and I still look at him that way even though the only thing I have to remember him with is the photograph in my claw. Holding the picture close to my chest where my heart should be, I roll onto my side, tuck myself into a little crabby ball, and drift off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow will bring. I hope it brings me Johnny.

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	8. Chapter VIII

**BloodRedRoses04: Aw, thank you so much! Hearing your compliments always brings a smile to my face! I hope you like this chapter too!  
**

**Nymris: I'm glad that you're starting to feel the JohnnyxChet vibes! Do you like the pairing so far? :) Haha, yeah, the idea of stoned monsters is pretty hilarious, but just wait until you see Javier in MU. xD I have about 62 chapters of this written out so far and there's still a long ways to go. I love long stories. xD Thank you for reading this!  
**

**Guest: Wow, really? This is the best fanfic that you've read in a long time? It makes my day to hear that! Thank you so much! I hope that you keep reading it. :)**

**Mickfang27: Yay, I'm glad that you still think that this story is great! :D Poor Chet is too naive to know whether or not he's getting in with the right group, you know? I don't think that the other guys are bad really though...just a little big-headed maybe. Jav's back story is in chapter fifty-something, but I can give you hints about it now if you want. xD Thanks so much for commenting!**

**Remy: Thank you so much for taking a look at this story! :D I don't have many readers for it compared to my other story, so it's really great to hear your opinion on it. So you've seen MU, huh? Who are your favorite characters from it? I have to admit that Chet is my favorite, but I bet that you don't find that all that surprising, haha. No, don't worry, it doesn't sound corny at all! I always thought that there was a reason why Chet was so "willing to please" in the movie, so that's why I gave him an abusive past. He seems to try almost too hard to please Johnny in the movie imo. Thank you again so much for following this! It means a lot to me!**

**ven bracken: Thanks so much for loving the last chapter! I hope that you like this one too. Again, no Johnny quite yet, but there are some more references to him. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter VIII  
**

I'm used to getting up early, so I'm easily the first monster awake the next morning. I'm so excited to finally get to Monsters University that I roll off of the couch in my hurry to get to my stick-like crab legs. The drop to the floor doesn't even hurt and I immediately scuttle upright before hurrying across the room to see what the digital alarm clock sitting next to the motel room bed has to say. It's only six in the morning, which means that the bus won't leave for another two hours.

Two hours seem like a long time to have to sit around and wait. I can't seem to keep still and end up scuttling back to the couch to stare at the picture of last year's winning scare team some more. I like looking at that photo and seeing Johnny's handsome face grinning out at me. He makes me smile for some reason, which wasn't something that I felt like doing very often before I started out on this trip to the school. Now, I can't seem to keep a smile off of my face. Knowing that I'm actually going to see the school of my dreams for the very first time in just a few hours is almost more than I can bear. I consider waking Reggie and Javier up to share in my excitement, but just one look in the direction of the bed tells me not to disturb them.

After spending eighteen long years with daddy, one thing I've learned is that it's never smart to wake up a monster that might possibly have a hangover or still be under the influence of drugs. It's a sure way to earn yourself a slap in the face or a kick into the corner. I'm not really sure what kinds of pills or whatever else my buddies were taking last night, but I decide to let them sleep it off. Javier is completely knocked out with his eyes closed and his mouth open and Reggie is sprawled across the bed next to him looking more comical as he snuffles while he sleeps.

Time ticks by and eventually seven fifty-five comes around. There are only five more minutes before the bus leaves the motel. Figuring that now I have to wake up Reggie and Javier whether I want to or not, I hesitantly scuttle over to their bedside and give Reggie a tentative poke with the tip of a crab claw. Reggie doesn't budge and continues drooling, his gaping mouth wide open as usual.

I tap my head in concentration, thinking that it would be nice to have a horn to blow or something loud around to use to wake the two sleeping monsters up. Seeing the TV across the room from me, I immediately scuttle across the room and pick up the remote controller. After finding the button that adjusts the volume, I turn the volume of the TV up to the max. Loud noises ricochet off of the walls and cause me to flinch. Glancing over my shoulder, I expect to see Reggie and Javier awake, but the two are still sleeping. My jaw drops and I stare at them in shock. How can they sleep through this noise? Anyone who can sleep through this must be crazy!

A loud knock from across the room causes me to go scuttling across the room to open the door. A stern looking female monster stands in the doorway with her arms folded over her chest. She says something that I strain to hear over the volume of the TV, but I can't quite make out.

"I'm sowwy, what was that?" I ask again, trying harder to decipher her words through the chaos.

"I said will you please turn the TV off! Some monsters are trying to sleep still! I've already had five customers call complaining about the noise coming from this room and now I know why," the stern monster practically has to shout to me so I can hear her over the turmoil.

Hurrying across the room, I flick the TV off with the push of one button and beam up at the stern monster, hoping that she is pleased. Unfortunately, the thin line still remains on her face. She looks around the room and says, "You're part of the group going to Monsters University, aren't you? These rooms were only booked through eight am, which means that you need to leave. Now."

Before I can say anything more, the monster clicks across the floor in her professional black boots and proceeds to shake Reggie's and Javier's shoulders. When they don't wake, she gives them a murderous glare that makes me start to feel worried for my two new friends. They're sleeping through everything! Are they okay?

I get the answer to my question a second later when the frustrated female monster whips her hand back and slaps both Reggie and Javier as hard as she can across the face. Even though I'm far across the room from them, I cringe along with each loud smack.

"'Da fuck?" Javier slurs sleepily as his four glassy pink eyes roll open. Seeing the female monster bending over him, Javier smirks and elbows Reggie, murmuring, "Look at this, Reg, we've got a chick in our room! Check this out, man!"

Reggie's three yellow eyes roll open and he stares upward at the female monster with a surprised look that almost immediately turns into a gleeful one. He pats the inch of bed space between him and Javier and says to the female monster, "There's room if you wanna join us."

The stern looking monster doesn't seem to know whether to be horrified or amused by this. She decides to go with the horrified approach and puts her hands on her hips, saying, "You boys are going to miss your bus if you don't get out of here _right now_. It's two minutes until eight, and if you don't get on the bus, you aren't going to college."

"Oh shit!" Reggie exclaims, realization crossing his face while Javier continues to stare blankly at the female monster as if his mind is working a few steps slower than the rest of our minds right now. Grabbing Javier's hand, Reggie practically tugs the both of them off of the bed as he says, "We've gotta get on the bus, dude! C'mon, let's go. My mother would never forgive me if I had to call her and ask her to drive me all of the way to the school!"

Still looking dazed, Javier throws his black bag that contains a whole lot more than school books in it over his shoulder and trails after Reggie as the frantic furry monster grabs his suitcase and his pile of books. I watch this all occur as if I'm a spectator and am still standing across the room when Reggie pushes the door to the motel room open and lugs his suitcase through it, calling, "Don't just stand there, Chet, hurry the hell up!"

Realizing that Reggie is right to tell me to hurry up, I turn and call goodbye to the stern female monster who woke Javier and Reggie up earlier. She gives me a very shocked look, but I don't have time to wait to hear whether or not she replies to me because I'm already following Reggie and Javier down the hallway and out to the sidewalk. Luckily, the gigantic white and blue Monsters University bus is still parked just outside of the motel. The three of us seem to be the last ones to crowd onto the bus because the bus doors fall shut behind us and the friendly bus driver who welcomed me onto the bus yesterday calls out, "Please take your seats, everyone! We will be arriving at Monsters University shortly."

Feeling downright enthusiastic to be on my way to the university, I wave to the bus driver and call out, "Hi!"

"Hello, dear," the bus driver says, sending me a kind smile and a wave before she puts her foot on the gas pedal and turns the bus back out onto the streets.

Reggie snickers as we proceed to the back of the bus, apparently still thinking that I have a thing for the bus driver. My maroon cheeks turn a deeper shade of red as I mumble, "I'm just being friendly!"

"Whatever," Javier replies, rolling his eyes at me and exchanging a knowing look with Reggie. I feel a little hurt that he doesn't believe me, but soon forget about the whole thing as the three of us sit on the back booth in the bus. Javier immediately opens his bag and pops a few pills before reclining with his feet propped up on the back of the bus seat in front of him.

"Did you guys sleep well?" I pipe up, not in the mood to sleep on the way to the school, which looks like the thing Javier wants to do the most right now. He slept for the last twelve hours, so I decide that he and Reggie can talk to me for a while. After all, they're not going to be able to sleep through school if they want to graduate.

Reggie laughs his hyena-like laugh at my question and motions to the pills in Javier's bag, saying, "With these little babies, you always sleep well, Chet. You should try one. It ain't gonna kill you, you know."

"Um, no thank you," I reply as politely as I can, glancing down at my lap and looking at Johnny's picture again.

Finally showing interest in something other than the back of the bus seat in front of him, Javier leans over to see what I'm looking at and plucks the photograph out of my claws. I feel a little defensive of the photo, but don't want to make Javier mad, so I keep my crab jaws clamped shut for a few seconds while Javier turns the photo right-side-up, looking like he's found a piece of treasure.

I try to keep my big mouth shut – I really do! – but it ends up opening and I blurt out, "You're going to give that back to me when you're done looking at it, right?"

Javier finally gets the photo the right way up and looks at it before snorting and flicking the photograph back toward me, saying, "It's all yours, man. I thought that you'd have something exciting like some hardcore porn over there, not the picture of last year's Roar Omega Roar team."

Reggie starts snickering as I reach forward to grab the picture protectively and tuck it inside my claw so it can't blow away. Giving me a mischievous look that tells me that he's up to no good, Reggie tells Javier, "I think that Chet here has a thing for Mr. Worthington."

Javier doesn't seem too shocked by this and shrugs, saying, "Don't blame him. Johnny's the leader of Roar Omega Roar. Y'all are gonna have to get buddy-buddy with him if you want to be part of Roar Omega Roar."

"I do!" I reply enthusiastically. "I want to be part of Roar Omega Roar!"

"Oh yeah, it's the best sorority on the campus, isn't it, Chet?" Reggie smirks, exchanging a look with Javier that I miss. I nod frantically, which causes them both to chuckle at me. Confused, I tilt my head and try to figure out what they're laughing at.

"Chet, sororities are for chicks, remember?" Javier says, trying in vain not to smile at my stupidity. "Fraternities are for guys. Got that?"

"Oh right, I remember now. I won't forget it again," I promise my friends, trying to pound this little bit of information into my brain so I don't embarrass myself again. Reggie and Javier exchange another look that tells me that they don't think that I will remember the information.

Before anyone can say anything more, the bus jerks to a halt and the bus doors are flung open as the bus driver greets a new wave of students piling into the bus. Not wanting to share our booth, Javier sets his bag next to him and Reggie does the same with his suitcase. Wanting to be like the others, I set my hat next to me. The sounds of footsteps and loud voices echo throughout the bus as everyone takes a seat. I notice a green eyeball wearing a blue and white Monsters University scarf dash down the aisle with a million dollar smile on his face.

Poking Reggie with a crab claw, I point out the green cyclops to him and wonder aloud, "Why is that little guy wearing a scarf this time of year? It's August! You're not supposed to wear a scarf in August!"

Reggie turns his three yellow eyes in the green eyeball's direction and shrugs his shoulders, murmuring, "Beats me," before he elbows Javier and points at the little monster, saying, "Hey, Jav, get a good look at this dude! What do you bet he's training to become a scarer?"

Javier starts chuckling and nods along, saying, "Probably, Reg, probably. At least watchin' him fail will make class somewhat amusing, right?"

Somehow or the other, the little green monster overhears Reggie's words and turns to us with a frown on his face, pointing out, "I_ am _training to be a scarer. What's so funny?"

Reggie bursts into peals of laughter and slaps his knee before leaning on Javier's arm, murmuring, "You. You're what's funny. You actually think that you're scary, little snot?"

The green eyeball looks crumpled and mumbles, "I can be scary or at least I can learn how to be scary…"

"You don't 'learn' how to be scary. You either are or you aren't and you're not," Javier points out a-matter-of-factly, smirk planted on his face as he patronizes the green monster.

The little guy pulls himself up to his full height, which isn't very tall might I add, and says, "Well, at least I don't look like a gay druggie!"

I would've found this extremely insulting if the green monster had been talking to me, but Reggie and Javier just exchange smirks with each other, letting the accusation fall right off of them. Getting annoyed with this little monster's nerve, I point out, "Sowwy, squirt, but you're not welcome over here. Go find a seat up front maybe?"

The green monster makes a sort of huffing sound and gives me a glare before turning on his heel. Reggie slaps me on the back as he turns and says, "Way to go, Chet! You sure showed him who's who around here!"

"Thanks?" I reply back in a slightly questioning voice. I didn't tell the eyeball to back off to be mean or even to put him in his place. I only did it to defend my friends since it seemed like the smaller monster was insulting them.

I'm thinking this through when Javier give me a look of approval and says, "I wasn't sure about ya when I first met you, Chet, but I can see now that you're gonna fit in just fine with all us guys of Roar Omega Roar."

"Thank you," I beam, looking pleased for real this time. I guess that being mean to others is just part of being part of Roar Omega Roar. Why do I feel so bad about it though? Frowning, I look at the ground and decide to think about Johnny instead. He's worth whatever I have to do to make myself part of Roar Omega Roar.

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	9. Chapter IX

**BloodRedRoses04: Thank you! :D I really hope that you like this next chapter as well! We'll get to the Johnny part soon. ;)  
**

**Nymris: I'm with you there - Chet is a cutie! He's my favorite MU character. My two fics aren't really in the same universe, so Mike will be nicer in this story than in the other one. I sort of exaggerated him in Behind Closet Doors. And yay! :D I'm so glad that I'm turning you into a JohnnyxChet fan with this. Good question! Do you think that Johnny will return Chet's affections? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Remy: That's awesome that you were able to see MU about a week ago! What did you think of it compared to MI? I honestly think that I liked it better. :) It was a shame that Randall didn't get many parts in it though. I was really bummed out over that and I honestly don't like what Pixar did for his back story. How about you? Aw, thanks for liking my interpretation of Chet! He's so quick to go out of his way to pick on Mike and to please Johnny that it makes me think that he's really insecure, but then again, what do I know? :P I'll never abandon these stories, so no worries. :) Life's been tough for me and I honestly don't think that I'd still be here if writing didn't exist. I loooooooove writing. It gives me something to do with myself. :D  
**

**ven bracken: I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter and the slapping part, haha! xD I think that Johnny makes his first appearance in chapter 12 or 13, but don't quote me on that. Will you make it until then? :P Thank you so much for the review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter IX  
**

I'm glad to have been accepted into the Roar Omega Roar fraternity by Javier and Reggie, but isn't Johnny the one who makes the final decisions? As much as I want to feel like I'm part of Javier's and Reggie's clique, I feel like I'm trying too hard to fit in with them. I hope that Johnny will make me feel more accepted in the group. A frown comes to my face for the first time since this morning as I realize something for the first time. Johnny might _not _accept me into the group. There's nothing special about me. My only unique qualities consist of the big egg-shaped lump still visible on the top of my head as well as my missing teeth. Johnny has probably forgotten all about me at this point. He has more important things to worry about like the scare games and that big shiny trophy in the picture Reggie gave me.

I feel as if I've wilted on the spot and stare absentmindedly in front of myself, trying to prepare myself for the rejection that will probably follow when I meet up with Johnny for the first time again in over a year. As I stare blankly ahead of myself, my eyes end up latching onto a strange looking monster – or should I say monsters? – with a single torso and body, but with two heads. I can't help myself and end up gaping at this strange looking two-headed monster. The students look like twins that experienced some sort of strange birth defect and ended up connected for life somehow or the other.

The two-headed monster starts toward the back of the bus and ends up colliding with the little green eyeball who insulted Reggie and Javier earlier. The two-headed monster gets knocked off balance and drops his books. They land onto the aisle with a loud crash while pencils and erases spill in every which direction. Both heads on the strange monster blush as everyone turns to look at him/them.

Looking sheepish, the green eyeball mutters a quiet apology, saying, "Sorry. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. Here, let me help you up."

As the little cyclops leans down to help the two-headed monster up, I notice that the monster – or should I be referring to them as monsters since they have two head? – have four arms instead of the usual two. I can't help but feel sorry for these connected twins. I can't even imagine being connected from the neck down with Jacky.

The taller twin with two horns on the sides of his head flushes brightly and accepts the smaller monster's help as he gets back to his tentacles and murmurs a dry, "Thanks. My brother, Terri, wasn't watching where he was going. It wasn't your fault."

"Hey!" the shorter twin with only one horn on his head snaps at his brother. "I was watching where I was going just fine, thank you very much. Speak for yourself, geez. I was just trying to practice some dance moves while we were walking, that's all."

Rolling his eyes, the older twin shrugs his shoulders helplessly in the eyeball's direction and says, "Don't mind him; Terri's always like this. He's always dancing, always messing around, and always driving me crazy."

"I'm a dance major!" Terri says brightly, attempting a few dance moves in the aisle. Terry groans aloud and smacks his face while the green eyeball looks from brother to brother in amusement.

My thoughts are dragged away from the little cyclops and the connected twins by Reggie, who ends up snorting at the twins, pointing out, "A dance major? Really? We're actually going to share a college with monsters who are going after fuckin' dance majors? Someone kill me now!"

Still trying to figure out why the twins are connected from the torso down, I muse aloud, "I wonder what happened to them. What do you think happened, Reggie?"

"Huh? How would I know?" Reggie asks with a shrug of his furry green shoulders. "They look like a weird mutant monster if you ask me. They won't last long in college even if the one dude is studying dance out of all the damn things you can study at the school."

"I wonder if their parents weren't married when they mated," I voice my theory aloud, causing Reggie to give me a bewildered look that tells me that he doesn't understand where I'm going with this. I try to explain it better and say, "My mommy says that bad things happen when two monsters breed when they're not married."

"Is that a joke?" Reggie asks me, the confused look still on his face. I give him a blank look and shake my head honestly. Reggie doesn't look like he knows what to say to this and finally decides to go with, "College is gonna be good for ya, man. I dunno what your life growing up was like, but it was screwed up, that's for sure." Reggie turns and elbows the bug-like monster who has gone back to staring blankly at the bus seat in front of him, whispering, "Hey Jav, get a load of this weird-looking monster! Uh, Jav?"

I listen to Reggie try to get Javier's attention out of the corners of my ears as I think about what Reggie just said to me. Was my life back at home messed up? Certain parts of it _did_ seem wrong, but mommy always told me that I was doing the right thing by doing whatever daddy wanted me to do and daddy would call me a good boy after he had gotten his fill of me on several dark nights.

Apparently, Reggie can't seem to get Javier's attention because next thing I know, he's turned to face the four-eyed monster and is shaking his shoulders violently, muttering, "Wake the fuck up, Jav!"

Javier continues lying motionlessly against his bus seat, pink eyes wide and vacant and lips slightly parted. I bite my lip worriedly with my remaining few teeth. Javier doesn't look so good. Worried about him, I pick up my hat and lean around Reggie, attempting to use the hat as a fan to blow cool air onto Javier.

Reggie pushes my claw away in annoyance, pointing out, "That's not doing any good. My god, do you think that he overdosed or something?"

I shrug my shoulders, not knowing anything about drug overdosing even after spending eighteen long years with daddy. Drugs scare me. They change monsters and not for the better either. I had hoped that Javier would know how to handle his drugs, but it's starting to look like he doesn't know how to handle them…

Reggie stands up and looks like he's going to go get help when Javier suddenly snaps out of his trance-like state and grabs Reggie's arm, yanking him back down as he smirks, "I ain't dead yet, you two. You're pretty damn funny, you know that, Reg? You've only known me for a night and you're already flipping out over the fact that I might've overdosed. Bet it's because you won't be able to get high without access to my stash."

"Jav! Thank god you didn't overdose, you stupid bastard," Reggie rolls his three eyes at his druggy friend before saying, "I don't just like you for your stash. You're a Rios. Descendants of the Rios family are supposed to make real good scarers. You'll be needed in Roar Omega Roar, you'll see."

"Gee, Reg, speak to me in English, alright? All I heard were a lotta long words there. Just admit that you'd miss me if I dropped dead," Javier smirks, flicking his hand at Reggie's shoulder. "Not only would you miss out on the dope, but you'd have to find another Roar Omega Roar member. We've got a Rios, a Jacobs, a Worthington, and an Alexander so far, but we still need two more members than come from families with good scaring backgrounds. If I die, you'll have to find three members instead of two."

Reggie looks at Javier and blinks before rolling his eyes as the bus comes to a sudden stop. My hat flies forward just as I grab at it and lands in the aisle that runs through the bus several feet away from me. As I scuttle forward to snag the hat with a claw before a new wave of students come pouring into the bus, Reggie says, "And _you _just said that I talk too much. Sheesh, you're the wordy one. Let's just keep this simple. I'd rather have you on my team than that two-headed mutant or the little green dude."

"That's more like it," Javier says, pink eyes flicking lazily over at me as I retrieve my hat and cram it back over my head before anyone can see the lump on top of it. Smirking slightly, Javier says, "Why don't you just glue that hat to your head, Chet? I mean, it keeps fallin' off, you know? If you glue it there, it will stick at least."

"That is a very good point," I nod emphatically, having thought of this yesterday. "I don't have any glue with me though because I wasn't planning on taking art. Do either of you guys have any glue with you?"

I send Javier and Reggie a hopeful look, but they both stare back at me like I've lost my mind. As usual, I'm not sure what they're thinking and let the smile fade from my face as I wait to get filled in on the inside joke. Finally, Javier shakes his head ruefully and says, "I was joking, Chet! God, you DID know that, right?"

"Um…yes?" I reply hesitantly, wanting to give Javier the right answer even though I wasn't joking. I'm trying so hard to fit in with Javier and Reggie, but it seems like I'm failing miserably at it so far.

Reggie and Javier exchange a look just as a shaggy blue monster sporting two small horns on the sides of his head lumbers down the aisle, looking from his left to his right for an empty bus seat. I stare up at the big monster in amazement, surprised at just how tall he is. I didn't even know that monsters could be this tall!

"Whoa, man, look at that hunk of fur," Reggie muses, letting out a low whistle as all three of his yellow eyes focus in on the purple polka dotted beast. "That's got to be a Sullivan."

"A Sullivan? You mean like Phil Sullivan's kid? Wow! That is amazing!" I exclaim, my big mouth getting the best of me as I click my crab claws together in excitement. Even I know that the Sullivan family has deep roots in the art of scaring. Their last name is a name that every monster grows up hearing, even monsters that are kept away from the real world and are locked in their daddy's bedroom night after night.

"Shh!" Reggie says, clapping a furry hand over my mouth. "Don't scare him off! Johnny will probably want him as part of his scare team. Think I should say something to him? You know, invite him to sit with us or something?"

Reggie looks from Javier to the tall monster lumbering down the aisle, unsure of what to do. Javier looks at Sullivan in mild interest, not as excited about him as Reggie and I are. Shrugging his shoulders, he considers for a moment before deciding, "Nah. If he sits with us, we'll have to share these babies."

Reggie watches Javier motion to his bag stuffed with books and dope. He immediately decides that the Sullivan can sit somewhere else and nods along with Javier, saying, "Good point, Jav. We can let Johnny convince him to join our scare team later."

I tilt my head to the side as I listen to Reggie's and Javier's conversation. I know that we've already been over this to some degree, but I'm still confused, so I find myself asking, "But how do you know that we're going to be on Johnny's scare team? What if he doesn't like us or something? What if he doesn't like_ me_?"

My face falls at my last question. I've been preparing myself for the moment when Johnny and I meet up again and he gives me a blank look since I know that he won't remember me from when we first met. Nobody remembers Chet Alexander, the ugly little crab who spends more time in the dark of his daddy's bedroom than anywhere else.

"Chet," Javier draws out my name in a way that makes him sound really high. Rolling all four eyes at me, he goes on, "We've been over this before, remember? It doesn't matter if Johnny likes you or not. He's after family names and scariness. You, my friend, are scary, okay? Just that smile of yours alone is enough to make a kid fall out of his or her bed."

"You think that my smile is that scary?" I say, immediately perking up at this compliment. In my excitement over someone calling me scary, I start babbling and continue on, "Nobody has ever said that about me before! I never thought that my smile might be scary. I don't have fangs or anything and I'm missing most of my teeth!"

"That's what makes you scary," Javier tells me in his usual monotone. "Most monsters your age still have all of their teeth. Even Reggie here has all of his teeth even though they're crooked as hell."

Reggie opens his gaping jaw further to give Javier a better look, appearing almost jealous of me as he says, "I'm just as scary as Chet though, aren't I? I mean, what can beat three eyes and a mouth like this?"

"Missing teeth, one eye, and crab claws?" Javier smirks, causing Reggie to give him a glare and a pout. Slapping Reggie on the back, Javier says, "I'm just joshing ya. You're just as scary as Mr. Crab Man over there. Hey look, I think we're gonna be getting a visitor."

Reggie and I immediately jerk our heads up and look in the direction Javier is pointing to. A large, stocky monster with maroon-colored fur, calm brown eyes, and matching brown horns sticking out of the sides of his head lopes toward us. There's a dangerous calm about this monster and that's scary in itself! I watch him with a wide eye as he walks all of the way to the back of the bus and then sits on the far opposite end of our booth, apparently paying no attention to us. Reggie, Javier, and I all exchange a look, wondering whether or not we should disturb the newcomer. Unlike the little green eyeball, this monster is actually scary looking and is therefore worth talking to.

Reggie parts his gaping jaws to say something, but Javier holds a hand up to his mouth in a gesture for Reggie to be silent. Reggie looks like he's going to protest, but shuts his mouth when Javier silently pulls a bag of dope out of his black bag and gives Reggie a wink before tossing it in the newcomer's direction. Apparently, the maroon-colored monster has been watching us after all because he catches the bag before it can hit the side of the booth next to him. Turning his calm brown eyes to us, the monster smiles for a first time, revealing a pair of deadly fangs. Wow! He is even scarier than I thought that he was!

"Hey, man," Javier says, raising a hand to the new monster in greeting. "I'm Javier Rios and this here is Reggie aka 'Reg' Jacobs and Chet Alexander. You gotta name or what?"

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	10. Chapter X

**BloodRedRoses04: I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter! *hugs* I'm pretty sure that Johnny makes his first appearance in three chapters from now. Hope you like this one!  
**

**Nymris: Haha, yeah, Javier can handle the drugs pretty well...for now. :P He gets into deep shit with them later. And yeah, you're right, Johnny does remember Chet. :) Of course, that doesn't mean that he necessarily has feelings for him though. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Guest: Omg, I squealed so much when you said that Reggie should be Jav's new hobby! I'm totally with you on that one. Reg and Jav make such a cute couple! Are you a fan of them too? :D Javier's drug-taking is going to get him into some sticky situations later down the road. Thank you so much for the comment!**

**Remy: Don't worry - it makes complete sense! I agree that MU has things in it that MI didn't have and vice versa. Did you have any favorite Randy lines from the film out of the few that he had? Oops, I think that I worded things the wrong way in my last A/N. What I meant by Randall's back story is what Pixar did to him to have him turn to the dark side. Sorry, I can be so confusing. *hides* I just don't like the way Pixar turned him because he wanted to hang out with the "cool kids". I always thought that Randall would change due to bullying/abuse, but I guess that's just a headcanon of mine. And omg, nothing peeves me more than an unfinished story! I promise not to make you wait years for updates on these fics. :P  
**

**ven bracken: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! Yup, Johnny will make his first appearance in chapter 12 or 13 (I forgot which because I have a horrible memory, haha). And omg, I love Sonic! I had a Sonic fanfic up on my old account. :D Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter X  
**

Curious to find out more about the newcomer, I lean forward excitedly and wait to hear the new monster's name. There's something very scary about his passive nature and sharp fangs. Still smiling that eerie smile of his, the stocky monsters says, "I'm Chip Goff. I've heard of the Jacobs before. They have strong roots in the history of scaring." Chip inclines his head atoward Reggie, who immediately puffs out his chest, looking proud to be the only one Chip has heard of. I don't feel jealous, but Javier looks jealous.

"The Rios family and the Alexander family also have strong roots in scaring, man. Better brush up on your history while you're at the university," Javier points out in his monotone before saying, "Looks like we've got the perfect fraternity for the scare games going here. We've got Reg, Chip, Chet, Johnny, and myself. All we need is one more dude and then we're good to go."

Chip cocks an eyebrow at Javier in mild interest as he asks, "You're already planning out the scare games, hm? Have you been to the school before?"

"Hell no!" Javier replies, shaking his head, which causes his antennae to bounce. Reggie snickers and bats at one of them, earning him an annoyed look from Javier as he continues on, "I've been out living on the streets for the last few years. Dealing was my life back then. Now I'm onto something a little more, ah, legal."

"I'd say that you've gotten yourself on the right track then," Chip smiles at Javier, this time smiling without revealing his teeth. It's funny how calm his smile looks right now. You'd never guess that he's hiding a pair of razor sharp fangs inside his mouth.

"So are we all studying to be scarers then or what?" Reggie asks, apparently feeling neglected and deciding to say something just to get the other guys to remember him.

Chip and Javier nod slightly at the same time while I practically fall off of my bus seat as I whip my head up and down, exclaiming, "Me! I'm training to be a scarer! I'm going to make mommy and daddy proud."

Chip's chestnut brown eyes fall onto me for the first time and he gives me a calm once over before murmuring, "So you're the Alexander then, right?" I nod enthusiastically, thinking that it's good to be known as an Alexander. So far, Reggie and Javier have acted like being an Alexander gives me the right to hang out with their group. Chip is no exception to this rule and smiles at me, pointing out, "My father knew your father before he quit Monsters Inc. I recognize your last name. You should make a good scarer, Chet."

"Thanks!" I reply excitedly, feeling friendly and offering Chip my crab claw to shake. He observes the large claw, seems to think that I mean him no harm, and shakes hands with me. I end up blabbing as I usually do when I'm trying to fit in with a crowd and say, "You're going to be really scary too! There's something scary about your fangs. It's like they're hidden!"

"Wow, Chet, you should get a gold star for figuring that one out," Reggie rolls his eyes at me before going on, "Did it ever occur to you that they're hidden for that very reason? Ya know, to be scary?"

I think about this and shake my head. Reggie looks like he has more to say, but at that moment, the bus comes to a halt and we all fly forward in our seats. Before I can lose my hat again, I reach up and hold it tightly on top of my head. A new group of monsters come pouring into the bus, one monster in particular standing out to me. He has bright purple striped fur and seems to be in the shape of a dome. Mommy once told me that staring isn't polite, but I can't help but stare at the monster I'm seeing now. He looks so unlike any monster I've ever seen before.

Reggie follows my gaze to the light and dark purple monster and snorts as he points out, "Hey guys, look at Mr. Purple up there. What is he supposed to be exactly? A furry dust rag or what?"

"Dust rags come in a square, Reg man, so no, not a dust rag," Javier says before looking rueful and pointing out, "They're the exact same shape as fly swatters. I've been hit by those damn things one time too many."

Reggie forgets about the purple striped monster and looks over at Javier with a surprisingly sympathetic look on his face despite the fact that his gaping jaws never quite close. Patting Javier's hand with a furry one, Reggie says, "Sorry, Jav, I'm sure it was an accident. You were probably at the wrong place at the wrong time, you know?"

"Nah, it wasn't a mistake. I'm the bug man, remember? Bugs get smacked with fly swatters. It's just part of life," Javier says with a shrug of his shoulders as he unzips his black bag and pops another pill into his mouth before handing one to Reggie without even asking if he wants one or not first. Reggie greedily grabs the pill and tosses it into his gaping jaws.

Five minutes later, Reggie and Javier are fast asleep. I want to talk about exciting things like college or Johnny, but with the two fast asleep, I'm going to have to hold these conversations with myself. I think about talking to Chip, but I feel shy around him still. He seems nice, but I don't know him very well yet. Debating whether or not to talk to him, I lean down and look at my picture of Johnny and last year's winning scare team once again. After a moment, I feel someone breathing over my shoulder and look up in surprise to see Chip looking at the photo from next to me.

"Are you looking forward to the scare games?" Chip asks me good-naturedly before putting his bag on his right side and sliding over to the bus seat directly to my right so we can talk easier.

Nodding vehemently, I almost lost my hat again as I reply, "Yes! I don't think that I've ever been this excited for anything before in my entire life! I've never been away from home before. Going to school is going to be so much fun. I just hope that I'm asked to be on one of the scare teams. I feel like nobody is going to want me on their team. Javier says that Johnny will want me on his team, but I don't think that I'm good enough to be on Johnny's team. He's so brave and strong and capable…" I trail off here before realizing that I've said too much. Daddy always warned me about talking too much. It looks like my big mouth has run away with me again. Looking sheepish, I tell Chip, "Sowwy, I said too much, didn't I?"

Unlike Reggie and Javier who give me looks like I'm crazy when I say too much, Chip just smiles contentedly at me and shakes his head, saying, "You're fine. I can imagine that going to college after not leaving your home for so long must be exciting. Javier is right though; you don't have to worry about being accepted onto a scare team or not. Johnny will want you on his team just for being an Alexander. As long as you can keep your grades up, you've got nothing to worry about."

"That's exactly what Javier said actually," I point out brightly before my face falls and I admit, "I don't know if I can keep up my grades though. I've never done any sort of studying before. It sounds hard though. What if I fail all of my classes? Will I get kicked out of the school?"

"Of course not," Chip tells me in his smooth voice. "I went to the university last year and didn't do well enough to graduate. If you fail, just try, try again, you know? It's no biggie. I know Johnny actually. I can introduce him to you and the rest of the gang if you want when we reach the school."

"You would really do that for me?" I ask, my single aqua-colored eye lighting up at the thought of getting to see Johnny as soon as I reach the school. "I would love to meet him! Actually, I've already met him. His daddy came to visit my daddy last summer and Mr. Worthington brought Johnny along for the visit. I don't think that he'll remember me though. Nobody ever remembers me…"

Chip pats my shoulder kindly and says, "You never know, Chet. Johnny's an interesting guy. There are some things that you can be positive he will or won't do and there are other things that he's unpredictable about. I thought that he'd get pissed off at me for not graduating from the university last year, but he had no hard feelings toward me since our team still won the scare games. As a matter of fact, he invited me to come back and be part of his team again this year."

"Wow! Johnny's very nice, isn't he?" I say, my idol now even more god-like in my head.

"Nice?" Chip echoes me, looking amused as he thinks this over for a moment and says, "I guess that Johnny's nice when he wants to be nice. You don't want to be around him when he's in one of his foul moods though. Things can get ugly then."

"Oh. I'm sure that Johnny would never do anything bad though," I assume automatically, unable to even consider the possibility of my Johnny doing anything bad. Hm, I just noticed that I referred to Johnny as "my Johnny". Where did that come from? It isn't as if Johnny belongs to me!

Chip doesn't comment on my last sentence and suddenly grows serious as he says in a hesitant voice, "Like I said earlier, my father knew your father. My father told me a bit about your father. I know what he's turned into, Chet. You must've had a hard life growing up. If you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here for you, alright?"

I look up at Chip in a new light and tilt my head to the side, not sure how to feel about this new bit of information. Chip knows about my daddy and his booze. I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone, but I don't think that Chip will tell anyone, will he? He seems like a nice guy. He wouldn't want to embarrass me, right?

"How did your daddy find out about my daddy?" I ask, wondering if daddy brought a bottle of booze to work with him once. He never really did tell mommy, Jacky, and me why he retired so suddenly. Maybe he didn't retire after all. Maybe he got fired! I frown, realizing that maybe daddy hasn't been so truthful with during the eighteen years of my life.

"It's kind of a long story and not all that nice of one either, so I'll just tell you what happened in a nutshell. My mother also worked at Monsters Inc. at the time. I guess that your father was drunk one day because he, um, forced himself on my mother. She told my father about it. Father told Waternoose, the owner of Monsters Inc., about what happened. Waternoose fired your father and that was the end of that."

I think about what Chip just said. It doesn't seem so unrealistic that my daddy would want to breed with a pretty woman he met at the company. Feeling bad for Chip's mother since she was already married and also because I know how daddy is when he's on booze, I hang my head and apologize for something that wasn't my fault, "Sowwy."

"What are you apologizing for?" Chip asks, looking surprised at my words. "None of this was your fault. It happened before you were born probably. Look, I don't know what you've been through, but I know that living with a monster like your father can't have been easy. If you ever find yourself confused about anything or want to talk about what happened, I'll listen, alright?"

I'm very touched by Chip's words and find a tear actually forming in the corner of my eye. He's being very nice to me and isn't holding what my daddy did to his mommy against me. Smiling up at Chip, I reply, "Okay. Thanks. This is really nice of you."

"No problem," Chip says, giving me a smile that reveals his vampire-like fangs.

Shuddering slightly, I speak without thinking and say, "Those are really scary!"

Chip smiles dryly and says, "I'm glad that you think so because they seem to be the only scary thing about me. Hey, look! We've reached the university! I can see it from outside the window."

"Oh my gosh, we're actually here?!" I practically yell in my excitement. I spring to my crab-like legs and scuttle over to the window and forget all about Chip's suitcase lying on the floor in front of the window. As I scurry forward, I trip on the suitcase and crash to the ground. I'm grateful for my hard exoskeleton because it takes some of the pain away. A hand extends itself toward me and hauls me back up to my feet. Flushing slightly, I thank Chip for his help, saying, "Thanks for the help. I dunno why I'm so clumsy lately. I guess that I was just in a big hurry to see the school. Wow! There it is!"

I point excitedly in front of me with a crab claw as I get to my feet and peer out of the window, getting my first look ever at Monsters University. The school is gigantic and is painted white and blue. The lawn around the school is bright green and is swarming with students already gathered in front of the university. Whoa, I've never seen so many monsters before in my life! It looks like there are hundreds – no, wait, thousands! – of students swarming in front of the beautiful school.

Anticipation and just a little bit of fear run down my spine as I watch the students clustered outside of the school. I could easily get lost in a place this gigantic. I hope that Javier, Reggie, and Chip will help me find my way to my classes so I don't get lost. Getting lost is a bad habit of mine. I got lost in the grocery store once when daddy sent me there to pick up booze. I ended up walking in circles before a nice lady felt sorry for me and helped me find the entrance of the store.

As I'm thinking this, I take a closer look at the students standing outside of the school. Some of the monsters are big and burly and look like they're going to be good at gym. Other monsters are decked out in black and are wearing heavy eyeliner and chains. A group of six female monsters who all look relatively the same with only different colored hair and skin tones capture my attention. All six monsters are clustered around a very tall, gray-furred monster with piercing violet eyes. I inhale sharply at seeing Johnny again and suddenly have to get to him!

Forgetting where I am, I start forward excitedly and try to walk through the window. My head smacks into the hard glass, sending black circles up to greet me. I try to blink them away so I can see Johnny's handsome figure, but the black circles insist on drowning out Johnny, the school, and even the bus. Before I can realize what's happened, I'm lying flat on my back with my head in la la land. I guess that walking through a window wasn't such a good idea after all…

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	11. Chapter XI

**BloodRedRoses04: Wow, I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter so much! I figured that it would be good for Chip to know about Chet's situation so he can offer him some comfort later, you know? Hope you like this chapter too!  
**

**Nymris: I know, right? I mean, there's nothing good about Chet's bastard of a father. *shivers* Chip was being sincere actually. He's a really sweet guy despite the fangs, haha. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Guest: Chip is extremely sensitive! I think that he's the most understanding and kindest out of all of the guys in Chet's group. What do you think? We all need a personal Chip to help us with our problems! You'll be seeing a lot more of all of the gang in the following chapters. Thanks for the comment!  
**

**Remy: Oh no, you weren't being stupid at all! *hugs* It was my fault for not explaining the situation better. My mom says that I always explain things in the most confusing ways possible, haha. I think that Chet gets to talk to Johnny in two chapters from this one. How do you think their reunion will go? And omg, I thought the exact same thing about Jav! He always seems a bit, um, distant, so I decided to make him an addict. You'll see how bad his addictions are later in the story. There's probably another Behind Closet Doors chappie up because I update my fics at the same time. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter XI  
**

I blink and find three concerned faces leaning over me. A fuzzy green hand has been slapping my cheeks lightly. At first, the faces blur and swim together, but after a moment, my vision clears and I'm able to make out Reggie's three yellow eyeballs, Chip's concerned face, and Javier giving me a look of dry amusement. Remembering that I just tried to walk through a window, I flush and use a crab claw to prop myself up into a sitting position, suddenly in a hurry to get out of the bus so I can see the school and Johnny! I'm in such a hurry to get to my stick-like legs that I move too quickly, get dizzy again, and plop back down on the floor.

"Easy there, crab man," Javier warns me calmly from where he's looming over me. "No need to hurry. The school's not going anywhere."

"Yeah, dude, it's not like it's gonna just pick itself up and walk away or something," Reggie immediately sides with Javier before giving me a weird look and asking, "What's up with the trying to walk through a window thing, huh? You can't walk through glass. Don't tell me that you didn't know that!"

"I know that you can't walk through glass," I reply earnestly as I straighten my hat on top of my head and try to push the dizziness away. "I just sort of forgot about it. I saw the school and Johnny and-"

"Oh, so there's the problem," Reggie cuts into my sentence with a roll of his three eyes. "You saw_ Johnny_." The fuzzy green monster emphasizes Johnny's name, causing Javier and Chip to give him questioning looks. Snickering as if he's been keeping an inside secret to himself, Reggie says, "Chet here seems to have a thing for Johnny, don't you think? He hasn't put down that picture of him since I gave it to him and he just tried to walk through a goddamn window to get to Johnny."

My maroon cheeks turn a darker shade of red as I try to get to my feet for a second time and succeed in not toppling over. Straightening my hat to try and distract the other monsters from my red cheeks, I mumble, "I just want to meet him, that's all. That's not a bad thing, is it?"

"No, it's not a bad thing," Chip says in a voice that warns the other two monsters to go against him. "I'll introduce all of you to Johnny. You're his future scare team. Of course he'll want to meet you."

"What are we standing around for then? I wanna be part of the Roar Omega Roar fraternity!" Reggie tosses his head before pushing and shoving smaller students out of his way as he hurries toward the opened bus doors. Grinning that gaping grin of his, Reggie turns over his shoulder and calls to Javier, "Catch me if you can, bug boy!"

"You just sealed your fate, Reg man," Javier smirks, revealing his sharp teeth as he extends his iridescent wings and beats them together twice before lifting into the air. Looking like he's having far too much fun with this, Javier swoops over the other students' heads as he pursues Reggie out of the bus.

"Wow," I sigh dreamily as I watch Javier fly out of the bus. "I wish that I could do that! I've always wanted to fly ever since I was just a little crab. Once I climbed on top of the roof and was going to jump off of it and try to fly, but mommy told me not to and had daddy come get me. He wasn't too happy about that though. He wanted to just leave me up there, but mommy insisted that he get me down." I don't realize until after I'm done talking that I'm blabbing. Turning an even darker shade of maroon, I add sheepishly, "Sowwy."

"Don't be sorry," Chip says, placing a large hand on my shoulder as he steers me toward the entrance of the bus. "Flying is a pretty neat ability. We've all got a different talent though. That's what's so great about us, you know? Javier can fly, you've got a certain scariness to you that I don't see from most monsters your age, I've got my hidden fangs, and Reggie, well, Reggie's just crazy."

"You think that I'm scary? Thanks!" I grin at Chip from over my shoulder as he steers me out of the bus. I really like Chip. He makes me feel better about myself than Javier and Reggie do for some reason even though I can't quite place my claw on what the reason behind this is. Maybe it's because Chip looks friendlier? No, that doesn't seem right. Maybe it has to do with his smile?

I'm still trying to figure this out when Chip lowers his voice slightly and points out ruefully, "The others are picking on you already, I see. You've got to learn to stand up for yourself and tell them to fuck off if that's what they need to hear to leave you alone."

"Reggie and Javier aren't bothering me. Honest!" I tell Chip with a nod as the two of us reach the entrance of the bus. It's all in good fun really. Besides, I've never had any friends before."

"That's what I was afraid of," Chip says in a wry voice. His expression turns somber as he adds, "When the teasing gets too much, you're going to have to have the guts to tell the others to shut up or else they'll walk all over you. That's what happens to monsters like yourself, Chet. I see it happen year after year."

Confused, I tilt my head to the side and stop in the entrance of the bus, forgetting where I am and causing everyone trying to get out of the bus to have to come to a halt as I think about this and ask, "What happens to monsters like me every year?"

"They get stepped on, that's what happens," Chip says before giving me a light push forward, adding, "Uh, you're holding everyone up. Might want to keep moving, you know?"

"Oh, right," I nod as if I knew this all along and take a step forward. I mull over what Chip said about getting stepped on and admit, "I wouldn't really mind getting stepped on. It doesn't bother me so much as long as the pain doesn't last for too long. I can handle it."

A funny sort of expression that I can't identify crosses Chip's face. He looks like he's feeling sorry for me, but I dunno why he would be feeling sorry for me right now. I feel like the happiest crab on the planet now that I've finally reached Monsters University! Suddenly, I notice a familiar blonde figure to my right and come to another abrupt stop, practically causing Chip to run into me. Turning, I wave a crab claw vigorously in the direction of the bus driver and cry out enthusiastically, "Bye, bus driver! Wish me luck at school!"

Several monsters behind me send me patronizing looks, but I ignore them as the bus driver turns and gives me a kind smile, saying, "Good luck, dear. I hope that you have a nice year at school."

I beam, glad that someone is wishing me luck with my studies. This could make all of the difference. I'm so happy that I'm perfectly content just standing where I'm at and grinning happily at the bus driver. I guess that the crowd behind me must not feel as happy as me because Chip nudges me a second time and says, "You're sort of blocking the entrance of the bus."

"Oopsy!" I whisper sheepishly before scuttling forward, careful not to throw myself down the steps that lead through the bus doors since I have a reputation of being very clumsy. If something happens to be in front of me, I'm going to find a way to step and trip on it even if that's not part of my plan.

A few seconds later, I have all six of my crab legs planted on the ground and find myself getting my first good look at the school without glass windows to bar my path. I'm so overwhelmed by the big school, the students, and my new surroundings that I practically end up yelling in my excitement, "This is so amazing! Look at the school and all of the monsters! I didn't know that places even came this big!"

I must be yelling really loudly because several students surrounding me are giving me annoyed glances. Uh oh, maybe I need to tone things down just a little. It's hard to contain all of my excitement though. I'm just so happy to finally be here at the university after a long hard year of waiting for it.

Chip is one of the few monsters surrounding me who doesn't look annoyed by my outburst. He gives me that eerily calm smile of his and says, "You'll get used to it very soon. The university is your home now. What we need to do next is go inside the school so you can get your school id and get your schedule and your room number. You'll be staying in a dorm with a roommate, of course. All of us are living that way until we get accepted into the ROR house. That's when things start getting a little crazy."

I listen to Chip's words carefully, having a hard time taking in so much information at once. My head is spinning and I can't keep things straight as I blurt out, "I thought that we were going to see Johnny first. We're going to be staying in dorm rooms? I didn't know that. Will my roommate be nice? Will I have to share the bed? What happens at the ROR house? Is that short for Roar Omega Roar?"

I might feel overwhelmed, but Chip looks like he's the overwhelmed one now. Holding up a hand to stop me from asking any more questions, Chip says, "Slow down, Chet, I can't keep up with all of that. Firstly, yes, we can see Johnny first if that's what you want to do. Secondly, yes, we're all going to be staying in dorm rooms and your roommate will hopefully be nice. No, you won't have to share the bed though. There are two beds, two desks, and two of everything else important in each room. I know this because I was here last year. The ROR house is located at the back of the school along with the other fraternity houses. Once we join a fraternity, we're welcome in its house twenty-four seven. Most of us ROR members choose to stay there inside of in our dorm rooms."

"Oh. I guess I'll do what everyone else is doing," I say, wanting to fit in with the crowd before I try to figure out what the purpose of having a roommate is. It doesn't occur to me that we have roommates to save the school money and so I find myself asking, "Do I have to breed with my roommate?"

Chip gets that strange expression on his face from earlier and slowly shakes his head, replying, "No. Guys room with guys and girls with girls."

"Huh. That doesn't make much sense though because guys can't make babies together and girls can't make babies together either," I point out, figuring that we're supposed to be making babies if we're sharing a room together. After all, mommy always used to say that repopulating the planet is the purpose of all of our lives.

"We're here to learn and graduate the school with a scaring major. We're not here to make babies," Chip tells me in a matter-of-fact voice. I don't really understand his reasoning behind this, but he seems firm and doesn't want to keep talking about it because he takes my crab claw firmly and starts leading me through the masses of students gathered outside of the school to where Johnny stands proudly surrounded by the group of six girls that I noticed with him earlier.

I immediately forget all about the confusion regarding making little crab babies and find myself scuttling along faster and faster as we near Johnny. For some reason, I want to give him a hug. I feel as if I already know him! Well, actually I do already know him, but he's probably forgotten all about me.

This thought makes me slow my pace a little bit as Chip and I near the tall gray-furred monster. To our right, I notice Reggie running through the grass and cackling like a hyena while Javier flies after him, his iridescent wings practically sparkling in the sunlight.

"Geez, Jav, you're slower than I thought," Reggie giggles, letting out another peal of laughter as he runs carelessly forward.

Javier isn't about to let this go and smirks before beating his wings together quickly. They send him flying far in front of Reggie. Landing directly in front of the fuzzy green monster, Javier says, "What was that you were saying, Reg?"

"Huh? What the hell? How did you do that?!" Reggie exclaims before glaring at Javier, looking extremely put out at the fact that he just lost their race. Javier just continues smiling in his face, apparently making Reggie even madder. Reggie folds his arms over his chest and mutters, "Oh, get that fuckin' smirk off of your face. I would've won if I had wings!"

"If you had wings, they wouldn't lift you off of the damn ground, man," Javier replies casually. "You're not built for flying. You're built for, um, scaring little kids with that big bad breath of yours."

"Aw, fuck you, Jav!" Reggie mutters even though his tone is playful. He considers for a minute before he flicks all three yellow eyes up at Javier and says in a quieter tone of voice, "Maybe you'll take me flying someday, huh?"

"If you want a ride, you'd better be in for one hell of one," Javier replies, a sort of double-meaning to his words from the way Reggie is responding to him. I'm not really sure what the double meaning is, but my gut tells me that the two are talking about more than flying.

"I swear not to let go as long as you swear not to leave me behind," Reggie offers.

Javier opens his mouth to say something, but Chip seems to think that their conversation is getting awkward too because he clears his throat and steps between the two of them, saying, "Alright, you two, who wants to meet Roar Omega Roar's leader?"

"Chet does!" Reggie immediately exclaims with a snicker. I blush for about the fifth time today and look down at my claws. Reggie continues on, "I should just start calling Chet 'Johnny's yes man'."

I perk up at the sound of the new name and nod rapidly, saying, "You know, I actually like that! You can call me Johnny's yes man from now on If you want! It makes me sound important."

I puff out my chest, not realizing why Reggie and Javier have just dissolved into laughter. Chip sighs and gives me a look that says that I'm bringing all of this down on myself before he turns to Reggie and Javier, saying, "Okay, okay, it's not that funny. C'mon."

Still snorting, the two follow Chip, sending amused glances in my direction every few seconds. I follow after them, still not seeing what's so funny. I shrug it off after a moment though. It's a good thing that they're laughing, right? As long as I'm making other monsters happy, then I'm happy too. After all, I was born to please or so mommy tells me.

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	12. Chapter XII

**BloodRedRoses04: Poor Chet has a tendency to wind up in embarrassing situations, don't you think? *hugs him* I really hope that you like this chapter!  
**

**Nymris: Gotta love how sweet and naive Chet is at this point, right? That might not last too long once he gets sucked into college life. Also, knowing Chet, he is going to need some help with his studies. Good question about Reg and Jav! I'll just say that there are a LOT of misunderstandings and relationship drama between Reg, Jav, and Chip later down the road. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Remy: Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad that you like my references! I usually do try to pull the story back to the main meaning of the fic as often as I can. :) You're right; Chet definitely doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Poor guy. :P Chip's going to end up getting mixed up with Javier in this fic and Reggie too, but mostly Jav. Let's just say that his drug abuse will become very obvious after the first two weeks of school. Personally, I see Chip as a really caring, kind, laid back sort of guy who will do anything for his friends. :) I really like him. And aw man, that sucks that you have to go back to school. D: I graduated earlier this year so no more school for me. Good luck with your studies and I hope that I can still talk to you through reviews!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XII  
**

I feel my heartbeat start to pick up pace as I follow Chip across the bright green lawn leading to Monsters University with Reggie and Javier plodding behind me. Every step closer brings me another step closer to Johnny and the group of girls surrounding him. I'm not sure whether to be nervous, shy, or excited. I decide on a combination of all three emotions and scuttle along directly behind Chip. Reggie and Javier look excited to meet Johnny, but they're not nearly as enthused as I am.

After a few more lumbering steps forward, Chip comes to a halt in front of Johnny and the group of girls and raises a gigantic hand at the horned, gray-furred monster as he murmurs, "Hey Johnny. I haven't seen you since last year. How's it going?"

Johnny turns from the cluster of girls fawning over him to Chip. His expression immediately turns to one of recognition as he lifts a clawed hand and waves back to Chip, replying, "Not bad. It's good to be back at the school, I'll tell you that much. I missed the scare games, the gang, the girls…"

Johnny motions at the six female monsters surrounding him, causing them to giggle and smirk amongst themselves. There's something about these girls that immediately sets me off. I'm not sure if it has to do with the fact that they all look the same or if it has to do with their personalities, but I just can't seem to like anything about them from their sleek colorful hair to their short fluffy skirts. Johnny, on the other hand, has me practically hypnotized. I watch him very intently from where I'm hiding behind Chip, soaking in his every word.

"Well, the school's more than lucky to have you back, Johnny. Are you up for another successful scare games victory this year?" Chip asks, raising a casual eyebrow in Johnny's direction.

Johnny laughs a low, deep laugh that causes tingles to run through me as he replies, "Chip, when am I _not _ready for another scare games victory? Of course, I'll have to find a new shelf to put this year's trophy on though."

One of the girls leaning on Johnny's arm blinks up at him adoringly with three long-lashed eyes and asks him in a dreamy tone of voice, "You really have that many trophies?"

"I've got four not including this year's trophy, which Roar Omega Roar is bound to win," Johnny puffs up his chest, smoothing the fur back from his forehead and looking pleased with himself. I think that my expression ends up mirroring the girl's expression because we both stare at Johnny in complete amazement.

Another one of the girls doesn't look too happy about Johnny's words because she folds her arms over her chest in mock defiance as she says, "Don't be so sure that you're going to win the scare games! Python Nu Kappa has a got shot at winning too, right girls?"

All six girls who look similar enough to be sisters nod in unison. Johnny takes this in stride and laughs that pleasing deep laugh of his as he murmurs, "Of course you have a chance, ladies. I never said otherwise. All I said is that Roar Omega Roar is the most likely to win. I'm sure this won't keep you out of the ROR house though, hm?"

The girls dissolve into giggles again, the girl nearest Johnny resting her head up against his arm affectionately. I didn't like these girls much from the beginning, but I really don't like them now. They seem too close to Johnny. Doesn't he get annoyed by the way they seem to smother him? It would annoy me!

Chip seems to also be getting annoyed with the girls because he clears his throat and says, "You're going to need a new team this year in order to win the scare games. I've already handpicked you some new members out. Want to meet them? I've got them right here with me."

Johnny, who didn't look all that interested in what Chip was saying before, immediately perks up. I make sure I'm still hidden behind Chip, my shyness getting the better of me for once. Part of me wants to run out from behind the bigger monster and wave at Johnny, but the other part of me says that doing so would be stupid. Johnny isn't going to remember a random maroon-colored crab that he met years ago.

Violet eyes shining, Johnny waves a hand at the girls as he takes a step closer to Chip, saying, "Excuse me ladies, but duty calls. I'll let you know now that the gang and I are more than happy to let you drop by the ROR house as soon as we get claims on it. In the meantime, I'll see you around the school."

The group of girls slowly dissembles, one of the more giggly ones waving and blushing brightly as she calls, "Bye, Johnny! Good luck with your new team. PNK has already assembled, so you're already one step behind us!"

Johnny laughs along with them, but as soon as the girls are out of earshot, he rolls his eyes at Chip and mutters, "Those chicks seem a little overconfident, don't you think? Perhaps a few nights at the ROR house will put them in their place." I don't understand what Johnny means by this and simply blink up at him with my single aqua eye from behind Chip. Johnny is talking about dominating them in the bedroom, but only Chip seems to catch onto this since Reggie and Javier are still doing their own thing a few feet away from us. Looking bored, Johnny asks, "So where are these new members you told me about?"

"Right over here," Chip replies immediately. His deep brown eyes focus in on Reggie and Javier and he waves them over to the group, calling, "Reggie, Javier, come meet Johnny. He's the leader of Roar Omega Roar as I'm sure you know by now and, well, he pretty much rules this school."

Johnny beams at Chip's praise and I beam too just knowing that Johnny is happy. When Johnny is happy, so am I. Reggie is the first to speak, rushing forward on his stubby green-furred legs before exclaiming, "I've heard all about you, man! My parents are always talkin' about the Worthingtons and what great scarers they make. It's nice to meet one in the flesh. I'm Reggie, Reggie Jacobs. Feel free to call me Reg though 'cuz everyone does. So whaddya say? Can I join Roar Omega Roar? I'll make one hell of a scarer! See these?" Reggie pauses to open his already gaping mouth further. "And these?" Reggie stops once again to point at his three yellow eyeballs, "This is scaring material right here! You've gotta accept me onto your team!"

Johnny chuckles down at the enthusiastic Reggie and replies, "I like your spunk, kid. You could be a hell of a scarer if you put the work involved into it. The Jacobs are known to be at the top of the league. Ah, sure, why not? Welcome to the team. Roar Omega Roar's more than happy to have you."

"Wicked sweet, dude!" Reggie exclaims enthusiastically, raising a hand and slapping Johnny a high five. He steps over to Johnny's right and sends a pleased look over his shoulder in Javier's direction as if to say look-how-easy-this-was!

"Again, I like the enthusiasm, but remember that you're going to need more than that to keep your place on the team. If you aren't making the cuts on the scare floor or if your grades drop below my acceptable standard, then you're out of ROR. Remember that, alright?" Johnny presses Reggie, a slightly dark look clouding his eyes. "I've had to kick a few members out now and then. They were all good scarers, but they lacked the discipline that all great scarers need to succeed."

I hang on Johnny's words and feel butterflies form in my stomach. What are the cuts on the scare floor that I need to get to please Johnny? What if my grades drop below the acceptable standard? What if Johnny doesn't want me on his team at all? I'm just a short, stubby crab…

"Here's the second member of this year's team," Chip says confidently. I notice that Johnny must not like the way Chip words this because his brow creases slightly. I'm not sure about this, but I think that he doesn't like Chip's confidence. He wants to be able to pick out members for the fraternity for himself, not have Chip pick them out for him. I understand this. Someone like Johnny should make all of the decisions.

"Hey there. Name's Javier Rios," Javier tells Johnny, extending one of his four hands toward the tall monster. With his antennae, Javier is actually taller than Johnny. Johnny still looks taller to me though. Something about him makes him look majestic like a king.

Johnny looks Javier up and down before he takes in the wings folded at Javier's back. This seems to be what causes Johnny to accept him onto the team because his next words are, "Can you fly with those things?"

"Sure can," Javier says before getting a mischievous look in his eyes, adding, "Wanna see?"

Johnny nods eagerly, unable to suppress his own excitement as Javier beats his wings twice and rises off of the ground, iridescent wings shimmering in the sunlight. Swooping downward, Javier suddenly grabs Reggie's shoulders and sweeps him off of his feet, flying a whole circle around our group before dropping Reggie gently back to the ground.

"Hey!" Reggie complains, making a great show of dusting himself off and adjusted his ripped T-shirt as he mutters, "What was all that about, huh, man?"

"You said that you wanted to go for a ride earlier. I'm just helpin' your dreams come true, Reg," Javier smirks, causing the green-furred monster to blush slightly as he turns to look at Johnny to see if he's been accepted onto the team or not.

"You're in," Johnny replies immediately, looking at Javier with impressed eyes. "It's been a good two years since I've had a flyer on my time. Those types make good scarers. I'll be expecting a lot from you this year, Javier. Don't let me down and you'll have nothing to worry about, alright?"

"Sure thing, Johnny," Javier nods before stepping over to his right to stand by Reggie. Despite pretending to be mad at Javier a few minutes earlier, Reggie now beams at his friend and gives him a big thumbs up.

"Alright, Chip, so far you've done well. I've got four members for ROR including you, me, Reggie, and Javier. Have you got any more handpicked students for me or am I going to have to hunt down the last two myself?" Johnny asks, turning to Chip and raising a bushy black eyebrow at him.

"I've got one more member with me here," Chip says before looking to his left and right. Not seeing me since I'm standing directly behind him, Chip scratches his head and says, "That's funny; I was sure that he was right here. Chet? Chet, where'd you go?"

"I'm right here," I reply innocently from where I'm standing behind Chip. I brace myself as Chip moves out of the way, allowing Johnny his first glance at me in over a year. I smile up at him, unable not to hope that the handsome monster in front of me remembers me from the time when his daddy met with my daddy.

"Ah, there you are, Chet," Chip says casually, waving one of his large hands in my direction as he turns to Johnny once again and says, "This here is Chet Alexander. I'm sure that you've heard of the Alexanders."

"Chip, who_ hasn't _heard of the Alexanders?" Johnny replies, rolling his eyes lazily before allowing his violet eyes to look me over. I stand very still and feel as if I'm being put through some sort of test that involves staying still and keeping my mouth shut. I think that I'm doing a very good job of it because I haven't moved yet or spoken a single word when a flash of recognition crosses Johnny's face and he nods in my direction, saying, "I knew your sister. Nice little crab she was. Pretty too, but nothing like you."

I'm not sure whether to take this as a compliment or not, but just knowing that Johnny remembers me is enough to put me in high spirits. Unable to keep my big mouth shut for another instant, I perk up and ask excitedly, "You remember me, Johnny?"

"Sure do. You were the little crab at the luncheon my father had with your father. You kept dropping your sandwich whenever I started talking about ROR," Johnny murmurs, a look of amusement in his eyes as he recalls the event.

Javier and Reggie exchange smirks and start snickering at the sandwich comment, but I'm too busy feeling overwhelmed with joy to notice them. Very happy that Johnny remembers me, I forget all traces of shyness and scuttle forward before flinging my arms around Johnny's waist, babbling excitedly, "I really hoped that you would remember me, Mr. Worthington, but I wasn't sure if you would or not. I mean, it wasn't that I doubted your memory or anything, but who would ever remember an ugly little crab like me?"

Johnny seems a little taken back by my impulsive hug and takes a slight step backward although he plays the situation cool, murmuring, "Calm down, Chet. It's not _that _amazing that I remembered your name. You'll see a lot more amazing things come this year. Anyway, I remember promising you a position on the team that day our fathers met for lunch. The spot's still open. Are you in?"

"You mean it? You really want me in your fraternity? Wow!" I reply enthusiastically, so happy that a tear has dripped into the corner of my eye. Looking up at Johnny as if he's a god sent to me from heaven, I bow slightly to him and say, "I'd love to be part of your sorority! I promise not to let you down!"

"I'm sure you won't, but Chet? Two things I need to tell you," Johnny says, his calm voice a big contrast to mine as he says, "First, the team is a fraternity, not a sorority."

Reggie snickers in the background and points out, "Chet was having a little trouble remembering the difference between them earlier too."

I blush slightly at Reggie's words as Johnny goes on, "Secondly, there's no need to call me 'Mr. Worthington'. Hearing that makes me think that you're talking to my father."

"Oh, right. I won't call you Mr. Worthington, boss," I nod, unsure why I'm calling Johnny "boss" now. All I know is that it seems right to me to call Johnny something other than his name. Looking innocently up at him, I ask, "Can I call you boss?"

Johnny thinks about this for a moment before smiling a fanged smile at me, violet eyes glittering with amusement as he replies, "If you want. Welcome to ROR, Chet."

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	13. Chapter XIII

**BloodRedRoses04: I agree with you - Chet is adorable! He's very naive in this next chapter. Hope you like it! :)  
**

**Nymris:Yup, they all made the team! *cheers with you* But...they could still get kicked off of the team, so they'd better be careful. I think that Johnny does have a bit of a scary vibe to him. I mean, he is the leader after all, you know? Thanks so much for the comment!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XIII  
**

I can't help but beam as I look up in Johnny's direction, my eye full of adoration toward the violet-eyed, gray-furred monster towering above me. There's something about Johnny that makes me very happy whenever I'm around him. I like Reggie, Javier, and Chip, but Johnny is special. I continue looking up at him, thinking that I could be content just to stay like this for forever.

"We should probably go find our dorm rooms and get our ids so we don't miss the Dean's speech," Chip cuts into my thoughts about Johnny as he nods toward the direction of the large doors that lead inside of the school. "Johnny and I already have our ids, but Chet, Reggie, and Javier still need to get theirs. Do you know who you're rooming with this year, Johnny?"

I know it's silly of me, but I hope with all of my might that Johnny is going to say my name next. I cross my crab claws behind my back, an action that does not go unnoticed by Reggie. The fuzzy green monster snickers and elbows Javier before pointing to me. The two of them smirk, but I don't care. I really want to room with Johnny! Who wouldn't want to room with Roar Omega Roar's fraternity leader?

"You, Chip, that's who I'm rooming with this year," Johnny points out dryly before flicking his claws playfully at Chip, going on, "I hope that you're going to be a little more fun than last year. You're a good scarer, but your grades aren't top notch and you don't know how to party like a member of ROR."

"I know how to party!" I pipe up enthusiastically in case Johnny is in need of a partying buddy. All eyes turn to me, including Johnny's beautiful violet ones. I look up earnestly into his face before admitting, "Well, actually, I've never been to a party before, but I'd love to go to one! I'd keep you from getting lonely if you wanted, boss."

Johnny sends Chip an uncertain look at my words. Chip shrugs his shoulders as if to say that I'm always like this. The druggy twosome standing behind me continues snickering. Finally, Johnny claps a hand on my shoulder and says, "I think that the PNK girls will be more than willing to keep me company, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I…I guess so," I admit, remembering the way the picture perfect girls were flirting with Johnny earlier. I should be happy for Johnny, but I was hoping that he'd prefer my company to theirs. That's a silly thought though. I mean, why would Johnny prefer the company of a stupid crab to the company of a pretty girl?

Johnny misreads my thoughts and adds, "Don't worry, Chet, I'm sure that one of the girls will be willing to keep you company too." After saying this, Johnny gives me a wink and a smile, flashing his polished white fangs at me.

A little slow as usual, I miss Johnny's meaning and don't realize that he's referring to breeding as I point out, "I'd rather be in your company than in the company of one of those girls though. They all look the same to me. You're strong, a leader, and a winner!"

"Chet, he's not talking about hanging out and having tea with the girls, my god!" Reggie exclaims from somewhere behind me. "He's talking about sex, alright? Once the ROR house opens, it's pretty much just a wild party there twenty-four seven with a lotta drunk chicks passed out on the floor, a lotta sex, and a lotta dope. I'm right, aren't I, Chip?"

"I guess that pretty much sums it up," Chip says ruefully in a tone of voice that hints to me that he doesn't particularly like the long line of girls constantly tromping through the ROR house. I have to say that I'm with him on this. I want to spend more time with my team members than with girls.

"Are you sure that you haven't been here before?" Javier asks Reggie, giving his shoulder a nudge.

"Me? Hell no, man! I've never been to college before. If I had, you'd know it because I wouldn't be wasting my time here; I'd actually have gotten myself a job somewhere important like Monsters Inc. I'm gonna be a real good scarer someday, Jav. You just wait and see," Reggie promises his friend.

"I never said that you weren't gonna be a good scarer, Reg. In fact, I think that you'll make a damn good one," Javier nods as if to prove his point. Motioning toward the school towering over our heads with one of his four arms, Javier asks, "So are y'all goin' to go find your rooms then? Guess I'll join the group. Who knows? Maybe I'll end up rooming with fur ball over here."

"Fur ball? What the hell, man? You want me to start calling you 'bug boy' all of the time or something?" Reggie asks Javier in annoyance, crossing his fuzzy arms over his chest in disapproval.

"Say, I could've called you hairball. I almost did," Javier smirks, revealing two rows of sharp glistening teeth. I can't help but stare at them jealously. Chip says that my missing teeth make me look scary, but I can't help but wish that I had fangs like Javier and Johnny. There's something very scary about fangs!

Motioning for our group to follow him, Chip says, "C'mon, you lot. Let's go get your ids and then find our dorm rooms. You won't want to miss the Dean's speech, believe me. She talks about the sororities and the fraternities during her message along with the scare games and all the other important stuff you'll need to know for your stay at the university."

As he starts to plod after Chip, Reggie gives me a sly sideways grin out of his gaping mouth and asks me, "Chet, are you part of a sorority or a fraternity?"

I feel as if I should really know the answer to this question by now. Reggie and Javier have been over it with me at least three or four times, but I really can't remember if I'm part of a sorority or a fraternity. Forehead creasing, I realize that a fraternity sounds right. Whatever I answered last time sounded right and it ended up being wrong though. Hm. Maybe I should use reverse psychology on this topic?

"Um, I'm part of a sorority?" I ask hopefully, looking at Johnny instead of at Reggie and Javier for some reason. The two dissolve into peals of laughter, which tells me that I must've gotten the question wrong. I guess reverse psychology doesn't work so well after all. Visibly crumpling, I slump slightly and murmur, "I got it wrong, didn't I?"

"Chet, repeat after me: I am a member of the Roar Omega Roar fraternity," Johnny orders me sternly, giving me a firm look that means that he will not allow his fraternity to be referred to as a sorority.

"I am a member of the Roar Omega Roar fraternity," I repeat obediently after Johnny before blushing and looking at the ground, mumbling, "Sowwy, boss."

I think that Johnny likes the lisp in my voice because he immediately softens and waves away my apology as our group of five weaves through the masses of monsters socializing out in front of the school. I follow directly behind Johnny, eyes glued to his back. Everything about Johnny is so perfect from his gleaming violet eyes to the sharp, curved horns on top of his head. I wish that I could be perfect like Johnny, but I'm already feeling like a failure when it comes to college life.

I start coming up with a list of things to do in order to fit in with Roar Omega Roar and to please Johnny. The first thing I come up with is becoming a success on the scare floor. Johnny seems to put an emphasis on how scary the members of his group are. If I'm scarier, maybe Johnny will like me more!

Chip opens the heavy doors leading to the school and holds them open for Reggie and Javier. The two are still smiling a million dollar smiles. I hope that they're not smiling at my stupidity, but I have a bad gut feeling that they are. I hang my head and don't bother to look up as I start to shuffle through the tall university doors. A second later, I glance up just in time to see the heavy door about to run right into me. I didn't realize that Chip wasn't still holding the door open and now I'm going to get smacked by it. Sighing at the thought of having two large egg-shaped lumps on top of my head, I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the door to ram into me.

…Except that the door_ doesn't _run into me. Wondering why I haven't gotten hit yet, I peek upward through my crab claws to find that Johnny is holding the door to the school open for me. He must have caught it at the last minute to save me from getting smacked in the face. Immediately brightening at this, I scuttle forward and fling my arms around Johnny, speaking my mind without thinking as I exclaim, "You rescued me! You're my hero!"

Johnny looks uncomfortable at my second hug and shrugs me off, replying, "I need you to be able to see straight since you've only got one eye. I'm not about to let you get a black eye on your first day of school." Lowering his tone of voice so that only I can hear him, Johnny adds, "Chet? Monsters around here, well, they're not so touchy-feely so to speak."

I hang onto Johnny's every word as the two of us come to a halt in front of a long line leading up to a desk where I assume we get our photo ids, our room numbers, and our class schedules. Frowning, I tilt my head curiously at Johnny and point out innocently, "Chip just said that the ROR house is a big party that has lots of breeding going on in it though."

"Breeding?" Johnny repeats me dubiously, sending me a look that says that he's not so sure that he wants me on his fraternity anymore. I nod once more, unsure if I'm saying something wrong or not. Johnny hesitates for a moment before saying, "You mean sex. I'm not sure how you grew up, but you have a lot to learn about college life, Chet. First of all, monsters call 'breeding' sex around here. It's just the way things are. Secondly, just because I've slept with a chick or two doesn't mean that I'm the touchy-feely sort, alright?"

Chip must've been listening in to our conversation because he turns to Johnny and rolls his eyes, saying, "A chick or two? God, Johnny, you slept with the entire PNK sorority last year."

Johnny puffs out his chest as if this is something to be proud of and doesn't deny Chip's words. I'm extremely confused at this point. Everything that mommy told me about breeding or "sex" as Johnny calls it goes against what everyone at college is doing. Mommy said that you should only breed with the monster you marry. I guess that I broke this rule myself when I let daddy breed with me, but still.

"Are you marrying one of the PNK girls then?" I ask Johnny as the line in front of us slowly begins to shrink.

Johnny gives me a look that tells me that he thinks that I've lost my marbles. Nevertheless, when he speaks to me, his voice is gentle enough as he says, "I'm in no hurry to grow up and get married. Why would I want to get married when I can get all of the PNK girls to do my bidding at the snap of my claws? Why would I want to choose one of them when I could have all of them?"

"My mommy always said that you should only breed – er, have sex – with the monster you marry," I point out, not noticing the monsters standing nearby me who have turned and are smirking while they listen to my conversation with Johnny.

Johnny sighs loudly and claps his hand a little harshly onto my shoulder as if to signal that this conversation is over as he says, "Maybe it's time to stop listening to everything that your mother told you, hm?"

I think about this for a long moment before deciding that maybe Johnny is right. Maybe it_ is _time that I stop listening to every single thing that mother told me. I mean, she has contradicted herself at times. She told me to sleep with daddy and also told me that I should only breed with the monster I marry. That's confusing in itself. Maybe Johnny is right after all!

Once I decide to stop believing everything that mommy told me, I find that I'm feeling much happier. I smile my missing-toothed smile and am about to step forward and hug Johnny again as I exclaim, "You're right, boss! I need to stop believing everything that my mommy taught me. That's a very good idea."

Johnny inconspicuously sidesteps me before I can hug him for the third time in ten minutes and says, "That's a good decision. I'm not sure what you were taught, but sometimes just living through real life experiences is the very best learning method."

"That makes sense," I admit after a moment, realizing that not only is Johnny the most handsome and the strongest monster that I've met, but he's also the smartest too! Grinning up at him, I say, "You're amazing, Johnny."

I notice that Johnny puffs up slightly at my words, clearly enjoying the adoration for him in my eye as he replies, "I rule this school. What more can I say?"

I give Johnny a dreamy-eyed expression while Reggie steps up to the desk in front of us. He looks audaciously at the monster sitting behind it and taps his foot impatiently. The monster behind the desk who appears to be made out of some sort of greenish slime finally looks up at Reggie and says politely, "May I have your name please?"

"It's Reggie Jacobs," Reggie tells the monster behind the desk in a bored tone of voice before he perks up and asks, "Hey, since I'm a Jacobs, do I get to choose my roommate?"

The slimy monster who has disappeared below his desk searching for Reggie's file that contains his schedule and room number apologizes, "Unfortunately not. Nobody gets to choose their roommates here. I'm sorry."

"Aw, damn," Reggie complains with a sigh.

Appearing from over the top of the desk, the slimy monster says carefully, "I wouldn't advise cursing in the school entrance, Mr. Jacobs. Ms. Hardscrabble doesn't approve of it, you see."

Reggie doesn't seem to care what the monster in front of him has to say and folds his furry arms over his chest, retorting, "I'll say whatever the fuck I want! Who the hell is this 'Ms. Hardscrabble' anyway?"

A long silence falls before the monster behind the desk gives Reggie a look that says that he's digging himself into a hole before he admits, "Ms. Hardscrabble is the Dean."

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	14. Chapter XIV

**BloodRedRoses04: I think that you're right! Johnny has a group of crazy guys to handle this year, doesn't he? Hope you like this next chapter!  
**

**Nymris: I'm glad that you liked the interaction between Chet and Johnny there. :) Poor Chet is the opposite of Johnny. But anyway, Reggie sticks his foot in his mouth a lot of the time, crazy guy. xD Thanks for reading!  
**

**Remy: Hi there! *waves* That's okay about not reviewing the last chapter. I'm so sorry that you had to study so much. Are you okay? =/ Studying stresses me out to the max; I'm so glad that I'm done with school. It is great that Johnny remembers Chet though! Chet tends to get very excited over things, especially Johnny, haha. Thanks for catching up on this! **

**Guest: Chet is very innocent and adorable. Don't you just love him? And omg, yes, yes, yes! Javier and Reggie belong together. Have you seen Monsters University yet? There's a cute scene in the film where Jav is leaning on Reg's shoulder. :) Thank you for the review!**

* * *

**Chapter XIV  
**

Reggie immediately quiets down when he learns that Ms. Hardscrabble is the Dean. He shuts his gaping mouth as much as he can and waits for the jelly-like monster behind the desk to hand him his class schedule, id, and room number. Looking impatiently, Reggie shifts from foot to foot, sending a sideways look over at Javier. Javier is staring at the wall with glassy eyes, looking like he's more off in la la land than here at the university right now.

The monster behind the desk finally emerges with two papers he took out of a folder and places them on the desktop. Reggie immediately makes a grab for them, but the monster behind the desk shakes his head at him and says, "Please wait a minute, Mr. Jacobs. I need your picture for your id. Can you stand a few inches more to your right?"

Reggie shuffles over to his right and makes a scary face at the camera, his jaws gaping and his yellow eyes practically popping out of his skull. A shiver runs down my own spine as I point out, "Now that is scary!"

Johnny looks over his shoulder at me and gives me a sort of amused look. Hoping that I've said something good, I smile up at him and take a step closer to the gray-furred monsters. Maybe this was the wrong thing to do because Johnny automatically takes a step forward as well and starts talking to Chip.

The monster behind the desk finally finishes with Reggie's id and hands it to him a few seconds later along with his class schedule and dorm room key, saying, "Here you go, Mr. Jacobs. All of the information you need should be in here. If you have any further questions, feel free to contact me or the Dean."

The fuzzy green monster scoops up his id, room key, and class schedule without saying thank you to the monster behind the desk and immediately starts scrutinizing his new things while Javier steps up to the desk, eyes still glassy and voice in a monotone as he tells the slimy monster, "Name's Javier Rios."

While Javier is busy getting his school information, Reggie sidles up to him and shows off his new id, saying, "Hey, look at this, Jav! I look wicked awesome, don't I? I bet I could earn an A in my scaring class just from showing this picture of me to a little kid!"

Reggie puffs out his chest proudly as Javier glances mindlessly over at his friend's photo, nodding along and trying to hide a hint of amusement in his expression as he says, "Definitely wicked awesome, Reg."

Javier gets his photo taken while Reggie finally digs out his school schedule and starts eying it intently. My eye turns back to Johnny. He's still talking with Chip. I tilt my head at the two of them, getting a gut feeling that they might be talking about me for some reason. I'm really not sure what gives me this feeling until Johnny glances over his shoulder at me and Chip sends an almost dark look in my direction. Uh oh. I don't like being looked at this way. Am I getting kicked off of Roar Omega Roar?

Panicking, I shuffle forward and come to a halt directly behind Johnny so I can listen in to his conversation with Chip. I guess that the two monsters realize what I'm up to because they immediately stop talking. Seeing that Javier has received his papers from the monster behind the desk, Chip nods toward the slimy monster and suggests, "Why don't you go get your id, Chet?"

"Okay," I say happily, liking the idea of having my very own id. Scuttling up to the slimy monster behind the desk, I give him a friendly smile and forget all about Johnny and Chip's whispered conversation about me as I wave a crab claw at the monster and say, "Hey! I'm Chet Alexander!"

The monster behind the desk looks relieved to meet a monster who is not as rude as Reggie and returns my smile, making me feel welcome at the school as he replies, "Welcome to the university, Chet! I hope that you enjoy your stay here. I'm just going to find your class schedule and your room key before taking your picture and making your id. Please wait just one moment."

"Alright," I nod, scuttling to my right and preparing to get my picture taken.

While I wait somewhat patiently for all my new stuff, I hear Reggie blabbing away as usual to Javier. Daddy used to say that I have a big mouth, but I'm starting to think that Reggie has an even bigger one. Looking over the buggy monster's shoulder, Reggie asks, "So what's your dorm room number, dude? Maybe we're staying in the same room. That would be tight."

"Tight?" Javier repeats, raising an eyebrow while he sorts through his things, not at all in a hurry. "Why tight, Reg? You saying that I take up a lot of room or what?"

"Nah, you don't take up that much space. Tight means cool or awesome, doesn't it?" Reggie says confidently before thinking this through and realizing that he has no idea what he's talking about. "Well, I_ thought_ that's what the damn word meant anyway…"

"Well, I've never heard of it used that way before, so I dunno. You're your very own walking, talking dictionary," Javier snickers at Reggie before finally selecting his room key and reading the numbers on it aloud, "According to this thing, my dorm room number is seventy-seven and it's on the fifth floor. What's yours?"

Reggie's face automatically falls as he says, "Two hundred and twenty! We're on different floors even! This is stupid." Reggie kicks the ground in his annoyance, earning himself a dark look from the monster behind the desk looking through files for my papers. Folding his arms across his chest, Reggie adds, "I'm probably gonna have to room with some lame-o. Life so ain't fair!"

"Hey, calm down, man. It's just a room," Javier says, trying to wipe the sullen look off of Reggie's face. Reggie doesn't look any happier, so the bug-like monster wraps an arm around his shoulders and says, "Look, how about I go and help you find your dorm room so I know where to go to come visit ya sometime, hm?"

Reggie brightens slightly at this and thinks it through only for a second before nodding and starting across the large entrance area just inside the school, waving to the rest of us as he calls out, "Jav and I are gonna go find our rooms! See ya later for the Dean's speech!"

As the two monsters disappear, I catch Johnny rolling his violet eyes in Chip's direction as he mutters to his friend, "That little fuzz ball has no idea when or where the Dean's speech is taking place, does he?"

Chip rolls his eyes along with Johnny and shakes his head, saying, "You might have to teach him to take things down a few notches. From what I've seen of him, Reggie will make a good scarer, but he's too rambunctious for his own good."

Johnny nods and gets a contemplating look on his face. I'm snapped out of their conversation when a flash of light practically blinds me. I blink in shock and turn back to the monster behind the desk. Smiling kindly in my direction, the monster hands me a room key, my student id, and a class schedule before saying, "Sorry if I caught you off guard by taking your picture there. Anyway, everything that you need to know should be right here."

"Thanks!" I exclaim, giving the monster in front of me a beaming smile before scuttling to my right to check out my id, class schedule, and room key. I'm busy examining the room key when two large masses loom overtop of me, shrouding me in a dark shadow. For a moment, I'm reminded of daddy and the way he used to stand over me. I shiver until I look up and find Chip and Johnny standing next to me. I immediately brighten and grin at them, saying, "Hi guys! I got my id, my class schedule, and my room key! Don't you guys have to get yours too?"

Chip shakes his head calmly and murmurs, "Johnny and I have been to the school before. We're sharing a dorm room and we already have our ids and schedules. Listen, Chet, the Dean's speech takes place in the cafeteria at six pm. You won't want to miss it, so make sure you show up at the cafeteria on time, alright? I think that it says somewhere on your class schedule that the Dean's speech takes place at six, but just remember it. Do you think that you'll be able to find your dorm room on your own? Johnny and I have some things to talk about."

I start to nod before looking down at my small bag and realizing that it's not so heavy. I'd much rather follow Chip and Johnny around then go and find my dorm room. I can do that later. Feeling like I've just come up with a very good idea, I reply, "I'll just hang out with you for a while! I can find my dorm room after the speech!"

I look very pleased with myself and tilt my chin up to see Chip's and Johnny's reactions. Neither of them are smiling. Johnny exchanges a look with Chip and clears his throat before saying in a firm tone of voice, "You should go find your dorm room. You'll need to know where it is. Come find us at the cafeteria later for the Dean's speech after you've dropped your things off at your room."

I may not be the smartest crab ever, but even I can tell from Johnny's tone of voice that I'm not welcome to follow him and Chip. I'm not wanted. Feeling sad that Johnny out of all monsters doesn't want me around, I hang my head and say in a sorrowful tone of voice, "Okay."

A look of regret flashes across Johnny's face and he claps a hand on my shoulder, saying, "Chin up! It's not hard to find your dorm room." Johnny misinterprets my sadness for fear of getting lost and flips my class schedule over to reveal a map of the school to me. You know, now that I think of it, getting lost is something that could easily happen to someone like me. Johnny goes on, "If you aren't sure where you're going, just look at the map here. I can't have my future ROR scarer getting lost now, can I?"

"I won't get lost, boss. Promise," I tell Johnny, wishing that I knew the reason why he doesn't want me to hang out with him and Chip.

"Make me proud, Chet!" Johnny says, cuffing me gently under the chin before he turns and swaggers through the mass of monsters shuffling through the entrance of the school with Chip by his side.

A sort of warm tingle ran through my body when Johnny touched me just now. It was a good sort of feeling, not the bad sort that I usually associate with being touched. Still trying to figure out why Johnny didn't want me around him and Chip, I start scuttling toward the staircase closest to me since I know that my dorm room is located on either the fifth or sixth floor.

I probably should've checked my dorm room number before starting up the staircase, but I'm too busy thinking about Johnny to worry about this. What if he doesn't want me around because I talk too much? That could be the reason why he doesn't want me around. Daddy always said that I have a big mouth. Then again, maybe Johnny doesn't want an ugly, one-eyed crab following him around. That could be a good reason for him not to want me around too.

By the time I've reached the top of the staircase, I've come up with a long list of reasons to why Johnny wouldn't want me spending time around him. I'd probably ruin his reputation. Someone like me is better off with a group of monsters that are more my equals. Johnny is anything_ but _my equal. He's amazing, strong, handsome, capable, and everything that I'm not. He's a born leader and I'm a born follower.

Feeling slightly depressed, I suddenly realize that I have no idea where I'm going and come to a halt. Now would probably be a good time to get that map Johnny told me about out. Unfolding the paper, I squint my eye at it and scan the tiny font for anything that says something like "dorm rooms". Either I really am going blind or the map is about impossible to read because I don't see anything that says "dorm rooms" on the map. I puzzle over this for a good five minutes before deciding to read the whole map. This time, I find a section on the map that says "dormitories". Oh, these must refer to the dorm rooms! Thinking that writing "dorm rooms" on the map would've been less confusing than writing "dormitories" on them, I realize that I'm on the right floor for my dorm room. My room number is seventy-seven. I wonder who my roomie will be. What did Javier and Reggie say that their room numbers were again? I scratch my head and realize that I've forgotten already.

I trail all the way down the long hallway looking for a number seventy-seven on the rooms to my left and right, but don't see any rooms in the seventies. I end up at a dead end and frown. I was sure that I was going in the right direction! Checking my map again, I take a closer look at it and realize that I've been holding the map upsi-down. Oopsy. No wonder I was going in the wrong direction! Who knew that maps could be so confusing?

Now off on the right course, I turn and start scuttling in the opposite direction, making slow progress since the hallway is full of students pushing this way and that in order to find their own dorm rooms. At the end of the hallway, I take a sharp right and end up knocking into someone. Flinching, I bring myself to a halt and look in front of me to see who I just ran into. There's nothing directly in front of me. Huh, that's weird! I could've sworn that I just knocked into something or someone! I scratch my head with a crab claw before suddenly glancing downward and noticing a very small monster on the floor. I must have knocked her over on accident in my hurry to get around the corner and find my dorm room.

Feeling awful for knocking a girl one-tenth of my size down, I immediately drop my bag and offer her a crab claw to use to stand back up, saying, "I'm so sowwy; I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?"

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	15. Chapter XV

**Nymris: Actually, Chet is rooming with Javier, but yeah, same thing really. :) Chet just ran into one of the girls from the HSS sorority. You'll find out more about her in this chapter! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Ernesill123: Yay, I'm glad that you're excited for the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading this! I can't even begin to tell you how much reviews mean to me. :)**

* * *

**Chapter XV  
**

Still feeling horrible about accidentally knocking the girl monster in front of me over, I wait for her to take my crab claw, but then realize that this monster doesn't have hands. In fact, she's unlike any other monster I've seen before. She has six crab-like legs that are similar to mine, but her body is very slender and she doesn't have any arms. Covered in black and gray stripes, the girl's only visible facial feature is the single, long-lashed eye at the top of her head. She wears a spiked choker around her neck and eyes me warily as she gets back up using her crab-like legs. The girl doesn't speak either because she's shy or because I knocked the wind out of her.

"I'm really sowwy," I repeat, wishing that I hadn't run into the girl even if it was on accident. She's so tiny! I don't think that I've ever seen such a small monster before. Wanting to make it up to her somehow, I offer, "Is there something that I can do to make it up to you?"

Blinking her big blue eye up at me, the slender monster shakes her head once before she starts scuttling down the hallway at a rapid pace. I know that I should just let her be, but my big mouth ends up getting the best of me as usual and I call after her, "Wait! Can't I at least know your name? Pwease?"

At my words, the female monster in front of me hesitates before slowly turning back to me. She moves out of the center of the hallway so nobody else knocks her over and gives me a long look before she speaks in a barely audible voice, "It's Nancy. Nancy Kim."

"Nancy Kim," I repeat, trying to make myself remember this name. It has a nice ring to it, I decide. I start to extend a crab claw toward Nancy for her to shake before remembering that she doesn't have hands. Feeling awkward, I drop my crab claw back to my side and try again, "I'm Chet Alexander. It's nice to meet you!"

Nancy gives me an almost suspicious expression and nods once. She's not very easy to talk to. I can usually go on for hours if nobody is around to tell me to shut up, but with Nancy, I can't think of much to say. There's only one thing to comment on and that would be her quietness.

Not realizing that I could be considered rude for my next sentence, I point out, "You don't say much. Why not?"

Nancy gives me a look like I've lost my mind before she slowly blinks her large eye at me and says in her quiet way, "There isn't usually anything to say. Why should I talk unless I have to? You call me quiet, but you're rather loud yourself, Chet. Why do you feel the need to talk_ all_ of the time?"

Nancy might have meant that question as an insult, but I don't take it that way. Scratching my head with a crab claw, I admit, "That is a good point! I'm not sure why I talk so much. I guess that I don't like silence very much. Talking is more fun." Nancy nods slowly and starts to take a step forward. Not wanting her to leave for some reason, probably because I still feel bad over knocking into her earlier, I press, "Can't I help you find your dorm room or something?"

"No, I know exactly where I'm going," Nancy replies before her tone takes on a hint of irony. Glancing at my map, she adds, "Unlike a certain someone. You don't have any idea where room seventy-seven is, do you?"

"Um, no, I don't," I admit sheepishly, giving Nancy one of my missing-toothed smiles as I go on, "At first I thought that it was to the left, but I had the map upsi-down, so now I'm thinking that it's somewhere to my right, but I'm not really sure. I'm not so good with directions. I get lost just walking through the supermarket!"

"In that case, you'd better glue that map to your forehead then because you'll be using it a lot. The school is gigantic," Nancy points out to me, showing me that she has a sense of humor underneath her quiet exterior. "I'm actually not busy right now. I found my room ages ago. I could help you find room seventy-seven if you want. I'm pretty sure that I passed by it earlier."

I think about this for a moment before realizing that it makes no sense. Frowning, I point out, "But_ I'm_ supposed to be the one helping _you_ out because I was the one who ran into you earlier! You shouldn't have to help me out even if I am lost."

"It's fine. It's not like you hurt me or anything. I'm tougher than I look," Nancy says, a flare of defiance striking up within her as she tilts her head at me and asks, "Do you want to find your dorm room today or tomorrow?"

"Today would be nice. I have to go back down to the cafeteria to listen to the Dean's speech with Chip and Johnny," I point out, realizing that Nancy is just trying to be nice to me. Wow. Who knew that there were so many nice monsters out there in this world? I didn't.

Nancy makes a motion with her head that tells me to follow her as she starts down the hallway and says, "Well then, if you don't want to wander the hallways hopelessly lost for the next hour, follow me." I take advantage of Nancy's offer and scuttle after her as she starts down the hallway. Nancy moves very fast for someone her size and I'm practically forced to run to keep up with her.

Panting slightly, I manage to catch up with the one-eyed monster and send her an admiring look as I say honestly, "You seem like you've been here before. You know just about everything there is to know about the school! That's crazy! I wish that I could walk into the school and automatically know everything there is to know about it."

"I've not been here before," Nancy says in her quiet voice. "I just seem to have a photographic memory, that's all. Plus, I read the whole map the moment I got it from the monster giving out student ids. Just read your map a few times and you'll be fine."

"Oh, okay. I'll have to remember to do that," I nod somberly before taking a closer look at Nancy. She doesn't seem like the really scary type, probably because of her smallness. Curious about what she's studying, I ask, "What's your major? You don't look like a scarer."

"I'm not going for a scaring major. I'd be stupid to try for one," Nancy replies almost dryly as she comes to a halt in front of a door to our right and goes on, "I'm undecided on my major right now. I'm just going to take several different classes and see where I wind up. I've always wanted to become a writer though." I give Nancy a blank look, not really sure how she's supposed to write if she doesn't have any hands. Nancy reads into my expression and laughs lightly for the first time since I met her, adding, "I know, I know, you're probably thinking that it's impossible for me to write, but I write with my clawed feet or whatever you want to call them." Nancy holds up one of her stick-like legs that ends in a point and adds, "These are actually quite useful."

"They look useful," I say, feeling another wave of admiration for Nancy. I can't even imagine trying to write without my claws. Even though Nancy didn't return the question, I figure that she might want to know what major I'm going for and puff out my chest proudly as I say, "I'm trying for a scaring major."

Before Nancy can respond to me, the door to our right opens up. I glance over at it and suddenly notice that the number on the door is seventy-seven! This must be my dorm room! I'm about to point this out to Nancy when I notice a familiar tall figure standing in the doorway. It's Javier!

Looking uncomfortable in the bug-like monster's presence for some reason, Nancy immediately looks at the floor and shuffles away from me, her legs making faint clicking noises as she goes, murmuring, "Well, here's your room. I'm sure that you don't need any help getting inside it. See you around, Chet."

With that said, Nancy disappears into the swarm of monsters in the hallway. Even though I can't see her, I wave a crab claw in her direction and call out, "Bye, Nancy!" After telling her goodbye, I turn back to Javier and see that he's smirking his sharp-toothed smirk at me. Not sure what's so funny, I ask in a nonplussed voice, "What?"

"You, Chet, you're what's so funny. You've been here five minutes and you're already racking up points with the chicks. Anyway, it looks like we're gonna be sharing a room together. C'mon in. I already took the right side, but that shouldn't matter to ya much because the right and left sides of the room are identical as far as I can tell," Javier tells me as he leads me inside our shared room.

Following the buggy monster, I enter the dorm room for the first time and look around myself with wide-eyed curiosity. The walls are white and look very plain, the floor is wooden, and a simple wooden desk, nightstand, and bed have been placed on my side of the room. Everything in the room is very clean – too clean almost. At least it smells nice though. I won't have to sleep on a sex-stained mattress any longer.

Feeling happy about all of this, I drop my bag onto my bed and then plop onto it to test it out. The bed is actually very soft and comfy. I think that I'm really going to like this room even if it is kind of on the boring side. Deciding to enjoy the bed to the best of my ability, I wiggle all the way onto it and flop onto my back, staring at the ceiling. This ceiling doesn't have any grooves unlike the ceiling of daddy's bedroom…

"So whaddya think, crab man?" Javier asks, plopping down on his own bed before unzipping his black bag and starting to dump random items around the room.

"It's very nice here," I tell Javier truthfully. "It's a little plain, but at least it smells nice."

"Problem solved, dude," Javier says, grabbing a wad of rolled up posters out of his bag and proceeding to hang them up all over his side of the room. The posters definitely add color to the room, but I'm not so sure that I like the things the posters are of. Most of them are of half-naked or mostly-naked girls and half of them look like they're being tortured. Some of them are in handcuffs, some are hanging in the air with their feet tied together, and others are collared and blindfolded.

"Aren't those posters evil?" I say bluntly, not sure that I want to sleep in a room covered in pictures where girls are bound and gagged. It doesn't seem right to me, especially since daddy tied me up one time when he wanted to experiment.

"Evil? Gee, Chet, what the hell's wrong with you? Most guys our age like this kinda thing," Javier snorts before changing the subject and asking, "Who was that chick ya were talkin' to earlier? Think that maybe you could introduce me to her sometime if you're not planning on taking her for yourself?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask blankly, rolling back into a sitting position and giving Javier a nonplussed look. What does he mean by taking Nancy for myself? I wasn't planning on taking her anywhere…

"I meant do you want her for your girlfriend?" Javier asks me with a raised eyebrow. Frowning at the thought of having a girlfriend and not getting married first, I shake my head immediately. Javier finishes hanging his last porn poster on the wall and grins, saying, "Introduce me to her then. It's nice to have some company, you know?"

For some reason, I don't see Nancy and Javier as friends. I'm not sure why, but I just can't see it. Something tells me that Nancy would feel very uncomfortable in a room like this covered in degrading posters of females. For this reason, I suggest, "Why don't you hang out with Reggie? He seemed like he wanted you to be his roommate."

"Yeah…" Javier sort of trails off as if he has something in mind, but doesn't want to voice it aloud.

Feeling like there should be no secrets here because we're going to be roommates, I tilt my head at the pink-eyed monster and ask, "Well, why not? I'm sure that Reggie would like you to go talk with him or do whatever else it is that you two do." I wave a crab claw in the direction of Javier's black bag since I know that he and Reggie do drugs.

"I don't wanna get that close to Reggie," Javier shrugs his shoulders, looking uncomfortable as he starts toward the door of the dorm room.

I feel like Javier is still keeping something from me and frown, sliding off of the bed and scuttling after him, prodding, "Why not? I thought that you liked Reggie. He likes you!"

"I do like Reggie. He's a cool dude, you know? Who wouldn't like Reggie?" Javier asks me before sighing and looking at the ground, adding, "It's just…complicated."

Still not getting it, I stare up at Javier in confusion for a long minute before I realize what's going on. Javier like-likes Reggie. I'm not sure if this is wrong or not. Is it okay for two male monsters to like each other? Mommy never told me the answer to this, but I guess that it must be okay since daddy insisted on breeding with me. Beaming at my own smartness for finding out Javier's secret all on my own, I point out, "Ohhhhhh, so you like-like Reggie! You should tell him."

"'Da fuck?" Javier immediately turns on me with a scary glare that causes me to scuttle backward. Wow, he really can be scary when he wants to be! Folding all four of his arms over his chest, Javier says, "First of all, we ain't gonna tell Reggie nothin'. Secondly, I don't like-like him. I can like a guy without wanting to fuck him, can't I? It's just like how you like Johnny, you know?"

"Oh, I see," I nod even though I don't see. What I do see is that Javier likes Reggie and that he's just trying to deny it. Oh well, he'll come around at some point or another. Glancing across the room, I notice that the digital clock next to my bed reads 5:50 pm. I immediately rush toward the door and say, "Oh my gosh, look at the time! We don't want to be late for Johnny! Come on, let's go!"

Without waiting to see if Javier is following me or not, I scuttle out into the hallway, determined not to show up late at the cafeteria for Johnny's sake. He told me to be there at six pm and I will make sure that I am there at exactly six pm.

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	16. Chapter XVI

**Nymris: Lol, don't worry, it's totally okay! There was a day when I couldn't remember the guys' names. Yeah, Javier's posters are a little on the disturbing side, but as you'll learn later in this story, he grew up around that sort of thing. Hehe, yeah, Jav likes Reg, but does Reg like him? Nancy is a sweetie! She has about three parts in the movie, so maybe keep an eye out for her the next time you see it. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Cytisinth: Thank you so much for such a nice review! I'm glad to hear that you think that I write first person well. Honestly, I don't think that I could write third person even if I tried to, haha. In regards to Chet's character, I guess he does grow darker in a sense, but he'll always have that happy-go-lucky attitude about him. Ooo, room inspections! Interesting thought there. Yes, there are room inspections to search the rooms for dope and other no-nos. Jav's posters are of other female monsters, but as you'll see later, he grew up in a type of environment where that was the norm. Glad you're reading this story! I really appreciate your comments. :)**

* * *

**Chapter XVI  
**

I scuttle out of the door to the dorm room that I share with Javier as fast as I possibly can before hurrying around the corner in the direction of the cafeteria. Johnny has made it clear that it's going to take work to stay on his fraternity. I'm more than willing to prove to him that I have what it takes to be part of his team. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for Johnny. Attending the Dean's meeting on time is the first step in the right direction. I'm going to prove to Johnny that he made a good choice in making me one of his team players.

As I whip around the corner, Javier puts a hand on my shoulder to bring me to a halt. Unsure why he's making me stop, I look up to the four-eyed monster with a quizzical expression on my face. Javier lets out a long sigh and asks me, "Do ya even know where you're goin', crab man?" I think about this for a moment before looking down and finding my claw empty. Oopsy. I must've forgotten to bring my map with me! Javier reads into my crestfallen expression and nods, saying, "I thought so. Lucky for you, I know the way to the cafeteria, but I'm not gonna bring you there until you make me a promise."

"A pwomise? What sort of pwomise?" I ask, my lisp taking over as I tilt my head at the buggy monster in confusion. I don't know where this promise thing is coming from. I just want to get to the cafeteria and Johnny!

"It's an easy promise, don't worry," Javier tells me before shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably and saying all in a rush, "Look, just promise me that you're not gonna say anything to Reggie about what we talked about earlier, alright? Some things are better kept behind closed doors if you know what I mean."

I actually don't know what Javier means and continue tilting my head at him in confusion. After a few seconds, I decide that seeing Johnny is the most important thing, so I nod along without causing a fuss, "I pwomise."

"Great. Well, now that we've got that shit taken care of, let's go to the cafeteria, eh?" Javier asks me, getting a gleam in his eyes as he says, "I could fly, but I guess that just wouldn't be fair to you, dude. Follow me, but be sure to keep up. I've gotta keep my place in Roar Omega Roar, you know."

I nod vigorously, knowing exactly how Javier is feeling. Even though Johnny hasn't put an overwhelming amount of pressure on us, we still feel the need to do our very best for him. Hurrying along in Javier's wake, I keep my eye wide open as I trail through the school's many hallways. Monsters of all shapes, sizes, colors, and patterns scurry from here to there with confused looks on their faces. I'm still amazed at how so many monsters have gathered in such a small area. This is crazy!

I forgot to watch where I'm going, which is not a good case since I might have to find the cafeteria on my own later and pop into the busy eating area behind Javier not more than five minutes later. The cafeteria is a huge, dome-shaped room with small identical silver tables spread throughout it. A long counter with all sorts of different foods can be seen at one end of the room. I'm guessing that this is where we get our food. I haven't eaten all day and am excited to see what sorts of things are served at a cafeteria. They should be good, right?

I'm about to click over the tile floor to the counter of delectable smelling foods when Javier stops me in my path and points out, "Oh look, there's Chip, Johnny, and Reg. Let's go join 'em."

My stomach growls in protest and I send one last hopeless look at the food counter before following Javier's antennae over to Johnny's table. Not many things are better than food, but I know that Johnny is. Hoping that he might be a little more open to having me around than earlier – I still feel myself smarting from when he kicked me out of the group to talk alone with Chip – I come to a halt besides Javier at the round table a moment later.

Reggie is the first to notice us and immediately waves Javier over to the open seat next to him, saying, "Yo! Come sit down, Jav. I just got this wicked awesome tasting goop. You've gotta try it!"

"Goop, huh? That doesn't sound that fucking fabulous to me," Javier chuckles even though he does exactly what Reggie asks him to do and strides around the long table before plopping down next to the fuzzy green monster and peering over at the clear slime oozing across Reggie's food tray.

I continue to stand since I haven't been invited to sit down and find myself watching Reggie and Javier more closely. It's really obvious that the two like each other. I wonder why Javier asked me not to say anything to Reggie about how he likes him. In my opinion, they should just marry each other and make little fuzzy bug babies. Wait. Can two male monsters make babies? I don't know. Mommy never told me…

"Chet, sit down," Johnny's commanding voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I can sit down? Thank you, boss," I tell Johnny politely, practically tripping and falling over in my haste to pull out the chair next to Johnny. After managing not to trip, I plop down on it and give Johnny a million dollar smile, hoping that he's not decided to kick me out of Roar Omega Roar.

Johnny meets my gaze evenly and I note an almost sympathetic flash in his violet eyes as he requests, "I'd like to talk to you alone for a few minutes after dinner. Is this going to work for you or should we find a better time?"

"After dinner is great! I don't have anything to do. You can talk to me for as long as you want!" I exclaim excitedly, feeling proud that I'm the one that Johnny wants to talk to privately. Well, I feel proud until I realize that the reason Johnny wants to talk to me alone could be because he wants me off of his fraternity. Face falling, I ask meekly, "Do I have to leave Roar Omega Roar?"

Johnny looks surprised at my question and shakes his horned head, replying, "Don't be silly. The only way you'll get kicked off the fraternity is if you can't keep up your grades or if you aren't proving your worth on the scare floor. As an Alexander, I don't think that you'll have any issues with that."

"Thank you, boss!" I beam before realizing that doing these two things might be much harder said than done. "I don't think that I'm that scary though…"

Before Johnny can reply to my thought, Chip nods toward a podium at one end of the cafeteria and says, "Here comes the Dean."

I follow Chip's brown gaze but don't see anything. Frowning, I look from left to right and still see nothing. Pointing this out, I ask, "Where is she? Where's the Dean? I don't see anyone. …Wow!"

My jaw falls open seconds later as an elegant, dragon-like figure swoops through the opened window. Dean Hardscrabble, a scaly burgundy monster with a long barbed tail and centipede-like legs lands gracefully on the podium and folds her hands together properly before clearing her throat and murmuring, "Attention, everyone."

Silence has already filled the cafeteria from the Dean's grand entrance. Needing to talk about it, I turn to Johnny excitedly, unable to mask my excitement as I whisper, "Did you see that? That was amazing!"

Johnny nods and sends an amused glance in my direction. It's funny because he looks more interested in what I have to say than in the Dean's entrance. Of course, I don't mind this though. I want to be the center of Johnny's attention all of the time.

"Welcome to Monsters University. I see a few returning faces and many new ones. It is my goal to make sure that each and every one of you has a successful year here at the university. In order to make this possible for you, I have a list of certain things to go ove. Please pay attention to my next words because I am only going to say them only once," the Dean says in a voice that gets everyone in the cafeteria to look at her, even me although I prefer looking at Johnny. Going on, the Dean says, "I trust that all of you have acquired your student id and schedule and have figured out where your dorm room is located. If you are having trouble with any of these few things, please raise your hand now."

At first, nobody raises their hand. I don't blame them! Everyone is probably too scared to raise their hands even if they do have a question. I'm still thinking this as Reggie dares to extend a stubby green arm into the air. My eye practically bugs out of my head and Johnny sends the three-eyed monster a look of disapproval as he attracts the Dean's attention.

The Dean's sharp gaze immediately focuses onto Reggie. Raising an eyebrow at him, the Dean asks, "Yes, Mr…?"

"Jacobs. My name's Reggie Jacobs," Reggie says loudly, clearly proud of his last name. After all of the eyes in the room have turned to him, Reggie continues on, "Can we get new dorm rooms? I want a new roomie."

I stare at Reggie in astonishment, surprised that he'd have the nerve to challenge the Dean. Johnny must agree with me on this point because his busy eyebrows narrow as Dean Hardscrabble actually flaps her long, elegant wings and flies through the air before landing directly before Reggie. Gulping, Reggie cusses under his breath and scoots closer to Javier as if his winged buddy might be able to protect him from the Dean's wrath.

"Mr. Jacobs, I hate to inform you of this, but I'm afraid that there is not even the slightest possibility of you getting a new roommate. After all, I'm certain that each and every one of you here would choose your own roommate if you could. Clearly, this would cause chaos, so no, you may not have a new roommate," the Dean says before leaning over Reggie, her dark shadow falling over him as she says in a stern tone of voice, "Is this clear?"

"Er, yeah, lady," Reggie nods quickly, his three eyes bouncing as he looks at the Dean in fear. After giving the frightened monster sitting in front of her one last long look, the Dean flies back over to the podium. As soon as she's left, Reggie turns to Javier and shudders, "Holy shit, she's scary!"

Javier nods and looks thoughtful before he sends the monster next to him a sideways look and asks, "Hey Reg, did you ask the Dean about the new roommates thing because you want to room with me that bad?"

Reggie blushes underneath his thick green fur and shrugs off Javier's question as the Dean resumes her conversation from earlier. Looking over all of her new students with all-seeing eyes, the Dean says, "The first thing to talk about is housing. For now, you will stay in the dorm rooms assigned to you by the school. However, there are also six sorority and fraternity houses located at the back of the school where you may spend your free time. We will talk more about those later. For now, I would like to go over the main rules that apply to everyone here at Monsters University. Violence is not tolerated here. Attacking a fellow student will result in dismissal from Monsters University. Curfew is at midnight. Any student caught out of their beds after this hour will face punishment. There is also no drinking or drug taking allowed. Is this clear?"

My eye immediately travels over to Javier. He doesn't seem too alarmed about this and basically shrugs his shoulders as if to say "so what?" when Reggie looks over at him worriedly. It looks like the buggy monster is willing to face angering the Dean for his stash. Wow. I'm starting to wish that I wasn't rooming with Javier. After all, if he gets caught, won't I get into trouble too?

I'm left to worry about this as the Dean starts up again, "Next, I would like to discuss dining. The Growl is located to the right of the school and is a dining facility where one will find hamburgers, fries, and soda. At the center of the student center is Monster Café. It is an easily accessible dining room where you can stop to pick up something to eat without going out of your way to reach it. Tastes Like Nature is an organic dining area that you will find at the corner of the school nearest to the woods. I would recommend this dining place to all monsters that have allergies. Blended Edibles is a small smoothie shop located between the scaring 101 classroom and the art classroom. Finally, the Coffee Closet is a small shop where you will find coffees, hot chocolates, and small pastries. All of these shops are open at mealtimes. The common cafeteria, where you are at this very moment, is open twenty-four seven."

I've started licking my lips at the Dean's words. I'm still hungry since I never got anything to eat for dinner, so everything sounds so good! Grinning enthusiastically, I can't help but poke Johnny to get his attention and whisper to him in a loud voice, "All of these eating places sound so good! I want to get a burger at The Growl, a chili dog at Monsters Café, a smoothie at Blended Edibles, and a dessert at the Coffee Closet! I want to go everywhere except for maybe that organic place…"

I make a face at the mention of organic foods, which causes Johnny to chuckle. He seems to read into the fact that I'm famished because he looks down at his own tray and pushes it over to me, saying, "I'm finished eating. Dig in."

"Really? You don't mind if I eat this?" I ask, motioning at the remaining food on Johnny's plate. The food doesn't look all that great. I mean, it's mostly fruits and veggies, but just knowing that it's Johnny's food sends a tingle of excitement down my spine.

Johnny chuckles that pleasant low laugh of his again and says, "I'm done with it, Chet, why would I care if you eat my scraps?"

"Thank you," I tell Johnny gratefully before popping a baby carrot into my mouth. I don't usually like carrots, but Johnny's carrots taste good.

Apparently not done with the meeting, the Dean continues on, "Next, we reach the subject of the school fraternities and sororities. As you all know, the fraternities and sororities will participate in this year's scare games."

I've picked up a slice of apple, but drop it at the Dean's words. She's brought up the scare games – the part of this school closest to Johnny's heart! I grin over at my fellow ROR buddy and send him a wink. Johnny isn't paying any attention to me though. His eyes are on the Dean. Figuring that I should be looking at the Dean too, I lean down to pick up my piece of apple sheepishly before focusing in on the headmistress of the school, prepared to learn everything that there is to know about the scare games.

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	17. Chapter XVII

**Nymris: You're right about Jav and Reg. They both seem to like each other, but neither of them are willing to admit that aloud, haha. xD I'm glad that you think that they make a cute couple though! I totally agree. Oh, and thanks, but I actually got those names off of the Monsters University website. I suck at coming up with names on my own. xD Thanks for reading!  
**

**Cytisinth: I agree with you; Chet is extremely submissive and will remain that way throughout most of this story. You're right though; there will be some dysfunction between Chet and Johnny because of their different personalities/beliefs/behaviors. Alcohol is supposed to be banned, but the thing is that some will always manage to get inside of the school no matter how many times you tell the students not to drink. In fact, it gets to a point where so many monsters are drinking that there's not much that anyone can do about it. Javier's and Reggie's relationship will definitely turn scary in a sense. It gets to a point in the future that Reggie gets so mad at Javier that he tells him to go kill himself. :S But anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. Human porn posters would be incredibly disturbing, so yeah, Jav's posters are just posters of other monsters. Thanks again for such a nice review! It's really, really nice to get reviews after spending so much time writing a story, you know?  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: I think that they're really cute together too! Do you think that they'll get together soon? Thanks for catching up!**

**Halcyon Electric: *dodges the water you're squirting at me* Sorry for making you ship the wrong things! I actually wouldn't say that you're wrong to ship Nancy and Chet though because just because this is a JohnnyxChet story doesn't mean that they're necessarily going to end up together, you know? And hm, no, not really. I'd say that this story and Behind Closet Doors aren't related at all. Thanks for the comment!**

* * *

**Chapter XVII  
**

The subject of the scare games makes me want to bounce up and down in my chair, but I resist doing this since every other monster in the cafeteria is sitting still with their eyes on the Dean. Wanting to be like everyone else, I copy their positions and turn my one eye toward the Dean, trying not to let my gaze stray to Johnny while I wait for her to tell me more about the sororities, fraternities, and the scare games! When the Dean isn't talking, it's really easy to get distracted by Johnny. A musky scent just filled my nose. Johnny actually smells really good. I wonder what sort of shampoo he uses. I might need to ask him if I can borrow it sometime…

I'm still thinking about shampoo and how good Johnny smells when the Dean snags my attention once more as she says, "As you should know, the three fraternities and sororities contain six members each and should have a definitive leader. I will give you a week to figure out your sorority and fraternity members along with your leaders. I'm aware of the fact that some groups have already assembled. Good. This just means that you are already one step ahead of the game. However, until Friday, you have the right to swap team members in and out of your group until you are sure that you have created your sorority or fraternity to the best of your ability."

At first, I was excited when the Dean started talking about the sororities, fraternities, and the scare games, but now I'm not feeling so excited. Johnny can kick me off of the Roar Omega Roar fraternity until Friday! How am I ever going to make it through five whole days without doing something wrong that might get me kicked off of the team? Biting my lip, I twist my crab claws together and wait for the Dean to continue speaking.

"Once Friday arrives and you have selected your fraternity and sorority members, you will be allowed to move into the sorority and fraternity team houses at the back of the school if you wish. Until then, you must stay in your dorm rooms," the Dean pauses here before going on, "The scare games will be held at the very end of the year. They prove how scary you and your teammates truly are. Win these games and you will earn a trophy and the honor and respect of all of your fellow students. Lose the games and you will lose this honor and respect. Participating in the scare games is risky and not for the faint of heart, so I implore you to think about them carefully before deciding to try out for a sorority or a fraternity."

Since this knowledge does nothing to sway my devotion to Johnny and Roar Omega Roar, I lean over to the gray-furred monster next to me and whisper emphatically in his ear, "I'm not faint-hearted!"

Johnny nods once without turning toward me, his full attention on the Dean. I figure that I should pay attention to her too and shut my mouth for the time being. The Dean has a lot to say because she keeps going, "There is one last thing that I would like to discuss with you before wrapping up this speech. Students pursuing scaring majors have the opportunity to try out to become part of a special program hosted by myself on Friday afternoons. These tryouts will take place tomorrow morning in the gym before classes start. I encourage those of you pursuing scaring majors to attend. Alas, not all of you will be accepted into the scaring program because I can tell you right now that some of you just aren't scary. Those of you who are accepted into the program have a very good chance at working at Monsters Inc. someday in the future after they graduate from this college. I believe that is all for now. If you have any questions or emergencies to discuss with me, you may visit my office. Good evening."

With that said, the Dean spreads her gigantic scarlet-shaded wings and pumps them twice before lifting into the air and soaring dramatically out of the window. I watch her leave in awe, wishing that I had something to make me scarier. It seems like all of the other monsters at my table have something that I don't have. Johnny has sharp fangs and horns, Chip has hidden fangs an eerie calmness to him, Reggie has his gaping mouth and three eyes, and Javier has sharp teeth, four eyes, and wings! I don't have any of that. I'm just a boring crab. How am I ever going to last a week in the Roar Omega Roar fraternity when there are clearly other monsters a lot scarier than me at this school?

"Well, shit," Javier mutters as soon as the Dean has left. Flicking his lazy pink eyes over at us, the bug-like monster props his feet up on the edge of the table and says, "Strict ain't she? No drinking, no drugs, no staying up late, no this, no that…"

"Yeah, man, she's crazy!" Reggie immediately agrees with Javier, nodding so quickly that his three yellow eyes bounce up and down on top of his head. A sort of sly look crosses his face as he elbows his buggy friend and points out, "Just because the Dean doesn't want us to do something doesn't mean that we have to listen to her though, right, Jav?"

Javier just smirks in reply; giving Reggie his answer in that look alone. Reggie and Javier might be relaxed, but I'm really worried. Everywhere I look I see monsters scarier than me in the cafeteria! I don't know how I'll ever last in Johnny's fraternity with all of these scarier monsters surrounding us.

"So what's everyone's plan for the night?" Chip breaks the momentary silence that has fallen amongst our group of five. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm beat. I think that I'm going to call it a night and hit the sack early so I'm up and ready for the scare program tryouts tomorrow morning."

Reggie gives Chip a look of disbelief before pointing out, "Gee, dude, it's only eight 'o clock! You don't need twelve fucking hours of sleep, do you? The Dean will let me into her program even if I was half-asleep. My teeth and my eyes can get me whatever the hell I want, including a position in the scare program."

Chip gives Reggie a wry look and points out, "You should be a little more cautious, Reggie. Even some scary looking monsters got rejected from the scare program last year, didn't they, Johnny? Besides, it's not as the Dean has exactly taken a liking to you after earlier."

Reggie's confident expression falters for a moment before he shrugs off Chip's words and continues on, "Whatever, man. I'm not afraid of the Dean. Anyway, wanna come up to my room for a while, Jav? We can get high, hang out, or do whatever the hell you want."

Javier looks tempted to accept Reggie's offer, but frowns and shakes his head after a second, saying, "Sorry, fur ball, but Chip's got a damn good point. I've gotta make sure I get into that scaring program tomorrow. I won't be able to do my best for the tryouts if I'm sporting a hangover, ya know?"

I've listened into this conversation silently so far, growing more and more nervous by the minute. Even though Chip and Javier seem like laidback guys, they're very serious about becoming part of the Dean's scaring program. A new thought occurs to me and I point out tentatively, not sure if I even want to know the answer to my question, "What happens if we don't get accepted into the scare program?"

"If you aren't part of the scare program, then you're not part of Roar Omega Roar," Johnny fills in smoothly, his sleek fur glistening in the lighting as he looks at me out of the corners of his violet eyes. "Not to worry though. An Alexander like yourself will make it into the scare program without any issue."

I like Johnny's confidence in me, but I don't feel like I'm very scary! If I don't make it into the scaring program, all of my dreams will be ruined. I frown at the carrot stick in my claw while Reggie complains, "Why's everyone around here gotta be so boring? Chip and Jav are both going to bed, so I'm stuck hanging out with my roomie, Waxford. That dude is creepy! He's got all these shifty eyes."

Javier stands up and pats Reggie on the shoulder, saying, "Well, you've got a lotta shifty eyes yourself, Reg man. Anyway, I'm gonna call it tonight. See y'all tomorrow."

Everyone raises a hand – or claw in my case – to Javier as the bug-like monster trails out of the cafeteria to his dorm room. Chip follows him a moment later and is trailed by Reggie, who's still complaining about Waxford. At this point in the night, the cafeteria has mostly cleared out and it suddenly occurs to me that the only monsters left at the table I'm sitting at are Johnny and me. Wow! I drop my carrot at this realization.

Turning to face me and luckily not noticing the carrot on the floor, Johnny fixes me with his glittering eyes and asks, "Are you done eating? I'd still like to talk with you unless you feel the need to hurry off to bed like the others. The scare game tryouts are important."

"Maybe, but you're more important," I tell Johnny confidently, forgetting all about the carrot lying on the ground as I stare up into Johnny's face with my big aqua-colored eye. "Talk to me about whatever you want, boss!"

"Alright, but let's not talk here. Let's go somewhere a bit more private," Johnny says, kicking his chair backward and getting to his feet before swaggering toward the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Ooo, private! That sounds like a good idea, boss!" I exclaim, feeling proud that I'm the only monster that Johnny wants to talk to in private. I'm in such a hurry to get to my feet that I almost trip over my dropped carrot still lying on the cafeteria floor. I windmill my arms around in an attempt to keep from falling and manage to save myself from falling at the last moment. Realizing that he's lost me, Johnny turns his head in my direction just in time to see me kicking the carrot across the floor with one of my stick-like legs. I give him a sheepish smile and scurry over to the gray-furred monster, adding, "I'm coming!"

Johnny watches the carrot skid across the floor and tries not to smile in amusement before nodding and continuing out of the cafeteria with me right behind him. I make sure not to fall behind as Johnny weaves his way through the crowded school hallways. Our progress is slow because everyone seems to know who Johnny is. Big, brawny monsters wave to him and call out greetings to him while girls giggle and smile flirtatiously in his direction. Johnny returns every smile and wave just like a true gentleman. Wow, he really is something!

After a good ten minutes of walking, Johnny turns a sharp corner and opens a door to our right before motioning me inside of it with a clawed hand. I hurry into the room and look around myself. The room I'm in is confusing looking because although it is full of cleaning supplies, the floor is dirty and covered with empty booze bottles and there is a thick layer of dust everywhere.

Taking a step forward, Johnny pushes the door shut behind him and apologizes ruefully, "Sorry for the room, but at least we'll have some privacy here. This is the janitor's office, but as you can tell, he's a drunk and spends more time passed out in the broom closet than cleaning the school."

"Oh. I know how that is. Drinking is very bad for monsters. It makes them do strange things," I nod along to Johnny's thought as I think about my daddy and what drinking has done to him.

"It's all a matter of moderation and knowing how much you can handle," Johnny contradicts me before leaning up against the wall and looking down at me with a different sort of expression in his bright eyes. Hesitating, Johnny finally admits, "I talked to Chip about you for a while earlier. He told me what he knows about your father and your mother."

"He did?" I ask nervously, shifting from crab leg to crab leg. I'm not sure how much Chip knows or what he told Johnny, so I'm not sure if I should be embarrassed or not yet. "What did he tell you?"

"Not a lot," Johnny replies in a tone of voice that makes me feel momentarily comforted before he goes on, "Just that your father is an alcohol addict and that your mother is a devout Christian who's pounded her beliefs into your head. I don't know everything, and hell, I don't think that I want to know everything. As president of Roar Omega Roar, I think that it's my duty to tell you a few things though."

Glad that Johnny doesn't seem to know about the things that daddy has done to me in the dark of the night, I let out a sigh of relief and pipe up, "I'm listening."

"First of all, you're going to see a lot of drinking here. It's not a bad thing as long as you don't go overboard. The ROR house, well, it's always full of booze, so I don't want you to flip out over it. Secondly, your mother's ideas about most things – sex, drugs, and religion – are wrong. She lives her life the way hardly any other monsters do. Tell me, Chet, does your mother seem happy? Is she someone who you look up to and want to be like someday?"

I think hard about Johnny's question for a moment before realizing that my mommy isn't a very happy monster. She's always covered in bruises from daddy's beating and there's a sad, haunted look that never leaves her eyes. You know what? I don't want to end up like mommy. I want to end up like someone like Johnny!

"No, I don't want to end up like my mommy. She seems sad most of the time," I admit with a sigh before brightening and adding, "I want to end up like you." Johnny chuckles and takes out a red and gold something from behind his back. Curious to see what it is, I can't seem to keep my big mouth shut and ask, "What's that?"

"Just a little something that I'm going to give you," Johnny says, presenting me with a Roar Omega Roar baseball cap. He picks my old hat up off of my head and doesn't even flinch when he sees the big lump still visible on my head. Instead, he plops the new Roar Omega Roar hat down on my head and says, "I want to make you my second-in-command so to speak, Chet. Would you like that?"

"Oh yes!" I exclaim excitedly, unable to keep my excitement inside. "Yes, I'd like that very much, boss!"

"I thought so," Johnny says, a dark smirk slipping over his face as he says, "It's time to kiss your old life goodbye and embrace the college way of living. I'd stay and chat with you, but as the president of the school's winning fraternity, I have other appointments that I must attend to. Go get a good night's rest like the rest of your ROR brothers. You'll need it for the tryout tomorrow."

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Nymris: It's okay! I never looked up the Monsters University website until I started needing ideas from it for this fic. It does sound like Johnny has something in mind for Chet. Any idea what that could be? Thanks for reading! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII  
**

I watch Johnny leave the janitor's office feeling like the happiest crab in the world. I put a claw to my head just to make sure that my new Roar Omega Roar cap is still on my head. At first, I wonder if I dreamed the whole thing up, but sure enough the new hat is still on my head. I can't believe that Johnny actually wants_ me_ to be second in command of his fraternity out of all the other members! Puffing out my chest, I can't help but feel as if I've done something very good since I've won Johnny's approval after only one day of college.

Deciding to follow Johnny's directions, I scuttle out of the janitor's dusty, booze-covered office and back out into the raucous university hallways. Without Johnny by my side, I get pushed around a bit. I don't mind this though. I've been pushed around my whole life and my mind is too focused on Johnny, my new position in Roar Omega Roar, and the scaring tryouts tomorrow to care. I'm not supposed to worry about them, but I'm worrying anyway. If I fail the tryouts, I lose Johnny and my new hat!

I don't really know exactly how to get back to my dorm room, but I do remember that my room is somewhere on the fifth floor of the large university building, so I count the flights of stairs until I reach floor five. Okay, so what now? Do I go right or left? I tap my head with a crab claw, thinking that I really should remember this.

Five minutes later, I'm still standing in the hallway with no idea of where to go. If only I had brought my map along with me! Figuring that I might as well stop wasting time, I turn to my right and scuttle down the hallway looking for room number seventy-seven. I reach a dead end without seeing any trace of room seventy-seven. Oopsy. I guess that I went the wrong way.

Turning around, I retrace my steps and try going the other direction down the hallway this time. After ten minutes of scurrying around without exactly knowing where I'm going, I find myself in front of a familiar dorm room with two sevens above it. Ah ha! I found the right room after all!

Excited at my success, I fling the door to my dorm room open triumphantly and hurry inside of it with a big grin on my face. I'm about to tell Javier about how Johnny has made me his second in command when the bug-like monster looks over at me with a glassy, drugged look in his eyes, slurring, "Keep it down over there, alright, crab man? Some of us are actually tryin' to get some sleep 'round here."

Judging from the look in Javier's eyes and the slur of his voice, it's probably not a good idea to bother him right now. Nodding, I whisper, "Oh, sowwy," and then shut the dorm room door shut behind me as quietly as I can. Since Johnny told me to go to bed, I decide that's exactly what I should do and make a straight line for my new bed. The new bed is really big and comfy looking. I haven't slept in a bed of my own for almost a whole year.

Excited about the bed, I accidentally hit the corner of the bed with one of my stick-like crab legs, but am not even aware of the pain that follows since I'm busy grabbing the fluffy cream-colored comforter with my crab claws to pull myself up onto the mattress. Once I succeed in getting on top of it, I beam around myself at the bed. It feels like I'm sitting on a cloud of softness! Unable to resist the temptation of having a soft new mattress all to myself, I start bouncing up and down excitedly on it, causing the bed springs to make a loud squeaky sound.

"Chet!" Javier complains in a slurred voice as he opens two of his pink eyes at me from his identical bed on the opposite side of the room. "What did I just say about keepin' it down, man?"

I immediately shut my mouth and get a guilty expression on my face as I stop bouncing on the bed. It's really hard not to bounce though. Who wouldn't want to bounce on top of something that feels as soft as a cloud? Trying to calm myself down so I don't accidentally bounce again, I flop onto my back and look up at the ceiling. This ceiling has been painted white and is nice and smooth until the tainted, grooved ceilings in daddy's bedroom. I already love my new bedroom and I've only been here for a few hours.

Sighing contentedly, I roll over onto my stomach and hug my pillow before laying my head down and closing my eye to try and fall asleep. It should be easy to fall asleep since the dorm room smells nice (well, not as nice as Johnny, but still nice), is peaceful and quiet, and since I have my very own bed. Unfortunately, my excitement gets the better of me and keeps me from falling asleep right away. Flashes of Johnny's gleaming fangs, his shining violet eyes, and the way he looked at me when he gave me my new Roar Omega Roar cap keep flashing through my head. Eventually, I fall asleep with images of Johnny floating around inside of my head.

I wake up the next morning not on my own or even because of Javier. The reason I wake up is the loudspeaker. Interrupting my Johnny-filled dreams, the loudspeaker kicks on and the Dean's voice fills the dorm room as she says, "In case some of you are accidentally sleeping in, I would like to take now as the time to tell you that the scare program tryouts are taking place at this very moment. If you wish to participate in them, I suggest that you make your way to the gym now. Thank you and have a good morning."

With that said, the dorm room falls silent and I sit up in my soft, comfy bed, still amazed at just how soft it is as I try to get my sleepy brain to process what the Dean just said. Wait…did she just say that the scare tryouts are going on _now_? Oh my god, I'm going to be late for them or miss them altogether unless I get up right now! What would Johnny say if I missed tryouts just because I was too busy enjoying my cozy bed?

Horrified at this thought, I slip off of the bed and land on my crab-like legs before scuttling across the room to Javier's bed. I decide to wake him up before leaving because I know that he will want to try out for the scare program too. Johnny said that we all have to be part of the scare program if we want to be part of Roar Omega Roar. Of course, I've forgotten how hard it is to wake Javier up. He sleeps like a rock.

Frowning and crossing my crab claws that Javier will wake up on my first attempt and getting him up, I whisper in the bug-like monster's ear, "Javier? Javier, get up! We're going to miss the scare program tryouts!"

Javier mumbles something in his sleep and rolls over onto his side so that he's now facing away from me. I look around the room for a TV that I can turn up to max volume like last time, but there aren't any TVs anywhere to be seen in the dorm room. Hm. How am I supposed to wake up a rock?

Getting an idea, one that I'm actually very proud of, I lean over Javier and exclaim worriedly, "Javier, we've got a big problem here! Reggie's in trouble! He needs your help! You need to get up right now to help him. He could be in serious dangerous, he might have…um…"

I trail off here since I'm not sure what Reggie might have done overnight to get into trouble. I do know that Javier likes Reggie though, so maybe hearing that his friend is in trouble will be enough to wake Javier up. I hope that it is or else I'm just going to have to leave him here while I go to the scare program tryouts. Wait, no, that wouldn't be very nice of me. I'll just have to come up with a different way to wake him up. Maybe I could smack him on the head with a book.

Luckily, I don't have to resort to whacking the buggy monster on the head with a book because Javier sleepily sits up in bed at my words and mutters in a distant voice, "Reg is in trouble? What happened? Where is he?"

Giving Javier a sheepish smile, I admit, "Er, actually Reggie isn't really in trouble. I just said that to get you to wake up because you were sleeping like a rock again."

"Fuck you, Chet! I don't know how the hell, um why the hell you think that I like Reg, but that 'lil stunt of yours ain't funny. Go away. I need my fuckin' sleep," Javier mutters, apparently not a morning monster. He flops back onto the bed and closes his four eyes once again.

Not sure why Javier is bothering to deny that he likes the fuzzy green monster, I tilt my head at him and point out, "But everyone knows that you like Reggie, Javier."

"Fuck your mother too," Javier hisses, turning away from me and cramming a pillow on top of his head. "Did ya even have a reason for wakin' me up or did you do it just for shits and giggles?"

"Um…" I scratch my head, trying to remember if I woke Javier up for a reason or not. It seems to have slipped my mind. Hm. I think for another moment longer before remembering the scare tryouts. Nodding my head up and down vigorously, I exclaim, "Ooo, yes! Yes, I did wake you up for a reason!"

Javier sighs melodramatically and turns back toward me, his four pink eyes rolling upward to look at me as he says, "That's fuckin' great and all, but it would be even better if you told me the reason."

"Oh, right," I nod again before going on to explain, "The Dean just came onto the loudspeaker and said that the tryouts for the scare program are going on right now. We should hurry and go to the gym so we don't miss the tryouts. After all, Johnny said that we have to make the scare program in order to be part of his fraternity, remember?"

"Shit," Javier says, swinging his long, lanky body into a sitting position immediately at my words. Brushing his antennae out of his eyes, he gets to his feet and crosses the room before coming to a halt and waving me after him, asking, "Are you coming or what, crab man?"

"Coming!" I exclaim before rushing forward and then remembering that I'm missing something important. Frowning, I come to a halt and scuttle back to my nightstand where I left my new Roar Omega Roar cap. Clapping it proudly onto my head, I hurry to catch up to Javier and scuttle out of the room behind him, saying, "I'm ready now."

The two of us start down one of the long university hallways with Javier in the lead and me following behind him like a lost little puppy. I'm not very good at directions, so I hope that Javier knows where he's going. The hallways are really busy for this time of day. I gulp nervously, knowing that this means that a lot of monsters are trying out for the scare program. Does this mean that my likelihood of getting accepted into the group is less? I try to figure this out, but math isn't one of my better subjects, so I give up after a little while.

Looking up, I notice Javier sending me a sideways look out of the corners of his eyes. I give him a quizzical look as he turns a corner and starts down the long, winding staircase, pointing out, "I see that you have a Roar Omega Roar hat. I'm guessing that Johnny gave it to you?"

"Yup, he sure did!" I beam, puffing out my chest proudly as I sport my new gold and burgundy hat. "Does it make me look really scary? I hope so because I need to look scare to make the scare program today!"

Javier rolls all four eyes at me and points out dryly, "Chet, a hat ain't gonna make you more or less scare. You've just gotta go in there and show the Dean what you've got."

I nod along to this, but am not quite sure what Javier means. What exactly am I supposed to show the Dean? I puzzle over this on our way to the gym. Instead of entering the gym immediately, Javier and I find ourselves in front of two locker room doors, one for males and another for females.

Snickering, Javier whispers to me, "Wonder what it would be like to invade the chick's locker room. Bet it would be better than watching a porno!"

I've never watched a porno and don't really want to, so I say nothing as Javier kicks open the door to the male monsters' locker room. The locker room is a simple area with a tile floor, rows upon rows of green lockers, and a few benches sprinkled here and there. A constant line of monsters thread through the area; some of them looking upset and others looking very happy. I frown when I notice that a big brawny purple monster who has one ominous looking eye at the center of his head stomps out of the locker room.

I immediately start panicking when I see the purple monster since it doesn't look like he made the scare program and he also has one eye just like me! What if the Dean has something against monsters with one eye? Maybe they're just not scary. I remember that little green monster with the Monsters University scarf and baseball hat that I met on the busy. He wasn't scary.

"Psst, Javier!" I whisper nervously, tapping the buggy monster in front of me with a crab claw to get his attention. Javier, who is now standing at the entrance of the locker room, turns and sends me an irritated look. Not wanting to be a bother, but also needing to know the answer to my question, I ask the buggy monster, "Does having one eye not make me scary? That purple guy with one eye just left the locker room all upset. I don't think that he made the scare program and he looks scarier than me!"

I haven't realized how loud my voice has gotten until Javier flinches and says, "No need to work yourself up over some idiot purple dude that ya don't even know. One eye or not, you're a scary monster, crab man. C'mon, let's go get this over with so you can stop flipping out, hm?"

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	19. Chapter XIX

**Nymris: That's a good point! Chet might have some hidden talents like creativity. And aw, that's such a nice compliment! It means a lot to me to hear you say that because I've been feeling really down about my writing lately. Thanks for reading! :)  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! I hope that you like this one too!**

**Guest: Haha, me too! Chet would not be a fun roommate to have. :P Yay, you finally saw Monsters University! What did you think of it? I agree about Jav looking drugged on screen. His pupils constrict a few times in the film, which kind of shouts out druggy. xD Thanks for the comment!**

* * *

**Chapter XIX  
**

Javier and I exit the locker room and enter the gym. I stare around the huge area with my eye practically bugging out of my head. I don't think that I've ever seen such a big room before! The ceilings are tall, the floor is carpeted in a sort of green felt material, and the walls are covered with motivational sports posters. The weird thing about the room is the big red curtain that seems to cut the room in half. Something must be hiding behind the curtain, but what? A long line of students lead up to the curtain. We must have to do something for the Dean behind the curtain, I decide.

While I'm busy taking in this new, ginormous room, Javier is busy looking for his fraternity buddies. Once I get bored of looking at the tall ceilings and the felt flooring, I turn to Javier and follow his gaze toward a familiar fuzzy green monster with three yellow eyes. Looking just as hyper as ever, Reggie is talking to a female monster with reddish hair and cream-colored skin. After studying her for a moment, I recognize her as one of the members of PNK who was flirting with Johnny the other day. The girl must be impressed with Reggie because she's giggling and giving him a little smile as he blabs about something or the other through his gaping jaws.

I notice a flash of jealousy flick across Javier's face and look between the two monsters before suggesting in a reasonable tone of voice, "You could go over and talk to Reggie, you know. I bet that he would rather talk to you than to the red-head."

"Nah, I couldn't do that. It wouldn't be right," Javier shakes his head at me, causing his antennae to bounce this way and that. I respond to the bug-like monster by giving him a blank look, not sure why it wouldn't "be right". Javier sighs and folds his arms across his chest, saying, "Reg can talk to whoever the hell he wants to talk to."

I nod and wait a few seconds for Javier to look away before sticking out a crab leg and giving Javier a little shove in Reggie's direction. Muttering a curse word under his breath, Javier stumbles forward directly into Reggie just like I had planned. I smile a happy smile as Reggie immediately turns, looking angry at first until he sees that it's his buddy who just ran into him. PNK girl immediately forgotten, Reggie grins at his friend and waves at him excitedly, saying, "Hey, Jav! Where have you been all morning, huh? I had to eat breakfast with Waxford because you didn't show up at the cafeteria."

"Sorry, Reg, I'm lucky that I even made it here. I forgot to set the damn alarm clock and Chet had to wake me up so I didn't accidentally miss the tryouts," Javier admits truthfully.

"Oh, well, brownie points to Chet for waking ya up then," Reggie says, making me stand a little taller knowing that I made one of my fraternity brothers happy. "So what do you think that we're gonna have to do for these tryout things? Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared over 'em or anything, but I just wanna know what we have to do."

"You're askin' the wrong monster about this, Reg. I've never been here before, so I don't know any more about these tryouts than you do. I'm guessing that we just have to roar for the Dean or something though," Javier says with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hm, so all we have to do to get accepted into the scare program is roar? That shouldn't be too hard to do, right? I can roar! With Johnny around, I'll make sure that I roar the loudest roar that I've ever roared in my life! Of course, I don't realize that Javier is only guessing that we have to roar for the Dean. It's not a for-sure thing.

As I'm thinking this through, a calm voice from somewhere up ahead of me calls out, "Hey Chet, over here."

Surprised that anyone might actually want to call me over to them, I immediately jerk my head upward toward the sound of the voice. Chip and Johnny are about ten monsters ahead of me in line. Chip is smiling his eerily calm smile at me, keeping his fangs hidden for now. Johnny waves a clawed hand over to me, letting me know that it's okay to cut in front of the other monsters to join him and Chip. Not wanting to keep Johnny waiting a moment longer, I scuttle forward, much to the disapproval of the monsters I'm cutting in front of. They all seem to quiet down when I come to a halt next to Johnny though. Apparently he's not a monster to mess with.

"Hi Chip! Hey boss!" I exclaim, waving my crab claw excitedly at my new friends and almost accidentally whacking a nearby monster on the head with it. Figuring that I shouldn't be waving my claws around in case I accidentally take someone's eye out, I drop my claw to my side before pointing to my head and stating proudly, "I'm wearing the lucky cap that you gave me, Johnny!"

"I see that. You'll fit right on in with Roar Omega Roar," Johnny tells me before his bushy black eyebrows narrow and he adds, "I will admit that I was a bit unsure if you were going to show up for the scare program tryouts though…"

"Oh, about that," I start out, ready to give Johnny the whole long explanation for why it took me so long to reach the gym. "Javier and I forgot to set our alarm clock last night, so we were sleeping when the Dean's voice came onto the loudspeaker and she said that scare program tryouts were taking place right then! I would've hurried here immediately, but Javier was still sleeping and I thought that it would be rude to leave without him. He sleeps like a rock though, so it was hard to wake him up. I started out by whispering his name, but that didn't work, so then I-"

"I get it, Chet, it's not your fault," Johnny cuts into my little speech, giving me a look that says that he would've preferred my story in a nutshell. Oops. I immediately shut up and give him a sheepish smile.

Chip breaks the tension and asks, "What classes do the two of you have today?"

"Ah, just the norm," Johnny says before puffing out his chest and looking proud as he adds, "I have advanced calculus this morning and advanced English this afternoon."

"Wow, you have two advanced classes?! That's amazing! You're so talented, boss," I tell Johnny with an idolizing look in my eye before I try and think about my own class schedule. I'm pretty sure that I looked at it yesterday, but Monday's schedule is a little fuzzy in my mind. In a tentative voice, I start out, "I think that I have art class this morning and math this afternoon, but I kind of forgot."

"It would make sense that you'd have art this morning," Chip nods reassuringly to me, lifting one of the many stresses of life off of my shoulders. "I have art this morning too actually. How about I wait for you after you try out for the scare program and we go to art class together?"

"That sounds great," I exclaim, giving Chip a grateful look. "I think that it would take me a long time to try and find the art class by myself. I might even get lost!"

Javier, who is still standing next to Reggie in line a few monsters ahead of us, turns and sends me a rueful look, confirming my thoughts as he adds, "There's no 'might' involved. You would get lost."

I look at the ground sheepishly before noticing that Johnny has a frown on his face. He directs his sharp gaze at Chip and says, "Art class? Really, Chip? What do you think that this is - your freshman year or something? I would have expected better from you."

"Art is simple though, and you know me, I didn't even graduate last year," Chip says calmly, causing Johnny to give him a sigh and then a small nod.

Thinking that art class must be bad for some reason, I immediately turn my worried eye in Johnny's direction and ask him nervously, "Is it a bad thing that I'm taking art? Should I be taking advanced calculus too to stay in Roar Omega Roar? I could try it, but I've not even taken advanced algebra before."

"No, no, you don't have to take advanced calculus. You're fine. I just wish that someone by the name of Chip," Johnny pauses here to emphasize Chip's name as he turns and shoots the maroon-furred monster next to him a long look, "Would stop being lazy and taking easy classes like art when he's more than capable of other classes like trigonometry or advanced English."

"Oh," I reply, wondering if Johnny means that he thinks that Chip is smarter than me. Even though this is probably true, it makes me sad. I need to try harder to impress Johnny. I'll do whatever it takes to make him proud! In fact, I'll be able to make him proud in just a few minutes from now by demonstrating a very loud roar for the Dean.

Glancing up ahead of myself, I notice Reggie slipping behind the burgundy curtain. Chip and Johnny continue talking, but my breath has caught in my throat as I watch Reggie disappear. I count the seconds until he reappears, wondering how long these tryouts take. After counting to one hundred, I lose track of what number I'm at and have to start all over again. I think that I've started over again three times by the time Reggie reappears from behind the curtain. He grins through his crooked teeth at Javier and gives him a thumbs up before swaggering across the gym and back to the locker room. It looks like Reggie just got accepted into the scare program!

Javier flies around the curtain next, apparently wanting to make a good impression on the Dean. I'm getting so nervous for my turn that I can't seem to stand still anymore. My crab legs shift as I twist my claws together and watch Javier exit from behind the curtain only seconds later. At first, I think this is a bad sign until I see Javier's sharp-toothed grin. It seems as if the other Roar Omega Roar members are making it into the scare program with no trouble at all. What if I'm the only one who gets rejected?

While I'm waiting for the short line of monsters in front of me to disappear one monster at a time, the PNK girl that Reggie was talking to earlier with the sleek red hair and long-lashed eyes prances over in our direction and stops directly in front of Johnny, ignoring both Chip and me as she points a finger at Johnny's chest and says, "Well, I can't say that I approve of the team you've put together this year, Johnny. That three-eyed freak is rude to say the very least, that bug monster sends chills down my spine, and the others, well, they're just not like you."

"I'll do us both a favor and take that as a compliment, Carrie," Johnny chuckles that low, pleasant chuckle of his that makes me forget all about the scare program tryouts.

"It is and it isn't," Carrie replies smartly, beginning to run her slender finger down Johnny's chest as she says, "On the one hand, it means that you're a one-of-a-kind monster. On the other hand, it means that your team sucks."

"I like a brutally honest girl, but you know how it is, sometimes a girl like that needs to be put in her place, especially when she just so happens to be talking to the president of Roar Omega Roar," Johnny says, a twinkle that I don't like sparking up in his eyes.

Carrie puts her hands on her hips in a mock angry attitude and tosses her hair as she replies, "I don't think that even the great Johnny Worthington could put me in my place."

"Is that a challenge? You know that I'm always up for a challenge when it comes to red-headed fire breathers," Johnny smirks back at Carrie, fangs glistening as he considers for a minute and says, "How about we set a time and date for it? Come to the ROR house this Saturday night if you're up to it. If not, then we can just say that Roar Omega Roar beats Python Nu Kappa any old day."

"Oh, I'll be at the ROR house, you can count on that," Carrie replies, flicking her fingers at Johnny's chest before sending him a twisted smile, adding, "See you then, you bastard."

As soon as Carrie leaves, Chip snickers and says, "Looks like someone's got the hots for you, not like that's a surprise though. Have you ever thought about dating one of the PNKs instead of letting all six of them follow you around like lost little girls looking up to their master?"

"Lost little girls need to be taught lessons by their master and it just so happens that I like teaching," Johnny replies to Chip, his violet eyes still following Carrie as she leaves the gym.

Not wanting Johnny to spend more time with Carrie than with me for some reason, I clear my throat to remind the taller monsters that I'm still here and point out a-matter-of-factly, "I like lessons! You could teach me one if you wanted, boss."

"I don't think that you'd like the sort of lesson that I was planning on giving Carrie," Johnny snorts, causing me to look at him with confusion.

"Next?" a very icy, bone-chilling voice suddenly calls from behind the curtain. I look in front of me to see what stupid monster hasn't been paying attention to the line and suddenly realize that the line has dissolved in front of me. I'm next to line!

"That would be you, Chet," Johnny tells me, giving me a gentle push forward with his claws digging slightly into my back.

"Oh, right," I nod, scuttling forward and stopping just outside of the curtain dubiously. I know what I have to do. All I have to do is roar a roar loud enough to impress the entire school. Still, I find myself hesitating. I've never tried out for anything in my life before. Wanting to see his handsome face one more time before I find out what's hiding behind the curtain, I give Johnny one last look.

Sensing my gaze, Johnny looks back over at me and says, "Go get 'em, Chet. You'll be fine. Just go crazy in there and show the Dean what you can do."

I nod, eye narrowing in determination as I scuttle forward through the curtain. If Johnny wants me to be crazy, then crazy I can be!

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	20. Chapter XX

**Cytisinth: I would say that Johnny is definitely motivated by his need for adulation. My interpretation of him is that he has a constant desire for flattery, which is why he made Chet a ROR despite Chet not being all that bright. That's an interesting idea about Carrie turning the tables on Johnny. I honestly never thought about that before. I'll be sure to check out "Shambleau". Thanks for the suggestion! I would say that the ROR members have noticed Chet's attraction to Johnny, but aren't particularly concerned with it. Jav is denying his feelings for Reg due to past relationship problems he's experienced. Good point about Chet; although he's aware that he likes Johnny, it might take him a while to connect that with love. Chet doesn't meet Randall until chapter seventy or so. I didn't give Randall much of a role in this because I basically felt like he was the ROR outcast and Sullivan's "last minute replacement". Thank you so much for the review!  
**

**Nymris: Do you hear that, Chet? People are rooting for you! :D But anyway, yeah, Johnny is a bit of a womanizer so to speak. Thank you so much for the compliment on my writing! *hugs back* It's really nice to hear that you enjoy it! Sometimes I think about giving it up, so hearing this helps so much. :)  
**

**Guest: I agree with you, Chet can definitely make it into the program! I thought that Chet's final scare in the scare games was actually pretty scary. What did you think of it? And yeah, Monsters University was almost worth the twelve year wait. I'm not sure if I can ever forgive Pixar for waiting that long to make a prequel though. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**BloodRedRoses04: Thank you! I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! I do plan on having some of the ROR members find out about Chet's past. Chip is the first one to figure it out and then later Johnny. :)**

**ven bracken: Yay, you're back! I missed you! I'm so sorry to hear that you were sick though. Are you feeling any better now, I hope? Druggy monster love is always fun and I'm so happy to hear that you liked all of the previous chapters! Hope you like this next one too!**

* * *

**Chapter XX  
**

Claws clicking and my one eye narrowing in determination, I scuttle behind the thick red curtain and let out the loudest roar I've ever made in my life. The roar is so loud that it reverberates throughout the entire gym. Silence falls on the opposite side of the curtain and I beam, feeling very pleased with myself until a loud thud sounds from somewhere in front of me. Blinking, I see a chair sitting in front of me with a toppled fan lying next to it. I think that the fan was originally sitting on top of the chair, but my roar blew it over. Not sure if this is a good thing or not, I look from the fan to where Dean Hardscrabble is watching me with sharp eyes. Her face is expressionless, which makes me unsure of what to think. Personally, I thought that my roar was very scary! I mean, even the monsters on the other side of the curtain stopped talking!

A thick, icy silence forms between the headmistress and me until the point where it starts to get very uncomfortable. Biting my lip, I start wondering whether or not I should apologize when the Dean folds her long finger nailed hands together and says, "Well, that was quite a roar, Mr. Alexander. I don't believe that I need to test you on your scariness any further."

Thinking that this is a good thing, I grin and start clicking my claws together excitedly as I exclaim, "Really? Does this mean that I'm made it into the scare program? Thank you so much!"

"Yes, you have been accepted into the scare program, but please don't leave quite yet, Mr. Alexander. Although your scariness is undeniable, there is another matter that we must discuss." My face immediately falls at the Dean's words. I must have done something wrong. As I hang my head, the Dean continues on, "Listening skills are very important for a monster to obtain. I did not ask you to roar, so although your roar proved to be quite fierce, it was unnecessary and unasked for."

I continue staring at the green felt floor in shame and try to remember why I thought that I was supposed to roar for the Dean. Didn't Javier say something about it earlier? I thought so, but I can't remember at this point, so I end up apologizing, "I'm sowwy. I pwomise to listen better next time!"

"Yes, I will expect better listening skills from you in the near future," the Dean says sternly although I think that I might have just detected her expression soften slightly. "That is all for today. The first scare program meeting will take place this Friday. I expect to see you there. Have a good morning."

With that said, the Dean points to the other side of the red curtain with a long, pointed fingernail. Realizing that I've been accepted into the scare program, I wave happily at the Dean before scuttling out from behind the curtain feeling as if I'm walking on sunshine. My fellow students' expressions don't mirror mine though. In fact, every single eye in the room is turned onto me. I'm not sure whether I should like this or not and pause midway through the room to take in all of the staring monsters.

"Chet, what the hell happened back there?" Johnny asks, immediately swooping down on me like a dark shadow. I immediately cower, realizing that I must have displeased Johnny in some way or the other. Johnny gives me a look like I've lost my mind and continues on, "Did you just attack the Dean?!"

"Oh no, of course not! I would never do that!" I protest, turning my eye up to Johnny's two beautiful violet ones to show him how serious I am. "I was just showing her how scary I can be with my loud roar. I think that the Dean was impressed because she immediately accepted me into her scare program! She did say that I was going to have to work on my listening skills though…"

"Ah, so that's what you were roaring about," Johnny says, immediately relaxing when he hears that the Dean wasn't angry at me. Still looking relieved, Johnny continues on, "Nice job getting accepted into the program, but I would not recommend acting on impulse around Dean Hardscrabble. She's…not a woman you want to mess with."

I listen to Johnny's words and nod, trying to tuck them away for later. Before I can say anything further, Chip comes hurrying out from behind the red curtain with a worried expression on his normally calm face. Wow, his conversation with the Dean was even faster than mine! Chip must be even scarier than me!

Coming to a halt besides the two of us, Chip asks, "What's going on? What was Chet's roar all about?"

"It was just a little miscommunication, that's all," Johnny says, apparently trying to smooth over the situation with one of his handsome fanged smiles. Just looking at him makes me forget all about the incident. Waving a clawed hand as if to dismiss the subject, Johnny adds, "Chet thought that he had to roar for the Dean in order to get accepted into the scare program. It must've worked though because Chet's an official member of the scare program." Johnny stops here to take the time to look down at me, his bright violet eyes meeting mine as he says, "That was one hell of a roar. You'll be useful to Roar Omega Roar this year, that's for sure."

"Thank you, boss! That's such a nice thing for you to say!" I exclaim, almost tearing up over getting such a nice compliment from Johnny. Not only is he not mad over my accidental roar, but now he's complimenting me on it as well! I really don't think that life can get any better right now.

Chip rolls his eyes when he thinks that I'm not watching and takes one of my crab claws before giving me a light tug toward the door before I actually do start crying, saying, "Alright, let's go find the art classroom before we end up being late for class. See you later, Johnny."

Johnny raises a hand at us in farewell before swaggering forward and disappearing behind the red curtain. I watch him leave before realizing that Chip is already across the room from me. Not wanting to get lost on my first day of class, I scuttle after him, accidentally knocking into a few monsters in the process. I apologize at least five times before catching up with Chip in the locker room.

"Did you hear how Johnny complimented me?" I ask Chip excitedly as he walks purposefully out of the locker room with me bubbling behind him. "Did you see the way he looked at me? I think that I made him proud, Chip!"

"Yes, I think that you did," Chip replies wryly, not sounding nearly as excited about this as me. Since he seems to be in a hurry, Chet doesn't slow down his stride and continues plodding down the hallway, asking me, "You do remember what the point of going to this school is, right?"

"Yup! It's making Johnny happy," I beam, glad to know that I'm getting this question right. Now that I think about it, I should get a gold star for getting it right. The gold star would make Johnny even prouder!

Chip smacks his forehead with a large hand at my words and shakes his head quickly, groaning, "No, no, no, that's not at all the purpose of going to college, Chet! The purpose is to graduate from the school with a major you can use later in life. Pleasing Johnny is all fine and great, but there are more important things in life."

I tilt my head at Chip, not sure what to think about this as I continue following him through the busy hallways, repeating doubtfully, "More important things than pleasing the boss?"

"Yes," Chip says firmly before coming to a halt outside of a yellow and pink polka-dotted door. Giving me a wry look, Chip says, "This is the art classroom. Mrs. Addams is a bit, um, eccentric as you've probably noticed."

"Actually, no, I haven't noticed. I don't think that I've met her yet. I'm sure that she's very nice though," I say, not realizing that Chip was referring to the teacher as eccentric because of the door. Feeling as if nothing can beat my good mood, I push the door open and make my way inside the large classroom, waving my claw at the slug-like monster at the front of the room, proud to know her name as I call out, "Hi Mrs. Addams!"

Mrs. Addams, the yellow-skinned slug-like monster with gray hair and piercing blue eyes, squints over at me and says, "Good morning. Please find an empty desk to sit at until class starts."

"Okay!" I exclaim before noticing an empty desk at the very front of the classroom. Feeling lucky that it hasn't been taken yet, I plop down at the desk and look up at Mrs. Addams with an anticipating eye before realizing that there are two seats to each desk. It looks like we're going to have to share our desks with another monster. I'm about to turn to Chip and ask him if he wants to sit with me when I see that Chip is already settling down on the chair next to mine. Smiling over at him, I point out, "You're a mind reader, Chip!"

Chip gives me a sort of wry smile and looks like he is about to say something when Mrs. Addams oozes over to the classroom door and shuts it tightly. She returns to her desk and then stares out at all of her students with those all-seeing eyes of hers. They make her look very scary! Maybe Mrs. Addams should be participating in the scare program too!

Before I can point out my helpful suggestion to her, Mrs. Addams clears her throat and says, "Welcome to your art class for this year. My name is Mrs. Addams and I will be your teacher for the following eight months. Unlike math or science, art is a class that cannot be taught. After all, art is a form of expressing oneself using creativity, a variety of colors, and different designs."

I listen intently to Mrs. Addams' words, thinking that I'm really going to like art! If art isn't a class that can be taught, that means that I can't fail it, right?

Mrs. Addams continues on, "Today's assignment is painting. I'm sure that you've all painted before, so I'm going to make this task a bit trickier. Instead of painting any random thing, I want you to paint something special to you. You should have a piece of paper and a paintbrush in front of you to use to work on this task. Do you all have your paintbrush and paper?"

Most of the class mumble their agreement or silently nod their heads, but I pluck up my piece of paper, waving it above my head as I call out, "I do! I have my piece of paper!"

A few students sitting nearby me snicker until Mrs. Addams sends them a dirty look and continues on, "That's very good. It appears as if you're all ready to start your paintings. You will work from now until the end of class. Five minutes before the end of class, I will announce clean up time. While you paint, this room should be silent. There is no need for talking. If you have a question, raise your hand and I will come to your desk and answer it for you. Please begin now."

At Mrs. Addams' words, everyone immediately picks up their paintbrush. I pick up mine and then realize that I don't know where the paint is. I'm already raising my hand when Chip nudges my shoulder and whispers to me, "The paint is right in front of you between us on the desk."

"Wow, Chip, you really are a mind reader!" I whisper back to the monster next to me in an awed tone of voice as I wonder how he knew just what I was going to say.

"I'm not a mind reader, Chet. You're just really predictable," Chip replies in a matter-of-fact tone of voice as he slips his paint brush into the yellow paint and starts dabbing it carefully along his blank sheet of paper.

I already decided a long time ago what I was going to paint and go straight for the gray paint, attempting to try and paint the form of a tall, horned monster. I've never been all that good at art, so my gray paint ends up looking like more of a blob on my piece of paper than like a monster's form. Hoping that the picture will improve as I go along, I tip my paintbrush into the brown paint to work on the horns next. As I continue painting, I notice that Chip is painting something orange, bright yellow, and red.

Wanting to know what Chip is painting, I lean over his shoulder and ask curiously, "What's that?"

"It's a sunset," Chip tells me, getting a distant look in his eyes before explaining, "My father and I used to live out by the ocean before we moved to Monstropolis. I used to enjoy watching the sunset rise every morning. I know that it sounds silly now, but it was something that I would do every day."

"I don't think that it sounds silly," I reply as I paint purple eyes on my blobby gray monster. "Living by the ocean sounds like fun. I've always wanted to go swimming. Did you go swimming a lot when you lived by the ocean?"

"Swimming?" Chip asks, looking like he has no idea how we went from talking about his painting to swimming. After noticing my earnest expression, Chip goes ahead and answers me curtly, replying, "No, not really. Um, it's not that I don't want to talk to you, but Mrs. Addams told us to paint quietly, remember? Getting into trouble on the first day of class is not a good thing."

"Oh, right," I nod before making an effort to get my big mouth to stay shut for more than a few minutes.

Surprisingly enough, I actually am able to keep quiet for the next several minutes because I became very involved in my painting. The gray blobby monster on the paper in front of me is now sporting a proud red and gold ROR jacket, beautiful violet eyes, a fanged smile, and two horns. My painting doesn't really do Johnny justice, but I hope that he likes it anyway.

"May I have your attention please?" Mrs. Addams suddenly calls out, causing my head to snap up. "Please put your paintbrushes down and bring all of the paint palettes and used paintbrushes up to my desk. It's clean up time."

There's an immediately movement throughout the room of monsters as everyone tries to stand up and hurry to Mrs. Addams' desk at once. In my hurry to join them, I accidentally knock over the paint palette with a clumsy crab claw, sending rainbow colored paint splattering all over Chip's beautiful sunset painting. Oopsy…

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	21. Chapter XXI

**Cytisinth: Oh god, I can actually see Mrs. Addams saying something like that if she was in a Pixar film! xD She's not actually a kindergarten teacher, but I agree that she certainly acts like one! I'm glad that you liked the interactions between Chet and Chip in the last chapter. Chip is probably going to end up as Chet's best friend from the gang. He's got that nice, understand streak in him. And yeah, Chip is the only normalish one...everyone else has screwed up backstories all courtesy of the evil author over here. I guess you're right about how it's surprising that Chet hasn't gone swimming before, but he has lived a very sheltered life and has been kept inside most of the time. Thank you so much for the review; I really look forward to them! Oh, and I don't mind you reviewing out of order at all! I really love reviews. About Chet regarding Terry and Terri, yes, it's true that Chet hasn't seen a two-headed monster before. He was really sheltered and kept in his home, so he hasn't been exposed to monsters like the Perrys before. The twins are your favorites? What do you like most about them? I'd say Chet is my favorite character followed by Johnny and Javier. TerrixSquishy is a cute pairing! I tend to ship Terri with Art, but I'm not a hardcore shipper of it. Also, yeah, Reg and Jav definitely aren't rays of sunshine, haha. The hints with Sulley and whatnot were written in chapter nine on purpose. Chet is later going to feel inadequate because his physique doesn't match up to that of Johnny of Sulley for instance. Thanks again for commenting!  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: I'm so glad that you thought the last chapter was great! :D Let me know what you think of this one. **

**Nymris: "Chip and Chet" is fun to say! Luckily, Chip is an understanding friend that will help Chet through his entire stay at the university. Johnny might be Chet's love, but he seems to have his mind on other matters, you know? And true, a rainbow can always improve a painting! Speaking of which, I think that all of my paintings back in art class were "rainbows". :P  
**

**Guest: Chet is kind of a klutz, isn't he? I'm like that too; I run into stuff all of the time and cause big messes. I agree with you about all the of the ROR's scares being scary! For some reason, I never really include Randall as a ROR because he doesn't seem to fit in with the other five guys in my opinion. What do you think about Randall and the other RORs? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**james95: Thank you so much for the nice review! I don't think that I've ever seen you review before...did you just start reading this story? :) Anyway, I'm glad that you liked the comedy in the last chapter. I try to make things funny when I can. I'm going to sound like an idiot, but what do you mean by Junjou Romantica-esque? I'm not sure that I know what that is. *feels stupid* Thanks again for the review though and I hope that you keep reading this!**

* * *

**Chapter XXI  
**

Trying to save Chip's picture of the sunset, I lunge forward to grab the paint palette with a crab claw. Unfortunately, my aim is not so good and I end up knocking the paint palette off of the desk. It lands with a little plop onto the ground and spatters yellow, red, and orange paint all over me. By now, the entire class has turned to stare at me, but I only have eyes for Chip. Picking up the paint palette, I hurry over to the shocked-looking monster and exclaim, "I'm so sowwy! I didn't mean to! Your preddy sunset is all ruined now."

My face falls and I stare at the green, purple, and blue smudges that are now visible on the center of Chip's painting. Any other monster probably would've gotten really mad at me, but Chip stays calm and takes a deep breath, replying, "It's alright. It was only a painting, but Chet? Try to be a little more careful, okay?"

"Yes, I'll be more careful!" I nod frantically, wanting to do something helpful, but accidentally bumping a paintbrush off of the table instead. Uh oh. The floor is starting to look very colorful at this rate. It actually matches the "eccentric", as Chip called it, door to the art classroom. Maybe Mrs. Addams will like the design that I'm accidentally creating on the floor!

It turns out that Mrs. Addams does not like my design because she chooses this moment to ooze over to the desk Chip and I have been sharing to figure out what's going on. Her spectacled eyes immediately zoom in on the paint splattered all over the floor. A vein in her neck throbs as the teacher says, "Mr. Alexander, will you please go wash the paint off of your claws before you make an even bigger mess? At this rate, it will take more than just the janitor's help to get this floor cleaned."

Hanging my head, I nod somberly and say, "I'll go wash my hands right now, Mrs. Addams. Do you want me to come back when I'm done to help pick up? I don't mind cleaning. I'm usually not so bad at it – honest!"

I don't think that Mrs. Addams believes me because she shakes her head quickly and says, "That's alright. There's only five more minutes of class left, so you can just leave early."

"Oh, okay," I nod along with this, figuring that getting dismissed early is a good thing. Before scuttling out of the classroom, I hold up my picture to show Mrs. Addams, pointing out, "I drew Johnny!" Mrs. Addams squints through her spectacles at my picture, not looking like she's seeing what I see when I look at it. When I see the painting, I see a tall, proud monster with beautiful violet eyes and sharp fangs. When Mrs. Addams looks at the picture, she just sees a blob of gray with two brown streaks next to it that are supposed to be Johnny's horns. Not wanting to get into any more trouble, I wave to Mrs. Addams and say, "I'll go now. Bye bye!"

With that said, I scuttle out of the classroom and out into the hallway before realizing that I have no idea where the bathroom is. Frowning, I realize that without Chip or my map, I'm lost! I try to peer over the heads of the other monsters scurrying here and there, but they're all taller than me so I can't see a thing.

Doing the only thing that I can do besides for wandering the hallways, I raise my voice and ask helplessly, "Can someone help me? I'm lost and I dunno where to find the bathroom!"

A few monsters turn in my direction and smirk or chuckle at me, but nobody offers to help me. Since nobody is being helpful, I decide that the only thing left to do is search for the bathroom on my own. The students in the hallway surrounding me all seem to be moving in a certain direction, so I decide to follow them just in case they're all on their way to the restroom. While I follow the wave of monsters, I look down at my picture of Johnny and smile at it happily. I can't wait to find Johnny and give it to him!

A few minutes later, I find myself at the cafeteria instead of at the bathroom. It looks as if all of the monsters are going to the lunchroom. I guess that makes sense since it is lunch break after all. I'm not looking for the lunchroom though. I need to find the bathroom! Wait, what's that? After narrowing my eye and squinting down the hallway, I'm pretty sure that I see a bathroom. Hope restored, I scuttle along against the wave of the crowd of students making their way to the cafeteria until I reach my destination. Sure enough, it is a bathroom after all! Feeling smart since I managed to find the bathroom all on my own, I pop it open and hurry inside it before practically getting knocked over by the stench of smoke.

Jerking to a halt, I look around the bathroom in an attempt to try and find the source of the smoke. Forgetting all about why I'm actually here in the bathroom, I go to the bathroom stalls and pop them open one by one in case there's a fire somewhere. I'm so frantic about the possibility of a fire that I don't hear the familiar voices chortling inside the big bathroom stall at the end of the room. Almost slipping along on the tile floor, I fling the last bathroom stall open and find myself looking down at two familiar figures.

Reggie and Javier are lounging on the bathroom floor together, both smoking and talking in loud voices. Javier looks drugged as usual and has his arm casually swung around Reggie's shoulders. The furry green monster doesn't seem to mind this much and is actually leaning against the buggy monster while enjoying his cigarette.

"Whoa, crab man! You're lucky that we weren't taking a piss or something!" Javier exclaims when I pop the door to the gray bathroom stall open in fear of a fire. Frowning up at me, the pink-eyed monster takes in my anxious expression and says, "Look, if you've got a problem with something, go take it up with Johnny."

Reggie glances up at me with his three yellow eyes before turning back to Javier and pointing out, "Hey, whoever said that I'd piss in the same stall as you, dude?"

Javier just smirks and sticks out his tongue at Reggie while I look between the two of them and suddenly realize a few minutes too late that there's no fire. Nodding my head at my own realization, I point out, "Oh, there's no fire then. That's good. I thought that the whole school might be burning down!"

"Wait, a fire? What the fuck, Chet?" Javier asks me blankly before Reggie elbows him and points at the smoke he's puffing out of his cigarette. Rolling all four of his eyes at me, Javier says, "Oh, so ya smelled the smoke and thought that there was a fire. Well, good news, there's no fire. What are ya doin' in here anyway?"

"Um, that is a good question," I reply since I've already forgotten what I am doing in the bathroom to begin with. Looking down at my paint-splattered claws, I get my answer and pipe up, "I was going to wash my claws after I accidentally spilled paint on Chip's painting, but it looks like the paint is dry now. Maybe I'll just leave it! It actually looks sort of cool, don't you think?"

I admire the paint on my claws in the bathroom lighting while Javier inconspicuously tightens his grip on Reggie's shoulder and tells me in an expressionless tone of voice, "Yeah, totally awesome, man. Aren't you, um, hungry? Maybe you should go crash at the cafeteria for a while, ya know?"

I'm unaware of the obvious fact that Javier is trying to get rid of me and realize that I actually_ do_ feel hungry. Nodding, I reply, "Good idea! I'll go get some lunch and see if I can find Johnny so I can give him the painting I made for him!" I scuttle backward, feeling pleased with myself before I pause and get a bad gut feeling that Reggie and Javier are doing something that they're not supposed to be doing. Hesitating, I ask, "Is it okay for you guys to smoke as long as you don't set a fire?"

Javier and Reggie exchange a look before Reggie nods, his yellow eyes bouncing as he says, "Yeah, it's totally fine. As long as Jav and I don't go setting fires, it's all good. Seeya around, okay, man?"

"Okay. Bye!" I wave at the two smokers before making my way out of the bathroom and back out into the hallway. If Javier and Reggie tell me that they know what they're doing, then I'll just go ahead and trust them. Following the sea of monsters leading to the cafeteria, I go straight to the food counter to grab something to eat. I'm just about to grab a chili dog when I see a familiar pair of majestic brown horns across the room from me.

Forgetting all about my appetite, I drop the chili dog that I already picked up much to the annoyance of a large gray monster next to me and practically run across the room in Johnny's direction. The sad thing is that crabs can't really run, so I just do my best at scurrying along until I reach the sleek, gray-furred monster.

"Hi Johnny!" I grin up at him, glad to see my beloved leader, but not so glad to see that five of the PNK girls are surrounding him. It seems as if they're attached to his side or something. Trying to ignore the girls since they're ignoring me, I extend my painting proudly out toward Johnny and beam as I exclaim, "I painted a picture of you in art class earlier! Here, you can keep it!"

Johnny takes the picture from me with a clawed hand and assesses it with an expressionless look on his face. The PNK girls stand on their tiptoes to peer over Johnny's shoulders to see what he's looking at. When they get a good look at my painting, most of the girls start up their giggling and smirk at one another.

"This was, ahem, very thoughtful of you, Chet," Johnny says, looking as if he's trying very hard not to smile. I don't know why he's trying not to smile. I like it when the boss smiles and I want him to like my painting.

"It's no problem, boss!" I reply enthusiastically, my eye fixed on the handsome monster in front of me.

An awkward silence falls between the two of us while the PNK girls continue to giggle amongst themselves. Finally, Johnny manages to smooth over the lull in our conversation by saying, "Well, I'm off to advance arithmetic. Remember to study your subjects and recheck your homework."

"Ooo, okay, that's good advice," I nod vigorously, not realizing that the reason Johnny says this is because he doesn't think that I'm very smart and that's why I should recheck my answers, you know, to see if I have them right or not. Waving a paint-splattered claw at Johnny, I call, "Bye, boss! Good luck with English!"

I follow Johnny with my eye as he struts out of the cafeteria with all five of the girls following him. It only occurs to me once Johnny is out of sight that I could've followed him too! I mean, if the girls are following him, why can't I? Unfortunately, Johnny is gone now and so I'm just going to have to get some lunch instead. That's okay with me because my stomach is grumbling.

Before I can turn and start off toward the food counter for a second time, a soft, barely audible voice sounds from behind me, saying, "Hey."

Always happy to see a friendly monster, I turn around and find nobody. Frowning, I scan all of the monster faces in front of me, but none of them seem to be looking in my direction. Huh, that's weird! I could've sworn that I heard someone say my name. Maybe I'm hearing things! Daddy always said that my senses weren't the best…

I'm still wondering about my sanity and whether or not I'm hearing voices or not when the same voice from before sighs and adds, "Down here."

Looking down, I notice a gray and black striped monster with a long-lashed, deep blue eye. Recognizing the little monster from earlier, I smile my missing toothed smile at her and say, "Hi Nancy! How's it going?"

"Oh, it's going alright," Nancy says in a voice that makes me think that she doesn't like college very much. Looking at the floor, Nancy admits, "Already, I've almost gotten stepped on three times today and I always have to wait for someone to open the doors in this place for me since they're all above my head."

"Wow, that must be really horrible," I frown, realizing that even though I'm short, it could be worse. Nancy is shorter than me and she can't even open doors for herself because she doesn't have any arms.

"I'll learn to deal with it," the blue-eyed monster shrugs before nodding shyly toward a table to our left, saying, "I got some lunch from the food counter, but I'm not very hungry. Would you like to see if you'd like any of it?"

Perking up at the mention of food, I nod eagerly and scuttle over to the table Nancy pointed out to me. Sure enough, there's a big tray of lots of different sorts of foods on it. I see jello, a chili dog, a hamburger, fries, and an apple sitting on the tray. It probably should've been obvious to me that Nancy purposely got this food for me and not for herself, but my stomach is distracting me and keeping me from thinking straight.

"Wow, this is a lot of good food!" I state, proceeding to pick up a French fry and toss it into my mouth. I think about its flavor for a minute before deciding, "This tastes great, but it's missing ketchup."

I'm about to look up when Nancy suddenly scoots her chair directly in front of me as if she's trying to block my view of something. I blink at her in confusion before noticing Johnny and the PNK girls standing next to the trash can on the far side of the room by the door.

"Oh look, there's Johnny! He's so brave and fierce," I sigh adoringly before realizing that something fishy is going on here. Scratching my head, I let my half-eaten French fry drop back onto my tray as I point out, "He said that he was leaving for advanced English a while ago though…I wonder if his class got cancelled?"

Nancy gives me an almost sympathetic look before shrugging and says, "Who knows? Anyway, what's your next class? I have math."

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	22. Chapter XXII

**Cytisinth: That's a good point about Chet wanting to end up with someone like Johnny. Of course, he might not realize that quite yet in this story. I don't mind fussing, so it's all good. I guess that I sort of transferred human religions over to the monster world, which probably isn't a very accurate thing to do. Perhaps I should edit that bit out. And that's very true - Reggie and Javier may be coarse, but they know better than to go at it in the bathroom stall of all places. Chet is a bit "slow" and won't recognize his feelings for Johnny until Chip literally spells it out for him later. Poor Chet. I'm glad that you were excited to see more of Nancy in the last chapter. She actually has a pretty main role in this story. I really like the diversity in the monster world. Monsters are far more diverse than humans, that's for certain. Chet will do something about Johnny's groupies later in the story when he reaches a breaking point with his jealousy. Johnny might not be overly thrilled about that though. Thanks for the review!  
**

**ven braken: I'm so glad that you liked the chapters! And yes, there is definitely more trouble coming up! Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Nymris: Omg, you should totally do that next time you have a problem with acrylics. xD Art is super hard for me and I think that all of my art turns out like Chet's art. And ooo, yes, you noticed that about Nancy liking Chet. :) A certain someone might have a crush on our crab friend!  
**

**Guest: I agree that Nancy is definitely a bit more in Chet's league than Johnny is. Do you prefer Nancy and Chet together over Chet and Johnny? Haha, yeah, Reg and Jav should just get together already, shouldn't they? It's obvious how much they love each other. Same thoughts here about Randall. He seemed like such a ROR outcast and nothing more than a laugh to them throughout the film. Thanks for the comment!  
**

**james95: It's totally okay about the review mess up. Thanks for PMing it to me! Anyway, I agree with you about how Chet can come off as needy and irritating sometimes. That's probably how he's coming off to Johnny right now, don't you think? To be quiet honest, this is a tragedy, so Nancy might still have a chance with Chet. Do you like the two of them as a couple? Thanks for explaining Junjou to me. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXII  
**

When Nancy asks about my next class, I frown and stare hard at my French fries, trying to remember what my next class is. Deep in thought, I begin thinking aloud, "Well, I know that I don't have advanced English. That's what Johnny has and he's really smart. I don't know anyone who's as smart as Johnny. I can't have art because I had that earlier. Hm…how many other subjects are left?"

"Oh, just about twenty," Nancy replies in an ironic tone of voice, causing me to drop my French fry and stare at her with my mouth wide open. Wow_, twenty_ other classes? That is crazy! Why are there so many classes going on at once? That doesn't make any sense to me! Going on, Nancy cuts into my train of thought and murmurs, "Luckily for you, I just so happen to know that math is your next class too. It's a required subject for all students training to become scarers. You're training to become a scarer, right?"

I nod my head up and down vigorously and go after the burger on my tray this time instead of another French fry since those keep insisting on dropping to the floor. Popping the entire burger into my mouth – see, there are advantages to having a big mouth! – I chew and reply at the same time, "Of course I'm training to become a scarer! That's the only job worth training for in my daddy's opinion. My daddy doesn't seem to think that I can become a scarer though. Neither does mommy…"

I stare sadly at the crumb littered table in front of me, wondering why mommy and daddy have such a lack of faith in me. They didn't say any of this to Jacky when she wanted to go off to college. Nancy seems to understand how I'm feeling because she looks at me sympathetically and I actually think that she might have patted my claw if she had hands. Giving me an intense look, the small monster presses, "Don't listen to them, Chet. Only you can decide what you can achieve. Your parents, well, they can predict whatever they want, but I know that they're wrong in this case. You'll graduate from the school with top grades – I'm sure of it!"

Blinking once at Nancy in surprise, I realize that the blue-eyed monster has two sides to her. There's her quiet, shy side, but she also has an intense, stubborn side to her. She is never a monster that you would see yelling or causing a fuss, but she does know what she wants and exactly how to get it.

My face lights up at Nancy's optimism and I'm tempted to get up from my chair to give her a hug as I ask, "You really think that I can graduate from the school with top grades? That's what Johnny wants me to do, but I don't know if I can do it. School is hard, but at least I didn't get any homework yet!"

"Oh, believe me, you'll be getting homework soon enough," Nancy points out dryly before returning to the subject from earlier, "Anyone can study hard and end up graduating with top honors. You just have to be willing to put the time and effort into it."

"I can do that!" I reply vehemently, thoughts of food now at the back of my mind while I imagine Johnny smiling down proudly at me when I show him my first exam with a big letter A on the front of it. "I'll put all of my time into studying! …I, um, don't really know how to study though. What about you? Do you know how to study?"

"Yes, studying isn't hard at all. I could help you with studying if you want," Nancy suggests tentatively as if she thinks that I won't react well to this idea. I, on the other hand, think that it's a great idea!

"That would be great if you could help me with studying!" I smile my missing toothed smile at the smaller monster before the bell rings, singling the fact that our next classes are about to start. Not wanting to be late for math, I immediately scuttle to my feet with my lunch tray in my hands. "C'mon, Nancy, let's make sure that we're not late for math!"

"I'm coming," Nancy replies in her quiet manner from behind me. I'm used to being the slow one since I can't move all that fast on my crab legs, but it turns out that Nancy has an even harder time keeping up with the crowd of monsters filing out of the lunchroom than I do. She's tiny. Really, really tiny. Feeling bad for the smaller monster, I slow my scuttling down just a bit. I don't want to leave Nancy behind even if it means that I will end up being late to math class.

Since Nancy has already fallen behind, I pause next to the trash bin by the side of the doors leading to the cafeteria and dump the uneaten food on my lunch tray into it. Suddenly, I notice a very familiar looking shade of gray peeking out from underneath a few greasy, uneaten French fries. Sticking my claw behind the fries, I find the picture that I painted for Johnny wrinkled and food-stained in the trash bin.

At that moment, the one-eyed female monster finally catches up to me and jerks to a halt when she notices me holding Johnny's picture in a claw. Nancy flinches and looks as if she's going to say something, but I'm already automatically assuming, "Johnny must have accidentally dropped this in the trash earlier! It's a good thing that I found it so that I can give it back to him."

The look Nancy gives me next is one that a mother gives a gullible child, but I don't even want to think of the possibility that Johnny might have_ purposely_ thrown my painting away. I mean, why would he do that? There's no reason for him to want to get rid of it, so I decide that Johnny must've dropped it in the trash on accident. There are a few food and grease marks on the painting, but it's otherwise unharmed, so I'm going to give it back to him.

"Um…" I start out, suddenly realizing that I have no idea where the math classroom is. Sending Nancy a sheepish look, I admit, "I dunno where the math classroom is."

"Oh, don't worry. I know where it is. Just follow me," Nancy replies, immediately taking the lead and scurrying down the hallway, sending wary looks to her left and to her right as she does so. I don't think that she likes crowds much. She always stops talking when she's in the middle of one. That's okay though because I can always find something to blab about. I tell Nancy about my situation with the scare tryouts earlier while we wind our way through the hallways. Finally, we come to a halt outside of an ominous, steel doorway. Nancy waves one of her small, crab-like legs at it and says, "Well, here's the math classroom."

"Hm. It's not very friendly looking, is it?" I point out, thinking that this door could use some redecorating. Just in case Nancy is interested, I tell her about the door to the art classroom and say, "One of the doors I saw earlier is painted yellow with pink polka dots. That door was much more exciting."

"I see," Nancy says, an amused glint in her eye as she gives me a dry look, asking, "Would you mind getting the door? I would do it, but you know how it is being a tiny monster without arms. You can't do anything for yourself."

"Oh, right. I'm sowwy," I apologize as I quickly open the door to the math classroom for Nancy. Together, the two of us enter a plain classroom. The carpet floor is cream, the walls are cream with posters covered in foreign signs and numbers sprinkled all over them, and neat rows of desk are lined up facing a chalkboard. I'm already getting bad vibes from the class and it hasn't even started yet.

Apparently not one to sit in the front row, Nancy has already hurried to the very back of the classroom and has taken a seat in the darkest corner of the room. Huh, I wonder what she's doing that for. She's going to end up straining her eye this way! Feeling that it is important for me to point this out to her, I scuttle to the back of the classroom after the tiny monster and have just opened my mouth when a big, scaly orange monster wearing a pressed white shirt and a tie enters the room. Wow, he looks scary! All of the teachers here look scary!

Forgetting what I was going to say to Nancy, I drop into the chair next to her and watch the spectacled orange monster with a wide eye as he goes on to say, "Good afternoon, students. I'm Professor Derek Knight and will be teaching you math this year. Some of you might recognize me from scaring 101. That is a class I teach also. Abigail – I mean the Dean – has given me the honor of getting to teach two classes at this school."

Professor Knight keeps talking, but I don't hear what he's saying because I'm still stuck on trying to understand what he meant earlier. Raising a crab claw, I wave it around in the air until Professor Knight's sharp eyes fall onto me. Looking surprised that a student has a question already, Professor Knight turns to me and asks, "Yes, Mr…?"

"Alexander, sir. I'm related to the great Gregory Alexander. He was quite the scarer, you know," I inform Professor Knight before asking in confusion, "Why would it be an honor to have to teach two classes? Isn't it easier just to teach one?"

"It would be easier, yes, but life is not about 'easiness', Mr. Alexander. The road to greatness is not an easy one," Professor Knight says, not doing much to clear up my confusion. I stare at him blankly and wait for him to say something more. Changing the subject, the Professor says next, "Today, we will be working on addition. Can anyone tell me what addition is?"

I'm pretty sure that I've heard of this addition before, but I'm not sure what it is. Deciding that this means that I shouldn't raise my claw, I scan the room to see if anyone else knows the meaning of this tricky word. From the front of the classroom, I suddenly notice a small lime green monster practically jumping up and down in his seat. Professor Knight looks surprised at the student's eagerness to answer his question. I scowl at the little cyclops, remembering him as the one who insulted Javier and Reggie on the Monsters University bus.

"Addition is when you combine two or more numbers together to equal something called the sum! I'm right, aren't I?" the eyeball exclaims, looking really proud of himself.

"That is correct, Mr. Wazowski!" Professor Knight says before picking up a piece of chalk and drawing a cross-like shape onto the chalkboard. Pointing at this new design, Professor Knight says, "This is the sign of addition. Make sure you memorize it because you'll be seeing it quite frequently. Now please turn to page ten in your math textbook. You should find chapter one there."

In my hurry to get my math textbook open, I accidentally open it a little too quickly and tear the first page of it with my claw. Oopsy! I look around myself furtively to see if anyone noticed what I did. I don't think that they did. The first page of the book is boring anyway. It just has the copyright on it and other boring stuff. Glad that I didn't rip an important page, I go back to trying to find chapter one while Professor Knight starts speaking again.

"Now that you've all found chapter one-" the Professor starts out, but is interrupted by me.

"I haven't!" I exclaim worriedly, almost accidentally ripping another one of the thin, sheet-like pages in the math textbook. "I haven't found chapter one yet."

"Ah, well, you can keep searching for it while I give you your next assignment," Professor Knight says, not looking all that worried that I haven't found the right page yet. I decide not to worry about it since he's not worrying about it and listen carefully as the orange scaled monster continues on, "Once Mr. Alexander has found chapter one, you may begin to read it. I believe that the chapter is only fifteen pages long. This shouldn't take you more than the amount of remaining class time to read. Your homework has to do with the sheet of questions that you will find in your textbooks directly after the last page of chapter one. Complete all of these questions and turn them in to me next week. If you have any questions, raise your hand. You may begin working now."

I'm about to protest that I still haven't found chapter one yet, but as if by magic, the book flips to page ten as I continue to rifle through it. Giving the book a pleased look, I give it a friendly pat before squinting my one eye at it and starting to read. The textbook isn't very interesting. In fact, it's actually kind of boring. I've only read for two or three minutes and I'm already confused about what an equals sign looks like.

I try really hard to read the math chapter carefully – I really do! – but I think that I end up skimming it instead as my mind turns to thoughts of Johnny. Johnny is much more interesting to think about than equals and plus signs. I'm not actually reading the chapter, so I get to the problems at the end of it really quickly. Since I don't exactly know how to do the problems, I bite on the end of my pencil and notice that there is a place for me to write my name on the top right-hand corner of the page. I put my pencil to the paper, but start to write Johnny's name instead of my own at the top of the page. Oops, that could cause a big misunderstanding later! Grabbing my erases, I reluctantly erase Johnny's name from the top of my page. Johnny's name looks much nicer on paper than mine does, but I'm not Johnny, so I have to write Chet on the top of the paper.

Suddenly, a shadow falls over me. This cannot be a good thing! Looking up, I find Professor Knight staring at me through suspicious eyes. He doesn't look convinced that I've read the math chapter this quickly. I'm not sure why because other students have finished reading the other chapter too, but I guess that maybe it's because they're the smart kids and I don't exactly fit in with their type.

Frowning at me, Professor Knight asks, "Have you finished reading the math chapter, Mr. Alexander?"

"Um, yes?" I say as more of a question than an answer. I did_ try_ to read the chapter even if I ended up skimming it instead…

Professor Knight gives me an evil smile and says, "Good! In that case, you'll be able to tell me whether the sign on the chalkboard is an addition sign or an equals sign then."

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	23. Chapter XXIII

**Cytisinth:Well, I think that most other monsters probably have had some prior education, but Chet is an exception to the rule. What Professor Knight is teaching should be review for him, but since he's never attended school before, it's all new to him. I agree about Chet reaching the point of no return. It seems like he's completely obsessed with Johnny, I agree. That's actually exactly what I was trying to portray with my interactions between Chet and Professor Knight. Knight definitely thinks that Chet should spend the rest of his life flipping burgers. To be quite honest, Chet doesn't think about his grades much. He's more concerned with pleasing Johnny. Thanks for reading this!  
**

**Nymris: Professor Knight doesn't actually call the Dean by her first name in the movie, but my friend ships those two and I think that she's gotten me to ship them too. :P Chet needs to keep track of his things better, doesn't he? Thanks for reading!  
**

**james95: It would be a good thing for Chet to accept the truth. Being in love with Johnny is only going to make him miserable in the long run, don't you think? I agree with you about Nancy and Chet. It might be a one-sided relationship for them at first and Nancy would definitely have to make the first move. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII  
**

Uh oh, why did Professor Knight have to ask me the difference between a plus and a minus sign out of all things? I've been having a hard time with those confusing signs since the beginning of class and I'm not really sure which sign is scribbled on the chalkboard. It's a line with a line going through it, but what does that mean exactly? _I think_ that it's a plus sign and start to open my mouth before I second guess myself and start thinking that it's a minus sign instead. Why must these things be so confusing?

While Professor Knight gives me a satisfied look, appearing pleased that I don't know the answer to his question, I notice Nancy scribbling on her textbook with a pencil out of the corner of my eye. It's really interesting the way she writes. She doesn't have arms, so she stretches one of her crab-like legs out and uses it to write with. Huh, that's actually pretty creative! Easily distracted, I end up focusing on Nancy instead of on Professor Knight's question and am taken off guard when she raises the book to show me what she's just written on it: plus sign.

Unsure why everyone is trying to confuse me with these crazy signs, I tilt my head at Nancy. She sends an exasperated look in my direction and then nods at Professor Knight. Oh! I suddenly get what she's trying to tell me! She's trying to explain to me that the answer to Professor Knight's question is a plus sign!

Grinning happily since I know that I'm going to get the orange-scaled teacher's question right all because of Nancy, I tell the Professor, "It's a plus sign!"

Professor Knight actually looks displeased when I get the question right. That's weird! Shouldn't he want me to get the question right? A little confused, I glance up at him when he says in an expressionless voice, "Hm, well, we'll just have to wait and see how you do on the rest of the problems."

"Yes, sir," I nod before turning back to my textbook. I would've made another attempt at reading it, but the scary Professor is still standing over my shoulder. What's he doing? He's distracting me from my work! Frowning, I find myself wishing that the Professor would just disappear. It's almost as if he's trying to find me doing something wrong. Wait, maybe that_ is_ exactly what he's trying to do! That makes him an even scarier teacher than I thought that he was!

Leaning over my textbook and breathing heavily on my neck, Professor Knight points at the place on the paper where I've scribbled my name and asks "Are you having a hard time remembering your identity, Mr. Alexander?"

"Um, no. I'm Chet, Chet Alexander, a proud member of Roar Omega Roar!" I tell the Professor, puffing out my chest proudly as I say the last bit. I'm very proud to have been accepted into the school's top fraternity by Johnny himself. I'm not really sure why Professor Knight asked me this question though…

As if reading my mind, the Professor inserts his thoughts on my musings and taps my book, adding, "It says 'Johnny' here. I see that you've erased the name and have replaced it with your own, but it worries me that you managed to get your name mixed up with the name of one of your fellow students."

I blush a bright shade of maroon since Professor Knight is talking loudly and everyone in the classroom is looking over at me even though they're supposed to be working on reading their math textbooks. Not sure what else to say, I mumble, "It won't happen again. Sowwy."

Professor Knight seems to accept this because he nods and says, "Very well then. Please continue with your work."

I nod and bow my head, pretending to read the math textbook even though I'm really just giving Professor Knight's back a dark look out of my aqua blue eye. I do not like him very much. It seems like he's going out of his way to embarrass me and cause trouble for me!

Luckily, at this point, math class is almost over and I manage to occupy my time by scribbling Johnny's name over and over again on the pages of the math textbook, all the while making sure that I don't accidentally write his name where I'm supposed to write my own name. After I manage not to do this, I smile to myself, feeling proud as the bell rings, signaling the end of class. Yay! Now I can leave and go find Johnny to give him his painting again.

Looking as if he'd like us to stay in class and keep working for a bit longer, Professor Knight looks up at the clock slowly and admits, "Ah, it appears as if class time is up. Please shut your books quietly and proceed to the door in a single file line. Remember that your homework for this week is in your math textbook. It will be due next Monday. You're now dismissed."

I don't think that many of the students heard what Professor Knight said about being quiet because the sounds of crinkling textbook pages and book covers slamming shut reverberate around the room as students hurry to get to their feet and rush toward the door of the classroom as quickly as possible. Caught up in the heat of the moment, I figure that I should be rushing around too and almost trip and fall over my own feet!

"Are you in a hurry for something?" a voice suddenly asks from right behind me. Turning my head, I find Nancy there. Wow, how did she manage to materialize behind me like that? Nancy is a very scary monster too with the ability to sneak up on other monsters like that!

Deciding to answer her question first, I shake my head since I'm really not in a hurry to go anywhere even though I would like to give Johnny his painting sooner rather than later. Unable to keep my question from popping out of my mouth, I add, "How did you do that? One minute you were over there at your desk and the next moment you're over here by me!"

Nancy gets a smug expression on her face and shrugs before saying, "You should slow down so you don't trip and hurt yourself."

Realizing that she has a point, I stop trying to race all of the other monsters to the door and scuttle at a slower pace toward freedom. I consider waving goodbye to Professor Knight, but he hasn't been all that nice to me, so I decide against it and scurry outside without another look in his direction.

As soon as Nancy and I step out into the hallway, a big gray monster with piercings on her horns approaches us. She's wearing purple glasses and is really big for a female monster. In fact, she's even bigger than me and she's coming in my direction! I wonder what she wants with me until I realize that her sharp beady eyes are focused on Nancy and not me. Seeing the bigger monster approaching her, Nancy gulps and edges away from me, pointing out, "I'd better go. See you later."

"Bye, Nancy!" I wave a claw at her, actually sorry to see the smaller monster go. I hope that she's not in trouble with that big gray monster. She looks suspicious to me! I'm halfway down the hallway when I think that maybe I should go back and make sure that Nancy is okay. Before I can change directions, I hear a high-pitched giggle from in front of me that immediately sends Nancy out of my mind and replaces her with Johnny.

Strutting through the hallways like he rules this school, Johnny smiles at the PNK girls surrounding him while their group talks about something I'm not aware of. In a hurry to get to Johnny before I lose him in this crowd of tightly packed monsters swarming this way and that, I accidentally push and shove a few of the smaller monsters out of my way before I come to a halt in front of Johnny and smile up at him. At first, he doesn't see me, so I jump up and down, waving my claw in the air as I call out, "Johnny, Johnny!"

Apparently, this is the way to do things because I finally end up getting Johnny's attention. Now I'm starting to see why Nancy hates being short so much. Other monsters have an easy time looking right over the top of your head even if you're wearing a Roar Omega Roar cap on it like I am. Looking down at my grinning face, Johnny sends me his casual, laidback smile and says, "Ah, Chet. How are things going for you on your first day at school?"

"Pretty well! I mean, first of all, I got accepted into the scaring program, which was pretty amazing in itself. I don't think that I'm all that scary, you know? But anyway, after that, I had art class! Art class was fun since I like painting, but I messed up by splattering paint on Chip's painting. He wasn't too mad though, so that was good. Math class wasn't so good though." I lean forward as if I'm sharing a secret with Johnny as I drop the tone of my voice to a whisper and ask him, "Do you know Professor Knight? I think he hates me!"

Johnny, who's been looking over my head and doesn't seem like he's been listening to what I've been saying, finally nods and says, "Yes, I know Professor Knight. Everyone around here knows Professor Knight if they intend to become a scarer since he's the instructor of scaring 101. I'm sure that the Professor doesn't hate you. He only hates students that fail to follow directions or flunk their quizzes. Did you do either of these things yet?"

"Um, no, I don't think so. Oh wait! I wasn't sure about the difference between a plus and a minus sign. I got his question right, but it took me a long time to answer it. Maybe that's why Professor Knight doesn't like me," I admit, feeling as if I've just cracked the code to an important mystery.

"Well, in that case, you'll just have to study harder in order to make up for today," Johnny tells me, apparently really concerned with my grades. I'll have to make sure that I keep up with them so I can make my boss happy.

Nodding, I tell Johnny, "I'm going to do that! Nancy told me that she'd help me study!"

"Who's Nan – ah, why do I even care?" Johnny shrugs his shoulders, deciding that it doesn't matter to him who Nancy is as he goes on, "As long as she's helping you study, then it's all good. Anyway, I was just about to go look at Roar Omega Roar's previous scare game trophies with the girls. Did you need something?"

"Uh, no. I mean, yes! Yes, I did!" I nod, remember my painting. I hold it out proudly to Johnny and say, "I found this in the trash, boss! It must've slipped out of your claws earlier. You should take better care of it and hang it on your wall or something. That way, it can't fall into the trash."

A long silence follows my statement before the PNK girls start giggling hysterically. I like making my ROR brothers laugh, but these girls' laughter makes me feel uncomfortable. I wish that they'd stop laughing because it feels like they're laughing at me. Maybe they_ are _laughing at me…

Face expressionless, Johnny takes the painting from me with a clawed hand and makes an attempt at being polite as he replies, "Thank you, Chet. It must've slipped out of my hand earlier. Funny thing, hm? Go study with Nadya or whatever-her-name-was. I can't have you failing your first exam now, can I?"

"No, of course not, boss! Have fun visiting the trophies! Maybe I can come with you next time if I do a lot of studying?" I ask hopefully, much to the disgust of the PNK girls who immediately make faces at each other and turn to Johnny to see what he's going to say to me.

"We'll see, Chet, we'll see," is all that Johnny gives me before he turns and disappears into the sea of monsters flooding the hallway with the picture perfect girls trailing behind him.

Realizing that I need to work harder if I want to spend more time with Johnny, I go directly to the room I share with Javier and am pleased when I manage to find it all on my own without the help of a map. Wow, I'm getting pretty good at this whole finding my way around thing!

Wondering if Javier is already in the room, I pull the door open and peer inside the dark room. Nope, there's no sign of the buggy monster anywhere. I let the door fall shut behind me before going to my comfy bed and plopping down on it. Since Johnny told me to study, that's the very first thing that I decide to do. I put my math textbook on my lap, let it fall open to the page with the problems on it, and then take a look at problem number one.

Uh oh, am I actually supposed to be able to understand what the problem is asking me? I don't really get it. It looks as if it has been written in a foreign language to me! While I stare at the confusing math problem, I let a yawn slide out of my mouth and suddenly realize that I'm really tired. I've never gone to school before, so this university thing is new to me. I give reading the first math problem one more attempt, but the next thing I know is that my head is resting on my textbook and I'm falling asleep…

Beep, beep, beep! The next morning, I'm woken up to a very loud screeching sound from the other side of the room. Bolting upright in bed, I stare around the dorm room with my one eye, trying to detect the source of the noise as I call out, "Javier! Jav, what's going on? There's a loud beeping noise in our room! Is there a fire? Should we call for help?"

"Gee, calm the fuck down, man," Javier slurs from where he's lying in his bed, not at all alarmed by the beeping noise. I continue to look at him anxiously as the pink-eyed monster slowly turns toward his nightstand and hits a button on his alarm clock. As if by magic, the beeping suddenly stops!

Not putting two and two together and realizing the connection between the beeping and the alarm clock, I look over at Javier appreciatively and say, "You stopped the beeping! Wow! How did you do that?"

"It's called hitting the 'off' button, crab man," Javier slurs over at me before saying, "I remembered to set our goddamn alarm clock so we don't sleep through any classes like we almost did yesterday. Looks like we've both got music class this morning."

"Music class? Really?" I ask, thinking that this is a very good thing. I like music, so music class is bound to be fun! No longer feeling sleepy, I drop myself off of the bed and land on my crab legs with a thud as I call over to Javier, "This is going to be fun! Who knows? Maybe Johnny will be in music class too!"

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	24. Chapter XXIV

**Cytisinth: That's a really good analogy - Johnny is like the big scary sun that Chet revolves around. He can't seem to think about anything but Johnny. I do take an interest in minor characters. I think that's because I like the fact that they're minor to some degree so I can form my own headcanons about them. Nancy is a combination of what you suggested, I think. She is more sympathetic than she appears, she is a good friend to Chet, and she may also develop some attraction for him later down the road. I know what you mean about the last paragraph. Unfortunately, it typically is not a good thing when someone like Chet falls for someone like Johnny. I agree that Chet is going to end up in a relationship like his parents' relationship unless he manages to change Johnny for the better. Thanks for the comment!  
**

**james95: I agree with you about Nancy and Chet! They do seem to get along well, don't they? I'm glad that you liked the alarm clock scene. It was fun to write! I looked up yandere and you'll be pleased to know that Chet never turns violent. He may have been treated badly in the past, but he's just an innocent little crabcake really. :P Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV  
**

Javier doesn't seem nearly as excited at the possibility of seeing Johnny at music class as I am. In fact, he isn't even bothering to get off of the bed. I frown and come to a halt in front of the door to our dorm room, waiting for the buggy monster to join me. Instead of getting up, the pink-eyed monster glances lazily over at the clock by his bedside and points out, "I set the alarm early enough so that we could hit the snooze button once before gettin' up, so just calm down, crab man."

My face falls as I realize that Javier is in no hurry to go to music class. Pointing out the obvious, I press, "But we could see Johnny! He might be at music class early! Who knows? Those PNKs might not have followed him there for once."

As much as I've been trying to put up with the PNK sisters constantly fawning over Johnny, they've already fallen into my little black book. I don't like them; they give me bad vibes! Really wanting this opportunity to be alone with Johnny, I shift from one crab leg to the other as I will Javier to get up.

"I'll see Johnny whenever he needs me for a frat meeting. Otherwise, I've got no reason to go and search for him," Javier slurs at me as his head falls back onto his pillow, his antennae flopping into his face as he does so. I give the bug-like monster a confused look, not seeing how he could not want to see Johnny! Eyes still closed, Javier goes on, "If you're in such a hurry to get to music class, then go there yourself."

"Okay," I decide, figuring that this is better than sitting around and doing nothing for the next few hours. Scuttling over to the doorway, I suddenly realize that there's one problem. I'm not sure how to get to music class. Coming to a halt, I turn back to Javier sheepishly and ask, "Where is music class?"

"You dunno where it is?" Javier asks with an ironic twinkle in his eyes. I shake my head and wait for him to give me directions, prepared to pay close attention to them so I don't end up getting lost like I often do. The bug-like monster still lying in bed has no intention of giving me directions though. Instead, he waves a hand in dismissal to me and says, "Then you're just gonna have to wait for me because I ain't about to waste my time goin' through directions with you five times. We'll leave in five minutes."

I'm not so happy about this and would've liked to leave right away so I can see Johnny sooner, but since me trying to read a map is always a disaster in itself, I figure that I have no choice but to wait for Javier to lead me to the music classroom. Unable to sit still in my anticipation, I scuttle back and forth across the room, my crab-like legs making constant clicking sounds against the floor of our dorm room.

I think that my pacing annoys Javier because he sighs loudly and ends up getting to his feet before five minutes is up. Huh, maybe I should pace more often! I grin at the doorway while Javier sighs and asks, "How the fuck is someone supposed to sleep with you clickin' all over the place, huh? Anyway, I'm up now. Let's go find this place."

I'm all for this and already have the door to our dormitory open. In a good mood since I might be seeing Johnny in the next five minutes, I smile at the monsters already trailing up and down the hallway this morning and say hello to the friendlier looking ones.

Javier puts up with this for a few minutes, but eventually reaches a point where he ends up at wit's end. Leaning down so that the tall monster is somewhat more at my height, he whispers in my ear, "Chet, stop saying hi to every single goddamn monster in this hallway! It makes ya look friendly, not scary! Roar Omega Roar is supposed to be made up of the school's scariest monsters, not it's friendliest ones."

"Oh," I say, immediately closing my big mouth before opening it again a second later to tell Javier, "I won't say hello unless it's someone I know then."

Figuring that I can't know too many monsters from spending only one day at the university so far, Javier decides to go with this and nods. We continue down the hallway in silence until a slender, purple-furred girl approaches us. She has shoulder length glossy purple hair and big eyes rimmed in dark eyeliner. Adjusting her black shirt that has the letters "HSS" written on it, the girl sends Javier and me a sideways look before deciding to approach us.

"Hey," the girl says, more to Javier than to me. "I'm Susan Jensen, a proud member of the HSS sorority. Your friend, Reggie, probably told you about me already, right?"

At the mention of Reggie, I notice Javier's eyes narrow slightly and observe his wingtips struggling to flap in annoyance despite the fact that he still has them folded against his back. Raising a quizzical brow at Susan, obviously wondering what she wants, Javier says, "No, he didn't mention ya. Why? What's this about?"

"Oh, um, well, Reggie said that you might have some extra something to give me…" Susan trails off, her heavy-lidded eyes flicking up at Javier's face momentarily, obviously hoping that he's in tune to what she's saying. I'm not sure how he can be because the purple-haired monster is making no sense to me.

Javier, who didn't seem like he was too keen on this girl earlier, suddenly changes his demeanor and gives the girl a sharp-toothed smirk before glancing up and down the hallway. After seeing that it's completely deserted minus the three of us, Javier unbuttons the first few buttons of his bright red sweater to reveal that it's full of dope. I flinch, knowing that Javier probably shouldn't be doing drugs in school so openly. He could get into big trouble!

Susan's eyes seem to practically bug out of her head when she gets a good look at Javier's stash. Blinking several times, she admits, "Wow. Can I, um, have some? I have some money, but it's back at my dorm…"

"You don't have to fuckin' pay me," Javier replies, that wickedly charming smile of his before he motions down the hallway and says, "Just drop by room seventy-seven sometime tonight, sweetheart, and y'all can have whatever ya want from me. Sound alright?"

I'm not smart enough to understand that Javier wants sex in exchange for dope, but Susan seems to get this because she considers and then nods, agreeing, "Ah, why not? I'll see you tonight then. Right now, I've got to run. Rosie will kill me if I'm tardy for another class. See you later."

With that said, Susan turns and starts to pick her way through the hallway toward gym class wherever that happens to be. Before she can disappear from view, Javier calls after her, "Hey, baby, wait a sec. You're Reggie's girl then, aren't ya?"

Susan stops when Javier asks her these words and shrugs her shoulders before proceeding to turn the corner and leave our hallway. Not understanding why Javier asked her that last question, I crane my head backward so I can look up at Javier, who is a good two feet taller than me, and ask, "What did you ask that for? Were you asking if she was Reggie's girlfriend or something? I don't think that you should invite her back to our room – she could get you into trouble! Aren't drugs banned from the building?"

"Shh!" Javier hisses at me, motioning for me to be quiet before saying, "First of all, you still have to learn that nobody around here gives a shit about whether or not the school banned drugs or not. Secondly, a fellow druggy ain't gonna spill the beans of another druggy's secret. It's just not the way things work. Thirdly, I didn't invite her to our room because I want to do drugs with her, sheesh!"

Not seeing why else Javier would've invited her over to our peaceful dorm room, I blink my one aqua blue eye up at him and ask, "Then why _did_ you invite her back to our room? I bet that it has something to do with Reggie, doesn't it? You want to bring her to our room because you think that Reggie will come with her!" I beam at my conclusion and grin up at Javier, adding confidently, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Nah, you're not right," Javier says, a dark smile crossing his face. His pink eyes glitter wickedly as he tells me, "I invited her to our room because I'm gonna fuck her."

"You're what?!" I exclaim, not having expected Javier to say this. All of my instincts tell me that this is wrong. Javier barely knows this girl! Mommy told me that you should only breed with the monster you marry, and although I'm trying to forget what she told me because that's what Johnny is telling me to do, I can't help but think that this just isn't right. Frowning, I continue talking as we continue walking, "But what about Reggie? I don't think that he would like you breeding with his girlfriend."

"That's my fuckin' point," Javier replies, seeming glad that I've finally understood this. I'm still not sure that I understand the reasons behind Javier's words though as he goes on, "I'm gonna fuck her because she's Reggie's girlfriend."

"Um…" I start out, feeling the need to talk, but am not sure what to say in response to this. Suddenly, I think that I know what this is all about and say, "Are you doing this because you're mad at Reggie for getting a girlfriend? You're jealous of him, aren't you?"

Javier glares a truly menacing glare at me, which reminds me why he's part of Roar Omega Roar before he replies, "I'm not jealous of Reg."

"Then why else do you want to breed with his girlfriend?" I counter, feeling like for once I have the top hand in the argument. This is very weird for me. Daddy and mommy would always win the few rare arguments that I would have with them back at home.

Pursing his lips, Javier is saved from answering my question because we come to the music room at that moment. Still not saying anything, the bug-like monster pushes the door open with one of his four arms and steps into the large, sunlit room with me trailing directly behind him. My eye immediately opens when I see that the room is covered in instruments of all different shapes and sizes! Nobody in our family as ever played an instrument before, so I'm practically itching to give one of them a try!

Unlike Professor Knight's boring math classroom, this classroom is nice looking. The floor is composed of polished wood, the walls are painted a soft green color, and large windows let rays of bright sunlight into the room from the right side of the room. I've only been here for a few minutes and I haven't even met our teacher yet, but I already know that I'm going to like music class. The only downfall about music class is that I don't see Johnny anywhere. My heart falls slightly as I double check the room for any traces of gray-furred, horned monsters.

Poking a still silent Javier with my claw, I ask him, "Psst, Javier, where's Johnny? Didn't you say that he was going to be here? I thought that you said that he should be here!"

Scratching the side of his head as if my questions are making his head spin, Javier informs me, "I never said that, crab man. _ You _were the one who said that Johnny might have music class, not me. Honestly, I don't think that he does. Johnny's probably taking some advanced class and thinks that he's too good for this shit or something."

"Oh," I reply understandingly, "Well, Johnny is the best, so he should be taking the best classes. WOW! Look at that trumpet! I've always wanted to play a trumpet before! I saw one in a parade on TV once."

The shiny brass trumpet lying several feet across the floor from me practically seems to be calling my name. Unable to help myself, I scuttle across the room and make a straight line toward the trumpet. Before anyone can ask what I'm doing, I've picked up the trumpet and have put it to my lips. Blowing all of my air into it, I end up making a nice, loud blare from the trumpet. Cool!

Unfortunately, nobody else seems to think that it's cool. All of the quiet chatter in the classroom has died down and everyone, including Javier, is giving me a look like I've lost my mind. Before anyone gets the chance to speak, the door to the classroom whips open and a slender reddish-pink colored female monster with curled lashes and webbed fins on either side of her head enters the classroom.

"Mr. Crab, please put that trumpet down at once and take a seat with the rest of your classmates. I would have assumed that college students would know about the 'look, but don't touch' rule, but it appears as if I am expecting too much of you. Until you have figured out which instrument you will be playing this year, I would like you to refrain from touching any of the instruments before you," the webbed, reddish-pink monster orders me.

Realizing that I must have done something wrong, I hang my head and apologize, "I'm sowwy. The trumpet just looked so preddy."

The teacher's expression does not change, so I quickly scuttle to the back of the classroom and take a seat next to Javier. He rolls his eyes at me as if he could've told me that blowing the trumpet aloud in front of the entire class was a stupid idea.

Now that everyone is sitting, the teacher clears her throat and says, "My name is Marcie Kimball and I will be teaching your music lessons this year. Today, I want to start out by helping everyone decide whiich instrument they want to play for the rest of the year. There are an equal amount of instruments as there are students in this room. I must warn you in advance that once you choose an instrument, there is no turning back. You cannot, for example, decide midyear that you wish to go from playing the drums to the violin. Is this clear?"

A murmur of agreement runs through the students sitting at the back of the room. I nod my head vigorously, knowing exactly which instrument I want to end up playing this year!

Looking satisfied, Mrs. Kimball nods and says, "Good. Now then, who is interested in playing the piano this year?"

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	25. Chapter XXV

**Cytisinth: Javier is kind of the odd one out when it comes to the ROR brothers, so he does have a tendency to come up with some odd ideas. :P The RORs are popular, but I personally think that this is due to how good of scarers they are and not to their friendliness. I haven't ever taken a music class before, so I'm guessing that the class is more like band than like music theory? Perhaps I should have researched music classes a bit more before writing these chapters. Hm, well, I wouldn't say that Javier wants to have a threesome with Susan and Reggie. I think that he's trying to either get revenge on Reggie for taking a girlfriend without "his permission" even though that's extremely childish or he's trying to get Susan to dump Reggie and hook up with him instead. Thanks so much for the review!  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: That is true about Chet being in so much denial, poor guy. :( I'm so glad that you liked the last three chapters! Thanks for reading them!**

**james95: I have to admit that I didn't really know what I was doing when I was writing about the music class. I don't know anything about music myself, so I just sort of made up the music class as I went along. Sorry if it's really inaccurate compared to what a real music class should be like. Chet's mind does work in an interesting, sometimes comical way, I agree! Thank you for the comment!  
**

**Guest: Haha, I'm thinking the exact same thing as you! Chet and a trumpet would certainly not make a good match. I can just hear all of the awful noises that Chet would make with that thing. *shivers* You'll find out whether or not he gets the trumpet in this chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter XXV  
**

I have no interest in playing the piano, so I keep my big mouth shut for once and try to stay still even though I'm inwardly jumping up and down in anticipation. I want Mrs. Kimball to ask who wants to play the trumpet next! It still seems like it's calling to me with its shiny brass color and mouthpiece. It's as if the trumpet is begging to be played! I'll play it! I like the nice, loud sound that it makes. It will help me get other monsters' attention, which is something that I seem to need to do a lot of the time.

Two monsters end up wanting to play the piano. One of them is one of the PNK girls with sea foam green skin and bright pink hair. The other girl is blue and has webbed fins on the sides of her head along with three eyes on the front of her face. Huh, both of the girls have three eyes! Three eyes must be common in girls…

I end up thinking about random things such as this while Mrs. Kimball has both girls try out the piano. The piano holds no interest for me. I just wanna play the trumpet! Luckily, the tryout doesn't last long and the PNK girl, apparently called Britney Davis, ends up winning the title of this year's piano player.

Next, Mrs. Kimball looks behind her before motioning to a set of drums. Raising an eyebrow at us, the teacher asks, "Who would like to be our drum player this year?"

A wave of hands rise into the air at Mrs. Kimball's question. Wow, I guess that drums must be popular! Looking to my right, I see that Javier has one of his four hands in the air. Javier doesn't normally get excited over things, but I see a longing look behind his pink irises as he gazes at the drum set across the room from us. For my fellow Roar Omega Roar brother's sake, I hope that he gets to play the drums.

Mrs. Kimball proceeds through the process of elimination just like she did before. She calls each monster interested in playing the drums up to the front of the classroom one at a time. Each monster demonstrates what he or she can do before returning to their seats. When it's Javier's turn to try out the drums, I give him an excited look and whisper, "Good luck!" into his ear.

Javier walks calmly down to the front of the classroom, picks up the set of drum sticks and starts tapping a rhythm on them like a pro. Whoa, it was like he was meant to play the drums! I must not be the only one proud of Javier because the entire classroom is looking at him with impressed expressions on their faces by the time Javier gets done tapping out his beat.

"Well, I think that it's clear who our new drum player is!" Mrs. Kimball exclaims when Javier is done playing the drums. Looking up at him since the bug-like monster is a few inches taller than her, Mrs. Kimball asks, "What is your name?"

"Javier Rios," Javier replies calmly, an almost smug expression crossing his face. I can tell that he's pleased with himself for becoming this year's drum player and, well, he should be! A lot of other monsters wanted to play the drums, but he proved that he was the best out of all of them!

"Congratulations, Mr. Rios. You may return to your seat for now," Mrs. Kimball informs my friend before turning to look at the remaining instruments. I cross my crab claws and hope that she will call out the trumpet next, but instead, Mrs. Kimball asks, "Who would like to play the French horn?"

I look over at the French horn in interest, automatically attracted to it since it's an instrument that I can blow into. However, after examining it for a few minutes, I realize that the French horn looks a lot more complicated than the trumpet. I think that it will be safer just to stick with the trumpet. After all, a few monsters already have their hands up in the air anyway.

As Mrs. Kimball calls the students down one at a time to try out the French horn, I turn to Javier and give him an impressed look, whispering in a voice that is probably too loud to be considered a whisper, "Wow, that was amazing! I didn't know that you knew how to play the drums!"

"I_ don't_ know how to play the drums. That's kinda the point of this class, ya know, to teach us how to play our instruments," Javier points out wryly before glancing toward Mrs. Kimball and seeing that she's too distracted to pay any attention to us. Going on, Javier says, "I've always wanted to play the drums, but there was never enough cash to go round back at my parents' place and then I got kicked out of the house."

My face falls and I'm about to apologize to Javier for his misfortune when Mrs. Kimball motions to a shiny brass instrument next to her. Eyes on the trumpet, Mrs. Kimball asks, "Who would like to play the trumpet this year?"

"Me! I would like to play the trumpet! Pick me!" I exclaim loudly, waving a crab claw in the air so that there's no way that Mrs. Kimball can miss me even if she wants to.

Surprisingly enough, Mrs. Kimball's eyes pass right on over me. I continue waving my claw frantically in the air as Mrs. Kimball asks, "Would anyone else like to play the trumpet this year? Anyone at all?" Not sure why Mrs. Kimball is asking this since I want to play the trumpet more than anything, I actually get up from my chair in case she can't see me and start bouncing up and down with my crab claw still flailing around in the air. Sighing, Mrs. Kimball finally says, "No? Very well then. The trumpet will go to the crab at the back of the classroom. Next, we have the harp. Who would like to play the harp this year?"

I could care less about the harp, but I am extremely happy about getting to play the trumpet! I beam and send it an affectionate look, wishing that Mrs. Kimball would hurry up and go through all of the remaining instruments already so I can practice playing my new trumpet. Time passes by slowly while I wait, but finally the auditioning comes to an end and each student in the music classroom has been matched up with an instrument.

Without waiting for Mrs. Kimball to give us permission to go to our instruments, I immediately fly off of my chair and zoom as fast as I can toward my trumpet. Scooping it up into a claw as if it is my pride and joy, I put my mouth on the mouthpiece and let out a nice, long blare with it. All of the other students in the classroom look at me like I've lost my mind and Mrs. Kimball looks very shocked.

"Mr. Crab, I don't believe that I ever gave you permission to start practicing your instrument," Mrs. Kimball informs me with a slight frown before going on, "As a matter of fact, our hour of class time is up and it appears that practicing will have to wait until next week. Class is now dismissed."

My face falls and I look down at the trumpet in my claw with disappointment. I really wanted to play my trumpet for a little while! It's so beautiful and it makes such a pretty sound! Coming up with an idea, I follow Mrs. Kimball as she turns away from me and tug on her skirt to get her attention. Once I've succeeded in getting the teacher to look at me, I ask, "Can I take my trumpet to my dorm room so I can practice it?"

Mrs. Kimball debates about this for a long few moments. It looks as if part of her wants to say yes because she wants me to improve at my trumpet playing before next week. The other part of her doesn't trust me to keep track of the trumpet. I guess that she must really want me to improve though because she finally agrees, "Yes, you may take your trumpet with you as long as you promise not to lose it and to keep track of it. Can you do this, Mr. Crab?"

"Yes! Yes, I can do that! I pwomise," I nod my head up and down vigorously while Javier sends me a patronizing look out of the corner of his eye. Just in case she was wondering, I inform Mrs. Kimball, "My name isn't really 'Mr. Crab', by the way. It's Chet – Chet Alexander. I'm from the great Alexander household of scaring!"

Mrs. Kimball nods shortly and turns away from me, not looking like she cares whether my name is Mr. Crab or Chet Alexander. I follow her, about to ask her if she's heard of the Alexanders before when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Rolling his eyes at me, Javier pulls me away from the teacher and says, "C'mon, crab man, let's go get some lunch."

Lunch immediately distracts me from telling Mrs. Kimball about my family and so I nod and follow Javier out of the music room and into the hallway with a pleased expression on my face. As the two of us start in the direction of the cafeteria, I almost run straight into a tall, gray-furred monster. For once, Johnny isn't surrounded by his group of blonde PNK girls. Well, okay, they're not really blonde, but you know how the expression goes.

"Boss, Johnny, hi!" I exclaim enthusiastically at the prospect of running into Roar Omega Roar's leader. Wanting Johnny to be proud of me, I hold up my trumpet for him to see and say, "I'm going to play the trumpet!"

"Ah, so you are," Johnny nods once, looking in amusement down at my trumpet before his bushy black eyebrows narrow slightly and he adds, "I want you to remember that your most important class is your scaring class though, Chet. At the end of the year, your grades from that class are what will matter most."

"Oh, okay. So I should study scaring more than practice my trumpet?" I ask, feeling smart for figuring this out all on my own.

"That's _exactly _what you should do," Johnny says, giving me a pat on the head just like the way a dog's master might pat him on the head before he takes a step forward and says, "Keep up the studying, Chet. I'm off to advanced physics."

"Bye Johnny!" I wave at my hero frantically before sighing dreamily and turning to Javier, murmuring dreamily, "Did you hear that, Jav? Johnny is in advanced physics! He's so amazing. You have to be very smart to be in advanced physics. Um, Javier?"

Turning to my right, I see that all signs of the buggy monster have vanished. Huh, that's weird! I thought that he was standing right here next to me! It's almost like he tried to sneak away from me or something! Deciding not to take this to heart, I spend the next twenty minutes trying to find the lunchroom. Once I finally reach it, I only have five minutes for lunch. Grabbing whatever is closest to me, I dump some food onto my lunch tray and then plop down at the nearest lunch table. Before I can take a bite of my sandwich, a chair from across the table from me makes a loud squeaking sound as a furry green monster joins me.

"Hey, man, how's it going?" Reggie asks me, his three yellow eyes fixed on me as he unceremoniously drops his textbooks onto the table, adding, "Trig is a fuckin' bitch, dude. I dunno why I ever decided to take the damn thing."

"You're taking trig? You know, like trigonometry?" my eye widens in surprise as Reggie makes a face and nods. Looking impressed, I reply, "Wow! You must be really smart to be taking trigonometry. I just came from music class. I'm going to play the trumpet this year and Javier is going to play the drums."

Reggie yawns when I say that I'm playing the trumpet, but automatically perks up when I mention Javier. Frowning, the three-eyed monster asks me, "Speaking of Jav, where the hell has he been all day? I haven't seen him anywhere and I've been keepin' an eye out for him, dammit!"

"He sneaks away from monsters very easily. He was standing by me earlier, but when I looked over at him a second later, he was gone! I wonder if he can do magic or something. Hey Reggie, do you have a girlfriend?" I ask randomly, causing Reggie to give me a confused look before he shakes his head slowly, obviously wondering where I got this idea from. I go on to explain, "Susan Jensen came up to Javier earlier. He thought that she was your girlfriend."

Reggie snorts and replies, "Jav thought that? Shit, man, I'd never have a chance with a chick like Susan. I just sent her in Jav's direction because she wanted some of his stash and said that she'd pay him well. Jav is always goin' on about how he wants to make money and shit, so I was just helping him out."

"Oh," I say, realizing that Javier and Reggie have had a big misunderstanding. Javier thinks that Susan is Reggie's girlfriend when she's nothing more than a girl who was supposed to pay him to help him out with his low funds. I'll have to tell Javier about this as soon as I see him next!

Unaware of the miscommunication, Reggie yawns widely without bothering to cover his gaping mouth and says, "We've both got computers next. Funny thing is that I'm actually lookin' forward to computers. It's been a while since I've been able to use the net. Gotta check my usual porn sites and stuff, ya know?"

I open my mouth, about to ask Reggie why he's interested in pictures of half-naked female monsters when the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. Reggie immediately gets to his feet and grabs my claw, pulling me along after him as he says rambunctiously, "Let's go! I don't wanna be late for the one class I'm actually looking forward to. Computers are bound to be fun, don't you think? I mean, we might learn to hack into real important shiz!"

Unable to keep up with Reggie's rapid sentences, I just sort of nod my head and follow along as the energetic green monster drags me around a corner and causes me to bump into a one-eyed purple monster with two horns on his head. I open my mouth to apologize when Reggie gives me a frown and hisses in my ear, "Don't apologize to him, geez! That makes you look weak. RORs are scary, not weak, alright?"

"Oh, okay. I'll remember that," I nod, thinking that I've learned two things today. First of all, you don't say hi to other monsters in the hallway if you're part of Roar Omega Roar. Secondly, you don't apologize to other monsters if you run into them either. This fraternity is really going to change me, that's for sure. I just hope that it's for the better.

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	26. Chapter XXVI

**Cytisinth: Oh god, I guess that it's pretty obvious that I don't know much about music classes. I'll have to check out Frank Polito's works for certain! You're right about Chet; he does just do what he's told without thinking things through. He seems like the type who will always need someone in his life to tell him what to do. Thank you for the information regarding computers! It seems like I messed this up big time. Perhaps I ought to make a note at the beginning of this story and make it an AU story because I've written several chapters that make having quick internet access and cell phone access essential. I guess that's an error on my part. Thanks for commenting!  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: Yeah, me too! Chet, open your eye already! Thanks so much for liking the chapter. *hugs***

**james95: Yeah, I'd say that Reggie is on the same wavelength as Javier. xD And hm...that is true, it definitely could've been a little slip on Chet's part. I'm glad that you're still liking this story! Hope you like this next chapter. :)  
**

**Guest: I know, right? Javier seems like the kind of guy who would rock the drums. :D Same thoughts here about Chet though. Omg, imagine him practicing his trumpet in the middle of the night! *shivers* You're very welcome for the update! Let me know what you think of this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXVI  
**

The door to the computer classroom is boring and not painted yellow and pink like the art classroom door. I think that more doors inside the school should be painted! Paint makes them look friendlier. I'm thinking about telling Reggie about my thoughts when the fuzzy green monster kicks the door in front of us open and practically runs inside of it. I scuttle after him and find myself immersed in a room of, well, computers!

The computer classroom is average-sized with about thirty desks with computers on them sprinkled throughout the classroom. At the front of the room is a larger, messy desk where I'm guessing is where the teacher sits. The lighting in the room is dim, but the glow from the computer screens brightens things up a little. Reggie and I must be early for class because only a few other monsters have arrived in the classroom so far.

"Hey dude, check this out!" Reggie exclaims excitedly as he runs into the back corner of the room, claiming the desk and the computer there. He immediately grabs the mouse and starts clicking at things on the computer screen at a rapid speed. Wondering what he's doing, I scuttle over to Reggie and plop down on the chair next to him. Reggie's hands are practically flying over the computer keyboard. Wow! I guess that this isn't the first time that he's used a computer.

"I didn't know that you're so good with computers," I point out in admiration from where I'm hanging over the three-eyed monster's shoulder. I wish that I could type fast like Reggie, but it's hard to type fast when you have crab claws instead of hands.

"I'm not 'good' with computers, but I do know how to make my way around the net," Reggie says, giving me a wicked looking smile that definitely makes me think that he's one of the scariest members of Roar Omega Roar.

Confused by the term that Reggie has used twice now, I continue staring at his computer screen as it changes colors and ask, "What's the 'net'? Is that some sort of secret computer code or something? Should I make sure that I remember it?"

Reggie's goofy grin fades and he turns to me as with a patronizing expression on his face as he points out, "It stands for the internet, Chet. My god, you make a monster think that you've never used the internet before!"

Truth be told, I never have used the internet before. Daddy insisted that we have cable for the TV, but he didn't want to set up internet connection for us for some reason. I think that it was because doing that would take a lot of work. Daddy has always been really lazy. He makes mommy do all of the house work and only moves around when he wants to beat up on someone or bring them to his bed.

Before I can tell Reggie about my nonexistent relationship with the computer, a tall reptilian monster with dark burgundy scales sweeps into the room. Hm, she looks familiar for some reason. I wonder why. I try to figure out why the teacher's sharp eyes and long, scaly tail look familiar until the woman clears her throat and says, "I am Professor Genevieve Hardscrabble, and yes, before you ask, I am the sister of the Dean."

"Aw, shit! Why do we gotta have her for our teacher?" Reggie moans from next to me. I shrug my shoulders, remembering how the Dean and Reggie don't exactly see eye-to-eye on things. Apparently, the exact same thing is going to happen with Reggie and the Dean's sister.

"Is there something that you would like to share with the entire classroom, Mr. Jacobs?" Professor Genevieve Hardscrabble asks the monster sitting next to me in a tight voice that tells Reggie that she's in no mood for messing around. Even though I'm not the one she's talking to, I end up gulping.

"Uh, nah, nothing to say from over here," Reggie mumbles, slouching in his chair as the entire class turns to look at him. When the Dean's sister starts talking again, Reggie leans over to me and moans, "Shit, dude, it's like she's got ears in the back of the room!"

"She has her ears in the back of the room?" I ask in amazement, not realizing that Reggie is using an expression and isn't being serious. Looking around myself furtively for a set of ears hanging out in midair, I continue on, "I didn't know that you could do that! How do you get your ears on the opposite side of the room from you?"

Reggie sighs and gives me an exasperated look, muttering, "I was being sarcastic, Chet! You should look it up sometime."

I'm about to point out that it might be easier if Reggie just told me himself what sarcastic means when Mrs. Genevieve Hardscrabble turns her sharp eyes in our direction. Immediately gulping, I look down at my crab-like feet, feeling like this is a teacher who you do not want to mess around with.

I actually ended up missing the first part of what the teacher was saying because I was whispering to Reggie about very important things like the meaning of sarcastic, but I make sure to pay attention to what the teacher is saying now. She paces around her desk in a way that makes me almost jumpy as she says, "Computers are very complicated things and can open your eyes up to a whole new world. Unfortunately, the internet can be a very dangerous place as well, so we are going to start things out very slowly."

Reggie rolls his eyes and pulls a face when he thinks that the Dean's sister isn't looking. It's almost as if she's gravitated to his disrespectful attitude because the woman whips her head sharply around in the fuzzy green monster's direction. Wow! No wonder the Dean holds the top record for scaring! Her sister is almost as scary as she is! Apparently deciding the same thing as me, Reggie gulps and keeps a blank face for the rest of class.

"Today, we are going to start out by learning how to use the keyboard and by traveling to a website that ought to help you with your studies," Mrs. Hardscrabble informs us as she sits down at her own desk and stares out at us with sharp, piercing eyes. It's almost as if she's seeing straight through my exoskeleton! Reggie looks like he's not at all happy about spending time on stuff that he already knows how to do, but monsters like me don't even know how to use a keyboard, so I think that starting out slow with the computers is a good thing.

Continuing on, the Dean's sister says, "Please double-click the internet explorer page and then wait for the page to pop up. After that, type / into the search engine. When you arrive to a page with a picture of the school at the top of it, please raise your hand."

Frowning since I don't have a hand, I point out, "But I don't have a hand!" I raise up my bigger, right claw and wave it in the air, pointing out, "I do have this though."

"Waving a claw will be just fine under the circumstances, Mr. Alexander," Mrs. Hardscrabble informs me before adding to the rest of the class, "Please visit the website I just told you about now."

A series of clicks fill the air as students start tying the link into the search engine of the internet explorer page. It takes me a good few minutes just to find the internet explorer icon to click on because there are a lot of other icons on the computer screen. Glancing to my right, I find that Reggie has already found a website and that it's not the right one. I give him a blank look, unsure if he did this on purpose or not. Reggie sends a wink in my direction when Mrs. Hardscrabble isn't looking. Since I don't know about the concept of having more than one tab up at one time, I decide to keep my mouth shut so I don't attract Mrs. Hardscrabble's attention and get Reggie into trouble.

It takes me a long time to type the link into the search bar because I've never typed before and typing with a crab claw is a very hard thing to do! Finally, I'm the last one to navigate to the new internet page with a picture of Monsters University at the top of it. When I raise my crab claw, Mrs. Hardscrabble immediately starts speaking again.

"Now that you've all found the proper page, I would like for you to click around the page and explore the different information and pages that you can browse through just from using this website. Since this is a university website, you may spend the rest of class reading through it. However, I am warning you now not to leave this website. If I find you on a different page, there will be consequences. Does everyone understand?"

The entire class nods, nobody wanting to risk angering the Dean's sister. Well, nobody but Reggie that is. He puts an innocent expression on his face, but as soon as the Dean's sister tells us to go and explore the Monsters University study tips website, he goes back to clicking rapidly at the other website he's on. I click through a few pages of the Monsters University website, but it's really boring and full of teeny tiny text. Thinking that I already have enough to read with my other studies going on, I look away from the website and over to Reggie's page instead.

My jaw practically hits the floor when I see what Reggie's looking at. The page before him is full of naked female monsters, most of which have big tits, sleek hair, and long-lashed eyes. There's a simulation of an animated female monster sucking a male monster in the corner of the page. I think that it's some sort of ad by the looks of things, but seeing this makes me want to get sick. Daddy made me do this once and it hurt! I felt like I was being suffocated. Why would a girl actually do that by choice?

Sensing my gaze, Reggie smirks over at me and says, "Wicked awesome, huh, man? I haven't seen this website before today. I'll go link it to Jav a sec. Bet he'll like it, heh."

Still stuck in a sort of sick daze, I stare at the website with my stomach churning until Reggie quickly brings up a new page that looks an awful lot like his email. My temporary moment of sickness leaves as I stare at Reggie like he's some sort of god and exclaim a little too loudly, "How did you do that?!" Sensing the stares of my fellow students on me, I lower my voice and add, "Get your email open that fast, I mean."

Reggie, who just typed "Check this shit out, dude!" in his email and clicked the send button, shrugs his shoulders like he's a pro and replies, "It ain't hard, man. All you have to do is – shh!"

I already have my mouth open to ask what we're being quiet about when I sense dark brown eyes on Reggie and me. Looking up, I see the Dean's sister stepping toward us at an extremely fast rate. I dunno how Reggie is going to avoid getting out of trouble this time, but he immediately closes the tabs to his porn page and to Jav's email and hits a few buttons on his keyboard that cause the words "history cleared" to pop up on the screen. They disappear just as Mrs. Hardscrabble whirls around the corner and looms behind us, intently looking at what we have on our screens. I'm just as surprised as the Dean to find that Reggie has somehow navigated to the right page and appears to be mindlessly browsing through the Monsters University website.

"Hm," is all that Mrs. Hardscrabble has to say before she takes to inspecting other students' computers to make sure that they're also on the right page. Reggie smirks as soon as she leaves and immediately brings his porn page back up. Wow, he really is a master of computers if he managed to fool Mrs. Hardscrabble!

I get pretty bored with the Monsters University website because it looks like it's all text and I'm not about to read any more than I have to read. It's already bad enough that I have to read so much for my other classes. I'm not going to do extracurricular reading! Frowning at the computer in front of me since I don't want to feel sick again from looking at whatever Reggie has on his computer screen, I suddenly notice a page about the past scare games at the top of the Monsters University screen. Excitement twists through me as I click the link and wait to see what will happen.

At first, I'm disappointed because all I get is another page full of itsy bitsy text that makes me squint and strain my eye to read it. I scroll to the bottom of the page and then almost cry out from happiness as I notice a huge picture of last year's winning scare team on it! There's Johnny with his chest puffed out from pride as he places one hand on the big, shining trophy to his right. My eye skims over the other five fraternity members until I recognize Chip standing on the other side of the trophy. He looks pleased with himself and is smiling his eerily calm smile while he also places a hand on the trophy.

Unable to keep my excitement at finding this picture to myself, I poke Reggie with a crab claw and point out, "Look, it's Johnny!"

Reggie glances over at my computer screen, not looking very interested in whatever I happen to be looking at. His three eyes skim over the picture of last year's winning scare games team before he shrugs and asks, "So? Why would I wanna look at Johnny when I've got totally awesome shit over here?"

The yellow-eyed monster motions toward his own computer screen, but I catch myself from looking at it, realizing that I probably don't want to know what "totally awesome shit" Reggie is referring to. I spend the rest of class looking dreamily at Johnny in the picture. What if I'm in this year's picture? That would be amazing!

Eventually, computer class comes to a halt much to my chagrin. I actually liked this class! Making a clicking sound with her tongue to attract our attention, Mrs. Hardscrabble informs us, "Class for today has come to an end. I hope that you all know more about computers than you did when you stepped into this room earlier. Please close your internet explorer page, but do not power off your computer. After that, you may leave the room quietly. I don't take kindly to disturbances in the hallway. Thank you."

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	27. Chapter XXVII

**Hey guys! As you may or may not have noticed, I haven't been updating as much as I usually do. This is for a reason! As some of you know, I've been having difficulties with my parents over the last few months. They've tried to keep me here at home even though I'm legally eighteen. Well, I got fed up with the situation and called the police and now I'm free! This is great and all and I'm very pleased to get away from here, but until I find permanent living conditions, I won't have access to wi-fi very often. I'll update when I can, but please be understanding and realize that until things get more stable for me, I'll probably only update once or twice a week. Please don't forget about me or ditch my stories though! You guys are the BEST for reading them and I don't know what I'd do without you all.  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXVII  
**

Everyone seems to know that the Dean's sister is someone that you don't want to make angry. All of the students in computer class shut down their internet explorer pages and then quietly get to their feet or tentacles before stepping toward the door of the computer classroom. It takes Reggie a bit longer with his computer than it takes the other students because he has to close down more than one tab and then hit the "clear history" button again. I think that he's doing this so that Mrs. Hardscrabble can't see what websites he's been on. This is a very smart thing for Reggie to do since he wasn't on the website that he was supposed to be on.

Once Reggie manages to get his computer back in order, the two of us walk to the entrance of the computer classroom together. As we pass by Mrs. Hardscrabble, she looks up at us with those piercing brown eyes of hers and sends us a long, dark look. I gulp and almost trip over Reggie in my hurry to leave the classroom. There's something very scary about Hardscrabbles! They seem even scarier than Worthingtons and Sullivans!

As we step out of the classroom together, Reggie looks over his shoulder at me and sends me an annoyed looking, saying, "Gee, chill, man. What are you freaking out about now? The teacher can't hear us now or-"

"I can't hear what?" a very chilling voice sounds from just behind us. Reggie and I freeze and I practically have a heart attack as a tall, dark shadow falls over the two of us. Mrs. Hardscrabble gives us an icy smile before adding, "Be careful what you say and what you do in my class. Students who misbehave never last long at Monsters University. They don't have what it takes to become scarers."

With that said, Mrs. Hardscrabble stalks away on her centipede-like legs. I hope that she's not going to go talk to her sister about us or something bad like that! Reggie waits until she's all the way out of sight before pointing out, "My god, is she out to get me or what? I dunno about you, but I'm gonna go hole up in my room for the rest of the night and do some 'studying' even if it means hangin' out with Waxford. Guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

I can tell from Reggie's tone of voice that he's not planning on studying, but I don't want to get him into trouble by pointing this out in case the scary computer class teachers' ears are floating around in the air somewhere, listening in to the conversation that I'm having with Reggie.

"Okay," I reply cheerfully enough even though I'm still feeling weirded out about the concept of ears floating around in the hallway. Reggie said earlier that they were at the back of the computer classroom, but what if they've moved since then? Gulping, I fake a happy smile and wave at Reggie, saying, "Bye!"

"Seeya, man," Reggie says before turning tail and hurrying out of the hallway. I guess that he must be worried about Mrs. Hardscrabble's ears listening in to our conversation too.

Deciding that now is a good time to get back to my own dorm room so I can study like Johnny told me to do and then practice my trumpet for a bit, I start up the tall, winding staircase to floor five. I'm pretty proud of myself for being able to find floor five all by myself now. Of course, it still takes me fifteen minutes after reaching it to find room number seventy-seven since I accidentally start off to my right instead of to my left, but at least I reach the room in less than a half hour. That's progress, right?

I'm about to open the door to my familiar dorm room when I hear strange noises coming from the inside of it. Uh oh, is Javier fighting with someone? Thinking that I should help out my friend, I pop open the door with a crab claw, scuttle inside, and get a second mini heart attack. I don't think I can take much more of this!

There's a purple-haired girl whose name I should remember but don't lying face down on Javier's bed with her hips up. Javier is leaning over her and has his hands wrapped tightly around her hips as he leans over the girl and thrusts into her as quickly as he can. Mommy always told me that staring isn't polite, but there are no thoughts of what is or what isn't polite in my head now as I stare at the twosome on the bed. I feel sick watching Javier thrust into the purple-haired girl who cries out with every movement of Javier's body against hers. His grunts mix with her cries and form a sort of horrible melody in the air. There's the ugly sound of bodies smacking together, the smell of sex and sweat in the air, and the memories that come flooding back to me at watching this particular scenario.

Suddenly, I feel as if I'm no longer in the dorm room, but am instead in daddy's bedroom. I'm the one face down on the bed with daddy hovering over me, his breath hot and stinking against the side of my neck as he tells me to be a good boy and not to make a sound as he rips through my insides and shreds what little bit of self-esteem that I have left.

Wishing that I could get out of this room, but knowing that I have nowhere else to go, I scuttle quietly over to my side of the room and sit next to my bed instead of on the fluffy mattress so I don't have to watch Javier and the girl. The grunts and moans continue and increase in volume. Needing something to distract myself from the nightmarish memories pouring through my head, I reluctantly get back to my crab-like legs to grab my math textbook from my bed. As I do so, the groaning finally stops. The girl collapses on the bed and Javier's face contorts before he cries out a name that does not belong to the girl. He reminds me of the way daddy used to call out some random woman's name whenever he got to the height of breeding with me.

Willing myself not to vomit, I grab my textbook off of the mattress and meet Javier's sheepish pink eyes before glancing away from him. Now that their breeding session is over, the squeaking of the bed springs stops, the shrieks dissolve into pants, and the purple-haired girl rolls over onto her side to look up at Javier with glazed, drugged eyes. I don't know what the buggy monster gave her tonight, but it was definitely a lot of something.

"You just said Reggie," the girl points out, raising an eyebrow at Javier, who's normally blue cheeks are flushed from their intercourse. Not looking like she particularly cares one way or the other, the girl goes on and points out, "You're just some gay druggy, aren't you?"

"And you're just a drugged up little slut," Javier pants back, the glimmer in his eyes either teasing or dangerous, I can't tell which. Either way, the girl laughs and lets her head fall back onto the pillow. Not liking the sight of Javier and the girl together on the bed opposite mine, I drop onto the floor and hold my math textbook tightly to my chest. I meant to study it, but I don't feel like studying now.

Odd flashbacks are reverberating around in my mind. For some reason, I'm thinking of Javier as daddy now. The way he bred with that girl was exactly the same way daddy used to breed with me. I don't want to group Javier and daddy together, but I can't keep myself from doing so. I wonder if the pink-eyed monster hurt that girl at all. Did she bleed or feel like her insides were getting torn apart? Javier doesn't seem like the kind of monster who would hurt a girl by breeding with her, but I don't know…

I don't end up getting any studying done tonight. As a matter of fact, I don't end up getting anything done. The fact that Javier slept with a girl he isn't married to and the fact that she screamed the way I always wanted to scream when daddy took me is enough to haunt me for the rest of the night. Even sleep evades me. By the time morning comes around, I decide to get up even though the alarm clock hasn't gone off yet.

Forcing myself to my crab-like legs, I flinch when I realize how stiff they are. Ignoring the aches and pains rushing through my body, I scuttle over to my desk, pick up my scaring 101 and science textbooks, and then go to the door before Javier or the girl wake up I don't want to think about them. In fact, I just want to forget all about last night.

I manage to slip out of the dorm room undetected, which is something for me to be proud of. Daddy always said that I make a lot of noise when entering or leaving a room. Then again, Javier does sleep like a rock when he's on drugs, so I guess that I could've made a racket and he would've stayed asleep.

Once I'm out in the hallway, I hurry along without watching where I'm going. My head is fuzzy from a lack of sleep and my eye is red and bloodshot. It's also kind of itchy, so I start itching it and end up running smack into a wall. My two textbooks crash to the ground and one of them lands on one of my crab legs.

"Oh snap," I mutter in annoyance, leaning down to scoop up the books just as a familiar three-eyed, fuzzy green monster rounds the corner. It's Reggie, and although I normally like talking to Reggie, I don't really feel like talking right now. I just want to be left alone.

"Gee, watch where you're goin', man. You don't wanna hit your head so hard that you get amnesia," Reggie laughs his hyena-like laugh, apparently thinking that this is funny. He doesn't notice my odd expression and continues on, "Anyway, have you seen Jav?"

Oh yes, I've seen Javier, but I don't think that Reggie would appreciate walking in on him sleeping with a naked girl, so I decide to lie and reply, "Nope, no idea where he is. He could be anywhere for all I know."

"Huh, okay, I guess that I'll just have to keep searching for him then. The damn bug is hard to track down," Reggie points out before a silence falls between the two of us. For once, I don't have anything to say. Reggie realizes how weird this is for me because he says, "Uh, Chet? You okay, man? You're so fucking quiet."

"I'm okay," I reply, not offering to expand on the subject.

Reggie gives me another weird look before starting down the hallway, his jaws gaping like usual as he replies, "If you say so, dude. I'll see ya later. I think the whole gang's got scaring 101."

I nod uninterestedly and then continue on my way to the scaring 101 classroom. The only way I end up finding the classroom is because there are two monsters walking ahead of me who are talking about their next class, which just so happens to be scaring 101. Since I left my map back in the dorm room, I trail after these two monsters until I come to the scaring 101 classroom. The two large doors to it have been propped open and look almost welcoming. I forget about Javier and his purple-haired girl temporarily and scuttle into the classroom with a wide eye.

The inside of the classroom is really stunning! The classroom is a circular shape with seats placed on one half of the classroom in a crescent-like design. Dark and mysterious, this classroom has an eerie feel to it. I scuttle up the stairs to a row of red seats on one side of the classroom and plop down on it before resting my crab claws on my scaring 101 textbook. Unable to keep still for more than a few minutes, I end up clicking my bigger claw repetitively just for something to do.

Suddenly, a clawed hand lightly cuffs my shoulder from out of nowhere and a deep, booming voice says, "Chet, my man, how are you this morning? I take it that you're prepared for scaring 101?"

Looking up, I find a familiar gray-furred monster standing next to me. Eye lighting up for the first time since last night, I exclaim, "Johnny! Hi boss! How are you? I'm…I'm okay. I'm tired, but I guess that's my own fault. I tried to study – I really did – but I just couldn't. Does that even happen to you?"

Johnny looks taken aback by my babble, but ends up thinking about my sentence as he takes a seat next to me. Slowly, he nods his horned head and admits, "I suppose that it happens to me sometimes, especially if I'm distracted or if something is bothering me. Is something bothering you, Chet? It doesn't have to do with that trumpet, does it? I never took music class in any of my four years of college. I always thought it was a waste of time."

"Oh no, it doesn't have anything to do with my trumpet. I love my trumpet! It makes a nice loud sound that I can use to get other monsters' attention with," I smile to myself at my creative use of my new trumpet. Johnny gives me a dry smile as I continue on, "I just couldn't sleep last night. I was being stupid. I'm sowwy."

"Don't apologize until you start failing your classes, then you can start apologizing," Johnny tells me, his clawed hand still on my shoulder. He suddenly realizes that it's still there and removes it quickly as if he's embarrassed about touching my shoulder for too long. I don't know why he's embarrassed about it. I liked the shoulder touch. It felt nice, especially since I'm feeling down this morning.

Footsteps sound on my other side and I look up to see Chip approaching me, his smaller, shiny brown horns and nose glinting oddly in the strange lighting of the scaring 101 classroom. Chip sits down calmly next to me and then turns to Johnny and me, saying, "Good morning, you two. Sleep well?"

"I…I couldn't sleep," I admit for the second time today as a big yawn slips out of my mouth. "I tried to, but I just couldn't."

Johnny snorts when Chip asks him the same question that he asked me and says, "Chip, you sleep in the same dorm room as me. You should know exactly how I slept last night!"

Chip gives Johnny a mindless smile, his kind brown eyes locked on me as he says, "Not being able to sleep at the beginning of the school year is a bad thing, Chet. I was thinking that maybe you and I could go for a walk after scaring 101 together before your next class. I want to give you some scaring strategies. What do you say?"

* * *

_Review please? :)_


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay on the updates. Unfortunately, I'm on a time limit and have to find a new place to stay within the next sixteen days, so things are a bit hectic here! However, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I can't tell you how much I appreciate them, especially since I know I'm being an awful writer by not responding to reviews. Thank you again kindly for being awesome! You guys are the BEST! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII  
**

I think that it's very out of the blue that Chip wants to walk with me after scaring 101 to discuss scaring strategies with me, but maybe the scaring strategies will help me out and make me a better scarer so I can impress Johnny! Since I didn't have any other plans for after the class, I go ahead and nod, saying, "Okay! I would like some scaring strategies. I want to prove to the whole class how great of scarers Roar Omega Roars make!"

Johnny looks pleased by my words because he beams down at me, his fangs glittering dangerously in the dimly lit room as he says, "That's the attitude, Chet! Anyway, as much as I'd like to keep you two company, I promised Professor Knight that I'd help him set up a few things in the backroom before class starts. Apparently, he needs someone strong to help him move some parts of the scaring simulator around."

I don't know what a scaring simulator is, but I do know that Johnny is very strong. Nodding vigorously, I point out, "Professor Knight chose the right guy for the job then! You're the strongest monster I know!"

"What can I say? It runs in the family. It pays to be a Worthington," Johnny says before I notice his confident expression slide for a moment as he mutters to himself, "and sometimes it doesn't." Before I can ask Johnny what he means by this, he regains his normal attitude and strides across the room, adding, "See you two later."

"Bye, Johnny!" I wave at him enthusiastically, feeling happy that I was one of the two monsters that Johnny bothered to say goodbye to. I'm still waving even after Johnny has disappeared into the backroom when I notice another familiar figure step into the scaring 101 classroom.

Distracted from my waving, I drop my claw and glance over at the fuzzy green monster that looks fuzzier than usual. Reggie's yellow eyes are narrowed in frustration and he stalks along as if something is bothering him with his arms folded over his chest. His gaping mouth forms a scowl as he plops down in the seat nearest him, not bothering to see what monsters he's sitting by.

"Hm, something is up with Reggie, I see," Chip says smartly, his brown gaze following mine as I watch Reggie scowl stonily at nothing in particular. Turning to me, Chip asks curiously, "Do you have any idea what's going on with him? He seems awfully upset…"

I have a theory about why Reggie's upset, but it's probably stupid, so I shake my head and say, "Nope. I ran into him earlier after running into a wall and he seemed okay then." Apparently, it sounds like I know more than this because Chip gives me a suspicious look. Immediately jumping to the defense, I add, "Honest!"

"Alright," Chip finally agrees, looking thoughtful. I hope that we've dropped this topic of conversation because I don't want to be the one who suggests that Reggie is upset because he can't find Javier. Unfortunately, Chip seems to know what's going on between the two monsters because he sends me a knowing look and adds, "Where's Javier? He's your roommate, isn't he?"

"Um, yes. Yes, he is," I say, ignoring Chip's first question and wishing that class would just start already. It doesn't though and Chip continues giving me a long look that makes a shiver run down my spine. It's almost as if Chip knows that something is going on with Javier. Is he a mind reader? Is that another one of his special abilities? I refrain from asking this and admit, "Javier is still in bed with, um, with a girl."

"Oh," Chip nods deeply, letting out a long sigh as if he expected this all along. "Let me give you some advice, my crab friend. Don't let your emotions run away with you while you're here at college. You're better off not getting attached to anyone, and by that, I really do mean anyone. Don't bond with your ROR brothers, your teachers, and especially not with a girl. I was taught to give no shits and it helped me tremendously throughout my college years. I can already see that Reggie is going to be a drama queen and that Javier is going to be the silent type of rebel."

"Wow, you're very smart," I point out, wondering how Chip knows all of this already. He hasn't known Reggie or Javier for very long, but what he says is very true. Javier is already trying to get revenge on Reggie for supposedly getting a girlfriend on the second day of school while the fuzzy green monster is scowling at his feet because he thinks that Javier is avoiding him. I think over the rest of Chip's words and find them confusing. Tilting my head at him, I point out, "But shouldn't we bond with our fellow teammates? Isn't that a good thing?"

"I suppose so to some degree, but you need to remember that you're number one. Think about yourself first and the others later. I know that it sounds selfish, but it's for the best, believe me," Chip says before carrying on wryly, "Even Johnny got himself mixed up in a bad romance last year."

"Really? Johnny did that? What happened with Johnny?" I ask, immediately perking up at the mention of my beloved boss.

Chip opens his fanged mouth to speak, but hesitates and closes it quickly before speaking. I'm about to ask him what he just did that for when a dark shadow falls over us. Looking over my shoulder, I see that Johnny is back and so I wave a crab claw happily at him. Johnny, however, is looking at Chip, not me.

"Now why do I happen to have this strange suspicion that the two of you were just talking about me?" Johnny asks, raising a bushy black eyebrow in our direction as he takes his seat next to me and straightens his bright red and gold Roar Omega Roar sweatshirt that he wears over his gold collared shirt. Chip shrugs and tries to hide his smile, but a glint of amusement flashes through his eyes. Johnny doesn't miss this and rolls his eyes, saying, "Alright, Chip, I've known you long enough to know that you two were talking about me. By all means, fill me in and let's continue this conversation, hm?"

Chip judges Johnny's relatively good mood before admitting, "Oh, I was just about to give Chet some advice on relationships by mentioning what went on between you and Natalie last year."

"I see," Johnny says, his expression immediately hardening. A steely glint comes into his eyes, one that tells Chip that this conversation is officially over. Crossing his arms over his chest, Johnny goes on, "Well, I'm sure that's a story that he wouldn't mind missing."

"No, really, I want to hear about it!" I press Johnny, clicking my right claw excitedly as I wait to see whether or not the Roar Omega Roar leader will share a piece of his past with me or not. Now that Chip has brought up the subject, I'm dying to know what happened between Johnny and this Natalie girl. Was she his girlfriend or his wife? Wait, no, monsters don't marry while they're still at college…or do they?

"No, Chet, you don't want to hear about it. It's not what you'd call a story about candies and roses," Johnny mutters in a voice of finality that says that anyone who brings the subject up again is going to be in trouble. Not wanting to anger Johnny, I fall silent in disappointment and make a mental note to ask Chip about what happened with Johnny and Natalie while we're walking together after scaring 101. Eyes now scanning the room for something or someone in particular, Johnny narrows his eyes and asks, "Where's Mr. Rios? It's the first day of our scaring class and he hasn't shown up yet. Things aren't looking good for his Roar Omega Roar future."

"You might want to give him a talking to," Chip suggests in his calm voice as two final figures step into the scaring classroom. One of them is that little green eyeball who called Javier and Reggie gay druggies on the bus and another is a timid-looking purple lizard. I keep my eye on the two of them as Chip goes on, "I remember the first time you talked to me about the importance of my loyalty to Roar Omega Roar. I stayed in line after that, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes, you did," Johnny nods thoughtfully. "Some monsters are cut out to be scarers and others just aren't. For example, that green eyeball siting at the front of the class has no place here. He may have determination, but just look at him! He's laughable!"

Wanting to side with Johnny on something, I laugh at the thought of the little cyclops becoming a scarer and say, "That is a good point! Just who does that little squirt think that he is showing his face in a place in like? Someone should kick him out and tell him that this is a class for scare students only."

"Unfortunately, I think that he believes that he is a scare student," Johnny sighs in mock sadness, continuing on, "Some monsters just don't know when it's time to give up their childhood fantasies. Ah, look, here comes Professor Knight now."

A bang sounds from across the room, immediately diverting my attention from the annoying one-eyed monster sitting at the front of the classroom. I remember Professor Knight from my math class and slouch slightly in my chair. From what I remember, the spectacled, orange-scaled monster doesn't like me so much. He kept quizzing me on confusing stuff like the difference between an addition and equals sign during math class!

"Good morning, class! Welcome to scaring 101," Professor Knight says as he steps to the center of the room and then over to his chalkboard. Picking up a small piece of chalk, the Professor writes "scaring 101" on it. Is it just me or does Professor Knight seem to like using the chalkboard a lot? He used it a lot during my math class too! As I'm thinking this, Professor Knight steps back into the center of the room, saying, "Now, I'm sure that you all thought that you were the scariest monsters back in your town, but here in the school of scare, things are changing. You're going to have to prove that you're scary to me, and believe me, I don't scare easily."

At that very moment, a dark figure swoops in from the window located on the right side of the high-ceiled room. Burgundy wings flap through the air as none other than Dean Hardscrabble herself lands behind Professor Knight. Wincing and looking completely caught off guard by her entrance, the Professor slowly straightens and turns to face the Dean. Unable to keep from talking, I poke both Chip and Johnny, pointing out, "Now that is scary!"

"Ah, Miss Hardscrabble! What a lovely surprise," Professor Knight says in an awkward sounding voice as he shifts from foot to foot.

"You look shocked, Derek," the Dean muses, a small smile crossing her face as she begins to circle the classroom on her centipede-like legs. "I merely thought that I'd drop by and see how excruciatingly scary this year's group of students are."

"Did you hear that, boss? She thinks that we're scary!" I whisper excitedly in Johnny's ear, almost bouncing out of my chair in my excitement. If the Dean thinks that I'm scary, than so should everyone else, especially little kids who just happen to be waiting for me to scare in the human world!

Johnny resists rolling his eyes and whispers back at me when he realizes that the Dean isn't looking in our direction, "She's being sarcastic, Chet."

"Oh," I reply, barely able to register what Johnny just said with his lips so close to my ear. I can feel Johnny's warm breath against the side of my neck and am impulsively tempted to give Johnny a hug. I bet that hugging him would be nice. His gray fur always looks so soft and perfect to rest your head against…

"Perhaps while you are here, you would like to give some words of inspiration to your students, Miss Hardscrabble?" Professor Knight asks the Dean, stepping backward to let her stand in the center of the room if she wants to. The Dean doesn't seem to want to though and continues pacing around the perimeter of the dome-shaped classroom, her eyes skimming over all of the students before him.

"Inspiration, hm? Very well; if it is inspiration that you are looking for, than inspiration I can give," the Dean says in a dangerously quiet voice before she turns to us and says in a slightly louder voice, "Before myself, I see a new group of uneducated, naïve students unaware of what it takes to become a true scarer. More monsters than ever are pursuing careers in the art of scaring, but few monsters understand what it truly takes to become a scarer. You must study hard, train intensely, and learn from the best of the best. Fortunately, your Professor here is one of the best."

Professor Knight blushes all over at the Dean's words and says, "Oh, you're too kind, Miss Hardscrabble, I-"

The Dean holds up a hand to silence the orange-scaled Professor. Turning back to us, she murmurs, "In order to weed out the mediocre students from those of who have true talent, there will be a midterm exam. Fail that exam and you are out of the scaring program. Pass the exam and you may go on to become one of the greatest scarers ever. Who knows? There are endless possibilities out there for those of you who are truly scary. I hope that you have all been properly inspired. Good day." Before turning and flying back out of the room, the Dean turns to Professor Knight and adds, "Oh, and just so you know, Derek, I expect a full account of my new students' attendance by the end of tonight. I trust that you will drop it off at my office by the end of the day?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Hardscrabble," Professor Knight says, still blushing about something or the other. The Dean nods curtly before unfolding her majestic wings and swooping back out of the scaring classroom once again. I narrow my eye at Professor Knight and suddenly realize something – he has a thing for the Dean! Clearing his throat, Professor Knight tries to force the blush away from his cheeks as he says, "I hope that you will all take the Dean's words to heart. The midterm exam that she has told me to give you is by no means easy. You will want to do whatever it takes to pass that exam. Now then, let's move along to the basics of scaring, which is the sole purpose of this first class. Who can tell me what the purpose of a scarer is?"

* * *

_Review please? :)_


	29. Chapter XXIX

**Chapter XXIX**

* * *

I think that everyone knows that the purpose of a scarer is to collect the energy from the a kid's scream to distribute through Monstropolis to use as a form of electricity, heating and cooling, and other things that need power behind them that I can't think of right now. Since I'm not exactly sure what else scream power is used for, I don't bother to raise my hand. In fact, I'm surprised to see that not many monsters in the classroom do raise their hands. As a matter of fact, only four do. To my annoyance, the green eyeball is one of those students.

Professor Knight scans the classroom with a sharp gaze before his eyes fall onto the green eyeball. He looks shocked to see such a small, not scary looking monster in his classroom and calls on him, "Yes, Mr…?"

"It's Mr. Wazowski, Sir," the eyeball says in a chipper voice, adjusting the Monsters University cap that he's wearing on his head. Wanting my Roar Omega Roar hat to look cooler than Wazowski's, I turn mine sideways and give Johnny a look out of the corner of my eye. He pretends not to be watching me, but I notice a flicker of a smile cross his lips as I fuss with my hat. Yay, I'm making Johnny happy! Beaming inwardly, I wait to hear the cyclops fail the question. Funny thing is that he doesn't fail the question. Instead, he goes on to say, "The purpose of a scarer is to collect scream power to use throughout the monster world for multiple purposes."

"Very good, Mr. Wazowski. That is indeed the purpose of a scarer. Now who can tell me the method that is used most often for scaring human children?" Professor Knight says when the eyebal gets the question right. I steam over the fact that a monster like him is becoming the teacher's pet. I should know the answer to the Professor's next question, but it seems to be evading me for seem reason right now. I tap my head with a claw as a lime green hand sticks straight up into the air again. When nobody else bothers to raise a hand, Professor Knight turns back to the small green eyeball and asks uncertainly, "Mr. Wazowski?"

"The most common method of scaring a human child is by roaring, Professor," the eyeball replies off of the bat as if he's memorized his scaring 101 textbook.

"Right again!" Professor Knight admits, looking impressed by Wazowski's knowledge. I cast a sideways look at the Roar Omega Roar leader and see that even he looks caught off guard by the eyeball's knowledge. Not bothering to offer the next question to the rest of his silent students, Professor Knight inquires, "Can you tell me the five key factors behind a successful roar, Mr. Wazowski? I must admit that your knowledge on the subject is quite astounding for someone of your stature."

I smirk at Professor Knight's words, realizing that he's giving the eyeball a putdown in a sense. The eyeball doesn't take it that way though and chirps, "Thank you! The first key factor in a successful roar is the volume of a roar. The second factor is the duration of the roar, and the third factor is-"

We never get to hear what the third factor of a successful roar is because a ginormous, looming shadow suddenly appears in the doorway of the scaring 101 classroom. The shadow lets out a bone-breaking, ear-splitting roar that causes all of the students in the room to cower in terror. With the roar still reverberating around the room, a big blue monster with purple polka dots sprinkled over his back swaggers into classroom with a confident look on his face. Smirking slightly, he says, "Oops, sorry! Didn't mean to frighten any of you. I just heard the word 'roar' and decided to go for it. Sorry I'm late, Professor."

"That's alright, Mr…would you mind telling me your last name?" the Professor says, still looking impressed by the new monster's roar. I suddenly recognize him as the Sullivan that Javier, Reggie, and I saw on the bus. He's supposed to be a really good scarer, and so far he's living up to his name.

"It's Sullivan, but my friends call me Sulley," the big blue monster says as he plops down into a chair toward the upper section of the classroom.

"Sullivan? You mean like Phil Sullivan?" Professor Knight inquires further, raising an eyebrow as Sullivan props his feet up on the chair in front of him and proceeds to snag a pencil from off of his desk before picking his teeth with it.

"Phil Sullivan? Oh yeah, that's my dad," Sullivan says as if this is no big deal. Already, he has monsters all around the room looking up to him with admiration. I have to admit that Sullivan is really scary, but he's not the scariest monster on campus – Johnny is! Johnny always has been and will be my role model.

"I expect great things from you this year, Mr. Sullivan," Professor Knight tells the monster that is still picking his teeth with his pencil. The two exchange a smile before Professor Knight steps back to the chalkboard to begin writing something else down on it.

While Professor Knight begins scratching away at the chalkboard, a much quieter voice clears his throat. Wazowski, who looks miffed at having been interrupted by Sullivan, tries to attract Professor Knight's attention again as he asks, "Should I continue with the remaining three factors that have to do with a successful roar, Professor?"

"No, I don't believe that will be necessary. Mr. Sullivan has handled that question, I believe," Professor Knight says, causing the green eyeball to glare at Sullivan and fold his arms over his chest as soon as the Professor's back is turned once again. Unable to help myself, I gloat in the know-it-all's misfortune.

"Hah, in your face, squirt! That served him right, didn't it, boss? Johnny?" I turn to the gray-furred monster to my right when he doesn't reply to my whispering. Turning my gaze toward whatever Johnny is looking at, I notice that his eyes are locked on Sullivan. He's looking at him with interest. Hm. I wish that Johnny would look at me that way instead. Deciding to talk to try and get Johnny's attention away from the shaggy blue monster, I say, "Oh, you're looking at Sullivan, aren't you? He's really scary, isn't he? I'm scary too though, right?"

Ignoring my question, Johnny looks over my head toward Chip and exchanges a meaningful look with him before whispering to his long-time friend, "I believe that we've just found the final puzzle piece to Roar Omega Roar."

"Huh? Puzzle piece? What does that mean?" I ask, not liking to be the only one left out of the loop. Chip, who is also looking at Sullivan, also ignores me and nods once in Johnny's direction. Since everyone seems to be more interested in Sullivan than in me, I try to figure things out for myself and then finally come to a conclusion, saying, "Ohhh, you want Sullivan to join Roar Omega Roar! I'm right, aren't I, boss?"

"Yes, Chet, you are," Johnny says before putting a fingertip against my lips, adding, "I'd advise you to calm down. Professor Knight won't be happy if he can hear you from all the way across the classroom."

"Oh, right. I'm being quiet now," I inform Johnny, making the exaggerated motion of sealing my lips shut with my claw. Johnny gives me a curt nod before turning back to the front of the classroom. I try to pay attention during the rest of class, but it's hard to pay attention when I have a monster like Johnny sitting next to me. I can't help but send him sideways looks every few seconds.

There's also something else on my mind now that wasn't there earlier. This something else – or should I say someone else? – is Sullivan. Although I admire his scariness and that really loud roar he scared the classroom half to death with earlier, I'm not so sure that I want him in Roar Omega Roar. What if he becomes Johnny's new right hand man? Johnny said that I was his closest ROR member, but what if that changes if Sullivan turns out to be a better scarer than me? I don't want to lose my status with Johnny after just getting it!

I worry about this for the rest of class and end up clicking my claw in agitation. At first, it doesn't seem to bother Johnny or Chip, but by the end of class, Chip is gritting his fangs together and Johnny looks ready to bolt out of the room. He's rubbing his head with his claws as if he has a headache. Oopsy, did I give that to him?

"Scaring 101 has come to an end for the day," Professor Knight says before I can ask Johnny if I gave him a headache. "Please read chapter one in your scaring 101 textbooks and study the information in the chapter carefully. There will be several pop quizzes throughout this class, so keep this in mind while you are studying. You're dismissed."

A mutual groan travels through the classroom when Professor Knight brings up pop quizzes. Nobody likes pop quizzes! Those are scary! I turn to my right to tell Johnny about how much I dislike pop quizzes only to find that Johnny is no longer sitting next to me. I scratch my head with a claw while wondering aloud in a clueless tone of voice, "Huh, where'd he go?"

"Probably off to an advanced class, knowing Johnny," Chip tells me with a roll of his brown eyes as he slowly gets to his feet, stretches his arms above his head, and then lumbers in the direction of the door, waving me after him as he says, "Come on, Chet, you said that you'd walk with me for a bit."

"Oh yeah! You were going to give me advice on scare techniques," I reply, proud of myself for remembering this. Leaning down quickly, I scoop up my textbooks before scuttling after Chip to the entrance of the scaring 101 classroom. Reggie is nowhere to be seen and Javier never ended up showing up for class. Oh snap, he's gonna be in big trouble with the boss later!

As soon as the two of us are out in the hallway, Chip starts up the staircase with a destination in mind. At first, I think that he's just walking mindlessly around the school until I get a good look at his eyes. Peering over his shoulder at me, Chip says, "We don't have much time, so try to hurry."

Even though I have no idea what we don't have much time for or why we're hurrying, I scuttle along as fast as I can after Chip up the stairs and hold my hat firmly on top of my head as I ask, "Where are we going? I thought that you were going to give me advice on scaring strategies. I could really use some tips on them. It's really important that I'm scarier than Sullivan or else Johnny will make him his right hand man instead of me!"

Chip sighs as the two of us round the corner of the stairway and find ourselves on the fifth floor. He slows down so that the two of us can walk side by side. Finally, he says quietly, "This was never about giving you advice on scaring strategies, Chet. I could tell from the moment I saw you this morning that something was bothering you. It's still bothering you – I can see it. We're going to my dorm room where we can discuss it in private."

"Oh," I reply, sort of shocked that Chip was able to read into my emotions and figure out that I was bothered by Javier sleeping with that purple-haired girl last night. Not sure if I feel like talking about the situation aloud or not, I ask, "How did you know that something was bugging me?"

Chip chuckles as we reach the dorm room that he shares with Johnny. Digging out his room key from between his scaring 101 and science textbook, Chip says, "You're a monster who's easy to read. Come on in."

As Chip opens the doorway for me, it suddenly occurs to me that I've never been inside Johnny's dorm room before. A sudden rush of anticipation and excitement runs down my spine as I hurry into the room. Chip's and Johnny's dorm room is a lot different than the one I share with Javier. Both sides of the room are neat and tidy, but Chip's side of the room is covered in posters of a certain football team that I don't recognize. I've never been so good at following sports. There are too many sports, too many teams, and too many things to keep track of. Since Chip's side of the room doesn't interest me all that much, I immediately turn my head in the direction of Johnny's side of the room.

Johnny's side of the room is much different than Chip's side of the room because it is practically covered in red and gold and Roar Omega Roar paraphernalia. I see ROR sweatshirts, hats, T-shirts, and sweaters kept on a chest at one end of the room, a shelf lined with glistening trophies above it, and pictures of the previous year's winning scare teams hung on the adjacent wall. I immediately scuttle over to the trophies and look at them with a wide eye.

"Wow, Johnny has a lot of these things!" I exclaim, reaching up with an eager crab claw to touch one of the trophies.

"Uh, that might not be such a good idea," Chip warns me from where he's just taken a sitting position on his bed. "Johnny is very particular about those trophies. He knows whenever anyone messes with 'em. Anyway, feel free to sit wherever you want. I've got until one pm to chat. After that, I've gotta head off to my next class."

"Okay," I reply, reluctantly dropping my crab claw back to my side. I still really want to touch Johnny's trophy, but I don't want to make him mad. Scurrying across the room, I plop onto the bed next to Chip since it seems like the comfiest place in the room and then resort to clicking my claw uncomfortably since I still haven't decided whether or not to tell Chip about the incident with Javier and the girl from earlier.

Chip decides on the matter for me and says in a kind, calm voice, "Chet, you can tell me what happened. Your secrets are safe with me. I can't say the same thing about what you tell Javier, Reggie, or Johnny, but I can swear to you that I won't let a word that you say slip to any of the other Roar Omega Roar members. I think that last night is bothering you. Didn't you say that Javier had a girl in his room?"

* * *

_Review please? :)_


	30. Chapter XXX

**WyldClaw: I'm with you there; poor Chet! The little guy has not had a very nice home life. I hope that you continue reading and reviewing!**

**Biohazardouz: Oh my, what a nice compliment! I can't believe that you read all of this story in two days without dying of boredom! I'm sure that would've happened to me, lol. I did try quite hard to capture the characters' personalities as best that I could, so I'm glad that you think that everyone is in character! And wow, that means so much to me to hear that you'd even reread this story! Wow! Your comment really made my day! Please keep reading! :D**

**BloodRedRoses04: Aw, thank you so much, my friend! I'm definitely keeping my chin up and am staying hopeful! Hope you like this chapter!**

**James95: I'm glad that you're liking how this story ties in with the film! I tried my best to do that. :) So do you think that Chet should listen to Chip and stay away from Johnny before he falls even more in love? Thanks for reading this!**

**Cytisinth: Well, Chip thinks that relationships will only end up in a heartbreak, but honestly, he might end up falling into a relationship himself unintentionally, which will make him nothing more than a hypocrite in the end. You'll eventually get to hear more about Natalie, that's for sure. It is in character that Chet and Johnny can bond over awful things because neither of them have fabulous home lives unfortunately. My friend is a hardcore Knightscrabble fan (she actually got me to write two one-shots concerning those two), so you will get to see snippets of Knightscrabble throughout this story. Are you a fan of the pairing? Thanks for the comment!**

* * *

**Chapter XXX**

I decide to go ahead and tell Chip the whole story about Javier and the purple-haired girl since he seems to know about it already anyway. I'm not sure how it works, but it seems to me like Chip can read minds! He knew that something was bothering me earlier and he somehow managed to guess all on his own that it had to do with Javier and the girl he had in his bed last night. I open my mouth to start blabbing, but then decide that I need to start way back at the beginning with this story. I need to tell Chip what's going on with Reggie and Javier.

"Well, It all started yesterday morning," I start out, my tongue now loose. Chip's going to have a hard time shutting me up now even if he wants to. Once I start talking, I'm like a runaway train. Going on, I explain, "This girl with purple hair came up to Javier saying that Reggie said that she could buy, um, dope I'm guessing it was from him. Javier said okay, but he wanted to give her the dope in exchange for a night in his room. As soon as the girl left, Javier said something about wanting to fuck her. I didn't get it at first, I mean, he hardly knew this girl! I think that it had something to do with getting back at Reggie though. What do you think?"

"I think that if Reggie and Javier aren't careful, they're going to either end up fucking with each other or fucking with our team," Chip says gravely. "They're both drama creators. Johnny is going to speak to Javier though, so hopefully that will get his drug usage under control. Anyway, go ahead and continue. What happened next? Did the girl come to your dorm room?"

"Yeah," I nod with a shudder as I remember walking in on her and Javier going at it. "The girl was face down on the bed and Javier was breeding with her. It looked so wrong and it felt so horrible! I couldn't stop staring at them even though it was making me feel icky inside. I tried to ignore them, but I couldn't. They were being really loud. When they were done, Javier called out…um…someone else's name and then called the girl a slut. It didn't seem right, Chip! Shouldn't they be married before they breed?"

From the knowing look in Chip's eyes, I can tell that he knows whose name Javier called out during the peak of his intercourse with the purple-haired girl. Sighing, Chip admitted, "It would be easier if everyone waited to 'breed', as you call it, after they are married, but that's just not the way things work, especially at a college. Everyone wants easy sex. Javier wasn't hurting that girl, Chet. They were both looking for an easy lay. Why did it make you feel so horrible? Did someone do this to you?"

"Well, kind of," I admit, fiddling with my crab claws and looking at the ground. I never ever told anyone about the way daddy used to abuse me, but now I'm tempted to tell Chip about it. Chip is the sort of monster who I feel safe trusting my closest secrets with. Sending him a look from out of the corner of my eye, I ask, "Pwomise not to tell anyone what I'm going to tell you? Nobody else can know, especially not Johnny!"

Chip looks at me solemnly and nods his head once before replying, "I promise. What happened?"

"It was my daddy who bred with me," I say succinctly, getting straight to the point. Chip's normally calm eyes widen with shock as I continue on, "He used to breed with my older sisters, but when they left for college, there was nobody left for him to breed with, so he decided to start bringing me to his bedroom. I had to do whatever he told me to do or else he would hit me. Daddy made me sleep in his bed every night. I hated it in there! It smelled horrible and I didn't like the blood-stained mattress. It was really gross-looking and reminded me of the times when daddy actually hurt me. I didn't ever want to breed with him, but daddy said that it was a good thing and mommy told me that I was doing the right thing. It didn't feel right though. I started to want to run away. I think that I might have run away if I hadn't come to the university when I did. Mommy says that I'm supposed to serve her and daddy, but I'm happy to be away from them now."

A long silence follows my explanation. I hope that I didn't accidentally say too much. It's embarrassing to tell Chip what daddy used to do to me in the dark of the night, but it also feels good to let the pain out. Looking up at Chip innocently, I blink at him and ask, "Did I do the right thing, Chip? Was I supposed to breed with daddy?"

Chip blinks himself out of his temporarily paralysis and shakes his head vigorously, an angry, defiant look coming into his eyes as he replies, "No, Chet, you were not supposed to breed with your father. Incest is wrong."

"Insects? Insects are bad? I thought that they were little bugs like Javier," I point out in a nonplussed voice. "Actually, Javier is a pretty big bug though…"

"No, not 'insects'. I said incest. Incest is intercourse between two members of a family. It's not right, Chet. I'm sure you've heard that breeding is sometimes called lovemaking, right?" Chip asks me. I think about this for a moment before thinking that I did hear the term on TV once. After I nod, Chip says, "It's called lovemaking for a reason. Intercourse is supposed to be done between two monsters who love each other or who have each other's permission to sleep together. Tell me, Chet, did your father ever ask permission to do what he did to you?"

I think back to my first time with daddy and shake my head vigorously, replying, "No, he never asked me for permission. I didn't think that he had to though? He just told me to get down on the bed on my stomach and I did it because you should never say no to daddy."

"What went on between you and your father was non-consensual. It's called rape, Chet. He raped you. There is a big difference between rape and consensual sex. Javier had that girl's permission to sleep with her. Like I said earlier, he wasn't hurting her like your father hurt you," Chip tries to explain this complicated concept to me.

I listen to Chip thoughtfully, glad to have some things finally making sense in my mind now. Chip says that sleeping with daddy was wrong. I always thought that it was wrong deep inside, but I never dared to question mommy or daddy while I lived in their house.

"I don't know why daddy wanted to breed with me so often," I point out something else that I've always wondered about. It's funny because I can talk to Chip about this without it being awkward at all. Even though he's male, Chip is like the kind, caring mother that I never had. Shivering, I go on, "It hurt!"

"Sex isn't always a bad thing," Chip starts out slowly. "There's a reason why some monsters call it 'lovemaking'. If it's done for the right reasons, it can feel good. Rape, on the other hand, never feels good. That's why you think of sex as a bad thing. I shouldn't be the one to have to tell you all of this, but I guess that it's better if I tell it to you than any of the other Roar Omega Roar members."

"Oh, I think that I'm starting to understand now," I say as my brain suddenly makes a connection. Feeling proud of myself for figuring this out all on my own, I prompt, "Breeding can be called lovemaking if it's done for love, right? But Chip, I don't get something! What is love exactly? How do you know if you love someone?"

"That's a good question and honestly not one that I know the answer to," Chip replies to me with a shrug of his shoulders. "Love is a strange thing and something that I'm staying away from right now. Like I told you earlier, it's better not to get too attached to anyone, especially during college. It doesn't usually turn out well."

"I remember you saying that," I reply somberly before my thoughts automatically float over to a gray-furred monster. Still a little confused about this whole love thing, I continue on, "I used to think that my mommy and daddy loved each other, but I don't know anymore. They never seemed happy together and daddy used to beat mommy sometimes. I think that she only stayed with him out of duty even though she never told me that."

"Well, if that's the case, then they certainly didn't share love, that's for sure," Chip points out dryly before trying to come up with an example and musing, "Love is like…like…"

"Like what Reggie and Javier have?" I point out since it's obvious that the two like each other.

Chip hesitates before admitting, "That's not exactly the couple I was looking for since they're not technically together, but I suppose that they could possibly be an example of love depending on how it turns out between them. Anyway, I need to leave for my next class now. Even though talking about this sort of thing is obviously not one of my favorite things to do, I'm glad that you opened up to me. Like I said earlier, I shouldn't have to be the one to tell you about rape and whatnot, but your childhood was fucked up and I don't have a choice."

I don't seem to hear what Chip is saying about how he has to leave because my mind is on love. It's not something that I've thought about much before. I guess that I always just threw breeding and love together. Now, I'm starting to realize that the two are very different things. Looking up at Chip from the comfy bed, I point out, "I want to fall in love! I think that it would be a nice thing. Are you in love with anyone?"

Looking a little uncomfortable like he might actually be in love with someone, Chip quickly shakes his head, reminding me, "What did I just tell you five seconds ago? I do my best to stay out of relationships to avoid conflict. The closest I've ever come to feeling any sort of emotion for anyone has been for my fellow ROR brothers and that's not the kind of love that we're talking about."

"I still think that I would like to fall in love. What do you think falling in love would be like? How would you know if you're in love?" I ask Chip a string of questions, ignoring the fact that Chip should probably have left his dorm room by now so he doesn't miss his next class. This love stuff is important to discuss!

Apparently, the brown-eyed monster agrees with me because he hesitates before leaving and shrugs his shoulders, saying, "Well, I don't know from personal experience, but I've read in books that you're in love when you feel more than just happy around a certain monster. You get butterflies in your stomach when you're around them and you'd do anything to be with them for as long as you possibly can." Chip stops here before blushing and adding, "I read this, of course. I'm no sap."

I nod slowly, not caring about whether or not Chip is a sap as a new thought suddenly pops into my head. Making a realization, I point out, "Hey, that's the way I feel when I'm around Johnny!"

Chip gives me a slightly awkward look and opens his mouth just as the door to the dorm room opens and Johnny steps in as if right on cue. Chip decides that now is a good moment to leave and starts toward the opened door, saying, "Well, I'm going to be late to class and won't graduate again at this rate unless I get going. See you around, Chet. Johnny, make sure you kick Chet out in the next hour so he can make it to science class on time."

With that said, Chip slides past Johnny and leaves me completely alone with my horned hero! I couldn't be any more excited and nervous about this at the same time. I think about what Chip said earlier and definitely think that I'm getting butterflies in my stomach. Am I in love with Johnny? Could this be possible? The idea sort of thrills me and scares me. Being in love is a bad thing according to Chip, but I dunno, I think that it could be a good feeling! I feel good around Johnny…

Since Johnny is giving me a why-the-hell-are-you-here look, I immediately come up with a long explanation for him and say, "Hi Johnny! Chip invited me over to go over some scaring techniques with me. They were really helpful. I think that I learned a lot. Can I help you with anything? I could study with you or clean your trophies for you or, um, do whatever else you want."

I run out of ideas of things to do for Johnny and give him an expecting look. Johnny looks like he's grown bored with my blabber and has already stepped over to the opposite side of the room. He stands at the window and peers down at the Monsters University campus before murmuring, "No, I don't think that there's anything that you can do for me. It's always stressful running a fraternity and keeping my grades up, but you obviously aren't going to help me get an A plus on my advanced calculus test now, are you?"

Not wanting to fail Johnny, I give him a truthful look and admit, "I could try to though, boss!"

Johnny turns away from the window and turns his bright violet gaze onto me before he sees that I'm being serious. Chuckling that low chuckle of his, Johnny shakes his head and sinks down tiredly on the end of his bed so that he can face his trophies, replying, "I like your spirit, but you don't know a thing about calculus, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I'm sowwy," I point out, visibly drooping in front of Johnny. Here I am finally alone with him for the first time ever and I'm already failing him. At this rate, Sullivan will be Johnny's right hand man before I know it!

"Don't be sorry; be grateful that you're not in advanced calculus and that your parents don't push you to do better and better every year because you're a Worthington," Johnny says, losing his grip for a moment before he clears his throat and sends me a sideways look, patting the empty side of the bed next to him and says, "Come join me, Chet. I could use some company. Maybe you can distract me from advanced calculus if you can't help me with it, hm?"

* * *

_Review please? :) Also, I think that I'm going to have more constant wi-fi, so you can start expecting more regular updates from me!_


	31. Chapter XXXI

**honorstudent97: Yay, I feel so happy that I've convinced you to like three different slash pairings! *dances around in a circle* I take it that you aren't much of a slasher in general? I really adore Reggie and Javier. Can I be weird for a moment and say that I find Javier sort of attractive? Okay, I'm gonna shut up and go back to my corner of weirdness now. xD**

**James95: You're right about Chip! He did react quite well to Chet's story considering his abusive past and all. So you think that Chet might end up getting abused by Johnny in the long run? I will admit that it does seem likely. Thank you for reading this!**

**Cytisinth: I'm glad that you thought that the chapter was informative! You're right that Chip is the only "normal" member of the RORs. He has a fairly decent background and doesn't like drama. He gets caught up in drama to help out his future lover. So to be fair to him, I'd say that he ends up in the relationship more for the other member of it than for himself. Johnny seems to like having Chet around for company because who doesn't like being showered with compliments? Yeah, it can get old after a while, but most of us like it at first. You know, I have no idea why it's called Knightscrabble. I'm not a hardcore shipper of it and haven't put much thought into it. And lol, well, I actually like Javier myself, so I don't find Susan's taste that weird (I'm crazy, I know). Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: You're very welcome for the update! I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it! Who do you think is the nicest member of ROR? I think that it's a tie between Chip and Chet. You'll get to see a lot more of Chip in this fic, so don't stop reading it! Are there any Chip pairings that you like? Thanks for the comment!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXI**

At first, I can't believe Johnny's words. He actually _wants _me to sit next to him? After realizing that Johnny is being serious, I bound off of Chip's bed and quickly scuttle across the room before perching on the bed next to Johnny. He wanted me to distract him with something, so I figure that I should start talking. I'm usually really good at talking and can blab on and on for hours about things that nobody else cares about. At least, that's what daddy says. Right now, I can't think of anything to say though! It's like my mind has been wiped blank since I'm sitting so close to Johnny. My crab claw is only inches away from his clawed hand. If I stretched it forward just an inch or so, I would be touching Johnny's hand!

…Wait, why am I thinking about touching Johnny's hand? Why do I even want to touch Johnny's hand? Feeling my cheeks start to burn and knowing that Johnny will make me leave if I don't come up with something to say soon, I look frantically around the room for something to talk about and finally notice Johnny's row of trophies glistening in the sunlight flooding through the window. Ah ha! Those are something that I can talk about!

Feeling proud of myself for finally coming up with something to discuss, I point to Johnny's trophies with a claw and say, "You have a lot of trophies there, boss! Are they all from winning the scare games or are they frin other things? I know that you've always won the scare games while you were at Monster University, but I bet that you've won trophies for other things too. You're very smart that way."

I'm babbling a lot of nonsense now, but Johnny doesn't seem to mind and actually looks amused. He sends a wry smile in my direction and replies, "None of these trophies are for the scare games, Chet. We keep those in the ROR house. You'll see them for yourself as soon as we get permission to use the ROR house next week. You'll like it there. It's got more of a friendly vibe to it than the school has." Johnny looks at the trophies lined up on the wall for another moment before he adds, "These are all from school subjects. Some are from the debate team, some are from the chess club, others are from scaring 101, and so on."

"Wow, that's really amazing! You must be really proud to have so many trophies! I would be really proud if I had even one trophy. I don't have even one trophy though. I'm just not that scary, I guess," I muse, hanging my head as I realize how worthless I am next to Johnny.

"Having a shelf of trophies is all fine and great, but it comes with a cost, you know," Johnny points out to me in a matter-of-fact way. I don't know what he's talking about and give him a blank look. Sighing, Johnny goes on to explain, "These trophies remind me of what I've achieved in previous years and tell me what is expected of me this year. Each year I remain at college, I'm expected to achieve more and earn more trophies. The Worthington name is important. If I fail even once, the family name loses its honor."

I think about this for a moment before pointing out, "That sounds really stressful. Maybe you should just not worry about getting more trophies? It looks like you already have a lot here. Say, if you needed one, couldn't you just reuse one? That seems like a good idea to me. Which trophy is your favorite?"

"It's not that simple and I certainly can't 'reuse' a trophy," Johnny snorts at my suggestion before he eyes the row of trophies and points a clawed hand at the shiny gold trophy at the far end of the shelf. This one is smaller than the others, but apparently it is Johnny's favorite because he goes on to say, "This one is a particular favorite of mine. I actually had to work hard for this one. I won it from debate club."

"Ooo, debate! That's where you argue a case with a bunch of other monsters, right?" I ask, wanting to make sure that I'm thinking of the right thing. Johnny nods once, eyes still on the trophy as if he's lost in thought. Looking awed, I go on to say, "You must be very good at arguing, boss! I bet that you're really good at getting what you want."

At my words, Johnny chuckles again, causing me to feel all warm and tingly inside as he replies, "I suppose that's one way to put it. I don't just 'get what I want' though. Unlike some monsters, I have to work hard for what I get. Take these trophies for example. I had to work hard to earn each and every one of them. None of them simply fell into my lap so to speak. This is one of the reasons why I encourage studying and training amongst the ROR members. Each and every one of us must be willing to work hard this year."

"I'm willing to work hard! I'll do anything for you, Johnny," I admit truthfully, my voice sounding a bit weird as I say the last sentence. Not sure why I'm suddenly sounding weird, I glance across the room and try to quickly come up with something else to say. I impulsively ask something that I was thinking about earlier and turn to Johnny, saying, "Could I touch your trophy? I really want to hold it."

Johnny looks surprised at my request and then shrugs his broad shoulders, replying, "Do whatever you like with it, Chet. Hell, you can even keep the trophy if you like. Think of it as a little token of appreciation from me to you. You've proven yourself to be a useful right hand man so far."

My eye practically bugs out of my head at Johnny's words as I get up from the bed and scuttle over to the shelf with all of the trophies lined up on it. Very carefully, I hold my breath and reverently pick up the trophy with a crab claw, asking in shock, "Really? I can keep it? But don't you want it for something? You were saying earlier how you needed more trophies or something like that…"

"I need _new_ trophies, not _more_ trophies," Johnny corrects me with a sigh as his normally confident expression wans and he looks almost worried as he continues on, "It's only this years' new trophies that will matter to my father. He says that I have to show some sort of 'growth' if I insist on staying at college for another year. He'd prefer it if I graduated and started working at Monsters Inc. of course, but I prefer the college life to the working life. It just…gets more difficult year after year as you can clearly see."

I actually don't quite get what Johnny is talking about and go back to sitting next to him with the trophy still cupped in one of my crab claws as I ask, "Are you sure that your daddy didn't mean that he was hoping that you'd get a little taller or something like that by growth?"

"No, he means growth in my studies, which means more trophies, more broken records, and more victories," Johnny replies dryly before glancing at a picture on the wall and adding, "The worth of a Worthington has to do with everything on this wall according to my father."

Johnny looks like he's about to say more, but falls silent before adding any more to his thoughts. Frowning, I speak what I know to be true and say, "I don't think that someone's worth should have to do with how many trophies they have. I'd think that you're the best of the best even with one less trophy, Johnny."

Giving me a wry look, Johnny continues on, "Try telling that to my father."

"I will the next time that I see him," I reply, not realizing that Johnny is being sarcastic. Seeing that my boss is still looking at a picture on the wall, I raise my eye to it to see what picture he's looking at. Surprisingly enough, this picture is not like the other pictures on the wall. The rest of them are all of the previous years' winning scare games teams. This picture is of a petite female monster with waist-length brown hair, two big, long-lashed eyes, and a small smile on her rosebud lips. She's surprisingly human-like for a monster, but has claws instead of hands and her skin is tinted a shade of light purple.

"Who's that girl in the picture over there?" I ask nosily, not pausing to consider the fact that asking Johnny such personal questions might upset him. Johnny doesn't answer right away and his expression darkens. Suddenly, a name pops into my head and I go ahead and guess, "I know! This is Natalie, isn't it? You know, the girl that Chip was talking about earlier? She was the one you got into a mess with!"

Johnny turns to me with a miffed look on his face. Oopsy. Maybe I shouldn't have said that he got into a "mess" with her. Maybe I was looking for a different word. I duck in case Johnny is going to slap me, but he doesn't. Instead, he takes a deep, calming breath and replies simply, "Yes, that's Natalie."

"She's very pretty," I point out jealously, not because I want to be pretty, but because I can tell from the look in Johnny's violet eyes that he still loves this Natalie, whoever she is. I should've taken the hint by now that Johnny doesn't like talking about this girl, but my curiosity and my loud mouth get the best of me and I end up asking, "What happened to her? Where is she now?"

Johnny grabs a wad of the sheets we're sitting on and squeezes them in his fist, expression tight and eyes hard as he replies in a forced calm voice, "I told you earlier that I didn't want to talk about it and my thoughts on the matter have not changed since."

"But I_ really _want to know what happened to her," I whine. I know that I'm being annoying, but it's bothering me not to know what happened between Johnny and this girl. Did they breed together like Javier did with the purple-haired girl? You know, for pleasure like Chip was telling me about earlier?

Apparently, I've pushed Johnny a little too far. He whirls on me, killer violet eyes latched onto mine as he breaths rapidly and emphasizes, "She's dead, Chet. That's where she is now – dead."

I wasn't really sure what I was expecting Johnny to say about Natalie, but I wasn't expecting this. Natalie is dead? But how did she die and why is she dead? She doesn't look very old from that picture on Johnny's wall. In fact, she looks younger than Johnny himself. I really want to know more about Natalie, but don't know if I dare to ask Johnny anything else about her. I give the horned monster next to me a sideways look and pause with my mouth half-open, seeing that he's still extremely upset. Talking right now would be stupid on my part even if I really, really want to know what happened to Natalie.

"I don't like talking about it, but now that you've brought it up, I might as well tell you what happened because you'll ask me about it again in another few days, won't you? You don't seem to be the type who lets things go," Johnny observes, his temperament calming slightly as he looks back to the smiling girl in the picture.

Johnny is right; I do have a hard time letting things go. I like to know everything that there is to know about whatever we happen to be talking about. Looking at the ground sheepishly, I add, "Maybe," since I probably would've brought Natalie back up in a few days.

"I do pride myself on having become a good judge of character over my years here," Johnny admits before he gets a faraway look in his eyes and begins, "I met Natalie during my first year of college. We were as different as can be. I was the proud leader of Roar Omega Roar, a magnet for all of the females and a sight of admiration for my fellow ROR brothers. Natalie, on the other hand, was not in a sorority. She wasn't even training to be a scarer. The girl was the quiet type who wasn't popular, wasn't what most monsters would consider 'dating material'. The first time I saw her was when she was studying at the library. I couldn't help but look twice in her direction. There was just something about her that drew her to me."

"Ooo, boss, it's like what they talk about on TV! There's a name for it, but I forgot it. Just give me a sec! I'll remember it," I cut into Johnny's story and tap my head with a crab claw before exclaiming, "Love at first sight! That's the right phrase for it. Was it love at first sight for you and Natalie?"

"No," Johnny says, giving me a rueful smile as he shakes his horned head and replies, "Definitely not. At first, Natalie didn't want anything to do with me. She said that she didn't associate with 'my type'. She didn't like the popular crowd and she hated the train of girls who would follow me around from place to place. However, I have a knack of getting what I want no matter what the cost. Eventually, I won Natalie over. I took things slow with her – I visited her in the library, brought her to my dorm room for private conversations, and took her on a few dates over the weekends. I could safely say that she fell in love with me by the end of that first year as well."

"That's really touching," I admit even though I'm not too pleased about hearing about Johnny in love with a girl for some reason. Wanting to get to the important part, I add, "But how did she die?"

"I'm still getting to that part," Johnny says in a tone of voice that tells me not to rush him. Taking a deep breath, he continues on, "After that year in college, I wanted to stay at the school and Natalie wanted to get a job. Maybe I should've gotten a job instead of worked to convince her to return to college with me. Anyway, I dated her again that year. We were two idiots completely in love and oblivious to anything but each other. I took her to my bed at the midway point of the school year and made her my first. I swore to love her and marry her. Funny thing is that she got pregnant about two weeks later. She went to the hospital wing to make sure that she really was pregnant. Natalie came back to me in tears after that appointment saying that the doctors had detected a form of cancer in her body, one that wasn't curable. I assume that you can figure out the rest of the story for yourself?"

* * *

_Review please? :) By the way, in case you're wondering why I re-uploaded this chapter, it's because I accidentally skipped chapter 29! *facepalms* Feel free to go back and read it if you want, but no worries because it's not an essential chapter or anything. :3  
_


	32. Chapter XXXII

**honorstudent97: Oh, so you are a major slasher then? Awesome! *high fives you* Which MU/MI characters do you find attractive? A part of me likes something about each of the ROR guys at this point. God, what is happening to me? I'm such a nut. And omg, you have a friend like Javier? I need to meet someone like that!  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: I agree with you that it's really sad that Natalie passed on, but hopefully Chet can help Johnny move on, right? Thanks so much for liking the chapters!**

**James95: Lol, I can sort of see Chet as a CDA interrogator. xD But yes, Johnny's story is sad. I guess that you can see why he's a bit on the brittle side now? I hope that you like this next chapter!  
**

**Biohazardouz: I will admit that I do have a tendency to update frequently as long as I have wi-fi, which means that I try to update everyday. Glad to hear that you don't mind frequent updates though! Personally, I think that Johnny would've been a very loyal lover until something tragic happened to his mate. That's what turned him into a womanizer who refuses to get into any lasting relationships. And ooo, you love Javier? He's my favorite MU character! You'll get to hear loads more about him in this. :3  
**

**Guest: I feel bad for Johnny too! He needs a hug, doesn't he? There is a possibility that Johnny might love again, but you never know. What's your prediction? Thanks for the comment!  
**

**Cytisinth: Mm, yes, for some "odd" reason it does bother Chet that Johnny is in love with a girl. Let's figure out the reason behind that, Chet. xP I agree with you completely about Chip. It's no surprise that he avoids romance after hearing about what Natalie and Johnny went through. Maybe knowing about Johnny's tragic past will make Chet want to comfort him. I guess we'll see! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXII  
**

I nod slowly, realizing that cancer is a killing disease that must have killed Natalie. I usually have a lot to say, but there's not much to say about this. Even though I was jealous of her earlier, I'm feeling bad for Johnny's girlfriend and for Johnny now. Nobody deserves to die from any sort of horrible disease at such a young age and it's obvious that Johnny is still suffering from Natalie's death. I wish that I could help him somehow, but I don't know what to do. All I can do is apologize since I can't bring Natalie back to life.

"I'm sowwy, Johnny. Natalie didn't deserve to have that happen to her and you didn't deserve to lose her," I reply honestly before noticing that Johnny's hand is only inches away from my claw again. Deciding to act on impulse, I extend the claw and pat Johnny's hand in a comforting way.

Glancing over at me in surprise, Johnny looks at our hands, but doesn't comment on them before going on, "After Natalie passed on, I was a complete mess. I couldn't focus on my studies, couldn't achieve the grades my parents expected from me, and couldn't concentrate on the scare games. Chip actually ended up running Roar Omega Roar for the most part that year. I owe a lot to that guy. Anyway, I learned an important lesson from my relationship with Natalie. Do you know what it was?"

"Um…" I start out, not sure what the lesson that Johnny is talking about is. I don't want to sound stupid and not reply though, so I search my head for a few seconds. Still coming up with nothing but a blank, I guess randomly, "Make sure that your girlfriend doesn't have cancer before you start dating her?"

"No, that's not even_ close_ to the lesson I learned," Johnny replies in a morbid voice before going on to explain, "What I learned is that you should never get too attached to any certain monster in this world because they could be snatched out of your grasp at any moment. You've probably heard Chip and the others talk about how the ROR house is basically a sex house. That's true. I haven't gotten into a relationship with any other girls since Natalie's death, but I have slept with the entire PNK sorority. I don't give a damn about who I sleep with anymore because I refuse to get attached to any one female. You should keep this in mind too, Chet. Relationships only tear you down. There's a reason why, as you called it, love at first sight only exists in fairytales."

"So you don't believe in love then, boss?" I ask, feeling sad by this news for some reason.

Johnny hesitates before replying slowly, "I wouldn't so much say that I don't believe in it. After all, I had it for a short period of time until my illusion of a perfect life was shattered. No, I definitely wouldn't say that I don't believe in love. I'll just say that I don't believe it's worth the cost that comes along with it."

"That's what Chip says! He says that love is a waste of time and that I shouldn't even get too friendly with my ROR brothers! You must have been talking to Chip too," I nod to myself, automatically assuming that Chip gave Johnny the same talk that he gave me about love. For some reason, this bit of knowledge still makes me sad though. Tilting my head up at Johnny, I ask, "What if you meet a special someone though? You know, someone who makes you get butterflies in your stomach and makes you feel all happy and tingly inside? Would you ignore that someone?"

"That sounds exactly like Chip's definition of love. Apparently, I'm not the only one who's been talking to him," Johnny points out, a small smirk crossing his fanged mouth before he raises a bushy black eyebrow at me and asks, "Is there someone at the school who you want to be with? I won't discourage you from being in a relationship, but I can't say that I would exactly approve of it either."

"Oh no, don't worry, there's nobody I want for a girlfriend. I'm very loyal to you," I point out, letting Johnny know that I'll do anything for him, even stay out of relationships if that will make him happy. Frowning, I add, "You're avoiding my question! What if you did meet someone you could fall in love with?"

"I don't know, Chet! It's not like I have time to sit around and mull over these things!" Johnny exclaims, throwing his hands up in exasperation before pausing and thinking, "I suppose that I would befriend that certain 'someone', but keep my distance from them for everyone's sake." Looking as if he's had enough of chatting about love, Johnny glances over at the digital clock across the room from us and points out, "Chip told me to tell you to get a move on after an hour. It's been an hour and you have science class to get to."

My eye widens in surprise. Johnny's so smart that he even knows what class I have next! Gazing up at him in admiration and holding the trophy that he gave to me tightly in one claw, I murmur in awe, "Wow, boss, you know everything!"

"As much as I'd like to think that, I don't. I just so happen to have the freshmen's school schedule memorized," Johnny says before pointing a clawed fingertip toward the door, adding, "I'd advise you to leave now so you don't accidentally get lost on your way to class. Science is on the first floor on the right just so you know."

I blush sheepishly and get to my crab-like legs. Apparently, Johnny knows more than the fact that I have science for my next class. He also knows about how easily I get lost. Scuttling over to the door since I don't want to be late for science, I pause in the doorway and turn back to Johnny, pointing to the trophy in my claw reverently as I say, "I promise to take good care of this for you."

"I'm sure that you will," Johnny replies immediately, apparently in tune to my adoration for him.

I know that I should leave at this point, but something is keeping me in the room. I don't want to leave just yet. It's like there's a magnetic pull between Johnny and me. Opening my mouth without knowing what I'm going to say, I let the words pour out and admit, "I really liked talking to you today. Most monsters tell me to shut up most of the time, but you listened to me and cared about what I had to say. You're really special. Maybe we can talk again sometime?"

Johnny laughs as he gets up and lumbers over to his desk, sorting through a large stack of papers for something in particular as he replies, "Chet, you're a member of my fraternity. You'll be talking to me again whether you like it or not. Now go to your science class before you end up getting to it late."

I sense a hardness come into Johnny's voice at the end of his sentence and nod quickly before saying, "Yes, right away, boss! Good luck studying for that advanced calculus class!"

With that said, I force myself to leave Johnny's room and step outside into the hallway. It's a good thing that Johnny told me where the science classroom is located because I don't think that I would've been able to find it without his help. As I wind my way down the long staircase, I think about my conversation with Johnny and feel happy and sad over it. I'm happy because it's the first conversation that I've ever had with Johnny alone. I'm sad because I don't like Johnny's take on love. I dunno why it bothers me so much. It would only make me jealous if Johnny found another girlfriend to love! Huh, I don't get it. Why does this make me sad?

I still haven't come up with an answer to my own question by the time I reach the science classroom and decide to drop the thought for now. I can think about it again later when I don't have science to worry about. Pushing the door to the science classroom open, I peer around myself to see what kind of room I'm in. The classroom has cream walls and speckled carpeting on the floor. Pictures of weird things that look like unknown chemicals to me are framed all over the room. There are also odd display cases placed around the room. I'm not sure if they are there to make me feel stupid or to creep me out. I don't know what any of the weird things in the glass cases are.

My eye is drawn to a familiar pink-eyed figure at the far back of the classroom. It's Javier! Deciding to go over and sit by my friend, I scuttle through the aisle of the strange, kinda creepy looking classroom and take the desk next to Javier's before waving a crab claw at him and greeting him in a friendly voice, "Hey, Javier!"

"Hey," Javier replies, his voice flat and his eyes blank. He doesn't even bother to look over at me when I sit down. Something seems different about him, but I'm not sure what it is. Maybe Johnny talked to him! I remember Chip and Johnny saying that it would be a good thing for Johnny to talk to the buggy monster earlier. Johnny is definitely an influential monster and a strong leader. I wouldn't be surprised if he is affecting the four-eyed monster's mood.

"Did you talk to Johnny earlier?" I ask Javier, deciding to test my theory out. As I wait for a response, I make the mistake of looking to my left. Oh my god, there are glowing pink and purple spiked thingys in the display case there! My eye practically bugs out of my head as I stare at the glowing things in shock. Waving a crab claw at them, I change the subject and forget all about Javier's unusual quietness as I exclaim, "Get a look at this!"

Unlike me, Javier looks bored as he glances to his left at the glowing urchins. In a monotone, the Spanish monster informs me, "Those are glow urchins. Although they're not toxic to monsters, they're pretty goddamn dangerous. If ya let one touch you, it'll make your skin swell."

"Uh oh. I do_ not_ want to touch one of those things. Why is something like this even in the classroom? These things are dangerous," I point out nervously as if I'm worried that the display case is going to burst open and the glowing urchins will attack me at any moment. Before Javier can reply to me, the door to the science classroom opens and a familiar figure oozes inside. I recognize the spectacled, slug-like monster as Mrs. Addams, the art teacher. I guess that she must teach science too?

"Welcome to your university science class," Mrs. Addams tells the students sitting in her classroom. After looking around, I realize that everyone's expression mirrors mine. We all want to know why the glowing urchins and other strange things are kept in display cases around the room. Mrs. Addams doesn't explain their presence to us though and instead cuts straight to our current task, saying, "Some teachers teach science with a textbook and others teach it with experiments. I am going to use a combination of both. Today's task is for you to turn clear slime a different color."

A murmur ripples throughout the classroom at Mrs. Addams's words. Making slime change colors actually sounds like fun, so I perk up a little and pay close attention to Mrs. Addams's directions. Javier continues looking dazed from next to me. Little do I know it, but from this day forward, Javier is always going to be quieter. He's a little slower to speak, a little slower to get upset, and a little more distant. I guess that it has something to do with the talk he had with Johnny, but the truth is that I'll never really know. I'm starting to think that it's more than just the talk with Johnny though because Javier's pupils are constricted and he looks sick almost

Going on, Mrs. Addams says, "I am going to give each of you a small bowl of slime. Today's task is to change the slime to a different color using a combination of the different ingredients that I have here on my desk. As you can see, there are different powders, liquids, and chemical substances for you to choose from. There is no right or wrong color to turn your slime. Today's task is simply to get you acquainted to working with chemicals and learning how to experiment with simple matter. Does anyone have any questions?"

Nobody raises a hand for once. I'm surprised that even I know what to do. I have to admit that this sounds like fun! I want to make purple slime since that's the color of Johnny's eyes. Maybe I can give my slime to him in exchange for the trophy that he gave me earlier!

I'm still considering this when Mrs. Addams asks, "Would anyone like to volunteer to hand out the slime?"

Silence immediately engulfs the slightly creepy room. Students are never too fast to help a teacher out. Not really feeling like scurrying around the classroom, I slouch in my chair and try to make myself invisible. Surprisingly enough, a green hand suddenly shoots up from somewhere at the front of the classroom. Huh, what sort of stupid monster would actually volunteer to pass out slime?

"I'll do it, Mrs. Addams. I don't mind," a familiar, high-pitched voice says as a lime green eyeball gets up from his desk and takes the stack of the bowls of slime from Mrs. Addams' desk. Wazowski starts passing them out to the students while I narrow my eye at him. That little know-it-all hit me wrong the very first time that I met him and I can't help but glare at him. I'm either friendly or I'm not. Wazowski is not the kind of monster I feel friendly towards after he called my friends bad names.

Unable to help myself, I follow Wazowski's progress inconspicuously before he approaches my desk. Without warning, I stick one of my crab-like legs out in front of him and cause the cyclops to pitch forward and land face-first on the floor in a puddle of slime.

"Oh, sowwy, squirt. Better watch where you're going more carefully next time, huh?" I ask, my voice dripping with mock sympathy as I smile inwardly at Wazowski's embarrassment. Before anyone can realize that I tripped the one-eyed monster on purpose, I tuck my leg back under my desk and look innocently at the front of the classroom. Javier gives a little smirk from next to me as all of the rest of the eyes in the classroom turn to the slime-covered eyeball.

"Michael, are you alright?" Mrs. Addams asks, sounding concerned. I can't help but frown at her. She wasn't concerned about me when I was having trouble with painting during the last art class!

Apparently not aware that I intentionally tripped him, Wazowski slowly gets up, covered in globs of slime. He tries to pick a clump of it off of his shoulder and says, "Just fine, Mrs. Addams. I guess that I should be more careful where I'm going next time."

I exchange a smirk with Javier. Heh, who knew that getting revenge on little eyeballs could be so much fun?

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	33. Chapter XXXIII

**honorstudent97: Ooo, so you're starting to like Johnny too? I found Johnny attractive almost instantly and now I have a thing for Javier. Hehe, I guess this is why I'm single. Not that many people my age have crushes on animated monsters, I suppose. *blushes* Anyway, I wish that I knew someone like that in real life because I would totally date them. xD  
**

**Biohazardouz: I always love to hear that you think that my chapters are great, so thanks a ton for saying that! :D I don't approve of bullying at all either, but I did notice that Chet seemed to have a thing for picking on Mike in the film. Did you notice that too? It's funny because I started writing this story before seeing the film, so I started trying to make him a bit more snarky after watching it, you know? I'm glad that you like the character development and that you're continuing to read this! Hope you like the next chapter!  
**

**Guest: Let's both give Johnny some hugs! I think that he deserves them! Hm, that's a good question about whether or not Chet will end up with Johnny. What's your prediction on this? Johnny had a rather intense "talk" with Javier, but even the talk won't keep the buggy monster in line for long. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Cytisinth: It's totally okay if you don't want to believe Johnny. My personal headcanon is that he has slept with all of the PNK girls, but hey, to each his or her own, right? We all have personal headcanons and I'm not about to diss any of them. You're right to say that the ROR boys didn't really get up to anything too evil in the film. I probably take it a step farther in this story since it's not G-rated. Johnny and Chet are able to confide in one another due to their personality differences, which is definitely a plus for both of them. Seeing as I've never been to college before, my college descriptions including that of the science class might be way off, so please forgive me for that. Thanks for commenting. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIII  
**

Still laughing inwardly at the green eyeball's embarrassment, I look at Mrs. Addams as her lips turn downward at the situation. Half of the slime that was in the bowls is now on the floor or on Wazowski. She thinks for a moment before deciding, "As much as I'm sure that you want to participate in this class, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to excuse you, Michael. It would be a good idea for you to go to the nearest restroom and clean up. I'm afraid that this slime is rather sticky. If you don't get it off of you right away, it might get stuck to you for the next week."

At first, Wazowski looks like he's going to protest and say that he can wait to wash off until after class, but at Mrs. Addams' last words, his eye widens in fear and he practically sprints out of the classroom door at top speed, calling over his shoulder, "In that case, thank you for excusing me, Mrs. Addams!"

The classroom erupts into laughter at Wazowski's sudden hurry to get the slime off of him. Poking Javier with my crab claw, I whisper excitedly, "Did you see that? Did you see what I did? That little guy thinks that he tripped over his own two feet! I'll have to tell Johnny about this!"

"Shh, keep it down, dude," Javier whispers in my ear, sending a look toward the front of the classroom before nodding in the direction of his gaze and saying, "The teacher's lookin' at ya."

I turn my eye in the direction of Mrs. Addams and find that Mrs. Addams is sending me a stony look. Uh oh. Does she know what I did? I think that she might from that look that she's giving me. I immediately stop laughing so loudly and pretend to examine my claws carefully.

"Mr. Alexander, will you please come to the front of the classroom?" Mrs. Addams' sharp voice suddenly cuts through the laughter in the room. My heart comes to a sudden stop as every monster in the classroom turns to look at me. Uh oh! I thought that nobody saw me trip the little green guy, but maybe Mrs. Addams has eyes in the back of the classroom in the same way that Mrs. Hardscrabble has ears in the back of the computer classroom according to Reggie. Paralyzed with fear, I can't seem to move. I don't wanna get into trouble with a teacher already! This is only my third day of school! Besides, Johnny will be really mad at me and I can't let Johnny down!

"Mr. Alexander, I'm waiting," Mrs. Addams says in a tight voice, her beady eyes narrowing as she gives me a hard look that makes my lungs constrict and my throat run dry.

Javier kicks me from underneath the desk and gives me a meaningful look. I guess that I should probably go see what Mrs. Addams wants before I get into even more trouble for not listening to her. As I slowly get up from my desk, I start thinking up excuses for why I tripped Wazowski. I could tell Mrs. Addams that it was just for a laugh, but I don't think that she would find it funny even though everyone else did. I could also tell her about how Wazowski called Javier and Reggie gay druggies on the bus ride to Monsters University, but something tells me that she wouldn't want to hear about that either.

Heart beating frantically against my exoskeleton, I scuttle sheepishly all of the way to the front of the classroom and hang my head as I stand in front of Mrs. Addams' desk. I can't really say that I'm sorry for tripping Wazowski because he deserved it, but I can say that I'm sorry about getting into trouble.

"Since Mr. Wazowski has unfortunately had to leave our classroom, half of the class has not been given their slime yet," Mrs. Addams informs me in a strict tone of voice.

"I'm sowwy! I really am!" I burst out, knowing that Mrs. Alexander knows that I'm guilty. Wait, _does _she know that I'm guilty? She said that half of the class has not gotten their slime yet, but she didn't say anything about me purposely tripping Wazowski. I immediately shut my big mouth before I get myself into any more trouble, adding awkwardly, "Um…"

"Was there something else that you wanted to say?" Mrs. Alexander asks me, her beady eyes narrowing as she gives me a long look.

"Oh no, Mrs. Addams. There wasn't anything else that I wanted to say," I reply urgently as I quickly go on, "I was just saying that I'm sowwy that half of the class hasn't gotten their slime yet. That's really unfortunate."

A few of the students snicker at my words and then stop laughing when they see Mrs. Addams' angry face. Tapping her long, curling fingernails against her desk, Mrs. Addams says, "In that case, I expect that you'll be more than willing to distribute the rest of these bowls of slime to the class then."

I glance over at another stack of bowls containing slime sitting on Mrs. Addams' desk. I don't really want to pass out the slime, but it definitely beats getting into any serious trouble, so I immediately scoop up the stack of bowls, saying, "Of course not. I'll pass these bowls of slime out as fast as I can!"

"Yes, well, don't pass them out too fast. We don't want you to trip and fall and have an incident like Michael's," Mrs. Addams replies dryly as I hurry to the back of the classroom to hand out the remaining bowls of slime. While I'm busy going from desk to desk, Mrs. Addams says, "Once you have your slime, please feel free to come to the front of the classroom to take some of the ingredients on my desk back to your desk to use to experiment with the color of your slime."

At Mrs. Addams' words, the students who already have their slime get to their feet – if they have any, that is – as one and rush toward the front of the classroom. I have three monsters almost bang into me, so I point out loudly, "Hey, watch it! Slime coming through! You don't wanna get this stuff stuck to you!"

Most of the students ignore me and continue to the front of the classroom to get their slime coloring ingredients. I can't help but feel sad about this. By the time I get to the front of the classroom, the ingredients are going to have been picked over! There might not be anything good left. Feeling sorry for myself, I finish distributing the last bowl of slime to the empty desk in the far right-hand corner of the room and am about to trudge up to Mrs. Addams' desk when I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to see Javier.

"Hey crab man, I already got you some powder and other shit for your slime. We'll just share, okay?" Javier suggests, motioning to the stash of ingredients on his desk.

I immediately perk up and nod vigorously as I follow the pink-eyed monster back to my desk, pointing out, "Thanks for remembering me! Nobody else ever seems to remember me or see me for that matter. Did you see how many monsters almost ran into me when I was carrying the slime? One of them could've knocked me over! That would've made a really big mess!"

"Yeah," Javier says quietly as he picks up a pinch of powder and sprinkles it over his slime. To my surprise, nothing happens. Isn't the slime supposed to turn a different color? I frown at the slime and watch as Javier takes a pinch of a different sort of powder and dumps it onto his slime. This time, the effect is almost instantaneous. The slime turns a bright shade of hot pink. Javier rolls his eyes at the color and mutters to himself, "Figures that I'd get fuckin' pink."

"That looked so cool though! Let me see if I can do it!" I exclaim, reaching forward excitedly and picking up a pinch of the fine, white powder that is on Javier's desk. I immediately douse my slime with the powder and wait. Nothing happens. Annoyed, I lean down and observe the slime closely with my one eye. Still nothing. Deciding to do what Javier did, I take a pinch of the chunky, grayish colored powder and add that to my mixture. My face falls when nothing happens yet again. All around me, students are successfully turning their slime to different colors of the rainbow. Why isn't mine turning colors like everyone else's?

I'm still wondering about this when Javier glances over at my desk, his four eyes focused on something on the corner of it. I'm too busy trying to get my slime to change colors to notice his gaze. Finally, Javier asks me, "Where'd you get that trophy from, crab man? You earn it or…?"

"Me? Earn this trophy?" I ask Javier in shock, taking a break from concocting colorful slime to spare a glance at Johnny's beautiful trophy sitting at the edge of my desk. Shaking my head, I say, "No, this trophy isn't mine. It was Johnny's, but he gave it to me. Can you believe it? I actually have my very own trophy from Johnny! He has a lot of them. You know, trophies? In fact, he has an _entire shelf_ of them."

Javier looks like he's going to tune me out now that I'm blabbing. In fact, all he does is nod in response to me before falling silent. Although I know that the buggy monster is usually on drugs, I think that there's more to his dazed look than just the effect of the drugs. He looks really thoughtful.

"Whatcha thinking about, Javier?" I ask my friend as I try a pinch of a third tannish-colored powder on my slime. To my chagrin, nothing happens again. I'm starting to think that either the slime hates me or I'm just not good at science. Maybe I'm using the wrong ingredients though or maybe I need to just add more powder to my mixture…

"Nothin' really," Javier replies to my sentence even though his cheeks turn a light shade of pink as if he's embarrassed about whatever is going through his mind.

Not a big fan of silence, I go ahead and talk for both of us since Javier clearly isn't in the talking mood, and say, "I want to get my slime to turn purple or some other preddy color. I can give it to Johnny in return for his trophy!"

Javier resists rolling his eyes at me. Since I'm still not having any success in turning my slime a color other than clear, I take a big fistful of the remaining powder left on Javier's desk and dump it onto my slime. The blue monster next to me opens his eyes wide and is about to stop me, but it's too late. I've already dumped all of the powder onto my slime.

"Dude, I really don't think that ya should've done that," Javier says, still eying me and my slime in shock. "You used way too much of the powder on it. Who knows what it's gonna do now? It could cause some fuckin' crazy explosion or something!"

I think about this for a moment before admitting, "That is a good point!" I'm about to get to my crab like legs and slowly back away from the potentially explosive slime when the clear stuff in front of me finally absorbs the slime and turns an icky yellow-green shade. Javier and I can't help but stare at it with wrinkled noses.

Trying to be optimistic about the situation, I point out, "Well, at least I got the slime to turn a color. That's progress, right?"

"And I thought that pink was bad!" Javier mutters to himself as he shakes his head at my yellow-green slime and points out what we've both been thinking, "That looks like piss. Don't tell me that you're gonna give that to Johnny."

"No., I don't think that I can give this to Johnny. It's not good enough for him," I reply after a moment's thought. Johnny deserves only the best and obviously yellow-green slime that resembles urine is not something that I should give him.

I think that Mrs. Addams is intentionally looking for a way to get me into trouble because she decides to stalk to the back of the classroom at this very moment. Hands on her hips, she asks, "How is the slime coming along back here, boys? I'm expecting you to work a little more and chat a little less."

I'm not sure how Mrs. Addams knows that Javier and I were talking because we weren't talking very loudly. Well, I didn't _think _that we were talking that loudly anyway. I might have gotten a little loud on accident. Everyone knows that I have a big mouth.

Luckily, Javier knows just what to say to Mrs. Addams and gives her a pleasant smile before saying, "Sorry, ma'am, it's just that Chet and I already finished our slime so we decided to have a chat about the other interesting items in this room such as the glow urchins to our left."

"Ah," Mrs. Addams says, looking a bit taken aback by Javier's politeness. I guess that she was expecting him to be rude like Reggie. Looking down at his slime, Mrs. Addams admits, "I see that you have managed to turn your slime a shade of pink. Well done, Mr. Rios." Mrs. Addams starts to turn away from us and I'm about to let out the breath that I didn't know that I was holding when she decides to turn back to me. Oh snap! Frowning, Mrs. Addams fixes me with a suspicious look and says, "What about you, Mr. Alexander? How is your slime coming along?"

Looking at the ground a little sheepishly, I push my bowl of slime toward the teacher and admit, "Well, I did get it to turn a color. It's just not a very preddy color."

Mrs. Addams leans over my desk, takes one look at my slime, and then flinches as if it just burned her. Nodding, she says, "I see. Well, perhaps you went overboard on the powder."

With that said, she turns and oozes her way back to the front of the classroom. I finally let out my breath, glad that Mrs. Addams couldn't find a way to get me into trouble, but also sad that my slime is such an ugly shade because now I can't use it as a gift for Johnny. I want to get him something or do something nice for him. What sorts of things could I get Johnny though? I don't know him that well yet.

While everyone else continues working on their slime, I continue thinking about potential gift ideas for Johnny. How about chocolates or maybe flowers? Hm. Well, chocolates are expensive and I'm dirt poor, so no chocolates. I could definitely pick Johnny some flowers though. Mind made up, I decide to pick Johnny flowers sometime in the next week. I hope that he likes them!

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	34. Chapter XXXIV

**honorstudent97: *high fives you* I guess you, me, and Chet should start up a Johnny fan club! Haha, just kidding, but in all seriousness, I'm with you there! Why don't other people like the things that we do? They're awesome!  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: I guess that we'd better cross our fingers for Chet, what do you think? That would be extremely awkward if Johnny happened to be allergic to flowers. Now I have a mental image of him sneezing when Chet gives them to him. Thanks for the comment!**

**Biohazardouz: I'm glad that I'm not the only one who noticed Chet picking on Mike. I also figured that he was rather rude to Mike because he thought that would please Johnny and also maybe because he wanted to keep Johnny all to himself. ;P The idea of Chet bringing Johnny gifts is cute and I also like the idea of Reg giving Jav gifts for some reason. Hehe, Javier is a ladies' man. Even the teachers like him! I love your reviews - thanks for keeping up on this story!  
**

**James95: Oh yeah, definitely trust Jav to get pink slime out of all colors, haha. I'm glad that you liked the last two chapters. What are the potential crossovers that you've noticed if you don't mind my asking? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Cytisinth: I agree about Chet having an immature response to Mike's earlier comments regarding Reggie and Javier, but Chet does tend to be immature in general, doesn't he? Well, the frat boys will certainly find themselves in some messes although they may or may not (usually not in the case of this story) involve other sorority and fraternity members. They tend to keep their problems within their group of five. My thoughts exactly about Johnny and the flowers. He may sneer at them inwardly, but we know that he likes the adoration. Thanks for reading this!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIV  
**

I manage to survive through the rest of science class without getting into any more trouble although I notice that Mrs. Addams keeps her beady eyes narrowed at me for most of the class. Wow, that teacher is creepy! Finally, science ends and Javier and I are dismissed. The buggy monster and I end up going straight back to our dorm room to study. Luckily, our studying is not broken by any purple-haired girls visiting the room to sleep with Javier. Although I feel a bit better about last night's situation after talking to Chip, I still feel like the whole "breeding before you're married" concept is wrong, especially when you don't love the monster you breed with.

I try to practice playing my trumpet, but Javier gives me a dirty look that tells me to practice it later, so I decide to work on my math problems instead since those are due next Monday. It turns out that the math problems are harder than I expected them to be. I still don't know the difference between plus, minus, and equals signs and I'm realizing that a lot of numbers look very similar to one another. For example, an eight looks just like a curved zero with a line through it.

Math is so boring and I'm so exhausted from not sleeping the night before that I end up passing out early. The next morning, I wake to the blaring of Javier's alarm clock. It's funny how the digital clock belongs to the bug-like monster because it always ends up waking me up, but not him. Javier really does sleep like a rock!

Since I'm awake now and see no point in sitting around in bed all day even if I do have a cushy mattress that feels like cloud to sleep on, I toss my math textbook off of my lap and drop off of my bed and onto the floor. Scuttling over to my desk, I search through the messy papers discarded on it for one piece of paper in particular. I'm looking for my class schedule. I honestly don't have any idea which classes I have today.

It takes me a good five minutes to find my class schedule, but once I do, it's easy enough to find the day marked "Thursday" and take note of the fact that I have gym class this morning. Hm. I'm not sure how to feel about this. Gym could be fun and it does sound like it will be better than math, but crab bodies aren't exactly ideal for playing sports. I'm short, stubby, and not exactly a monster who looks like a professional athlete. Oh well, I guess that there's nothing to do now but go to class and figure out what gym is really like. The good news is that this is my only class for the day. That's something, right?

Not sure if I should wake Javier up or not, I decide to be snoopy and scuttle quietly over to his desk to find out what class or classes the pink-eyed monster has today. If I thought that my desk was messy, well, Javier's is a hundred times worse! It takes me a good ten minutes to sort through crumpled notes, garbage, magazines, and other random paraphernalia on his desk before I find Javier's school schedule. It turns out that just like me, he also has gym this morning!

Realizing that this means that it's up to me to try to wake up the deep sleeping blue monster, I sigh and scuttle over to Javier's side of the bed. I poke his shoulder and don't even bother whispering since I know that won't work with Javier. Yelling, I call out, "Jav! Javier, wake up! We've gotta go to gym!"

You'd think that my shouting would wake my fellow Roar Omega Roar brother up, but nope. Javier keeps on sleeping like a rock. I suddenly get a very good idea and smile gleefully to myself before scurrying across the room and picking up my trumpet. Returning to Javier, I take a deep breath and blow all of the air in my lungs into the mouthpiece of the trumpet. An ear-splitting blast splits the air and Javier sits bolt upright in bed, blinking rapidly.

"Chet, what the fuck?" Javier asks blearily as he looks from left to right, trying to figure out what's going on. His gaze focuses in on my trumpet and his eyes suddenly narrow as he hisses, "Give me that trumpet! I'm throwin' it out the fuckin' window!"

"No!" I reply fervently, immediately scuttling backward. "My trumpet is very important and Mrs. Kimball said that I can't let anything happen to it!"

Javier gives me another venomous glare, but doesn't pursue the matter of throwing the trumpet out of the window. Just in case he changes his mind, I hide it underneath my bed when he's not looking. Stretching all four arms above his head, Javier assumes, "Lemme guess; you woke me up to get me to class on time. What's our first class, crab man?"

"It's gym!" I exclaim with a bright smile on my face before I realize that I'm not sure how to feel about gym and go on, saying, "I'm not sure if I'm going to be any good at gym or not. It sounds fun, but I've never tried running before and I don't know how to play sports or-"

"Chet, can you not babble on and on in the mornings? Some of us are still tryin' to wake up," Javier mumbles as he pulls himself out of bed and trudges toward the door of the dorm room sleepily.

Hanging my head, I follow Javier out of the room and apologize, "I'm sowwy. I just like to talk."

Javier nods and gives me a dry look as the two of us continue down the hallway in the direction of the gym. I can't help but feel proud of myself because I know where the gym is! It's on the first floor where the scare program tryouts took place. Smiling to myself for remembering this, I try to think of something to talk about before realizing that Javier just told me to shut up and probably doesn't want to listen to me talk. At that moment, a fuzzy green, scowling monster rounds the corner with an annoyed expression on his face.

Poking Javier and earning an annoyed look from him, I point at the furry figure up ahead of us and exclaim, "Oh look, Javier! There's Reggie!"

The miffed look immediately dissolves off of Javier's face as he looks up to see his three-eyed friend trudging down the hallway. Like Javier, Reggie is obviously not a morning monster. It's funny because Reggie looks up at Javier at almost the exact same time that Javier looks down at him. A big grin splits Reggie's face as he stumbles over to us in his hurry to talk to Javier.

"Jav, dude, where the hell have you been?!" Reggie exclaims as he comes to a halt in front of Javier. I can't help but feel a little slighted that Reggie doesn't say hi to me, but I guess that's what happens when you're in love with someone. All you can see is that one special monster and you don't think about anyone else. Folding his arms over his chest, Reggie asks, "Have you been avoiding me or something? I didn't see you all day yesterday, not even during scaring 101! That's an important class, you know!"

"Yeah, I know. I accidentally slept in," Javier admits sheepishly before going on, "Johnny talked to me about it though. It won't happen again. So do ya have gym this morning? Chet and I were just on our way there."

"Mhm. I think that gym is a required class for all the students training to become scarers. C'mon, let's walk together," Reggie suggests, glancing over at me when Javier mentions my name. I smile and give him a little wave with my crab claw, but Reggie doesn't respond and starts down the hallway, obviously more interested in Javier than in me.

"Hello to you too," I mumble, feeling like Reggie could at least have said hello to me. As much as I like Reggie and Javier, they just aren't anything at all like Johnny. Johnny makes me feel wanted and good inside. Unlike Javier, he doesn't tell me to shut up, and unlike Reggie, he remembers that I exist…most of the time.

The three of us have been walking for only a few seconds before I realize that there's an awkwardness between Reggie and Javier still. Javier keeps sending Reggie long looks out of the corners of his pink eyes whenever he thinks that the fuzzy green monster isn't looking and Reggie isn't his normal talkative self.

Finally, Javier decides to break the ice and ask the question that he's been wondering about the answer to over the last few days. Not looking at Reggie as he asks it, Javier questions his friend quietly, "Say, you know that Susan Jensen chick? The one you told about my stash?" Reggie thinks for a moment before nodding, turning all three yellow eyes onto Javier. The buggy monster does his best not to change his tone of voice as he asks, "She your girlfriend or…?"

Reggie laughs his hyena-like laugh aloud before smirking and saying, "Really, Jav? You think that Susan Jensen would go out with someone like me? Uh, no flipping way! Susan Jensen is like totally hot. She wouldn't go out with someone like me. The only reason why she was talking to me was because she wanted some of your stash. Thought I'd tell her about you so you could get some cash for it. She paid you well, didn't she? The Jensens are filthy rich from what I've heard."

Javier immediately relaxes at Reggie's words. The tenseness between the two friends seems to have completely shriveled up and died. That's great, I guess, but they're still acting like I'm not here. Javier decides to lie – I know he's lying because Susan gave him sex, not cash – and says, "Yeah, she gave me a lot."

"Good," Reggie says as the three of us start down the staircase, his feet making loud thumps against the stairs as he plows forward. "You don't mind me telling Susan about your stash, do you? I only did it because you told me that you could use the cash and you know how fellow druggies are. Susan would never tell."

"Yeah, I know," Javier says thoughtfully, his feet moving swiftly and silently against the staircase. He turns his full attention to Reggie and admits, "Gee, that was awfully thoughtful of you, Reg…"

"What can I say? You were on my mind," Reggie replies, turning away from Javier before he can see the faint blush spreading across his cheeks. "So, um, what subject are we going to again?"

I immediately take advantage of Reggie's question and insert myself back into the conversation, my crab legs making clicking noises against the staircase as I reply, "Gym! We're going to gym right now. I've never been to gym class before. Have you guys been to gym before? Is it fun?"

Javier sighs at my long list of questions, but Reggie is my fellow loudmouth and doesn't seem to mind me talking too much. Shrugging, he replies, "Who knows, dude? I wouldn't get my hopes up though. I mean, it's not like we've had any fun college classes yet. College isn't supposed to be fun though."

"I'm having fun at college," I point out defensively. My words are true, but I guess that I'm not really having fun with the college classes necessarily. I'm mostly just having fun because of Johnny. He makes everything in life so much better. I hope that he's going to be at gym class. With those impressive muscles of his, I bet that he works out. I'd like to watch Johnny working out…

The three of us reach the gym a few minutes later and join the long wave of monsters filing in and out of the gym through the locker rooms. Despite what Reggie says, I'm actually starting to get really excited about gym class. I click my right claw excitedly as I enter the spacious room with the green felt flooring and the scare games promotion posters on the walls. The gym looks slightly different than the last time I saw it though. The velvet burgundy curtain that split the gym in half is no longer in the room and there is a balance beam visible on one side of the room, mats on another side of the room, and a big bar hanging on one wall.

"Hey guys, look at all of the cool stuff! Do you think that we're going to get to use all of those thingys?" I ask excitedly, waving a crab claw in the direction of the balance beam, the bar, and the royal blue mats.

Unlike me, Reggie and Javier look like they could care less about whether or not we get to use these things in class. Javier shrugs his shoulders, his eyes are still fixed on Reggie and not me. Reggie at least replies to me, saying, "Who knows, man?"

Before I can ask what the bar is for, a pretty blue monster with a slender body and long tentacles slithers across the room. She's wearing a thin, light blue T-shirt, has dark blue hair that falls down to her shoulders, and long-lashed eyes that extend off of her head a couple of inches. Smiling kindly at us, the monster says, "Good morning, class! I'm Fiona Kay and I'm going to be your gym teacher this year. This is actually my first time working at Monsters University, so I'm really excited! I hope that you're all excited to be here too. I know that a lot of you probably hate gym, but I'm hoping that you'll go into this class with an open mindset. Who knows? You could actually end up having a lot of fun."

I can tell just from Miss Kay's words that she's going to be my kind of teacher! She's not going to hold grudges like Mrs. Addams, assign confusing stuff for me to memorize like Professor Knight, or watch me with an eagle eye like Mrs. Hardscrabble. For these reasons, I call out, "Congrats, Miss Kay!"

Miss Kay's pretty aqua-colored eyes find me and she sends a warm smile in my direction as she says, "Why thank you, you handsome young man. I'm glad to hear that someone is excited for gym class. Now then, who would like to hear what today's task is?"

I ignore the way Javier and Reggie nudge me and give me we-know-what-you're-up-to looks because even though Miss Kay is pretty, I don't like her that much. Well, not in the same way that I like Johnny anyway. Then again, I don't like anyone in the same way that I like Johnny. Only he can make my heart race and my blood pound through my veins.

Either way, I'm still excited to hear about the first task, so I wave a crab claw in the air and exclaim, "Me! I want to know what today's task is!"

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	35. Chapter XXXV

**honorstudent97: Oh, I dunno about that...*coughIthinkthatJavieristhesexiest* But hey, we should make a Monsters University fan group for Johnny, Javier, and Sulley! Would that be the best club ever or what? :P  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: Haha, I take it that you're not much of a Johnny fan then? I actually love him along with Chet, Javier, and the rest of the gang. Jav and Reg do need to stop hiding their obvious feelings for one another, I agree! Thank you for the kind words!  
**

**Biohazardouz: I'm glad that you were excited for the last chapter! I'm doing my best to keep up with the daily updates. :D It is kind of hard to fit in with a group, especially when two certain people (or monsters in this case) are really into each other. Chet still has a lot to learn unfortunately. Wow, I'm glad that I've turned our little crab friend into one of your favorite characters! Who are your other favorites if you don't mind my asking? Same thoughts here about Reg and Jav! They should get together, but it might take a while before either of them end of confessing their feelings. This is the problem with tough frat guys like them. ;P Thanks for reading!  
**

**Guest: I'm glad to hear that you liked the part with Javier and the trumpet! I bet that he's going to have an earache for a bit, don't you think? You'll find out how gym class goes in this chapter! Thanks for your review. :)**

**James95: I see what you mean by crossovers. That makes complete sense now. But yeah, it seems like college life is making Chet more aware of other's faults (especially when it comes to Mike). I guess that this is a good thing in a way, right? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Cytisinth: Javier is a little hard on Chet, I agree, but then again I don't think that anyone would appreciate someone blaring a trumpet in their ears, lol. Personally, I see Reggie as the type who acts wild and out-of-hand to make up for his lack of self-esteem. He may or may not find out about Javier's reasons for sleeping with Susan later on although the two will eventually forgive each other. That's interesting about gym in college! If I went to college and had a choice about it, that would be a class I would skip. :P Thanks for your comment!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXV  
**

Miss Kay sends me another gleaming, white-toothed smile before she begins to explain our gym tasks to us. I can't help but look at her in admiration. Her teeth are so nice and white and straight! Even though my Roar Omega Roar brothers have told me that my missing teeth make me look scary, I still wish that I had all of my teeth in nice, straight rows. Johnny has teeth like that and so does Javier. Now that I think about it, Chip has straight, glistening white teeth too! I pout, thinking that I'm the only one with missing teeth. Why did daddy have to knock them out? Couldn't he have kicked me instead of pummeled me in the face?

Luckily, Miss Kay's next words distract me as she says, "Today, you're going to go to three different stations. I'm hoping that this will give you a variety and a chance to have fun in gym class. The first station has to do with this balance beam here. What you're going to do is attempt to walk across it without falling off of it when it is your turn to walk the beam. Yes, I know that this is going to be difficult, but just do your best. Who can tell me whether or not the object of this task is to cross the balance beam as quickly as possible?"

I seem to be on a roll with questions, so I go ahead and raise my crab claw into the air. When Miss Kay looks over at me, I smile happily at her and say the answer that makes sense, saying, "Yup!"

Unfortunately, it turns out that I'm wrong because Miss Kay says, "That's a very good guess, but I'm afraid that's not the object in today's balance beam walking. Just take your time when crossing the beam and try to keep your balance."

Oopsy, I guess that my question answering roll has come to an end. I close my big mouth and follow Miss Kay with my eye as she slithers from the balance beam over to the royal blue mats spread out over the floor to my left. She taps one mat with a tentacle and says, "On these mats, you're going to do as many sit-ups as you can do in a minute. You'll have a partner who will time you and will hold your feet while you're doing the sit-ups. When your minute is up, you'll trade places with your partner. Does this make sense?"

Everyone in the gym nods as Miss Kay approaches the last station, which is the bar hanging on the left wall of the gym. I'm feeling disappointed because Johnny isn't here to be my sit-up partner. Javier and Reggie are obviously going to buddy up, so I'm going to be on my own. I'm used to being everyone's last choice for a partner, but it still makes me sad knowing that nobody likes me all that much. Of course, even if Johnny was here, there's no guarantee that he would want to be my partner anyway. My face falls as I realize this. I mean, why would strong, handsome Johnny Worthington want to be a stubby little crab's partner?

Miss Kay starts talking about the last station, but I'm automatically distracted because the door leading from the locker rooms to the gym opens up. Any little movement in a room usually ends up catching my attention. Today is no exception and so I find myself automatically turning toward the opened door. Oh my god, it's Johnny!

I have to try really hard to keep myself from bouncing up and down and shouting out a loud greeting to Johnny. I almost end up doing this, but decide not to because I don't think that Miss Kay would appreciate it too much and I like Miss Kay so far. She's the only teacher that I've had who hasn't turned into my enemy…yet.

Unable to concentrate on Miss Kay's words, I watch Johnny quickly stride across the gym to the group of motley monsters surrounding Miss Kay. I don't realize until now that Chip is walking next to him. Both monsters have ditched their Roar Omega Roar gear and are wearing T-shirts. Johnny's T-shirt is white and says "scare specialist" on it. I like this T-shirt. It's a good change from Johnny's usual yellow-collared shirt and thick red sweater.

There's something else that has changed about Johnny though and I don't think that this is a good change. He looks really upset about something. His violet eyes dash over to the clock hanging on one side of the gym. When he sees the numbers on it and realizes that he's a few minutes late, his hands ball into fists and he bites his lip in annoyance. I'm not usually very observant, at least that's what daddy used to tell me, but I notice that Johnny's eyes are bloodshot and that he looks tired. I wonder what's up with that. The tiredness doesn't detract from Johnny's handsomeness, but it makes me sad to know that my leader isn't sleeping well. Maybe he's worried about something. I never sleep well when I'm worried. That's why I never used to sleep too well back in daddy's bed. Johnny did seem stressed out the other day when I talked to him about his trophies and about Natalie. He kept saying that there was a lot of pressure on him to do well this year in school. Well, he didn't flat out say that, but I think that was the gist of what he told me.

By this time, Miss Kay has finished speaking and says, "Alright then, everyone! Please split into three groups and choose a station. When I blow my whistle, please rotate to the station to your left. After you've completed all three stations, you'll be dismissed!"

For once, the class doesn't groan at this task. Like me, it seems as if the other students think that this is going to be fun. Before anyone else can claim Johnny, I immediately turn around and bounce up and down on my crab legs to make sure that the irritated-looking horned monster sees me as I cry out, "Johnny, Johnny, will you be my partner? Pwease?"

Johnny blinks himself out of a daze and turns his sharp gaze onto my face. He wasn't here while Miss Kay was explaining how we need to have partners for the sit-ups station, so he gives me a confused look and asks, "Partners? What for, Chet? I wouldn't think that we'd have to do pull-ups with a partner or walk the balance beam with one."

"No, we don't have to do that," I agree as monsters start splitting up in the directions of the three different groups. Pointing a crab claw at the mats, I tell Johnny, "We have to do push-ups for a minute and we have to have a partner hold our feet according to Miss Kay. Will you pwease be my partner, Johnny?"

I blink up innocently at the gray-furred monster, hoping that there's a slight possibility that he might consider being my partner today. I know that there are othe, better monsters out there, but I did ask to be Johnny's partner before they did, so maybe I have a chance? Maybe?

Johnny shrugs his shoulders carelessly and replies in an absentminded voice, "Sure, why not? Where do you want to start?"

"Thank you, thank you!" I reply twice for emphasis, giving Johnny a great big smile. I had hoped that he would agree to be my partner, but I never really thought that he would say yes! Feeling all happy inside, I think about Johnny's question and muse, "Um…wherever you want to start! You're the boss."

"Hm," Johnny thinks aloud, still looking a little distracted. His usually sharp violet eyes travel around the room before resting on the balance beam. Nodding toward it, Johnny suggests, "How about we try over there? The beam looks like fun."

I actually do not think that the balance beam looks that fun since I'm known to be a klutz and will probably fall off of it right away, but I want to do whatever Johnny wants to do and nod quickly, saying, "Okay! Let's go!"

Just like a little monster on Christmas morning, I eagerly take Johnny's clawed hand in one of my claws and lead him over to the line forming at the back of the balance beam. Suddenly, I note a familiar little green monster standing just ahead of me and Johnny. Ugh, it's that annoying, know-it-all eyeball, Wazowski! I'm sad to see that he managed to get the slime I spilled on him during science class off. Feeling like Johnny shouldn't have to get in line behind someone lesser than him like the little green guy, I purposely cut into line right in front of Wazowski and pull Johnny in front of me, my claw still on his hand. I should probably let go of it now, but I don't really want to. I want to keep holding Johnny's hand forever and ever.

"Hey!" Wazowski's high-pitched voice suddenly cuts into my thoughts about Johnny as he taps my shoulder with a long-nailed finger. Talking to my back, the little eyeball rages, "You cut! You're supposed to stand at the back of the line, you know, back there." Wazowski points behind several monsters to the very back of the line.

In general, I'm not a mean crab. In fact, if you get on my right side like Johnny, Reggie, Javier, and Chip did, you'll have a friend in me for life! If you annoy me or one of my friends or start off on my bad side though, you've made an enemy in me for life. By insulting Reggie and Javier and by telling Johnny to go stand at the back of the line, Wazowski has definitely crossed me and I'm not about to just let this go.

Turning, I decide to feign innocence and reply, "Oh, sowwy, squirt, didn't see you there. Guess that's the problem with being so small."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to be a scarer someday and I'm going to be just as scary as the rest of you!" Wazowski exclaims with resolution, getting a determined look in his blue-green eye.

At these words, Johnny glances out of his bloodshot eyes in the direction of the little cyclops and chuckles, saying, "It's good to dream big, but sometimes you've got to take a step backward and look at reality as well. Go look in a mirror, killer. You don't belong on a scare floor."

"Aw, snap!" I click my claws together in Wazowski's face, smirking at him as Johnny comes back with an excellent retort to his comment about becoming a good scarer. I'm with Johnny on this; that little guy is never going to be scary! He looks, um, funny maybe, but not scary.

"Just because I don't have a bunch of missing teeth or sharp fangs does not mean that I'm not scary," Wazowski continues arguing about this with us. Johnny rolls his eyes at the eyeball and turns back to face the balance beam. I smirk and do the same as Wazowski continues on with a long list of why he's scary.

As we near the front of the line, Johnny seems at wit's end with the eyeball. Crossing his arms over his chest, he points out, "Look, I'll make a bet with you. I bet that you won't last past midterm exams in Dean Hardscrabble's extracurricular scare program. What do you say, killer? Up for a challenge?"

"I sure am! I'll still be in that scare program next year, you can count on it!" Wazowski replies determinedly.

All Johnny does is chuckle and reply simply, "Well, we'll just have to wait and see then, hm?"

As soon as Johnny turns toward the balance beam again, I scuttle closer to Wazowski and lean down to whisper in his ear, "Bad move, squirt! Johnny always wins the bets he makes! He's never wrong."

Apparently having had enough of our taunting, Wazowski finally decides to shut his mouth. He just stands behind Johnny and me stewing with his arms folded over his chest. I can't help but laugh to myself as I realize that Wazowski's forgotten all about how Johnny and I cut in front of him in line earlier. Heh.

Suddenly, I look up and realize that Johnny and I are almost to the balance beam! I've been too busy having fun with Wazowski to realize that the line in front of us has almost disappeared. Now that I'm actually getting a good look at the balance beam, I can't help but feel worried about it. The beam is very narrow. It would be just like clumsy me to accidentally trip and fall on the beam after only a second or two…

"Psst, boss!" I whisper, tapping Johnny's shoulder to get his attention without Wazowski noticing. I don't need the little guy to know that I'm not sure how to walk the balance beam. As soon as Johnny turns his tired eyes to me, I cup my claws around my mouth and whisper to him, "How do I walk a balance beam with these crab legs?"

Johnny glances down at my six, stick-like legs and then turns his gaze to the narrow beam looming ominously ahead of us. I start clicking my right claw nervously while I shift from foot to foot, unsure of how this is going to work. Finally, Johnny says, "Well, you obviously can't walk across it in the normal way, so we're going to have to improvise. Try walking across it sideways. You know how to sidestep, don't you?"

"I do! I do know how to sidestep!" I nod vigorously, seeing how this could definitely work. Giving Johnny an adoring smile, I point out, "You're so smart, Johnny. I don't think that I've ever met anyone as smart as you. Oh look, it's your turn! Good luck, boss!"

Johnny sends a wry smile in my direction before he gracefully steps up the few steps that lead up to the beam. After that, he judges the length of the beam before he begins to step carefully across it. Even though Johnny isn't racing across the beam, he manages to do it without wobbling once and without looking like an idiot. He holds his arms out to his sides for balance and looks very sure of his footing as he reaches the end of the beam.

I've been cheering Johnny on this whole time, but now I go wild and give him a round of applause, calling across the gym, "You're amazing, Johnny! Nobody else can walk the beam like you can! I wish that I could be as good as you!"

"Hey, it's your turn, you know," an annoyed voice from behind me points out. Ugh, it's Wazowski again!

Whirling around, I give him a miffed look and reply, "I know that it's my turn! You don't have to tell me that. Unlike stupid little eyeballs who don't know better than to make bets against the great Johnny Worthington, I know better."

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	36. Chapter XXXVI

**honorstudent97: Hell yeah, it would definitely be the sexiest fan club ever! Okay, we totally need to form it! We should make T-shirts with Johnny, Sulley, and Javier on them and wear them to every club meeting. :P Gah, sorry, I'm such a nut. I actually have a MU shirt that I was wearing earlier. :D  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: That is so true! xD Crazy shit always goes on when Chet and Johnny are involved! Thanks for the review!  
**

**Biohazardouz:You'll get to hear all about gym class and Chet's balance beam episode in this chapter! You're right in thinking that he probably won't succeed in crossing the beam. Poor Chet is a bit of a klutz. xD I'm very glad to hear that you think that my MU teachers could fit right on into the movie! All of them are OCs besides for Professor Knight, yup. I personally like Miss Kay the best out of my made-up teachers. And ooo, so you're a long-time Randall fan then, huh? Do you prefer him in MU or MI? I actually have a huge crush on MI Randall, but I have to admit that I was a bit disappointed in MU Randall. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**James95: I'm glad that you enjoy reading from Chet's POV! Now that you mention it, I highly doubt that there is anyone who actually supports Mike's dreams. He seems to be the only one who thinks that he can actually become a scarer, you know? Thanks for the comment!  
**

**Cytisinth: Lol, I bet that Chet was unintentionally referring to Johnny as both his gym and sex partner. :P I wouldn't say that the other ROR members are all like Chet and don't believe in second chances. They might all be part of the same fraternity, but that doesn't mean that their view points are all the same, you know? I assume that monsters have Christmas because I saw a Christmas tree in Mrs. Squibbles' basement during one of the MU scenes. Thanks so much for reading this!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXVI  
**

Turning away from Wazowski, I set my eye on the balance beam with determination. I'm gonna walk this thing without wobbling and flailing my arms around just like Johnny! Speaking of Johnny, he seems like he's waiting for me at the end of the balance beam. I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand, it's a good thing because it means that Johnny cares about me enough to stay at this station and wait for me to finish my balance beam walk. On the other hand, it might mean that he's trying to evaluate me and make sure that I really am Roar Omega Roar material.

Realizing that I'm probably over-thinking this and that Wazowski is giving me an annoyed just-go-already look, I take a deep breath and start up the steps to the balance beam. Knowing that Johnny's piercing violet eyes are focused on me, I immediately turn sideways and start creeping across the beam in a sideways direction just like he told me to do earlier. Only now do I realize just how hard balance beam walking really is. It's hard to keep your balance on such a small beam! Even sidestepping across it is really difficult. Johnny makes things look easy. I remember the way he practically pranced across the balance beam earlier!

Thinking about Johnny distracts me and causes me to almost accidentally lose my balance. Oopsy, I guess that I can't allow myself to get distracted with Johnny right now. I need to focus on getting across the beam instead. Regardless, I can't help but wonder whether or not Johnny is still watching me though. Maybe he got bored with me and decided to go to the next station and wait for me there.

Unable to help myself, I give into temptation and take my eyes off of the balance beam to see whether or not the gray-furred monster is still waiting for me at the end of the beam. Sure enough, Johnny is still standing nearby, a little off to the side maybe, but he's definitely still there and he's definitely still watching me.

In my excitement to see Johnny, I forget all about what I'm doing and start to raise a crab claw to wave at him. This is a mistake. As soon as I raise my claw, my sense of balance goes all screwy. I wobble backward and forward on the beam precariously. Gulping, I try to save myself and begin wind milling my arms around in circles just like I promised myself that I wasn't going to do earlier. From a little ways away, I hear someone snickering. Since I'm already way off balance at this point, I turn my head in the direction of the laughing. Oh my god, guess who it is! It's Wazowski laughing at me! I can't believe his nerve since I bet that the little guy can't even make it halfway across the balance beam. I stick my tongue out at him before gravity gets the best of me and I end up toppling onto the green felt flooring. Now I see why the green felt is there. It makes landing on my back a little more comfortable than landing on hard tile.

As soon as I fall, Wazowski steps up and gets onto the beam without any trouble at all. My eye narrows as I struggle to get up. Folding my arms across the chest, I watch him out of the corner of my eye as I scuttle over to Johnny. I guess that maybe I was wrong about Wazowski falling off of the balance beam after only a step or two. He's only been walking the beam for a few seconds and he's already halfway across it!

Fuming inwardly, I approach Johnny, trying to pretend that I'm not watching Wazowski even though I obviously am. Apparently paying no attention to the eyeball, Johnny strides off toward the next station as soon as I approach him and asks absentmindedly, "You alright? That was quite the fall you took there."

"Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry about me, boss, I've got a thick exoskeleton," I tell Johnny, clonking myself on the head with a crab claw as an example. I follow after my leader to the mats, continuing to watch Wazowski. He just finished walking across the entire beam! Unable to help it, my jaw drops and I stare at him in wonder before turning to Johnny and asking, "Did you see that? The little green guy just walked across the entire balance beam! I'm sowwy that I didn't make it all of the way across it."

"Don't," Johnny says, holding up a clawed hand before I can apologize to him further. "Do I look mad? No. I don't care if you made it across the beam or not and I don't care if the little green snot makes it across the beam either. Although having a good sense of balance is important for the scare games, balance beam walking is clearly not going to be one of the events for it."

"Oh, okay," I reply, glad to hear that Johnny isn't upset with me. Mrs. Kay chooses this exact moment to blow her whistle, signaling for Johnny and me to start our sit-ups. I know what sit-ups are, but I can't exactly say that I'm good at them. Oh well, I'll try my hardest with them to impress Johnny. Scuttling toward the cushy blue mats, I ask him, "Would you like to go first or do you want me to?"

Johnny looks like he could care less and shrugs, replying, "You can if you want."

"Alright!" I exclaim, plopping down onto the mat and smiling as I realize that it's just as cushy as it looks. It definitely isn't as soft as my bed, but it's still nice and plush. Flopping backward, I stare happily at the high gym ceiling before bending my crab legs for Johnny to hold down. Johnny puts his clawed hands on the two groups of stick-like legs on either side of my body and then looks a little uncomfortable before he turns his gaze toward the ceiling.

I'm about to ask Johnny what's wrong when I figure it out for myself. Lying in this position before Johnny with my crab legs bent and split gives him a full view of all of my parts, even my private ones. The funny thing is that I trust Johnny though. I don't mind it if he sees me like this because I know that he would never hurt me the way daddy did.

Turning his eyes to the clock, Johnny waits until both clock hands are pointed upward before saying, "Ready? Start!"

At Johnny's words, I cross my claws over my chest and start my sit-ups. Johnny counts them for me, his gaze still slightly to my left out of respect for me. I can't help but feel touched by this. Johnny actually respects me and my body. Daddy never did. He touched me everywhere, even in those places where I didn't want to be touched. He never gave me the privacy that I always wanted. Johnny has already given me both of these things.

Sit-ups are hard for me and I'm sweating after less than thirty seconds. Who knew that these exercises could be such hard work? The only good thing about them is that they allow me to be close to Johnny. Since he's not looking at me, I take advantage of the situation and look at him. Everything about Johnny is so beautiful from his soft gray fur to his big, violet eyes to the gleaming horns on top of his head. He's also very kind and caring is very smart. Johnny is perfect in every way possible. I wonder…could I be in love with Johnny? I remember what Chip said about love earlier. The signs he talked about that describe love start up inside me whenever I'm around Johnny.

I'm forced to stop thinking about this because Johnny suddenly lets go of my crab legs and points out, "Your minute is up. You did about twenty-eight sit-ups."

"Hm. I'm not sure if that's good or not. I've never done sit-ups before," I start babbling as I sit up and watch Johnny lie down on his back with his arms folded over his muscular chest and his legs bent at the knees. For some reason, seeing him in this position makes a lump form in the back of my throat. It's odd to see big, strong Johnny lying down on the ground on his back. I like it though. Realizing that I'm staring and that Johnny is giving me a look that tells me that he's waiting, I quickly put my claws on top of his feet and glance up at the clock on the other side of the gym, saying, "Oh right, I'm supposed to time you. I knew that! Um, let's see. Start now!"

Johnny immediately starts his sit-ups at my command. Unlike me, Johnny is very good at sit-ups. Actually, no, Johnny is _amazing_ at sit-ups! My eye widens as he performs sit-up after sit-up at a very fast pace. Glancing around at the other pairs of students doing sit-ups on the mat, I realize that Johnny is by far the best at sit-ups out of all of the students. I guess that this shouldn't surprise me though.

Johnny works hard with his sit-ups and makes a sort of puffing sound as he struggles for air after sit-up forty-two. I notice that his sleek fur is even sleeker than usual because sweat is dripping down his body. This probably sounds messed up, but Johnny smells good when he's sweating. The sweat makes his musky scent a hundred times more powerful. I can't help but inhale deeply as the minute comes to an end and Johnny performs sit-up number sixty.

"Time's up, boss! That was great," I tell him as Johnny immediately rolls himself up into a sitting position. Looking over at him in admiration and trying not to look like I'm smelling him even though I am, I ask Johnny, "How did you do that? I guess I'm slower at sit-ups than I thought."

"Oh, you get used it when you work out every day," Johnny replies casually with a shrug of his shoulders. I can't help but notice that his T-shirt is practically stuck to him as he gets to his feet. I do the same, unable to take my eyes off of Johnny as he continues on, "You need to be physically fit for the scare games, at least, that's what my father always tells me. I figure that as the great Johnny Worthington II, he knows what he's talking about."

"I bet he does! Your whole family is very smart," I tell Johnny earnestly as we swap positions and I take my turn doing sit-ups again. I don't really like sit-ups and they're a lot of work, but I do like looking up into Johnny's handsome face as I do them. His musky scent grows stronger every time he takes his turn doing sit-ups. By the time Miss Kay blows her whistle to signal us to move onto the final station, I'm tempted to bury my nose in Johnny's chest fur and inhale deeply. He smells so good! Why can't I smell like this? I just smell icky and sweaty…

Johnny and I move onto the final station and get in line behind the bar hanging on the wall that we're supposed to use for…um…something. I got distracted by Johnny entering the gym when Miss Kay was explaining what we are supposed to be doing with the bar. Oh well, I'll just watch what the monsters in front of me do and copy them!

Pleased with my good idea, I scuttle sideways to see around the line of tall monsters ahead of me to the monster about to step up the steps to the bar. Actually, maybe I should say monsters because this is the two-headed monster mutant that I saw on the Monsters University bus. I'm tempted to make a face at them, but they don't see me, so I keep my expression the same as I wait for them to do whatever it is that we're supposed to do with the bar. Gripping it with their hands, the two-headed monster hangs from the bar before using the muscles in his arms to pull himself up over the bar. Oh, I get what we're supposed to be doing now! We're supposed to do pull-ups! I'm not so sure if I'm going to be any good at pull-ups. I've never done them before, but then again, I haven't really done anything gym-related before.

I'm thinking about this still when I suddenly realize that Johnny is uncharacteristically quiet. He's staring blankly at the wall opposite him with those bloodshot eyes of his. I want to do something to cheer him up, but I'm not sure what to say. Tapping Johnny's arm to get his attention, I look up at him and ask, "Are you okay, Johnny? You're really quiet and you look like something is bothering you."

Johnny gives me a stiff smile before replying, "I'm fine, Chet. I'm just a bit overtired, that's all. I somehow managed to sleep through my alarm. That's how I ended up being a few minutes late to class. In all of my years here, I've never been late to a class before."

I watch Johnny's facial expression turn stony and watch his hands clench into fists again. Uh oh, I guess that turning up to class on time is really important to Johnny. Wanting to make him feel better, I point out, "Well, I'm sure that I'm going to be late for a lot more classes than you if it makes you feel any better. Javier sleeps through the alarm every morning, so don't feel bad! Sleeping in happens to all of us sometimes."

"Maybe, but I can't be like everyone else. I have expectations to live up to," Johnny says, a note of exasperation in his voice that I haven't heard there before. He seems to realize that he's losing his cool because the gray-furred monster immediately calms down and adds, "Of course, I can just raise the volume on my alarm a bit and that should take care of the problem."

"That could work too," I nod, ready to agree to anything that Johnny has to say. I'm standing so close to him now that I get another strong whiff of his exotic, musky scent. My eye practically glazes over and I can't help but ask, "What shampoo do you use, boss?"

Johnny, who still looks kind of distracted, looks down at me as if I've just lost my mind and echoes me blankly, "Excuse me?"

Hoping that I didn't just ask something bad, I reply, "I was just wondering what kind of shampoo you use. It smells really good! Maybe I can borrow it sometimes?"

Johnny blinks rapidly, looking unsure of whether or not to be insulted by this or to find it amusing. I didn't think that shampoo was a taboo subject, but what do I know? Finally, Johnny replies, "First of all, you're a crab and don't have fur, so you don't need shampoo. Second of all, I don't even remember the name of my shampoo. Thirdly, it's your turn for the pull-ups."

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	37. Chapter XXXVII

**Saints-Fan-12: Aw, you really like this story so much? That's so great to hear! :D I think that you might be able to watch the movie online somewhere. Have you seen Monsters Inc. before?**

**Biohazardouz: You were so right about Chet falling off of the balance beam. Nice prediction! *high fives you* Good question there - what is up with Johnny? Do you think that he's just stressed or do you think that there's something else going on for him? I prefer MI Randall to MU Randall by a long shot. He didn't seem like Randall to me in MU for some reason. *cries* But anyway, glad you liked this chapter! Hope you like this one too!**

**honorstudent97: *grabs club shirt* Woo, thanks for the T-shirt! I'm totally prepared for the best club ever! Do you know anyone else who might want to join it?  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: Haha, I guess that Johnny isn't making too much progress in your book, is he? I wonder if you'll end up liking him at all by the end of this fic. Hope you like this next chapter!  
**

**Sergio Vazquez: Here's your update! And d'awww, thanks so much for saying that you like the way I portray Chet! I take it that you're a ChetxJohnny shipper too? Thanks so much for your comment!  
**

**James95:Yeah, I agree with you in regards to Chet going a bit overboard with the praise thing. Johnny is like a god to him, you know? But yeah, at least Johnny is respectful and fairly kind to Chet right now. Do you think that will change when he realizes how Chet feels toward him? Thanks for reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXVII  
**

I'm starting to think that my shampoo comment wasn't a very good one, because it didn't seem to make Johnny very happy. I guess that I'm going to have to watch what I say a little more carefully. Noticing that it is my turn to do pull-ups, I scuttle up the steps leading to the big, steel bar protruding off of the wall in front of me. I grab it between my crab claws and try to pull myself upward. Uh oh, I'm not moving at all. I try to pull myself upward a little harder, but still nothing happens. Sending my crab arms an annoyed look, I realize that I'm not very strong. I have to get myself up over this bar though! After all, Johnny is watching and I need to impress Johnny!

Several failed attempts later at getting myself up and over the bar, I ignore the sweat pouring down my face and use my inner frustration to get myself up and over the bar. I'm so shocked that I managed to make it over the bar that I forget what I'm doing and accidentally let go of it. Oopsy.

I feel myself falling down, down, down. Knowing that I'm going to smack the hard gym floor at any moment, I squeeze my eye shut and wait for the thud. It's funny because the thud never comes though. Instead, I land in reassuring, furry arms. Amazed by my good fortune, I pop my eye open and find myself in Johnny's arms. He must've caught me when I was falling backward. Wow!

"Johnny, you saved me!" I exclaim excitedly, wrapping both of my crab arms around my hero as I gaze up at him adoringly. "I would've fallen and broken something it weren't for you. Thank you!"

"Yes, well, try to be a bit more careful next time," Johnny replies, looking awkward as he tries to pull my claws away from him before setting me onto the ground. Avoiding my eye, Johnny steps up to the pull-up bar without another word and wraps his clawed hands around the shiny bar.

Still looking at him as if he's a miracle worker, I step to the side slightly and watch as Johnny manages to pull himself above the bar on his very first attempt. He's even stronger than I thought that he was! My eye keeps growing wider and wider as Johnny performs pull-up after successful pull-up. He does a hundred of them straight in a row before figuring that he should let the next monster in line have a chance with the pull-up bar. As he swings himself down from the bar and lands gracefully on his feet, I notice all of the monsters in the line behind Johnny staring at him in admiration. I can't help but wish that they would turn their eyes to Sullivan or some other famous monster. Johnny is my Johnny. I don't like it when other monsters look at him like this!

Oblivious to the gazes on him, Johnny steps back over to me and leans against the gym wall, his fur more wet than dry at this point. I listen to him breathe heavily and scuttle closer to him, saying, "Those pull-ups were amazing! I've never seen anyone do so many before, not even on the TV! Sowwy about falling from the pull-up bar earlier. I guess that I'm just not very strong."

"It's fine, Chet. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. What matters now is that you work to overcome your weaknesses. For example, now that you know that you have difficulties with the pull-up bar, you'll want to practice pull-ups more often so you improve at them," Johnny explains to me logically.

Johnny's words take a few moments to sink in for me. I blink at him for a moment before realizing what he's saying and pointing out, "Oh, that is a good point! I should work harder at pull-ups so I can get better at them! That makes a lot of sense, boss."

Johnny nods in reply, looking like he's thinking that this is just what he said a moment ago. The two of us fall into silence again as we wait for gym class to be dismissed. This might be okay for Johnny, but I don't like silence very much. I like talking much better, so I start looking for something to talk about.

"Should I practice walking on the balance beam some more too, boss? I fell off of it earlier before reaching the end of it, you know," I point out, hanging my head sadly as I think of my failure from earlier.

Johnny waves away my apology and replies, "Like I said earlier, don't worry about it. Honestly, I think that you would've had no problem walking the rest of the way across the beam if you hadn't felt the sudden need to wave at me as you approached the end of it."

I sense a ghost of a smile cross Johnny's lips and find myself blushing a dark shade of maroon as I stare at my crab legs. Was waving at Johnny a bad thing to do? I just happened to see him watching me and couldn't help but get excited about it…

Before I can say anything else, Miss Kay interrupts my thoughts by saying, "Okay, everyone, gym class is dismissed for today! I hope that you had fun! I'm going to try and make gym a subject that you want to come to. If any of you have any suggestions of anything that you'd like to do for gym, feel free to suggest them!"

An orange and yellow striped monster's hand pops into the air. Oh, I know who he is! I remember meeting him on the Monsters University bus! What was his name again? Gertrude? No, that's a girl's name. Georgia? Nah. George? Yes! That was it! The monster's name is George!

Remembering George's name brings a smile to my face as I listen to him make his suggestion, "I don't know if this would be possible or not, but I've always really liked swimming. Maybe we could have swimming lessons sometime? Bile and I think that it would be fun." George motions to his slimy blue friend standing next to him who nods vigorously in agreement.

"Hm," Miss Kay muses about this for a moment before she nods slowly and admits, "I do think that this might be possible. I'll see what I can do about arranging swimming lessons for you at some point this year." Miss Kay pauses to look up at the clock, adding sadly, "As much as I hate to say it, I have another group of students coming in, so I'm afraid that you really do need to leave now. I know that I had fun working with you today! I hope that you all feel the same way. Have a great rest of the day at Monsters University!"

"Bye, Miss Kay!" I call out, waving a crab claw at my new favorite teacher.

As Miss Kay waves back at me, I hear a familiar voice frantically whispering to another monster, "Shit, she can't actually mean that about swimming, can she? I'm a bug for fuck's sake! I can't go swimming! Bugs drown in water. Besides, look at my wings! They'd probably shrivel up or fall off completely if I got 'em wet!"

Turning to my right, I identify the frantic figure as Javier whispering to Reggie. I don't think that I've ever seen the pink-eyed monster look so alarmed before. Reggie, on the other hand, doesn't look too concerned. He slaps a reassuring hand on Javier's back and says, "Eh, don't worry about it, Jav! Most teachers say that they'll get around to doing shit that they never end up doing, you know? I don't think that you should flip out over it. I'll race you to the door, but no flying allowed!"

"You're on, fur ball!" Javier replies, a smile that reveals his sharp, white teeth crossing his face. Reggie starts off across the gym room floor running along clumsily and laughing his strange, high-pitched laugh. Javier catches up with him almost immediately. Looking over his shoulder at his friend, Reggie loses his balance and falls down face-first on the floor. Unable to bring himself to a halt, Javier practically trips over Reggie and lands directly on top of his friend. Oh snap, I hope that nobody got hurt…

I click my crab claw nervously as Johnny and I start toward the twosome. Apparently, Reggie isn't at all hurt though. He just looks a little dazed as he turns from his stomach onto his back. Suddenly, I feel as if things have heated up a little in here when I notice the expressions on Reggie's and Javier's faces. Bodies pressed together and faces inches apart, the two look at each other as if they've never really seen one another before. Javier should've apologized and gotten off of Reggie by now, but he hasn't. Instead, he stares into Reggie's face, a sort of confused expression flicking over his features. Still looking dazed, Reggie is the first one to make a move. Looking almost shy, he reaches upward and tugs playfully on one of Javier's antennae. They must be sensitive because Javier bites his lip and then tugs lightly on a wad of Reggie's fur. They seem completely oblivious to the fact that they're still in the gym classroom, which could end up being a bad thing since they look like they might start groping each other at any minute. Don't get me wrong; I want Reggie and Javier to get together and be happy! Isn't feeling each other up and down in public wrong though? Maybe it isn't…Chip did tell me that things are different here at college.

I'm still wondering about this when Johnny gives me my answer. He clears his throat loudly and sends Reggie and Javier both a long look of disapproval as he folds both of his muscular arms over his chest. Javier is the first to blush and scamper off of Reggie, mumbling, "Um, sorry, Reg."

"Nah, don't be, it's fine, dude," Reggie says as he takes the hand that Javier offers him and gets to his feet. At that moment, Chip comes wandering up to us, his expression mirroring Johnny's. Okay, I guess that I was right about the whole you shouldn't touch each other in public thing.

Waving us after him like the leader that he is, Johnny says, "Come on, you lot. It's lunch break and there's something that I'd like to discuss with you during lunch. It's a shame that we can't have a meeting in the ROR house, but we don't get the house until Saturday unfortunately according to the Dean."

"The Dean sucks," Reggie mutters, folding his stubby green arms over his chest and making a face as he follows Johnny out of the gym and into the hallway. "She doesn't let us do anything fun! No moving into the ROR house, we always have to go to bed on time, and there's no drinking or drugs allowed."

Javier frowns at Reggie's pout and shushes him, murmuring, "Hush, Reg, if the Dean hears ya, you're dead meat."

At Javier's words, Reggie's three yellow eyes grow wide and practically pop out of his head as he exclaims, "You know, I actually heard something about that! There's a rumor that says that the Dean gives students who piss her off to the chef and that the chef roasts 'em and sautés 'em before giving them back to the Dean. After that…" Reggie pauses here for emphasis. "She eats them!"

"Just like most of the talk that manages to thread its way through the school hallways, this is just a rumor," Chip says calmly, giving Reggie a look like he's pathetic to think otherwise. "She's the Dean of the school for god's sake! I'm sure that she doesn't eat her very own students."

"Oh, I bet you'd be surprised what she does!" Reggie replies darkly, not liking to be told that he's wrong. He continues walking forward defiantly, right past the entrance to the school cafeteria. The fuzzy green monster goes on, "She holds the all-time scare record for a reason, you know!"

"Okay, okay, everyone just chill, alright?" Johnny says, looking a little more irritated as he gets Reggie to close his big, gaping mouth for once. Everyone listens to Johnny. "Reggie, you just walked right past the cafeteria."

Turning, Reggie sees that Johnny is right and blushes in embarrassment before clumsily stepping back over to the rest of our group. Seeing that we're no longer talking about the Dean and whether or not she eats students, Johnny sighs with relief and leads us into the busy lunchroom. There's a long line assembled behind the counter of food set out for us. I'm about to moan and groan about how long we're going to have to wait in line, but Johnny keeps me from worrying. Instead of joining the back of the line, he steps confidently up to the front of the line and looks at the monster behind him, clearly recognizing this guy as a friend.

"Ah, Dirk, it's good to see you. How's this year been going for you?" Johnny asks the short and fuzzy yellow monster standing behind him. He may be short, but his bushy orange eyebrows, razor sharp teeth, and tail that ends in a spiked ball make him look really scary to me. I'm surprised that Johnny dared to cut in front of him! Then again, Johnny is fearless. He can do anything!

The monster called Dirk just sort of shrugs his shoulders and grunts. I don't really care what Dirk has to say though. I'm just glad that we're going to get lunch sooner versus later! Seeing that Reggie and Javier have already grabbed a tray, I snag one for myself and start dumping whatever sort of food is nearest me onto my plate. That ends up being a hamburger, a chicken burger, and lots of greasy, salty French fries. Yum! It sounds good to me, but there's just one big problem.

Waving a crab claw in the air to attract the attention of anyone who might be listening to me, I call out, "Does anyone know where the ketchup is? I really have to have ketchup for my French fries! This is very important!"

Chip flinches from my shouting and points to little packets of an unknown substance placed at the far end of the counter. Giving me a wry look, Chip points out, "That's the ketchup, Chet. There's no need to scream."

"Oh," I say, realizing that I never would've guessed that the little white packets contain ketchup inside them. Scratching my head, I point out, "That's a funny place to put ketchup."

Chip shrugs and puts healthier foods like a turkey sandwich and fruit onto his lunch tray while I grab a handful of ketchup packets and dump them onto my plate. While I'm trying to decide if this is enough or not, I send a sideways look to my left and notice Johnny's eyes on someone across the room from us. Following Johnny's gaze, I find myself looking at Sullivan. Uh oh. As much as I want Roar Omega Roar to be this year's top fraternity, I don't want Sullivan to take my place with Johnny!

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	38. Chapter XXXVIII

**Saints-Fan-12: I still love watching Monsters Inc. too! I need to watch it again sometime soon. Hm, I haven't seen Despicable Me 2 yet. Was it good? Thanks for commenting!  
**

**Biohazardouz: I'm glad that the RegxJav part from the last chapter made you squeal! xD I actually like a lot of slash pairings, especially ones that make sense like you said. I think that it makes sense for Reggie and Javier to like each other because they're opposites (opposites attract sometimes, right?) and they'll end up living in the same fraternity house soon. Do you like RegxJav better than ChetxJohnny? And hm, interesting thought, but I don't think that Chip is the type who would spill Chet's secret to Johnny. Thanks for reading!**

**Cytisinth: Oh god, yeah, let's not go overboard and kill Sulley, Chet. That would get you into all sorts of trouble. His obsession with Johnny is going a little - or a lot - too far though, I agree. Thanks for telling me more about college cafeterias. I didn't realize that there would be so many food counters there. And oh my god, why can I just see Chet browsing through a collection of muscle magazines? That's a sad, but funny mental image. Thanks for the comment!  
**

**honorstudent97: I think that you're right. *nods* We can do all sorts of fun things at our club like write/read MU fics, watch the MU and MI movies, and look at MU/MI art. It's going to be a blast! :D  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: Lol, well, maybe I'll get you to like Johnny by the end of this story. I still have hope! ;P And I know, right? Who doesn't love Reggie and Javier together? *squeals* Johnny really seems to have a thing against homosexual couples. Hope you like this next chapter!  
**

**Guest: Haha, yes, ketchup is definitely important! I take it that you like ketchup too? And yes, it certainly does seem like Johnny is eying Sulley as a future ROR member already. What do you think about Sulley becoming part of ROR? Thanks for the review!  
**

**James95: That's a good point! It didn't take long at all for Chet to turn possessive of Johnny, did it? Well, I don't think that Johnny really rejected or accepted Chet in a sense. It's more as if he's trying to ignore the fact that he has a crush on him, you know? But I agree; a homosexual relationship could ruin the Worthington's reputation, so Johnny won't want Chet to make further advances toward him. Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXVIII  
**

Starting to feel a little nervous about Sullivan and Johnny, I forget all about my ketchup and follow Reggie and Javier to the table that they're already claimed for us. They appear to be having a friendly argument over what unknown substance is on Reggie's tray. I don't pay any attention to them and frown when I realize that our table isn't all that far away from Sullivan's table. I would prefer it if we were far across the room from him so Johnny can't look at him. Seeing an empty table on the opposite side of the room, I decide to see if luck is with me today.

"Hey guys, there's an empty table over there!" I point out in as cheerful of a voice as I can muster as I point toward the table of my choice. Reggie and Javier follow my crab claw in the direction of my choice table with blank looks on their faces. Seeing that they're missing the point, I go on, "Maybe we could sit over there?"

"Uh, dude, why would we wanna do that? We're already sitting here," Reggie points out before smirking and throwing a chip off of his plate at Javier. The buggy monster leans forward and catches the chip in his mouth, his sharp fangs immediately shredding it into a thousand little pieces. Conversation about the table forgotten, Reggie looks at Javier and says in an impressed voice, "Wicked awesome, man! Catch another one!"

I sigh sadly as Reggie throws another chip at Javier. Johnny and Chip join our group at that very moment and keep me from saying anything more about switching tables. Looking at Johnny out of the corner of my eye, I notice that his eyes are on Sullivan again! Oh no! What can I do to distract him? The longer I keep quiet, the longer Johnny will look at Sullivan for! I have to think of something to say!

"Hey Johnny! I really like the way…um…" I trail off here since I never really decided what I was going to say. Oopsy. Maybe I should have figured that out before I started talking. At this point, I have Johnny's attention, but I don't know what to say. Johnny is looking at me like I'm a bit of an idiot, and truth be told, I probably just sounded like an idiot. Why oh why does my mind always go blank when I'm trying to think of something to say to Johnny? I can blab on and on for ages to anyone else! My eye looks up and down the handsome figure in front of me before it finally focuses in on Johnny's sweat-stained T-shirt. Going on in a rush, I add, "I really like the way your shirt looks today, boss! You should wear that one more often. It looks really good on you!"

"This old thing?" Johnny asks in surprise as he looks down at his sweaty T-shirt. Deciding that I meant what I just said, he goes on almost proudly, "I won it my first year here at the university. I guess that I'm too attached to it to throw it away."

"No!" I cry out fervently as I open a packet of ketchup. In my sudden horror, I squeeze the packet of ketchup and send it flying straight up into the air before it lands on top of my hamburger. Oh well, that could've been worse. At least it didn't land on Johnny! Going out, I shake my head vigorously and say, "Don't throw your old shirt away! It's too nice to throw away. If you're going to throw it away, you should give it to me instead!"

Johnny, who has been picking at his plate of fruits, veggies, and a slab of meat, looks up at me with a very odd expression on his face and asks me, "What would you do with my old shirt, Chet? Do you really want it that much?"

Reggie and Javier are too busy bickering to listen in to our conversation, but I can tell that Chip is listening to us in disapproval from the slight downward curve of his mouth and the tight look in his brown eyes. Ignoring him, I nod frantically and practically knock my food tray off of the table as I exclaim, "Yes, boss! I'd do anything for your old shirt! It would inspire me to work harder and practice more so I can be like you someday! Well…I'll never be like you since nobody can match up to you, but I can be better than I am right now!"

"Hm," Johnny muses over this before deciding that I have a point. He must really think that I need to work harder and study more because he actually strips off his T-shirt and tosses it in my direction, replying, "There you go, Chet. Now I expect you to get top grades in gym class, alright?"

"Oh, yes, of course! Thank you, boss! Thank you so much!" I exclaim, hugging Johnny's T-shirt against my chest and inhaling it deeply. It has Johnny's smell on it still. Oh my god, I'm in heaven! I love this shirt so much.

It's funny because nobody else seems to notice that Johnny is shirtless. Clothing isn't exactly required in the monster world. Javier sometimes wears sweaters, but sometimes he doesn't. The same concept applies for Reggie and Chip. Me? Well, I never wear anything besides for the special Roar Omega Roar cap that Johnny gave me.

Listening to me continue to blab on about the shirt, Johnny holds up a hand to get me to shut up and says, "Chet, calm down." Turning to the rest of our group, Johnny clears his throat and says, "Alright, quiet everyone. Quiet!"

Reggie stops trying to feed Javier chips and Chip immediately turns his attention to Johnny. Forgetting all about my lunch, I push my lunch tray away so I can give Johnny my full attention. Johnny looked really nice wearing the T-shirt that I'm clutching against my chest, but he looks even better without it on. His chest fur is all puffed up and soft looking. I want to touch it. I bet that it feels very soft.

"As you all know, Roar Omega Roar is still lacking a final member," Johnny starts out now that he has everyone's attention. I can't help but gulp. This does not sound like it's going to be good. Going on, Johnny says, "Obviously, we will not qualify for the scare games unless we have six members for Roar Omega Roar. In order to move into the ROR house on Saturday, we have to have our team fully assembled by then. For those reasons, I think that choosing the final member of our fraternity today would be a good idea."

"That is a good idea!" I point out before hesitating and asking, "Did you, um, have someone in mind who you want to have join the fraternity?"

"Big blue over there," Johnny replies immediately, leaning forward and pointing a long, clawed fingertip at Sullivan, who happens to be sitting with a female monster that is blushing and giggling at something that Sullivan just said. Going on, Johnny says, "He's the scariest monster on campus save for the rest of us and Roar Omega Roar deserves the best. He's a freshman, true, but then again most of you are this year."

"Hey, is that a put down?" Reggie sulks, folding his arms across his broad chest as he gives Johnny an annoyed look.

I open my mouth to tell Reggie not to question the boss' loyalty to us, but Johnny is already speaking, "It's not a put down at all, Reggie. It's just a fact. I'm only pointing out that the lot of you are going to have to work even harder than the teams I've had in had in the previous years if you want to win the scare games. It's as simple as that. We need members like Sullivan on our team to pull this off though, so unless any of you have anything against him, I'm going to invite him to join Roar Omega Roar sometime this afternoon."

I know that I shouldn't question Johnny, but I'm not so sure that I want Sullivan on our team. He is really scary and, well, he's a Sullivan after all! The Sullivan family name is even better known than the Worthington name according to Javier! I want to suggest to Johnny that a different monster – any other monster – joins our group, but I can't contradict Johnny, so I keep my big mouth shut for once in my life.

Looking pleased that nobody is against his idea, Johnny picks up a carrot stick and snaps the end of it off with his sharp fangs before commenting, "Good. That's settled then."

With those words spoken, the five of us realize that we have permission to resume eating. I pull my tray of food back toward me, but realize that I'm no longer feeling very hungry. Now that I know that Sullivan is going to become part of Roar Omega Roar, I'm scared that Johnny won't want me on his team anymore or that he'll put Sullivan as second in command instead of me. Clutching Johnny's shirt tightly against my chest with one claw, I use my other one to continue squeezing the ketchup out of the remaining twelve ketchup packets on one side of my lunch tray. I'm still busy squeezing ketchup out of the packets when a familiar red-headed girl wearing a tight pink shirt and a short fuzzy skirt flounces up to our group. Oh no, it's that one girl again! What was her name? Karen? No. Carrie? Yeah, it's Carrie. I don't like her! Why's she always gotta come over here to talk to Johnny?

"Hey," Carrie says, stopping in front of Johnny and ignoring the rest of us as her three eyes focus in on him. She looks the gray-furred monster up and down as if he's something to eat before she runs her fingers through his chest fur just like I've always wanted to do! Feeling jealous, I grit my remaining teeth together as Carrie raises an eyebrow at Johnny and asks, "Showing off for the girls, are you? I don't think that I've seen you shirtless this year yet."

"Ah, well, that's a long story. We had gym this morning," Johnny points out, apparently deciding not to go into the details of how I wanted his shirt and all that.

"Mm," Carrie murmurs before she steps forward and actually perches herself on Johnny's lap! Her nerve makes me mad, but I still manage to keep quiet as she leans against my Johnny and goes on, "Well, you don't have to go to gym first to pose shirtless for me. Are we still on for Saturday?"

"Saturday is all up to you," Johnny says, a dark gleam flickering within his violet eyes as he continues on, "Show up if you dare. We're a scary bunch of monsters this year."

"Yeah right," Carrie replies, rolling all three of her eyes as she looks over at Chip, Javier, Reggie, and me dismissively. "The only monster on your team that I'm afraid of is you."

At this point, I've had enough. I really don't like Carrie. I don't like the way she talks about Johnny's team (my team!), the way she sits on Johnny's lap, and the way she flutters her long eyelashes at him. I have to put a stop to this somehow, but how? What should I do? I think about this for a long moment before I realize that the solution is right here in my crab claw.

Feeling evil, I rip open the ketchup packet in my crab claw, direct it toward Carrie, and then squeeze it as hard as I can when nobody is looking. The ketchup spurts out of the packet, soars through the air, and splats onto Carrie's chest just like I had hoped it would! I almost cheer, but realize that cheering would give my secret away and quickly make sure that I keep my lips squeezed shut.

"What the hell?" Carrie exclaims, looking disgusted as she looks down at her shirt in disbelief. She stares furiously around the monsters at my table before zoning in on me. I guess that the empty ketchup package sort of gives me away because Carrie narrows all three of her eyes at me and goes on in a raging voice, "You did this, didn't you?! This shirt was brand new and everything! I paid extra for it!"

"Oops, sowwy," I apologize, not all that regretful. My voice ends up sounding sarcastic since I'm not really sorry as I shrug and point at the empty ketchup package in my claw, saying, "If you wanna blame someone, blame the ketchup! I didn't tell it to fly across the table at you."

Carrie gives me one more death glare before she turns to Johnny and points out, "Your team sucks. You need a new one! I don't know if I even want to show up at the ROR house on Saturday knowing that this group of suckers will be there. I need to go clean my shirt. Maybe you should work on teaching your team manners as well as scaring strategies."

With that said, Carrie picks herself up off of Johnny's lap and stalks away, still glaring at the red splotch on her shirt. Johnny follows her progress with amused eyes, murmuring, "You say that, but you will show up at the ROR house on Saturday, Carrie. I can see it in your eyes."

I'm glad to see Carrie leave. I should probably feel bad for getting sticky red ketchup all over her brand new shirt, but like how I feel with Wazowski, I don't feel the tiniest bit of sympathy for Carrie. I'm actually smiling to myself when Johnny looks over at me with a knowing look on his face. Uh oh! Johnny knows what I did – I can see it from the way that he's looking from my face to the telltale ketchup packet in my claw! I immediately drop the ketchup packet and try to play innocent, looking for something to distract myself with. Surprisingly enough, a distraction practically walks right into me!

Nancy Kim is scuttling across the cafeteria with her big blue eye on the ground. I guess that she's not eating because she doesn't have a lunch tray with her. Turning away from Johnny and toward Nancy, I wave vigorously at her and call out, "Hi Nancy! How's it going?"

Nancy freezes at my words and comes to an abrupt halt, looking this way and that before finally looking up and meeting my gaze. Wow, she always seems so nervous! I'm not going to hurt her. Doesn't she know that? Finally, Nancy recognizes me and relaxes slightly, murmuring in her quiet way, "Hello, Chet."

"Hi!" I exclaim, still glad to see her just so I can get out of being accused for squirting Carrie with ketchup because, well, I did squirt Carrie with the ketchup on purpose. She deserved it for making moves on my Johnny though. Realizing that this conversation won't last long unless I put some effort into it, I go on, "So how's your math homework coming along? I still don't think that I get the difference between plus and minus signs."

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	39. Chapter XXXIX

**Saints-Fan-12: I'll definitely have to watch Despicable Me 2 then! It sounds really good. I don't usually like sequels better than the original movies, but it depends. What about you? And omg, wouldn't it be awesome if we could all squirt ketchup at our enemies? xD  
**

**Biohazardouz: Nancy is such a sweetheart, isn't she? I love all of the HSS girls, but Nancy is my favorite followed by Sonia. Who are your favorite MU females? Hell yeah, Carrie deserved that ketchup squirt and more. I never liked her or any of the PNKs. They're all so artificial and blah. They remind me of the chicks that I always hated most at my old school. It's totally okay to love RegxJav more than JohnnyxChet! I love both pairings about equally to be quite honest and I think that it's obvious that I have a crush on Javier, so yeah. What makes that bug so attractive? He's a love bug, I tell you! Hope you like this chappie!  
**

**Cytisinth: Mhm, that's exactly why Chet squirted ketchup at Carrie. He thinks that anyone who gets too close to his Johnny is a threat. :P He's definitely taking things to a whole new level, I agree. I never liked the PNK girls either though. They seemed so fake and just plain ick in the movie, but that's just my personal opinion of them. Johnny will most likely talk to Chet about the ketchup incident later. You have a good point regarding the math class. I just can't see Chet doing anything complicated regarding arithmetic, so that's why I wrote the fic in this way. Thanks for commenting. :)  
**

**honorstudent97: Lol, I know, right? Too bad we can't just disappear into the MU world. Now that would be epic!  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: Go, Chet, go! Fight for Johnny! :D I think that we can both agree that Carrie deserved the ketchup splatter, can't we? Nancy is so cute! I used to RP as her on Tumblr. So she's your favorite out of everyone in the movie? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Guest: You're so welcome for the update and I'm totally with you on Carrie. She deserved that ketchup splatter. We should all secretly hide ketchup packets to squirt at our enemies, you know? That's a good question regarding Nancy! ...Yes, she and Chet will be together at some point. Are you glad to hear that? Thanks for reading!  
**

**James95: Chet has definitely gotten possessive of Johnny, I agree. I think that he's too sweet of a guy to ever become an abuser though. He would never take things to a physical degree in my opinion even if he gets jealous. Do you think that Sulley is a real concern for Chet? Thanks for the review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIX  
**

Nancy glances over at the table I'm sharing with my Roar Omega Roar brothers and seems to realize that none of them are paying any attention to her so she's safe to talk to me. Reggie has gone back to throwing chips into the air for Javier to catch in his mouth and Chip and Johnny are talking quietly, sending furtive looks in Sullivan's direction. My stomach clenches and I don't even feel hungry for the fries drowned in ketchup on my lunch tray. I guess that I'd rather have Johnny paying attention to Sullivan versus Carrie though…

Finally, Nancy speaks and says, "The difference between a plus and a minus sign isn't that difficult to understand, Chet. I'd be open to helping you out with your math homework, but I don't think that we have enough time to work on it now seeing as I'm going to have to go to my next class in about five minutes."

"Oh," my face falls because truth be told, I really do need help with math! Math and I don't get along very well. It insists on confusing me and making my brain a muddled mess. Remembering that I don't have any morning classes on Friday, which just so happens to be tomorrow, I perk up and suggest, "What about tomorrow morning though? Could we practice math together then?"

Nancy thinks hard about this and blinks her long-lashed eye a few times before admitting, "I suppose that could work. I don't have any morning classes either. Where would you like to meet to study? I'd prefer not to study in my dorm room if you don't mind. Sonia Lewis, my roommate, probably wouldn't take to kindly to me inviting a friend over without her permission."

"You think I'm a friend? Really?" I smile broadly at Nancy, getting the feeling that the small, striped monster doesn't have many friends. Nancy nods shyly, which causes my grin to widen as I think about where the two of us could study tomorrow morning. I'm about to suggest my dorm room when I remember Javier's interest in Nancy and the way she seemed to feel uncomfortable around him last time the three of us interacted. "Hm, we probably shouldn't study in my dorm room either. Hey, I have an idea! We could go outside and study under a tree or someplace shady! What do you think?"

I beam, thinking that this is a very good idea while I wait for Nancy's answer. She considers this before nodding slowly, her choker sliding slightly up and down her slender neck as she does so, saying, "Studying outside would be nice, I suppose. I don't really like the brightness, but we can study under a tree like you said. When would you like to meet up? I was thinking around nine am tomorrow morning possibly?"

"Yeah, sure, that's great with me! I just have to remember to set my alarm, er, Javier's alarm, I mean. I have an alarm clock , but I'm not really sure how to work it," I admit to Nancy sheepishly as the bell suddenly rings, signaling to us that lunch break has come to an end. I'm not really in any hurry to go anywhere since I don't have another class to scurry off to, but Nancy does, so I admit, "I guess this means that you have to go, right? Well, it was nice talking to you! We can study more tomorrow. See you later, Nancy!"

"Bye, Chet," Nancy says in her soft voice before lifting one of her small, stick-like crab legs and waving it at me before she turns and disappears through the crowd, almost immediately getting swallowed up in it since she happens to be the smallest monster in the entire school.

As soon as Nancy leaves, Javier elbows me and smirks his sharp-toothed smirk in my direction. Apparently, he was listening into my conversation with Nancy even if he was pretending not to. Javier continues smirking at me as he says, "I never realize ya were such a womanizer, Chet. Wanna give me any tips?"

"Nancy's not my girlfriend," I reply immediately, not wanting Javier to get the wrong idea about the two of us. "She's just my friend, that's all. I like talking to her."

Reggie snickers and rolls all three of his yellow eyes at me, replying in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh sure, Chet, I'm sure that talking with her is the only thing that you like doing with her." I give Reggie a puzzled look, not sure what he's trying to say. Luckily, Reggie chooses this moment to look up at the clock and realize that he has to get to his next class. Not wanting to be late, he grabs one of Javier's arms and says, "Look at the time, Jav! We'd better hurry if we wanna get to history on time. We can fuck off once we get there, but let's not get the teacher suspicious by showing up late."

"Good point, man" Javier says, beating his iridescent wings together and lifting off into the air before swooping across the room toward the doorway to the cafeteria. Reggie stumbles after him, pointing out how it isn't fair how Javier has wings and he doesn't.

I'm still busy watching the two argue when I hear the sound of chairs scraping against the tile cafeteria floor. Looking upward, I notice Chip and Johnny getting to their feet. Johnny's eyes have latched onto Sullivan. He looks like a hunter who's just found his prey. Even though it's not exactly a nice gleam in Johnny's eyes, I want him to look at me this way. I want to be the one he's after.

Eyes focused on Sullivan, Johnny gets to his feet and starts across the room as the big blue monster strides out of the cafeteria, waving casually to the girl he was sitting next to during lunch. Chip follows him, a bored look crossing the maroon-furred monster's face. Not wanting to get left behind, I leave my still full lunch tray on the cafeteria table for someone else to pick up. After all, there are monsters hired to work in the lunch room! They've gotta get paid to do something, right? I might as well let them take care of my garbage for me.

Now that I've justified not taking care of my food tray, I scuttle across the floor after Johnny and Chip, still clutching Johnny's sweaty T-shirt to my chest. Since the two monsters ahead of me aren't looking at me, I take advantage of the situation and bury my nose in the shirt. Johnny smells so good! I wish that I could glue this shirt to my nose without looking weird. Too bad other monsters don't glue shirts to their noses because then I could do it too without looking too weird.

By the time Johnny, Chip, and I have made it out of the cafeteria, we find ourselves in a mostly empty hallway. Everyone who has another class today should be at that class by now. Striding forward purposefully, Johnny calls out to the purple polka-dotted monster, "Hey big blue, do you have a moment to spare?"

Sullivan immediately comes to a halt before turning toward Johnny, Chip, and me. He looks at Johnny in surprise, but nods and leans against the wall, saying, "Sure. I don't have any more classes today, so I'm in no rush."

"Good to hear. I'm Johnny Worthington, president of Roar Omega Roar. You have heard of Roar Omega Roar, haven't you?" Johnny quickly asks, his bushy black eyebrows narrowing.

Sullivan snorts and points out in a confident tone of voice, "Of course I've heard of Roar Omega Roar! It's the best fraternity on the campus, of course. It's nice to finally meet the president of it." Sullivan sticks out a black-clawed hand toward Johnny and shakes the boss' hand, saying, "I'm James P. Sullivan, but my friends call me Sulley. I was wondering…what would it take to earn an opportunity to be on your fraternity?"

Johnny smiles a gleaming white fanged smile before he admits, "It just so happens that today is your lucky day, Sullivan. You've already earned the opportunity to become one of us. I was just thinking earlier about how the fraternity is lacking one monster with a good, strong family name. A Sullivan seems to be just what I was looking for. What do you say to becoming a part of Roar Omega Roar?"

I watch Johnny pull out a Roar Omega Roar jacket from between the stacks of thick books in his hands before extending it toward Sullivan. Sullivan stares at the jacket in disbelief before his eyes meet Johnny's and he says dubiously, "You mean it? You actually want me as part of your fraternity?"

I'm not too happy about Sullivan joining our fraternity even though it makes Johnny happy. I want the best for Johnny, but I don't like how he's getting all buddy-buddy with the shaggy monster already. Feeling slightly on edge, I get annoyed at Sullivan's question and point out, "Well, duh! Johnny wouldn't have asked you if you want to join the fraternity unless he meant it! Johnny always means what he says. Besides, you're a Sullivan! You know what that means, don't you? The Sullivans are like the most renowned scarers ever!"

"Chet," Johnny says my name in a firm, slightly disapproving voice that tells me that he doesn't like my suddenly snarky attitude. Hanging my head, I mumble a quick apology and wait as Johnny turns back toward Sullivan, adding, "Of course I'd be more than happy to have you on the fraternity. Of course, there are a few things that I should mention first…"

"Sure although you've already gotten yourself your final fraternity member," Sullivan tells Johnny confidently as he shrugs his new Roar Omega Roar jacket over his shoulders.

"First of all, there's the matter of scariness to talk about. Judging from your family name and from your looks alone, you should have no problem with your scare classes and with achieving your full scare potential," Johnny explains to Sullivan before his voice grows a bit more solemn and he adds, "Of course, there's also the matter of grades to worry about…"

"Grades? Are you two talking about grades? I've got good grades! In fact, I just got 100% on my first test on scaring history," a new voice sounds from directly next to me.

I've been so involved with the conversation between Johnny and Sullivan that I wasn't even aware that someone had walked up next to me. I immediately whirl around and find none other than Wazowski holding up a sheet of paper from his scaring history class with a proud expression on his face. The paper does have an A plus on it, but that's not enough to get him into Roar Omega Roar. I don't see how Wazowski can possibly have the nerve to ask to be on Johnny's fraternity!

Whirling around, I exclaim, "Ooo, an A plus! I'm so scared!" The sarcasm in my voice causes Chip and Sullivan to chuckle while even Johnny cracks a smile in my direction. Glad that I'm making the boss happy, I return my voice to normal and ask, "What else do you have to say for yourself, squirt? You don't belong here with Roar Omega Roar! You should just go join one of the other loser fraternities and be happy if they accept you."

"But I don't belong with a lesser fraternity! I'm going to be a great scarer!" Wazowski protests before looking toward Sullivan with pleading eyes, adding, "Tell them, Sulley! Tell them what I helped you do earlier!"

Johnny raises an eyebrow and looks at Sullivan, clearly surprised that he's been associating with the little green eyeball. I can't help but hope that this is enough to get Sullivan knocked off of the team! Unfortunately, Sullivan immediately replies, "I was, uh, stealing Fear Tech's mascot. You've heard of Archie the pig, right?" Johnny nods once and waits for Sullivan's entire explanation. The polka-dotted monster continues on, "Well, the little guy is a squirmy fellow. He got loose and I had to chase him all throughout the dorm rooms. He leaped through Mike's dorm room window and Mike helped me catch him."

"You actually had the nerve to steal Fear Tech's mascot?" Johnny asks, looking surprised. Sullivan blushes and nods, clearly unsure if Johnny is pleased to hear this or not. A few moments later, Johnny chuckles and says, "You're either very smart or very stupid, Sullivan. Judging on how you managed not to get caught by Fear Tech and judging by your last name, I'm going to go with the latter. Welcome to ROR, Sullivan."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Wazowski calls frantically, apparently not wanting to get left out. "What about me? I helped Sulley catch the pig! He would never have caught him without me!"

Johnny sighs heavily and turns to face the eyeball before speaking in a condescending tone of voice, "Look, killer, Roar Omega Roar is for the best monsters on campus. Why not try hanging with someone your own size, eh?" As Johnny turns back to Sulley, I can't help but stick my tongue out at Wazowski.

Kicking the ground angrily, the little eyeball glares at our group and snaps, "You'll be sorry that you didn't invite me onto your team someday. Someday, the whole world will see what Mike Wazowski can do!"

"I like your spirit, kid, but I highly doubt that," Johnny says, looking down on the seething eyeball before smiling his fanged smile at Sulley, adding, "Fraternity practices don't start until after we get to move into the ROR house, which should be this weekend judging by what the Dean said last week. Until then, just keep up with your grades, big blue."

"No problem," Sullivan says, giving Johnny a little salute as he starts to turn away from him. "Thanks for accepting me onto your fraternity."

Johnny nods once before he waves a hand to Sullivan and starts off down the hallway with Chip and me trailing after him. I'm glad that Sullivan is going on his way and isn't following Johnny around like the rest of us. Even though he's part of Roar Omega Roar, I can't help but feel like he's not like the other five members of ROR. There's something different about him.

Suddenly, Johnny seems to realize that I'm still following him and turns to send me a look of dry amusement, asking, "Chet, where exactly are you going?"

I think about this for a moment before my face lights up and I reply, "Wherever you're going! That's exactly where I want to be!"

"In that case, you're saying that you want to be in advanced history because that's where Chip and I are headed next," Johnny informs me, his lips turning up slightly at my comment. "Since I'm thinking that you should get through regular English before going for advanced, why don't you go study for a bit?"

"Oh," I reply, feeling sad that Johnny doesn't want me around, but also realizing that advanced English would be way too hard for me. Wanting to do exactly what Johnny tells me to do, I nod at him and say, "I'll go study! See you tomorrow, Johnny!"

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	40. Chapter XXXX

**Saints-Fan-12: Yeah, I agree with you! Most movies don't need sequels. Let's hope that Chet doesn't forget about his study session. *crosses fingers* That seems like something he would do, doesn't it? :P  
**

**Biohazardouz: I'm glad that you agree with me about Nancy and about the HSS girls in general! *high fives you* Nancy is a little sweetheart and I think that there's a little chemistry between her and Chet. What do you think? I never liked the EEKs either. I found them kind of boring to be quite honest. Chet and his shirt gluing moment...*facepalms* He's a loveable idiot! Ah, I love the Dean too! She's also one of my favorite characters! I have two one-shots on her floating around my computer somewhere, but I haven't posted them. My friend is a hardcore Knightscrabble shipper. Do you like that pairing? Hell yeah, Javier has a huge fanbase on Tumblr! I'm pretty active on there and I would definitely say that he gets the second most attention of the RORs next to Johnny. Who doesn't love a tall, mysterious guy, right? *swoons* The thing that's weird is that everyone's interpretation of him is so different though, you know? Sometimes I feel like my interpretation of him isn't right. *sighs* ...I bought the Jav plushie. Couldn't help myself! Glad you're still liking this story. :)  
**

**Cytisinth: It is quite sad that Chet still hasn't realized his attraction to Johnny although that might be changing shortly in this story. I think that Johnny has a pretty athletic build, but Chet probably sees him in an exaggerated lighting. Ah, I understand what you're saying about the PNKs now. I like HSS and ROR, but I wouldn't say that I like them for being "nice" fraternities and sororities obviously. It's more than okay if you don't think that Chet's Johnny worshiping is cute. Personally, I like unsettling stories myself and I would definitely say that there's an air of that in this story. Reggie and Javier may get together eventually, but if they do, it will be past chapter 150. It seemed to me that Mike wanted to join ROR in that scene where Johnny invites Sulley to join ROR, but that could just be me. Thanks for the comment!  
**

**honorstudent97: You? Pathetic? Never! Oh god, I lay around in bed in the morning just fantasizing about what to write next in my stories. That's what you call pathetic. :P  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: Chet is very adorable! Who doesn't love that little crab cake? :) Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**LuluCalliope: xD Are you reading it anyway? :P I honestly think that you can probably read it and understand it okay without seeing the movie, but omg, you HAVE to see it! It's super amazing and I just loved it!  
**

**James95: You're right; in terms of scariness and whatnot, Sulley will definitely rival poor little Chet. Hehe, it is kind of funny how an innocent mind can make a story creepy, don't you think? Glad to hear that you liked the last chapter and I hope that you like this one too!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXX  
**

Since Johnny and Chip are off to advanced English and Reggie and Javier are in history, I find myself all alone for the rest of the afternoon. I do what Johnny tells me to do and study for a good few hours before deciding that I need a break from teeny tiny text and confusing numbers and symbols in my science and arithmetic textbooks. After studying, I decide to practice my trumpet for a while since Javier doesn't like it so much when I practice it while he's around. I make several loud blasts with the trumpet and smile contentedly until I feel like I've blown all of the air out of my lungs. At this point, I set the trumpet down and look around myself, completely bored. What should I do now? I could study more, but I'm tired! Who wants to study when they're tired? I could go to bed early, but it seems too early for that.

I'm still trying to figure out how to spend the rest of the night when the door to my dorm room pops open and a familiar pink-eyed monster steps through the doorway. Glancing in my direction, Javier says, "Hey, crab man. Whatcha doin'? Ya look awfully bored if ya don't mind my saying so."

"I am bored, Javier!" I whine, still holding Johnny's shirt in one of my crab claws as I tell Javier about my afternoon. "First, I studied for science. The chapter was really boring and the font was really small, so it took me a long time. After that, I worked on math. I still don't get the difference between plus and minus signs though, so that didn't go so well. Next, I played my trumpet until my lungs started to hurt. Now I dunno what to do." Trying to think of something else for us to talk about, my eye lights up and I ask, "How was your history class with Reggie?"

"It was good, I guess. Class is class, y'know?" Javier shrugs his shoulders although I manage to detect a faint hint of pink in his cheeks as I mention Reggie.

Keeping my facial expression very innocent looking, I ask, "Have you kissed him yet?"

"Chet, what the hell?! I do not want to kiss Reg! I don't know who put that fucked-up idea into your thick head, but I don't like Reg in that way and that's all there is to it, geez," Javier lashes out at me, managing to confirm the fact that he does indeed like Reggie or else he wouldn't have gotten so defensive over it.

"What if Reggie wanted to kiss you?" I press, knowing that I'm annoying Javier, but bored enough to continue asking him these questions. Sending the buggy monster a sideways look, I add, "Would you let him do it?"

"I dunno. Guess I never thought about it before," Javier says although I detect his grayish-blue cheeks turning pink again. Plopping down on his bed, Javier starts digging through his black bag for something or the other as he asks, "What are you asking me all of these stupid questions?"

"Because I'm bored?" I shrug my shoulders as I watch Javier drop a bottle of pills onto his mattress. He uncaps them, pours five pills into his hand, and then pops all of them into his mouth without taking water with them. I watch him in surprise and wait for him to choke, but he doesn't. Wow. I always used to choke when mommy would make me take pills. Thinking of something else for us to talk about, I randomly ask, "What do you think of Sullivan? Johnny seems to like him."

"Well, of course Johnny likes him. He is a Sullivan after all," Javier points out as if I'm stupid to think otherwise. He leans back on his bed and props up a few pillows behind his head before stretching his legs out and adding, "He'll be a good addition to ROR if he can keep his grades up. Say, how'd you get that shirt that you've been dragging around all day anyway? I've known ya for a good week now and I haven't seen ya wear a shirt once."

"Oh, you mean this shirt?" I ask, raising the shirt that Johnny gave me. I guess that's sort of a stupid question since Johnny's shirt is the only shirt that I own, but the question is already out of my mouth. Javier nods and waits for my explanation. Smiling down at the shirt and holding it closer to me, I explain, "Johnny gave it to me! I told him that it would remind me to study hard and practice more so I can be like him someday!"

"Hm," Javier muses before he gets a smirk on his bug-like face and points out randomly, "Johnny seems to give you a lot of stuff, have ya ever thought about that? First there was the ROR hat, then the trophy, and now the shirt…"

Javier trails off and I find myself thinking about his words. He does have a point – Johnny does seem to give me a lot of things! I puff out my chest, feeling happy about this. Johnny hasn't given Sullivan anything yet! Oh wait. Actually, he did give Sullivan a Roar Omega Roar jacket. My mood immediately crashes. In a week or so, I bet that Johnny will have given him a shirt and hat too.

Sensing my bad mood, Javier sends me a look out of the corners of his eyes and asks, "What's got ya down all of the sudden? I would think that you'd be in a damn good mood. Tomorrow's Friday, which means that we get to sleep in. You're the lucky one who gets to study with a hot chick tomorrow morning before we go to the Dean's scaring program and then we get to move into the ROR house on Saturday."

"Yeah, I know…" I trail off, knowing that Javier will call me stupid if I try and tell him about how I'm afraid that Johnny will replace me with Sullivan. Feeling sad over the unknown, I flop onto my back and stare at the smooth ceiling with Johnny's shirt pressed against my chest.

"Gah, you're depressing to be around at this time of night, crab man. Say, I'll help ya out. Catch!" Javier tells me as he uncaps his bottle of pills and throws one of them at me. I end up grabbing at it spontaneously as the little white pill soars through the air toward me. I look blankly from the pill to Javier, wondering what it's for. Javier explains, "That's just a 'lil something that will help ya sleep and lift your mood. Give it a try."

What Javier says makes the pill sound good, but I dunno, is taking pills a bad thing? I've never taken a pill before unless I'm sick. I'm not sick right now, well, not in the technical sense anyway. Still eying the pill dubiously, I ask in a worried voice, "Is it safe? I mean, I don't wanna get sick from it or suffer from any weird side effects! I've heard about all of the weird side effects that you can suffer from when taking pills from watching TV."

Javier snorts and points out, "Chet, you need to get your head out of the TV and into reality. One little pill ain't gonna hurt ya. Like I said, all it's gonna do is help ya sleep."

"Pwomise?" I ask Javier, still eying the pill nervously. Javier gives me an exasperated look and nods. Deciding to trust him, I go against my bad gut feeling and clench my eye shut before I pop the pill into my mouth and try to swallow it. Unlike Javier, I can't get the pill down without choking. It ends up caught in my throat somewhere and makes me sputter and cough. Finally, I manage to get it down, but not without five minutes of constant choking. Throat dry, I look to Javier in shock and ask, "How do you take five pills at one time without coughing?! I can't take one without choking!"

"Eh, ya get used to it," Javier slurs, already half-asleep.

I lay awake and feel sorry for myself and for my dry throat for a few minutes before the effects of the pill start to kick in. Surprisingly enough, Javier is right! The pill does make me sleepy in a good way. My limbs relax of their own accord and I find myself rolling over onto my stomach to sleep with Johnny's shirt still held in my crab claw. Wanting to fall asleep with Johnny's strong musky scent in my nose, I hold the shirt close to my face and cradle it against my chest while breathing deeply. Seconds later, I'm fast asleep.

As soon as I fall asleep, I find that I've been sucked into a dream. My dorm bedroom has disappeared and I'm lying on a different sort of bed. This bed is bigger than my bed in the dorm room and is even softer and plusher! I'm loving the bed until I realize that this isn't my bed or daddy's bed. If it's not either of our beds, then whose bed is this?

As I ponder this question, I suddenly become aware of the position I'm in. I'm face-down on the bed with my hips up and my crab legs spread. This is the position that daddy would always want me in when he wanted to breed with me. Blinking nervously at the sheets, I wonder who wants to breed with me this time. Is it going to hurt as much as it did with daddy?

My question is soon answered as the bed shifts and I feel soft fur press against my back. Suddenly, I know that everything is going to be okay. My body relaxes and sinks into the mattress as a clawed hand runs down my back, causing a tremor of pleasure to ripple through my body. Lips brush against my ear and a familiar deep voice purrs my name, "Chet…"

"Boss," I reply back immediately, recognizing Johnny's voice without having to think about it. After that, things just seem to happen. When Johnny moves against me, my body is pliable and willing. For once, I find that breeding doesn't hurt. My body doesn't bleed or break the way it always would when daddy invaded it. With Johnny, I feel happy. Loved. Cared for. Respected.

My mind ends up blurring and the dream starts to fade away before I reach the height of it. Caught between the real world and my fantasy world, I end up rubbing myself against the sheets as I think about Johnny and how much I love him. Before, I wasn't sure if I loved Johnny or not, but I'm pretty sure that this is what love is. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for Johnny and…well…I want to be with him. Chip's talk with me about how breeding can be done for pleasure has turned my thought process around a bit. I can think about sex without cringing now. According to Chip, daddy raped me, but maybe just maybe Johnny could love me. I'm being stupid, but it's all due to the effects of Javier's pill. After all, Johnny would never love an ugly crab like me. Of course, stuck between realities, I don't think about that. The only thing I think about is Johnny as I rub myself more frantically against the sheets, needing to get off on something.

I end up jerking back into the real world as I reach my peak and cry out, "Johnny, Johnny!" Not sure what exactly happened to me, I find myself dazed and sweaty and lying in a wet spot on the bed. I'm confused. I never wet the bed before, not even as a little crab! Is something wrong with me? I'm not sure what to do!

Suddenly, I sense someone's gaze on me and glance across the room with flushed cheeks to find Javier watching me, all four of his pink eyes wide in shock. Finally, he speaks one word and mutters, "Shit…"

I look from Javier's wide-eyed expression to the wet patch on the bed, suddenly feeling scared and defensive of my body. Cheeks still flushed, I pull the sheet up to my neck to cover up the damp spot on the bet, whispering, "W-what? Did I, um, wake you up? I'm sowwy…"

"I thought that you had the hots for that Nancy Kim girl or whatever her name is. I didn't honestly think that you'd get off thinkin' about Johnny of all monsters!" Javier says, his voice sounding shocked as he continues to look at me as if he's seeing me for the first time.

"I…I don't know what just happened to me! I honestly don't know!" I reply, feeling like I'm going to cry for some weird reason. I've never been in love before, I don't feel like I have control of my body, and I'm not sure what happened just now. I never remember my dreams, so I forgot what I just dreamed about. Hey, how come Javier knows it was about Johnny? It could've been about Nancy for all he knows! Feeling defensive, I ask, "Why do you think that I was dreaming about Johnny?"

"Oh Johnny, Johnny, touch me, Johnny, Johnny!" Javier makes a mock attempt at imitating my voice as I flush a deep shade of maroon. I didn't realize that I had been saying any of that until now. Confusion runs through me and I feel disgusting. I shouldn't love Johnny. It's wrong for me to love someone better than me. I don't deserve Johnny. Unaware of the way I'm internally breaking down, Javier says, "Well, now that you've quieted down, I'm gonna try to snag a few hours of sleep. Try and keep quiet this time, huh, crab man?"

I nod shamefully and stare at my pillow as Javier rolls over, his snores filling the room only seconds later. I continue staring at my pillow for a long time until tears come to my eyes and slowly drip down my face, making my pillow wet with misery. I don't think that I like being in love. It doesn't seem right for me to love Johnny. I know that daddy bred with me even though he's a male, but what I want from Johnny is so much more than what daddy gave me. I want him to actually love me. I'm scared though. I feel like I can't control myself. I've never ever made wet spots on the bed before. I want to talk about it with someone and try to figure out if this is normal or not, but I don't know who to talk to. Javier will laugh at me if I tell him about the sticky spot on the bed and I already feel bad enough as it is. I guess that I'll just have to wait and talk about it with Chip tomorrow. He said that I could talk to him about anything, didn't he? Maybe Chip will have some answers to my confusing questions.

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	41. Chapter XXXXI

**Saints-Fan-12: Wow, you're speechless? Your compliments on my writing always make me so happy! Thank you so much! *hugs*  
**

**Cytisinth: JavierxNancy is an usual pairing, but JavierxSonia actually seems to be fairly popular among MU fans, so I don't think that it's that much of a long shot. Oh god, trying to fall asleep when someone is snoring in the room with you makes things next to impossible. I understand exactly what you're saying about how you're not sure whether or not you want Johnny and Chet to get into a relationship. Personally, I only want them to get into a relationship once Johnny starts showing some care or possibly some affection for Chet. Otherwise, like you mentioned, it will most likely turn into an abusive relationship. Mhm, Javier definitely didn't say no to the thought of kissing Reggie. The pills might give him erotic dreams too, but unlike Chet, he knows how to handle them better. Thanks for commenting!  
**

**honorstudent97: D'awww, you think that it's genius? You're so nice. *hugs* I always lay around in bed while I should be out looking for a job, haha. Sorry I didn't upload any new chapters today! I was at the piercing place...instead of looking for a job. *facepalms*  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: Chet needs a tissue and a hug from Johnny to make things better, don't you think? Javier was just pretty shocked. I think that I would've been too. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Definitely see it when you get a chance; I think that it's amazing! *fangirl squeals* And aw, you're sweet! I'm honestly the best that I've been for a while now though.  
**

**James95: Chet is pretty open with his feelings, mostly because he's not sure whether they're right or wrong, you know? Let's hope that Chip is understanding though. Haha, and yeah, Javier has quite the stash! Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXI  
**

I try to fall back asleep after the bed-wetting incident (was wetting the bed what I did? I'm still not sure…), but even with Javier's strange pill, I lay awake and stare unseeingly at the smooth ceiling until morning. I don't remember anything about my dream. All I remember is waking up with sticky stuff coating the insides of my crab legs and noticing a big wet spot on the bed. Javier said that I was crying out for Johnny, and, well, that doesn't really surprise me. I think that I really do love Johnny. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for him.

Of course, being in love with your leader is a bad thing though, right? Johnny deserves someone better than me. Besides, I just talked to Johnny about love not all that long ago. After Natalie died, he vowed not to get too attached to anyone. That's why Johnny flirts so shamelessly with all of the PNK girls and invites them two at a time to the ROR house. He doesn't want a long lasting relationship with anyone.

Thinking that I've unintentionally screwed myself, I continue feeling icky inside until morning finally comes. I don't even need Javier's alarm clock to wake me up at nine. The buggy monster is still fast asleep in his bed by the looks of things. For once, I do everything in my power not to wake him up as I slip off of my bed and carefully pull the sheets up over it to hide the sticky mess on the mattress. After that, I scuttle silently across the floor, pick up my notebook, math textbook, and a pencil for my studying session with Nancy, and then start toward the door. When I open the dorm room door, it makes a loud creaking sound. Freezing, I glance over my shoulder to see if Javier has woken up. Fortunately, he's still fast asleep with his mouth hanging open and his eyes tightly shut.

I let the door fall shut behind me, glad that it didn't wake up Javier. I'm confused about my feelings toward Johnny and it hurt me when he teased me about crying out for Johnny last night. I couldn't help it! I didn't even know what I was doing. How can I be blamed for something that I was doing while I was asleep?

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I accidentally forget where I'm going and run smack into something or someone very solid. Practically getting my breath knocked out of me, I stumble backward and have to crane my neck backward to see the face that belongs to the bright red monster towering above me. Oh my god, he's ginormous! I don't think that I've ever seen such a big monster before! He's bigger than Sullivan and Johnny.

"Hey, watch where you're going, freshman," the big red monster says in a low voice.

"Yeah, you too," I mutter, not liking to be down-talked to regardless of how big my adversary is. Before the enormous monster can pick a fight with me, I continue scuttling down this hallway, this time paying a little more attention to where I'm going.

About ten minutes later, I find myself out of the suffocating school and out in the open sunlight. A breeze of fresh air hits me smack in the face and teases the Roar Omega Roar cap on my head. I'm glad for the fresh air, but not glad about my hat potentially falling off. I grab it and stuff it down on my head before looking to my right and to my left for Nancy. She did say that she was going to meet me outside this morning sometime, right?

"Hey Chet," a soft voice says from somewhere nearby. I look all around myself, but don't see anyone. Nancy sighs and says in a tired tone, "Do we always have to go over this? I'm down here. I'm about half of your height, remember? Anyway, I see that you've brought your textbook and notebook along. That's good. Let's go find some shade, okay? I don't like the sunlight that much."

I nod and look down to find Nancy's big blue eye squinted against the sunlight. I actually really like the bright sunlight, but I can see that it's making Nancy uncomfortable, so I let her lead me to wherever it is she wants to study. I'm quieter than usual, mainly because my mind is still on Johnny.

"This looks like a nice place," Nancy says as she finally comes to a halt in front of a big oak tree with plenty of shade underneath it. Scuttling to the darkest shadow under the tree, Nancy props her slender, striped body up against its trunk and waits for me to join her. I scuttle to her right and plop down on the soft grass as well before looking up at her expectantly. When I set my textbook down, Nancy extends a small stick-like leg toward it and starts going through the pages until she finds the beginning of chapter one. "Alright, I'm going to read the chapter aloud to you and I want you to take notes, okay? Sometimes it helps to hear someone read to you aloud. If you have any questions, tell me to stop so we can go over them, okay?"

"Okay," I agree, picking up my pencil with a crab claw and turning to a blank shade of notebook paper. Nancy starts reading and I try to concentrate, but my mind keeps conjuring up images of tall, handsome gray-furred monsters with piercing violet eyes and long, glistening fangs. No matter how hard I try to focus on numbers, plus signs, and minus signs, Johnny stays on my mind.

Of course, the wind decides not to help me out as well. Every two seconds, a powerful gust of wind will blow in my direction and attempt to send my hat flying off of my head. Between thoughts of Johnny and grabbing my hat every two seconds before it can blow away, I have a really hard time listening to Nancy. She reads really softly and I can't say that her tone of voice is helping the situation any.

I'm musing about whether or not I should tell Chip about what happened last night when the wind decides to get the better of me. It picks my Roar Omega Roar cap right off of my head and sends it flying through the air toward Nancy. I grab at the hat, but it's too late. The wind drops the hat off right on top of Nancy's head! The hat is way too big for her and falls down over her eye so she can't see anything. Oopsy.

I immediately lean forward and push the cap up with a claw so I can see Nancy's long-lashed eye blinking ruefully at me from under the cap. Blushing slightly, I apologize, "I'm sowwy. The wind keeps trying to steal my hat today. I guess it's so awesome that even the wind wants it! Then again, everything that Johnny gives out is awesome. Are you okay under there?"

"Yes, I'm alright, but Chet? You haven't been listening to a word that I've been saying, have you?" Nancy asks dryly, apparently more in tune to how I've been acting than I thought. Then again, I suppose that all she really had to do was glance over at my blank sheet of notebook paper to realize that I haven't been paying attention. Despite this, I don't want Nancy to feel bad and like she's not a good teacher, so I decide to lie.

"Oh yes, I have been listening, Nancy! Really, I have been!" I reply vehemently, hoping that I'm not as bad of a liar as I think that I am. Nancy gives me a I-don't-believe-you look, so I admit, "It's just that the wind has been a little distracting trying to steal my hat every five seconds, you know?"

Nancy nods slowly before a look of amusement flickers over her face. Tapping the textbook with the tip of one of her stick-like legs, she says, "Okay, smarty, if you've been listening to everything that I've been saying, you should be able to tell me the difference between a plus sign and a minus sign since I went over it about four times."

Uh oh! I immediately panic since I have no idea what the difference between a plus sign and a minus sign is! I think really hard, but nothing comes to my mind. I look around myself helplessly as if I expect the answer to Nancy's question to pop out of thin air for me. Unfortunately it doesn't and I end up sounding like an idiot as I stammer, "Um…"

"Alright, alright, just admit that you haven't been listening," Nancy sighs, apparently having expected all along that I wasn't paying attention to her. I hang my head in shame and wait to see what she has to say next. Going on, Nancy says, "Let's go over this one more time, but please at least try and pay attention. First though, is something bothering you? You're not the typical chatty crab that I'm used to talking to."

Nancy has given me the opportunity to speak my mind and to tell her what's bothering me, but I don't think that I dare tell Nancy what my problem is. It's too embarrassing and she probably wouldn't want to talk to me again after I tell her about how I feel about Johnny. I shake my head once and hold my pencil at the ready, prepared to listen carefully to Nancy this time and mark down exactly what she says.

"Let's give this another shot," Nancy says before tapping an image with one horizontal line on the textbook page in front of her. "This right here is a minus sign. It's made up of one single line. Have you got that?"

"Yup, I've got it this time! A signal sideways line is a minus sign," I repeat to Nancy just to let her know that I really am paying attention to her even if half of my mind is still on Johnny.

"Good," Nancy says, clearly relieved to see that I'm paying at least a little bit of attention to her this time. Tapping another imagine on the textbook page, Nancy says, "This right here is a plus sign. It's different than a minus sign because it has a vertical line running through the center of it. Do you get this too?"

"Uh huh. Hey, I think that I have a way that will help me remember the difference between minus and plus signs!" I suddenly point out as an idea pops into my head. Rather pleased with coming up with such an excellent idea all on my own, I explain, "A minus sign is made up of one line and a plus sign is made up of two lines! I can just count the lines in order to figure out whether the sign is a plus sign or a minus sign, right?"

"You could do that, yes. How about a little pop quiz?" Nancy suggests casually. My eye widens and I'm about to tell her that I'm not so sure that I like the idea of a pop quiz when the slender monster points to an image on the textbook page and asks, "What's this, Chet?"

"Um…" I start out, already panicking just because I heard the word "pop quiz". It sounds scary to me! Nobody likes pop quizzes, especially not me. Trying to focus, I notice that the line Nancy is pointing at is only made up of one line. That must mean that it's a minus sign, right? I decide to test out my new theory and ask tentatively, "It's a minus sign?"

"Great!" Nancy exclaims, looking proud of me. Something tells me that she didn't expect me to get the answer right. Pointing to another image on the page, she asks, "And this would be…?"

I automatically open my mouth to say that it's a plus sign since Nancy just quizzed me on a minus sign last time, but when I take a closer look at it, I realize that this symbol is also made up of one line. Frowning, I wonder if Nancy is trying to trick me as I ask nervously, "It's a minus sign again?"

"Yes, it is," Nancy nods at me with approval before she flips the arithmetic textbook shut with the tip of one of her six legs. Looking over at me, she says, "Well, it seems like you've mastered plus and minus signs. We're done here for today. Good work, Chet."

"But we haven't gone over the whole chapter yet!" I protest, not because I want to continue studying exactly, but more because I automatically assumed that Nancy was going to go over the whole chapter with me. Going on, I press, "Shouldn't we finish the whole chapter?"

"No, not today. Your head is clearly in the clouds. I'm not sure what's on your mind, but there's obviously something bothering you. Remember that I'm always here to listen to you if you want to talk, alright? I don't mind listening at all. In fact, my mother used to call me a good listener since I never used to say much at home," Nancy says before falling silent and starting to scuttle to her stick-like legs.

Not wanting Nancy to leave and wanting to tell someone about the inward torture that I've been suffering from for the last twelve hours or so, I finally give in and so, "Okay, okay, so it's Johnny."

Nancy pauses and slumps back against the tree, turning the full force of her dark blue eye onto me as she asks in surprise, "Johnny? You mean the leader of the Roar Omega Roar fraternity? What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, don't worry, there's nothing wrong with Johnny. He's not the one with the problem. I'm the one with the problem. I…I think…um," I stammer over my words, having a hard time saying this aloud. Finally, I get it out in a rush of words as I admit, "I think that I'm in love with Johnny."

Nancy blinks, looking like she had a hard time understanding what I just said. I hang my head in shame as realization finally floods through her expression. Finally, she replies in her quiet way, "I don't think that it's necessarily a bad thing that you're in love with Johnny. It's normal for college students to feel attraction toward other college students."

"Really? You think that it's normal?" I perk up, glad to hear that I'm not the only weirdo at this school having strange emotions toward his best friend. My face falls again though as I ask, "Isn't it wrong for me to love Johnny? He's a male and so am I. I'm not sure if that's bad or not! Also, Johnny is so amazing and I'm just a stupid little crab. He deserves better."

Nancy takes all of this into consideration before saying, "You're not the first monster to feel attraction toward another monster of the same sex. None of us are a hundred percent straight the way I see it." I give Nancy a blank look that tells her that I don't understand what she's saying. Trying to reword her phrase, Nancy continues on, "What I mean is that even I might feel some attraction toward other female monsters even if I mostly like male monsters."

"Oh, I think that I get it now," I say, nodding and feeling a little bit better at Nancy's words.

Leaning forward, Nancy puts the tip of one of her stick-like legs against my claw, murmuring, "And Chet? Never say that Johnny deserves better because you are the best of the best."

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	42. Chapter XXXXII

**Saints-Fan-12: Aw, thank you! I'm so glad that my writing makes you happy! :D And wow, so you're a lot like Nancy then? That's awesome!  
**

**Cytisinth: I couldn't agree with you more. I thought the same thing about quite a few of the characters in MI and MU. You bring up a great point there. Anyone in the monster world that turns his or her nose up at homosexuality is definitely a hypocrite considering the world that they live in and whatnot. I never thought of this before, so again, really good point! Thanks for commenting. :)  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: I know, right? Go Nancy! She's a great supporter, isn't she? Hope you like this chapter!**

**Biohazardouz: Wow, it sounds like you had a busy day! Did you enjoy your time in Germany, I hope? No need to apologize about lengthy reviews. You know that I love them! Glad to hear that you don't think that my interpretation of Javier is too off. I really wish that he had some lines though too. That would've been extremely helpful for writing purposes. I couldn't resist getting the Javier plushie because there's such a lack of Javier merchandise in general, you know? Chet does want to talk to Chip about everything! Some things you need to just keep to yourself, Chet. :P Nancy is your typical goth, I agree. I feel bad for her as well because she did hint to liking Chet a few times although I'm sure that Chet is oblivious to that, you know? Thanks for the review!**

**honorstudent97: Omg, the best fanfic that you've ever read? Really? You make me so happy with your compliments! *runs in happy circles* Heh, well, I didn't die. :P Well, I wanted snake bites, but they're all "We don't do that here", so I just got more ear piercings, so I've got fourteen total now. Thanks for hoping that I find a decent job and I promise you that the movie date will come up soon! :D  
**

**LuluCalliope: Whoa, I guess that I've got an overload of fictional guys to love then, huh? :P Can't say that I don't mind that although Shadow should be with Mephiles. *pushes him over to Mephiles* Shadow: Um, what the fuck? Me: Oh, c'mon, you two are perfect for each other! Shadow:...  
**

**James95: I know, right? You can't help but feel sorry for Nancy. She's a bit of an outcast and now the one guy who she happened to like happens to be in love with another guy. At least she's being nice about it though, huh? Thanks for the review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXII  
**

I think that Nancy must need a contact or glasses for her one eye because she's obviously not seeing things right. I'm definitely not the best that there is. Compared to Johnny, I'm nothing! I take a closer look at Nancy's face and notice the way she's looking at me out from under her long lashed eye. For the first time, I notice the way she's touching my hand. I wonder…could Nancy like me? I almost blurt out this question to her before realizing that might be kind of rude to do. Johnny hasn't come up to me and demanded to know whether or not I like him, so I should follow his example. Still, is it possible that Nancy could like me? I don't see anything attractive about myself, but the way Nancy is looking at me is making me second guess myself.

"Thanks, Nancy," I say, referring to her compliment and the reassurance she gave me regarding my feelings about Johnny. Since we've come this far, I decide to ask her another question that's been on my mind. I'm really bad at keeping things to myself, so I find myself asking, "Do you think I should tell Johnny how I feel or should I keep it to myself? I sort of want to tell him about it, but I'm scared to. I don't know how he might react. He might get really disgusted and kick me off of Roar Omega Roar!"

At my inquiry, Nancy's expression darkens and she admits, "I wouldn't advise telling Johnny about your feelings for him unless you know that he feels the same way about you. I don't know a lot about Johnny, but I have seen him with several girls at a time. He seems like quite the womanizer to me."

"I know," I sigh sadly, looking at the ground and knowing that six PNK girls will always be worth more to Johnny than I'll ever be worth to him. Deciding never to tell Johnny about how much I love him, I admit in a dejected voice, "I won't tell him then. I'll just keep on being his second-in-command."

"I honestly think that would be for the best," Nancy admits before shrugging slightly and adding, "Who knows? This crush might not even last all that long. You might find yourself falling in love with someone else before long." Nancy stops to blush here and I'm even more convinced that the small, striped monster might like me even though this concept is very new and weird to me.

I know that I told myself earlier that I wasn't going to fix Nancy with that tough question, but I can't seem to keep my big mouth shut and I'm already blurting out, "Nancy, do you, um, like me?"

"Of course I like you, Chet. What's not to like? You're a very nice monster once you get to know someone. Besides, you actually apologized that day when you knocked into me, remember? Most monsters don't bother to apologize to me. I get kicked around a lot of the time," Nancy says somberly.

"Er, that's not really what I mean. I mean do you like-like me?" I try again, knowing that I'm probably embarrassing Nancy, but I really do need to figure out her feelings for me. Nancy hangs her head at my question and pointedly avoids my eye. Realizing that I've asked a bad question, I immediately start apologizing and say, "I'm sowwy, I'm sowwy, I shouldn't have asked. Don't answer that if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright. I like that you asked. Your straight-forwardness is something that I like about you," Nancy says quietly. There's a short pause before Nancy goes on and says in a rush, "I really do like you a lot, Chet, but I respect your interest in Johnny. Relationships can certainly be one-sided. I've had my fair share of those."

I nod silently to this, not sure how to react. It never crossed my mind until a few minutes ago that Nancy might really like me. Knowing that she does doesn't really change the way I feel toward her though. I still just want to be good friends with her and I still love Johnny just like I always have since that very first day he dropped by daddy's house with his father. Part of me fell for Johnny that day and getting to know him better has only intensified the way I feel about him.

Feeling awkward and unsure of what to say now, I finally say the only thing that I can say and murmur, "I'm sowwy…I don't feel the same way."

Nancy looks away from me and I have a feeling that my words might have stung her. What else was I supposed to do though? I obviously can't lie to her and tell her that I like her if I don't. That would be wrong. Besides, Johnny might get the wrong idea about me if I started dating Nancy! Of course, Johnny is probably never going to notice me anyway, but still.

"It's alright. I know you don't feel the same way and I'm perfectly okay with that. I like being your friend, studying with you, and just spending time with you," Nancy admits almost shyly before she says in a rush, "In fact, I was wondering if you might want to meet me at the library on Sunday to study. You don't have to, of course, but if you want to, I'm available."

I feel like I definitely owe this date to Nancy after turning her down kind of abruptly. Since I really do like the small goth girl, I reply, "Sure! Let's meet up at the library on Sunday morning! Does that sound good?"

"That actually sounds more than good," Nancy says, scuttling to her stick-like crabs legs as she admits, "Sonia was trying to get me to attend a party with her and her friend, Nadya Petrov. I don't like parties much, so now I can give Sonia an excuse as to why I can't go to the party."

"Wait, you don't want to go to a party? But why not? Parties are fun! I want to go to a party! Nobody has invited me to go to one yet, but maybe I'll get invited to one by the end of the year if I'm lucky," I point out, not seeing why anyone wouldn't want to go to a party. Truth be told, I've never been to a single party before, but they definitely look like fun. There are lots of brightly colored lights, loud music, dancing, and food at them!

Nancy looks at the ground as she gets up from where she's been leaning against the tree trunk and says, "I don't know. I guess that I just feel uncomfortable at them. They're too noisy for me. I prefer being alone. I suppose that you could say that I'm an introvert."

"I don't think that you're that much of an introvert," I point out, looking Nancy up and down, feeling glad that the two of us are still able to talk to one another even after I basically turned Nancy down flat when she admitted that she like-likes me. Going on, I blab, "If you were an introvert, you wouldn't be spending time with me right now!"

"You're a special case though, Chet. Most monsters aren't like you. You have this sort of…oh, I don't know…innocence about you that other monsters don't have. I like spending time around you because you make me feel safe," Nancy admits before she flushes slightly and adds, "I also feel like there's some sort of connection between us. I'm not sure why I feel this way. I just do. Anyway, I promised to meet Sonia behind the school right about now. The two of us are going to look at the sorority and fraternity houses. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Oh, okay. See you later, Nancy!" I call out, waving a crab claw at Nancy as the slender monster scuttles away from our tree and toward the back of the school. Still feeling a little shocked that Nancy likes me in the way that I like Johnny, I get to my own feet and tuck my math textbook and notebook under my arm before scuttling toward the school. I have my first extracurricular scaring class with Dean Hardscrabble in about an hour, but until then, I can do whatever I want! I think that maybe I'm going to try and find Chip. Even though I feel a little bit better about my feelings toward Johnny after talking to Nancy, I still feel confused and want to talk to Chip about the bed wetting thing. That was embarrassing and I don't want it to happen again.

Once I'm inside of the school, I realize that I have no idea where Chip is. He could be in any room of this ginormous building! Figuring that I'll be best off searching for Chip in his dorm room first, I scuttle in the direction of the stairs leading to the fifth floor. A steady wave of students traveling in the opposite direction prevents me from making much progress though. Frowning, I can't help but wonder where all of these students are going until I realize that it's lunch time. Oh, that explains it! I immediately stop fighting the crowd and instead let it carry me off toward the cafeteria. After all, there's a good possibility that Chip might be there!

With everyone traveling in the same direction, it doesn't take me very long to reach the lunch room. The cafeteria is busy as usual and is full of monsters talking and eating with one another. My eye immediately starts skimming the room for a monster with maroon fur, soft brown eyes, and hidden fangs. Suddenly, I see a monster that matches my description not all that far away from me!

Needing to get to Chip immediately, I scuttle across the cafeteria toward my selected monster without watching where I'm going. I bump into several monsters on my way before coming to a halt behind the monster with the maroon fur. I tap his shoulder frantically and cry out, "Chip! Chip, I really need to talk to you! It's important!"

The monster I'm tapping suddenly turns around and gives me an irritated look. Frowning, I realize that this monster does not have small brown horns on either side of his head or brown eyes. Oopsy. I guess that in my hurry I accidentally got Chip confused with this monster who is obviously not Chip.

"Oh snap!" I mutter, clicking my right crab claw at my mistake before I immediately start scuttling away, calling over my shoulder to the confused-looking monster, "Sowwy, I thought that you were someone else! My bad!"

The monster doesn't stop me or call after me, so I scuttle away from him and run smack into someone else! My head spins for a moment as I look up into familiar brown eyes. Wait, is it really Chip this time? It sure looks like Chip, but now I'm afraid that I might be seeing things.

"Chip?" I ask in a weak tone of voice as I get my vision to stop spinning. "Chip, is that you?"

"Yeah, of course it's me. Who else would it be? I don't have an identical twin brother," Chip points out in a rueful tone of voice before he frowns at me and adds, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"That's a funny story actually! I came here looking for you and started searching for monsters with maroon fur. There was a guy over there with maroon fur and I thought that he was you! I tapped on his shoulder, but then I realized that I had the wrong monster. Then I knocked into you! That's what happened," I nod, telling Chip exactly how I found him here.

"I see," Chip says, sending a wry look in the direction of the other monster with maroon fur who I was pointing to earlier. Raising a quizzical brow at me, Chip asks, "So why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," I say before lowering my tone of voice and adding, "It's kind of, um, awkward. Can we sit down somewhere? I don't want other monsters to hear what we're talking about."

"Oh, so you want to have another one of those conversations?" Chip sighs, rolling his eyes and looking like he really doesn't want to have any more awkward conversations with me. However, regardless of how he feels, Chip nods and says, "Okay, we can go somewhere and talk. There's an empty table at the far side of the room to my right. Want to talk there?"

I nod frantically before weaving my way after Chip through the busy cafeteria. It seems like everyone is talking louder than usual. At first I'm annoyed by this, but then I realize that this could be a good thing. After all, if everyone is talking, then nobody will be paying any attention to the conversation that I'm going to have with Chip. A few minutes later, the brown-eyed monster plops down unceremoniously before waving me over to the chair across from him. I pull the chair Chip motions to away from the table with a loud, ear-splitting squeak that causes Chip to wince. Too distracted with my problems to think about loud chair noises, I drop onto my chair and look up at Chip, suddenly feeling shy.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what you dragged me over here for?" Chip asks me. Even though his voice is gruff, I can tell that he's willing to help me. That's something that I really like about Chip – he's always willing to help out one of his fraternity brothers.

"Um, well, it's about Johnny," I start out sheepishly, not quite sure how I'm going to word my sentence just yet.

Chip snorts and replies, "I should've guessed it was about Johnny. What's wrong with Johnny this time?"

"Nothing's wrong with Johnny. I'm the one who has the problem! It's me who has something wrong with him," I reply, feeling like I told Nancy this exact same thing earlier. Why do other monsters automatically assume that Johnny is the one with the problem? Johnny has a perfect life! I'm the screwed up one.

Seeing that I'm starting to get worked up, Chip leans across the table and puts a hand on my shoulder, saying, "Look, things aren't as bad as you're probably thinking that they are. Just tell me what's wrong, okay?"

"Okay," I say, feeling like I've kept this secret inside for too long. Taking a deep breath, I blurt out the entire story, telling Chip, "It started last night. I couldn't sleep and so Javier gave me one of those weird pills of his. I don't usually take pills from Javier, but I was feeling sad, so I took one. I'm not too sure, but I think that I might've had a dream after that. All I remember afterwards is waking up with a wet spot on my bed. My legs felt all sticky and gross! I wanted to go clean up, but Javier was giving me a weird look and saying that I was calling for Johnny. Then he started imitating me and I felt really bad. Even when I was a little crab, I never wet the bed. Why am I wetting the bed now, Chip? Is this normal? I think that something is wrong with me!"

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	43. Chapter XXXXIII

**Saints-Fan-12: I agree with you about Chet; he might get a little stressed, but he shouldn't overdo it. You'll find out how Chip reacts to Chet's story in this chapter! Thank you so much for reading this! *hugs*  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: That is pretty awkward about Chet's wet dream, isn't it? I feel bad for Nancy too! She's in love with Chet, but he's in love with someone else. D: Hope you like this chapter!**

**Cytisinth: It's my own belief that Chet is just very insecure and that's why he feels the need to blab about everything and ask Chip about all of his questions. Like you said, he's had the meaning of worthlessness pounded into him in more ways than one, so it's not hard to understand his insecurity. Nancy does have a crush on Chet, but I think that she just wants whatever is best for little Chet. Chip is going to have to try hard not to burst into laughter when he realizes that Chet doesn't know what an orgasm is. Talk about awkward! I'd definitely say that he'll try to get Chet to cool his affections for Johnny, but Chet seems to be beyond the point of no return. It definitely isn't just you, don't worry. :) I think that Squishy had a crush on Sulley! I pointed that out to my friend on a few occasions and the Perrys are most certainly queer, I agree. Thanks for commenting!  
**

**Biohazardouz: Chet did give it straight to Nancy, didn't he? :P I guess that's just his type - he blurts things right out without thinking about the consequences of what he's saying. Like you mentioned, that might not be all that bad of a thing though. At least he's being honest, right? I feel bad for Nancy though. It's clear that she likes our little crab friend. Thanks for liking the cliffies that I leave at the end of the chapters! Funny that you should mention deviant art because I just decided to leave it and post chapters on here instead because it's too hard for me to update on both sides, so it's good that you're keeping up with this story on here instead. xD Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**honorstudent97: Hehe, I think that's so awesome that I got you to like pairings that you never showed any interest in before. Thank YOU for being open-minded enough to read those fics! *high fives you* Eh...snake bites are facial piercings, you can look 'em up on google. And hehe, yeah, but I love piercings, so it's all good. Date night is coming soon, I promise!  
**

**James95: Oh my god, congrats on getting your A level results and being able to go to your favorite university! *high fives you* Awesome job on that! I feel sorry for Chip as well; it's definitely embarrassing to have to talk someone through something like a wet dream. =/ Glad to hear that you're still liking the story! Hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXIII  
**

Chip is looking at me with an expression on his face that tells me that he'd rather be talking about something else right now. I feel bad about dumping all of my troublesome questions onto the maroon furred monster's shoulders, but I don't have anyone else to turn to! Mommy never talked to me about the bedwetting thing, Javier laughed at me and mocked me last night, and I don't have anyone else to turn to. There's no way that I could possibly bring this up to Johnny!

When Chip doesn't reply to me and instead looks at the table instead of at me, I shift uncomfortably in my chair and press, "Well? Is it normal to start bedwetting when you're…um…eighteen? Gosh, I almost forgot my age there for a moment! I guess that I really am starting to get old. Mommy told me that monsters start forgetting things when they get older, but I didn't think that I was that old yet."

Sighing loudly and still looking like he'd rather talk about anything other than my bed wetting problem, Chip finally clears his throat awkwardly and says, "What happened to you wasn't bedwetting, Chet."

"It wasn't? Oh, phew! I was getting really worried that I might be starting a new bad habit or something!" I point out, smiling slightly at hearing that what I've been doing isn't bedwetting. My happy expression begins to fade after that as I ask in confusion, "But if I wasn't bedwetting, then where did the wet spot come from?"

"Oh god, why do I have to be the one to talk to you about this?" Chip groans, tilting his head upward and staring at the cafeteria ceiling. I almost point out that it's because I have no one else to talk to, but Chip is already going on, "Sometimes when a monster has a, uh, sexually stimulated dream, they end up releasing in their sleep."

I send Chip a blank look, not really getting what he's saying. What does he mean by a sexually stimulated dream? Does that mean that I was dreaming about breeding? I usually have nightmares about that! Frowning, I click my right crab claw in irritation at my own inability to understand Chip's point and say, "I don't really get it."

"Alright, I'm just going to have to be as straightforward as I can be with you even if this sounds disgusting. If you dreamed about a monster you want to have sex with, you might end up thinking that the dream is a reality and end up going through the motions of intercourse while you're sleeping. Does that make sense?"

Continuing to click my claw, I think about this and nod slowly before admitting, "I guess so. I just never really thought that I would ever have a dream like that. Breeding has always been a nightmare for me."

"Yeah, but we talking about how you were raped and how lovemaking would be a completely different thing just the other day, remember?" Chip says, looking like he's reached his limit with this conversation. Sighing, he adds in exasperation, "Will you stop clicking that claw of yours for two seconds? It's annoying."

"I'm sowwy," I quickly apologize before forcing my crab claw to stay still. That's easier said than done. It's like my claw wants to keep on clicking or something. I keep thinking about what Chip was telling me earlier about how I was dreaming about breeding with someone. Suddenly, all of the pieces of the puzzle come together and I blush a dark shade of maroon as I finally remember that I was dreaming about Johnny last night.

Chip seems to realize what I've realized at the exact same time as me. Chip isn't usually that scary. I mean, he's scary in his eerily calm way, but suddenly he looks really scary as he leans across the table and stares into my face with a dark look in his normally serene brown eyes. Gripping the sides of the table, Chip says in a dangerously low tone of voice, "Chet, I'm going to tell you something and I'm only going to tell it to you once, so I want you to pay close attention to it, alright?"

"I'm listening!" I nod my head vigorously, wishing that the bright red flush would disappear from my cheeks.

Ignoring my blush and obvious awkwardness, Chip leans even closer to me so that our faces are only inches together before he says, "Chet, don't you dare go falling in love with Johnny. It's only going to result in a fucking heartbreak for you. You're the kind of monster who allows others to step all over you and lives under the illusion that they're you're friends, when in all honesty, they're just using you. Johnny will use you and you can't blame him for that. He didn't invite you onto his fraternity because you're a friend of his. Everyone who gets accepted onto Roar Omega Roar is there because of their scaring ability. Johnny had a fatal incident with his last girlfriend. He swore to himself never to give a damn about love since. I don't know if he told you this or not, but I think that it's important for you to know. Johnny will never love you, Chet. Pretending that he might is stupid."

I was expecting Chip to say something that wasn't all that nice to me, but I wasn't expecting him to be quite so brutally honest with me. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel sad when Chip told me that Johnny will never love me. Deep inside, I guess that I've known this all along, but a teeny tiny part of me still wants to hope.

In a much quieter voice than usual, I go back to clicking my crab claw as I admit, "I think that it might be too late. I think that I'm already in love with Johnny. That's normal though, right? I mean, who wouldn't want to love Johnny? He's handsome, strong, and a born leader!"

"It's normal to like Johnny and look up to him. I think that all of us Roar Omega Roar members do that. It is not, however, normal to want Johnny in your bed, on top of you, fucking you," Chip points out, causing my blush to turn an even darker shade. I start clicking my crab claw a little faster as I think about what Chip is saying. Sighing dramatically, Chip groans, "Chet, you're doing it again with your claw."

"Oopsy," I quickly apologize as I force my clicking claw to stop making noise. It wants to keep clicking, so I hold it together with my other claw before I point out slow, "I never said that I want Johnny in that, um, way. I don't even remember my dream to be honest! All I remember is waking up in the wet spot and finding Javier staring at me."

"You never said that you want Johnny like that, but you didn't deny it either," Chip replies smoothly, folding his muscular arms over his chest before he asks, "Are you going to deny it?"

"Nooooo," I admit, stretching out my words as I take a moment to imagine what it might be like to lie in a soft, cushy bed with Johnny. What would it be like to feel his silky gray fur against my hard exoskeleton? What would it be like to feel Johnny's clawed hands all over my body? I'm probably going to go to hell for wondering about this, but what would it to have Johnny inside of me? Mommy always used to tell me that thinking about breeding unless it is necessary is a bad thing, but I'm starting to learn that a lot of what mommy told me were lies.

"There's your answer then," Chip tells me dryly. "You should try to fall out of love with Johnny before it's too late. Loving him will only end up hurting you. I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but Johnny will fuck you over if he finds out about your love for him and I do not mean 'fuck you' in the way you want me to mean."

I stare at the steel cafeteria table, wondering if it is even possible to fall out of love with someone. Even if it is, do I really want to fall out of love with Johnny? I like loving Johnny. He's meant so much to me ever since the day we met when Johnny and his daddy visited my daddy for lunch.

Before I can ask Chip about the falling out of love thing, a tall, gray-furred monster with violet eyes steps up to our table. Apparently having no idea what the two of us were just talking about, Johnny gives us a fanged smile and greets us, "Good afternoon, you two. Are you ready to head down to Dean Hardscrabble's extracurricular scare program? Believe me when I say that it's never a good thing to be late for the Dean."

Chip and I exchange an awkward look at the interruption in our conversation, but both of us pretend like everything is perfectly fine as Johnny joins our group. Hoping that I'm not still blushing like an idiot, I stick my crab claw straight up into the air and exclaim, "Me! I'm ready to go to the Dean's scaring program!"

"That's good to hear, Chet," Johnny says approvingly as Chip and I both scoot our chairs away from our lunch table and get to our feet. My chair makes another really loud squeaking noise against the tile floor, but Johnny doesn't wince from the noise. I must have gotten used to the sound of it by now because I don't wince either. The only one who does is Chip.

The three of us file out of the lunchroom and into the hallway. I'm busy inspecting Johnny without even realizing what I'm doing. He looks better today than he did the other day when we were at gym together. Johnny's eyes don't look nearly so bloodshot and he seems more relaxed. I'm glad to see my boss this way. I'm happier when Johnny is happy.

We walk in silence for a few minutes before Johnny decides to start up a friendly conversation and asks me, "Have you been keeping up with your studies, Chet?"

I don't think about this for long enough to realize that Johnny asked this question only to me and not to Chip because he's worried that I'm not as smart as Chip. Instead, I reply immediately to his question, saying, "Yup, I've been studying a lot! I studied my math and my science last night before practicing my trumpet for a while. I practiced it then because Javier was at history class with Reggie. He doesn't seem to like music much. I'm not sure why. I mean, doesn't everyone like music?" I ponder my own question for a few moments before shrugging my shoulders and continuing on, "I even had time after studying and practicing my trumpet, so I just sat around and thought about stuff. This morning, I studied for arithmetic with Nancy for a while. I even know the difference between a plus and a minus sign now! A plus sign has two lines to it and a minus sign has one line!"

I beam up at Johnny, expecting him to be proud of me for learning the difference between a plus and a minus sign. Johnny chuckles his low, pleasant chuckle and claps me on the shoulder, saying, "I'm glad to hear that you've been studying. Keep up the good work and you'll stay a part of Roar Omega Roar all year long. On the other hand, I'm not sure how long Sullivan will last. He's a good, strong scarer, but his intelligence is lacking."

For some reason, hearing Johnny say this about the newest member of our group immediately cheers me up. I perk up and look at Johnny hopefully, saying, "You mean that we might actually get to kick Sullivan out of our group?"

"Possibly," Johnny admits with a short nod. "RORs are the best scarers on campus. If Sullivan ends up failing his classes, then he's nowhere near the best monster on campus."

"Hm," I muse, trying not to look too excited about this even though I really like the idea of kicking Sullivan off of the fraternity. I'm not sure why I like the idea so much. It's not like Sullivan has even been hanging out with our group or anything! I guess that I just like having Johnny to myself. Looking hopeful, I say, "So this means that we'd just have five monsters on our fraternity then, right? That would be you, me, Chip, Reggie, and Javier!"

"Yes and no. Yes, we would temporarily have only five monsters on our fraternity, but that would be temporary, of course. Of course you know that each sorority and fraternity requires six members on it to be able to participate in the scare games," Johnny says confidently.

I actually didn't know this about the six members, but I don't want to look stupid in front of Johnny, so I quickly nod my head. Now I'm not so happy about Sullivan potentially getting kicked off of the team. The good thing about Sullivan is that even if I don't like him that much, I'd rather share Johnny with him than with someone else who Johnny might like more.

"Well, it's something to think about, I guess," I say meekly, not sure what else to say at this point. Chip sends a patronizing look in my direction, probably knowing what I'm thinking. Chip's a mind reader! I don't know how he does it, but he always seems to know what I'm thinking. Too bad there isn't a class in the school based on mental telepathy because Chip would definitely ace that class! Wanting to come up with something else for us to talk about since I like talking when Johnny is around, I start blabbing about the first thing that comes to my mind and say, "So have either of you been to the Dean's scaring program before or is this a new thing this year?"

"It's a new thing this year," Johnny replies immediately as he strolls casually down the hallway, framed by me on one side and Chip on his other side.

I can't help but notice that the crowd flitting this way and that throughout the hallway seems to intentionally move out of Johnny's way. Lots of monsters turn in his direction and sent him admiring looks or waves. I scoot closer to my leader as Johnny returns the wave of one of the PNK girls. Ugh, I still don't like them! There's just something about them that puts me on edge. I'm still happy about how I managed to get revenge on Carrie Williams with my ketchup earlier, but I wish that she wasn't meeting Johnny at the ROR house on Saturday.

After a moment or two of silence, Johnny informs me, "The reason behind why the Dean created this scaring program is due to the fact that most of the monsters who took scaring 101 last year did not live up to her expectation so to speak. Just because you take a class and pass it does not make you scaring material."

I gulp at Johnny's words and feel my pulse pick up pace. Becoming a scarer is a lot harder than I thought that it was going to be!

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	44. Chapter XXXXIV

**Saints-Fan-12: I hope that Chet can get over Johnny and date Nancy for a bit too! I think that would be good for him. What do you think? And hm, good question about Sullivan's grades! I hope that you like this next chapter!  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: Haha, Chip actually makes a pretty good preacher, eh? :P Thanks for the comment!  
**

**furnaceburner: Omg, hi, you got a FF account! *cheers and throws you a party with lots of confetti* I am so glad to see you on here! :D Thank you so much for hoping that I feel better. Today was actually one of my worst days yet. I couldn't get out of bed for a long time, but I'm going to try to start making an effort to make myself feel better. Your support is very encouraging and I'm so glad that you love my stories! Thank you for being such an awesome friend!**

**Cytisinth: Chip really does seem to have all of the answers when it comes to Chet's situation. He's really lucky to have a guy like Chip to turn to. And mm, yes, it is likely that Johnny's tendency to have flings with the PNKs is what puts Chet on edge around them. Like you, I think that Chip is a more sensitive lover than Johnny. In my eyes, he's had several one-night-stands as well, but he's not as careless about them as Johnny is. Oh god, yes, imagine poor Chet trying to learn multiplication! That will be hell for him. Same thoughts here about Dean Hardscrabble. You can certainly tell that she used to be a HSS. I'm glad that you're awaiting the next chapter. Hope you like it. :)  
**

**Johnny2b: I agree that reviews should be for reviews, so maybe we should quit chatting on here. Right now, I need to focus on real life, not my internet life.  
**

**honorstudent97: I'm so sorry for ditching the deviant art account. I just...don't really have time to keep up with it and fanfiction. Plus, I've been quite sick lately. I couldn't get myself out of bed until five pm. I'll try to force myself to eat something tomorrow. Maybe that will give me more energy.  
**

**James95: I'm with you there about Chip and his advice. He definitely has the right idea, but Chet is too far gone to listen to him sadly. Do you think that he'll ever fall out of love with Johnny? And true about Johnny's study theory there. *nods* Thanks for reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXIV  
**

Chip doesn't look too shocked about Dean Hardscrabble's disappointment in last year's scarers, but then again, that makes sense because unlike me, he actually attended the university last year. He's probably up to date on all of the important stuff that goes on around here. I gulp and feel a lump form in the back of my throat as I wonder what sort of teacher the Dean will be like. I bet she's going to be really stern, but maybe I should just ask Chip and Johnny about her. They should know more about her since they've been here before.

"What's Dean Hardscrabble like?" I open my big mouth and ask the question that just passed through my mind. "Is she really strict? I bet that she is. She looks really scary with that long, barbed tail of hers. Have you seen all of those centipede-like legs that she has? Those things are creepy! No wonder she holds the all-time scare record!"

"Dean Hardscrabble is strict, but she has a reason for it," Johnny replies to me, not seeming to mind my questions like Chip does. Then again, I'm talking to Johnny about normal things whereas I was talking to Chip about stuff like bedwetting earlier. I guess that could make all the difference. Johnny continues on, "Last year's scarers were what you would call less than adequate. You'll want to watch your mouth around the Dean though. Like I said earlier, she is strict and you don't want to get on her bad side."

"I'll have to make sure that I don't talk too much around her then," I say in a serious tone of voice, thinking all the while that this might be a hard thing to do. I like to talk! Talking is fun. I'll try to keep my big mouth shut, but what if I slip up? Will the Dean get really mad at me? I hope not! Remembering the evil eye that the Dean's sister kept giving Reggie and me during out computer class, I ask Johnny nervously, "Does the Dean have ears in the back of the room?"

"Ears in the back of the room?" Johnny repeats me, giving me a puzzled look before adding, "I suppose that she has good hearing if that's what you're asking, yes."

"No, that's not what I mean," I say, shaking my head vigorously before trying to explain what I was really trying to ask. "Reggie said that the Dean's sister has ears in the back of the computer classroom or something like that. I don't remember exactly what he said, but I remember thinking that the teacher's ears were following me around the school after that!"

Johnny and Chip exchange a long look before Chip replies in a rueful tone of voice, "Chet, Reggie was just being sarcastic. The Dean's sister doesn't really have ears at the back of the classroom. It's just a figure of speech, you know? Reggie was probably just trying to say that the Dean's sister has good hearing."

"Oh!" I exclaim, suddenly relieved to hear this. It was a little creepy to think about a pair of ears floating around the school and listening in to all of my private conversations. A broad smile crosses my face and I say, "That's good to hear! I thought that there might really be a pair of ears following me around the school!"

"Well, that's one less thing that you have to worry about," Johnny points out dryly before bringing the three of us to a halt outside of two very tall doors. I've never been inside of this room before. I'm wondering what it's used for when Johnny goes ahead and answers my question, saying, "This room was specially made for the Dean's scaring program. I've not been here before. Let's check it out."

"Ooo, a new room! That's exciting!" I tell Johnny as he pries open the heavy doors with a loud, ominous creak. Our leader is the first to enter the room followed by Chip and then by me. I immediately suck in my breath when I see the inside of the room for the first time. "Wow!"

Needless to say, this room in ginormous! I think that it's the biggest room in the entire school! The ceilings are very tall. I can't even see where they end! There's a big stage on one side of the room with a red velvet curtain pulled in front of it. Hm, this curtain looks strangely familiar for some reason. I try to remember where I've seen this curtain before, but soon give up on that. The rest of the room resembles an auditorium with cushy red chairs set up facing the stage. I can't help but wonder what's behind that curtain! Maybe there's something really scary back there!

"Impressive," Chip admits as he follows my wide-eyed gaze around the room. He runs a hand over one of the cushy red chairs closest to him and goes on, "Even the chairs are nice and soft."

"It's an improvement from Professor Knight's classroom, I'll give it that much," Johnny agrees with a nod of his horned head before he strides down one of the aisles between the clusters of red chairs to find a place to sit. I immediately trail after him, wanting to sit wherever Johnny sits.

"Yo! Guys, over here!" a familiar voice calls out from somewhere in the center of the sea of red chairs. All three of us turn and find ourselves looking over at Reggie and Javier. Both appear to be in a good mood because Javier is smiling slightly and Reggie looks extremely hyper. Waving us over to him with a vigorously arm, Reggie continues yelling, "Come sit by us! We don't bite, right, Jav?"

Johnny immediately starts toward the fuzzy green monster and the buggy monster while Javier sends Reggie a twisted sideways look and says, "I won't bite them. You, on the other hand, hairball, are a completely different story."

"Ooo, I'm so scared!" Reggie says in a mock tone of voice before turning away from his buddy to face Johnny. Looking curious about something, Reggie says in a voice that's supposed to be a whisper, but comes out sounding more like the tone you might use for normal talking, "So what happened with Sullivan the other day, huh? Is he part of our group now? Nobody told me nothin'!"

Johnny sits down next to Reggie and crosses his legs. For some reason, I think that this looks nice. I plop down on my chair next to Johnny and attempt to cross my crab legs. It's really hard to cross your legs when you have two clusters of three legs on each side of your body. Instead of crossing my legs like I was originally trying to do, I end up losing my balance and falling face-first onto the floor. I land there with a loud smack. Luckily, it doesn't hurt too much because I have my hard exoskeleton to protect me, but still.

"Sheesh, whatcha tryin' to do, crab man? Get something broken before the first week of school is up?" Javier asks me in a toneless voice as he watches me face plant the floor.

Blushing furiously, I decide not to answer Javier's question since what I was really trying to do was sit like Johnny. Having a feeling that I'll get made fun of if I say that aloud, I slowly pull myself up off of the floor and notice a hand with long claws extended toward me. I have to blink twice before I realize that Johnny is offering to help me up! Suddenly thinking that falling was worth it just so I can hold Johnny's hand, I put my crab claw into his and get to my stick-like legs.

"Thanks, boss!" I tell Johnny cheerfully as I plop back into my chair, still holding Johnny's hand. I like Johnny's hand. His fur is very soft and silky and his flesh underneath is warm and pulsing with life and energy. I suddenly have the impulse to squeeze Johnny's hand, but Reggie ends up distracting me from doing that. Maybe the distraction is a good thing because Johnny probably wouldn't have liked it if I squeezed his hand.

"Um, hello? Earth to Johnny!" Reggie protests in annoyance, apparently unfazed that I fell off of my chair and might have cracked my skull open. Yeah, I know that I didn't crack my head open, but that's not the point. Reggie couldn't have known that! Oh well, at least Johnny cares. Going on, Reggie complains, "Why does nobody ever tell me anything? I wanna know if we have a Sullivan as part of our fraternity. That would be wicked awesome!"

Looking a little irritated at Reggie's rambunctiousness, Johnny slides his hand out of mine, much to my disappointment as he turns his shiny violet eyes onto Reggie and replies, "Yes, Sullivan agreed to join our fraternity. Of course, that doesn't mean much until we see his grades though."

"Grades? Blah! Fuck the grades! Sullivans are known to be awesome scarers! We're totally gonna win the scare games this year with that big blue lout on our team!" Reggie points out with a big grin curving his gaping jaws upward. His smile only lasts a moment though before he points at a turquoise blue monster sitting across the room from us and chewing the tip of his pencil. "Say, isn't that Sullivan over there? What's he doing? Why isn't he sitting by us?"

"It's not a requirement for Sullivan to follow us around," Johnny points out wryly as his gaze follows Reggie's to where Sullivan is slouching in his chair across the room from us. I'm glad that he's over there and not by us. At least I don't have to share Johnny with him when he's way across the room. Johnny's expression suddenly turns cold and he adds, "You're wrong, Reggie. Grades are important. If you can't maintain your grades, then you are no longer part of this fraternity."

Sensing the seriousness in Johnny's voice, Reggie immediately closes his mouth temporarily. The five of us sit in silence for a few minutes as more and more students crowd into the large auditorium for the Dean's first scare program lesson. Chip is looking bored and is staring at the red curtain across the room from us with a blank expression on his face. Johnny, who is sitting to my right, looks like he's thinking about grades or something troublesome because there's a dark look on his face and he has his arms folded over his chest. I really wanna wipe the stormy expression off of Johnny's face, but I don't know what to do to help him.

Next to Johnny are Reggie and Javier. Javier is sitting silent in his chair with his usual drugged, far off look on his face. Reggie is an uncontrollable ball of energy like he usually is and can't seem to sit still. Needing something to play with, the fuzzy monster looks up and spots Javier's antennae. You can almost see the light bulb go off in Reggie's head as he realizes that he's just found a new play toy. Without warning, he reaches up and grabs at one of Javier's antennae. Hard. I honestly don't think that Reggie meant to be so rough with Javier, but his hyper attitude probably got the better of him.

"Ahhh…" Javier moans a sexual, throaty sound as Reggie holds onto the bent antennae in his green fingertips. Looking flustered, Javier bats Reggie's hand away and tries to return his voice to normal as he says, "Let go of that, man! It's sensitive, ya know?"

"Why should I let go? I wanna hear you make more weird noises," Reggie giggles that hyena-like laugh of his that always sends a shudder down my spine.

"Reggie, if you don't let go now, I'll make your life a living hell," Javier replies, running his long clawed fingertips down Reggie's chest. It's hard to tell from Javier's voice if he's being serious or not. I would've immediately backed down if I was Reggie, but I'm not Reggie and so I'm surprised by Reggie's next sentence.

"I'd like to see you try!" Reggie scoffs, rolling all three of his eyes at Javier, still refusing to release his friend's antennae. At this point, several monsters sitting around us have turned in their chairs to see how this argument will turn out. Giving the antennae in his grip a teasing tug, Reggie asks in a dangerously low town of voice, "What are you gonna do to me, huh, bug boy?"

The conversation has taken a darker turn. Javier's eyes narrow into slits and only I notice the way he suddenly crosses his legs. I stare at him blankly for a moment before realizing what he's doing. Javier's antennae must be a turn on place for him. Reggie playing with them would be like someone touching you, um, you know…down there.

Javier twists around in his chair and suddenly grabs Reggie's shoulders in his hands, his long claws sinking deeply into the green-furred monster's flesh as he hisses, "You sure you really wanna know the answer to that?"

"Okay, okay, calm down, fellas," Johnny interrupts the conversation with a light laugh before the entire auditorium ends up watching Javier and Reggie. "You can finish this conversation at the ROR house this weekend if you must. From the looks of things, monsters will pay you to see how this grand argument turns out."

Jerked back into reality by Johnny's voice, Reggie and Javier immediately look over their shoulders. A group of heads quickly turn and pretend that they were not just staring at the two monsters seconds earlier. Looking embarrassed, Javier drops his hands from Reggie's shoulders and turns his pink eyes back to the front of the room. Reggie looks at him blankly for a moment before a look of realization seems to cross his face. Probably feeling bad for embarrassing his friend in front of the entire classroom, Reggie leans up and whispers something into Javier's ear. The bug-like monster smiles slightly and whispers something back to Reggie. I'm glad to see that the two have made up, but something in the air practically screams about the sexual tension between the two of them. Chip must be thinking the same thing as me because he's frowning at the two from his chair next to me.

Deciding to let Reggie and Javier take care of their own situation, I turn my attention to Johnny again. He still has that stressed out look on his face. I don't like seeing Johnny all stressed out. It makes me sad to see him this way. As I try to come up with ways to cheer Johnny up, a thought pops into my head. I wonder If Johnny's horns are a turn on place for him, you know, kind of like how Javier's antennae are for the buggy monster? I suddenly find that I have to know the answer to my question and act without thinking, reaching a crab claw up, up, up until I stroke one of Johnny's smooth, glossy horns with it.

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	45. Chapter XXXXV

**Saints-Fan-12: I agree with you about Chet touching Johnny's horn! I wouldn't like it much if someone did that to me either, you know? :P Thanks for reading!  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: Chet is lucky that you have his back! Something tells me that a certain Worthington isn't going to be too happy with Chet after the last chapter. xD Thanks for commenting!  
**

**furnaceburner: D'awww, so you're rereading all of the chapters? That makes me so happy to hear! I'm glad that you enjoy them that much. *hugs you* Thanks for the tip on the cereal. My god, I just hate eating. It's like I take one look at food and it makes me nauseous. I'm not really sure what my issue is...I guess that I do need to eat though because if I don't, I'll end up dead, y'know?  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: Yeah, I promise. I'm too young to die and I hate feeling out of energy all of the time. 67 pounds is too low, I think. I need to eat a bit more and stay at 70, you know?  
**

**Johnny2b: I am using my time wisely. :P I'm trying to get a job and just make it out of bed. That's kind of the priority right now.  
**

**honorstudent97: Graduating and living on your own is tough. I've been struggling with an eating disorder for the last six years, which doesn't make things much easier. I ate a little today, but I still lost weight. *facepalms* I need to publish a book before I die, dammit, I wish that I could not lose weight and not eat. But anyway, I could publish all of those chapters at once, but that would take a really long time. :P  
**

**90s Total Drama Pokemon: Omg, you read the first chapter of this? Thank you so much! I feel so honored that you read part of this! Do you think that you'll keep reading it? I'd love it if you did! There may be some hints of SulleyxRandall in it. Thank you again for reading this!**

**James95: Awkward touching scenes are definitely funny, I agree. Glad that you liked the last chapter and the cliffhanger at the end of it. Let me know what you think of this chapter too!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXV  
**

I'm not sure why I'm touching Johnny's horn. It's probably a bad idea, but I just had to touch it! What if touching his horn makes Johnny groan like Javier did when Reggie touched his antennae? A shiver runs down my spine at the thought of making Johnny moan. Is it bad if I want that? Chip told me not to go falling in love with the Roar Omega Roar leader, but I already have! Johnny is always in my head and in my heart. I think that I need to start listening to my head a little more and my heart a little less before it gets me into trouble with Johnny and I lose the friendship that we have.

I freeze, crab claw still touching Johnny's horn as the gray-furred monster turns to look at me with a raised bushy black brow. My cheeks turn a color of dark maroon and I look sheepishly at the ground, not sure what to say for myself. Johnny finally asks me, "Chet, what exactly are you doing?"

"Um…" I start out stupidly, stammering like an idiot because I'm not really sure what to say. What's a good excuse for randomly touching Johnny's horn? My head spins and I can't think of anything to say for once. Johnny's expression turns to one of simple curiosity as he waits for me to answer him, his long, black claws tapping on the arms of his chair as he waits for me to speak. Suddenly, I come up with a brilliant excuse and blurt out, "It was dirt! I saw some dirt on your horn and I wanted to get it off for you. The great Johnny Worthington shouldn't have to walk around with dirt on his beautiful horns."

"Dirt, Chet? Really?" Johnny replies in a flat tone of voice that tells me that he doesn't believe a word that I'm saying. Oopsy. I'm either a really bad liar or Johnny is just really smart. I'm going to go with the latter because nobody is smarter than Johnny and I don't think that I'm that bad of a liar.

Too late to turn back now, I blink up at Johnny as innocently as I can and nod, replying, "Yes, boss, there was some dirt on your horn. I'm sowwy, but I couldn't let it stay there! It was bothering me!"

"I see. It appears that you're more concerned for my hygiene than for your considering the fact that you still have paint on your claw from three days ago," Johnny points out smartly, knowing that I'm lying to him. I gulp and look at the floor as Johnny goes on, "I suppose that I could try and wash a bit more thoroughly even though I think that I do a rather good job of it as it is."

"I'm sure that you do, Johnny!" I nod vigorously, suddenly getting the image of the violet-eyed monster sitting next to me in the shower. I don't know why, but this thought makes shivers run up and down my spine. Without thinking, I blab, "I could help you with it, you know? I bet it's hard for you to wash your horns and your back. I could get those hard to reach places for you. Mommy always said that I was a helpful crab growing up. Of course, she also called me a numbskull too, so I guess that everything evens out."

Johnny blinks and stares at me for a long moment before he says, "Let me get this straight. Did you honestly just ask to bathe with me?"

Oh snap! Judging from Johnny's expression – mind you, it's not a very nice one – I just said something bad. Wanting to shower with him must be a bad thing. Luckily, I'm saved from answering Johnny's question because the doors to the scare program auditorium suddenly bang shut. All of the students turn around in their seats to see none other than the Dean herself stepping toward the stage at the front of the classroom with her centipede-like legs. I gulp and sit a little straighter in my chair. Something about the Dean makes her very scary!

"Today, I look before myself and see a room full of untaught, novice monsters. By the end of this year, I hope to see a room full of tough, unbreakable scarers. My goal this year is to turn you into scarers that Monsters University can be proud of. It is my duty to turn mediocre students into great ones that will go down in history someday. Unfortunately, I can say already that some of you are destined to fail. After all, scariness is not something that can be gained merely from studying and practice. Some of you are simply not scary and there is nothing that I can do about that. However, those of you who I am referring to will be weeded out of the scaring program come the midterm exams, so you needn't fear about wasting your entire college career. You will have time to change your major," the Dean says in a morbid tone of voice that immediately silences the students.

I frown and start clicking my crab claw, hoping that I'm not one of the monsters that the Dean was referring to when she said that some of us are doomed to fail the midterm exams. That's not really all that cheery, is it? I was hoping that the Dean would be a little more motivating and a little less depressing!

Deciding not to waste time, the Dean goes on, "We have limited time together and I do not wish to spend it talking while most of your heads are in the clouds. I am certain that you receive more than enough lectures from Professor Knight and do not wish to hear another one from me. If you are thinking this, than you will be relieved to know that you will not be sitting and listening to me lecture for most of these classes. Instead, you will be performing tasks that will help you in the scare games should you choose to participate in them and in real life situations should you go on to become a scarer."

A murmur of excitement sweeps through the classroom. I can't help but smile along with the rest of the students. I'm not really a big fan of Professor Knight's classes. He either makes me read a lot or he smiles evilly at me while trying to confuse me with plus and minus signs. The Dean's class is bound to be better than his!

"I have a question for you. Is it better to be quiet or loud when you are inside a child's bedroom?" the Dean asks us with a raised brow. Ooo, I'm pretty sure that I know the answer to this question! Aren't you supposed to be really loud when you're in a kid's room? Your goal is to scare them after all!

Waving my crab claw around vigorously in the air, I glance around myself to see that several other students also have their hands raised. Not wanting the Dean to choose one of them to answer her question because I want to answer it and show off for Johnny, I call out, "I know the answer! Pick me, pick me!"

Reggie and Javier exchange a look and then glance over at me as if I'm losing my mind, but I just look back at them with a confident smile on my face. I know exactly what I'm doing! I'm going to answer the Dean's question and make Johnny proud!

Suddenly, the Dean's sharp eyes fall onto me and her forehead tightens as she says, "Mr. Alexander, I don't believe that I said that you could speak since I did not call your name. However, under the circumstance, I will allow you to answer my question. Is it best to be loud or quiet when entering a child's bedroom?"

I miss the key phrases in the Dean's question and reply confidently, "You should be loud and try to make lots of noise! The goal of scaring is to scare the kid, so you should roar really loud and try to be very scary." Happy with my answer, I smile at the Dean, but she doesn't smile back. Uh oh. My smile slowly starts to fade.

"That is incorrect, Mr. Alexander. When entering a child's bedroom, you should remain quiet. After all, there could be a parent or a pet in the room with the child. In case you need to make a quick escape, you should always enter a child's bedroom as quietly as possible," the Dean tells me, causing me to slouch in my chair and feel stupid. I tried to show Johnny that I'm great scarer material, but instead I just earned myself a lot of embarrassment!

Johnny's eyebrows knot together at my humiliation, but he doesn't send even a sideways look in my direction as the Dean continues on, "Today, we will be working on the importance of stealth and sneakiness when entering a child's bedroom. Behind me is a room full of obstacles. I would like for all of you to have a chance to cross the bedroom floor without making a sound. Do all of you understand this task?"

The Dean flaps her wings twice and rises up into the air before sweeping back the large burgundy curtain that has been blocking off half of the stage. Suddenly, I realize where I saw the red curtain from before! It's the same curtain that was in the gym during the scare program tryouts!

Unable to keep this new bit of information to myself, I look on either sides of me to Chip and Johnny before pointing out, "This is the same curtain from the scare program tryouts! Do you guys recognize it too?"

Johnny gives me a disapproving look and Chip puts a finger to his lips to motion for me to be quiet, but it's too late. The Dean has whipped her head around and is looking at me in a way that makes my skin crawl. Maybe talking out loud wasn't such a good idea after all…

"I'm quite certain that I asked whether or not you understood the task at hand, not whether or not you recognize this red curtain," the Dean tells me in a stern voice. "Speaking out of terms is not tolerated here, Mr. Alexander. If you continue to keep up this pattern you will either have to leave the scaring program or we will have to come up with…other options for you."

Really not liking the way the Dean says "other options" and feeling Johnny frown down at me, I try to curl myself into a crab ball and apologize meekly, "I'm sowwy. I won't say anything else."

The Dean nods before she moves her piercing gaze away from me. Even though she's no longer looking at me, I still feel icky inside. I just failed Johnny and now he's probably thinking about replacing me with a scarier monster for his fraternity! This thought makes me sad and I hang my head, staring at a piece of chewed gum sticking to the floor next to my chair.

"I am going to call your names one at a time. When I call out your name, I would like you to proceed to the stage behind me and attempt to cross it without making any sound," the Dean says, motioning to the stage behind her. I've been so busy drowning in my misery that I haven't looked at the stage yet. Thinking that I should probably look at it before I have to complete the assignment so I don't make an even bigger fool out of myself, I raise my head and feel my eye practically bug out of my head.

The stage behind the Dean is literally covered in random objects that range from squeaky toys to big, colorful blocks to crayons and markers strewn all over the ground. I've never been inside a kid's bedroom before, but if this is what most kids' bedrooms look like, then scaring is going to be a lot harder than I thought that it was going to be! How am I supposed to avoid all of these objects with my awkward crab legs?

I'm still busy trying to figure this out when the Dean calls out the first name, saying, "Reggie Jacobs? Please come to the front of the stage and attempt to cross the obstacle course silently."

I wouldn't have liked having my name called first, but Reggie doesn't seem to mind it. In fact, he looks pretty happy about it. Javier slaps him on the back as he gets to his feet and murmurs encouragingly in his ear, "Go get 'em, fur ball!"

Reggie gets a look of determination in his three yellow eyes and starts running clumsily down the aisle toward the stage and toward the headmistress. Johnny sends Chip a look that lets him know that he thinks that Reggie is already doomed.

After plowing his way up to the stage, Reggie puffs out his chest, drool and slobber flying from his mouth as he excitedly proceeds to start across the stage covered with blocks, dolls, squeaky toys, and plush toys. Reggie actually does a really good job avoiding the objects until he gets about halfway across the stage. He's just been running around randomly, so I guess that he got lucky that he made it this far. Stumbling on a block, Reggie starts to fall forward, his stubby green arms flailing around in the air as he tries and fails to maintain his balance. Everyone in the classroom winces as Reggie falls forward and lands on the ground in a pile of shame. I notice Javier flinch and actually start to get up from his chair as if he wants to go help Reggie stand up. Javier is a very good friend! I wonder if Johnny would want to help me up if I fell all the way across the room from him.

Unlike Javier, the Dean has no sympathy for Reggie. She frowns down on him and says, "Mr. Jacobs, did you not hear a word that I said earlier about the importance of stealth? What you just did was try to run across the stage hoping that you would get lucky and not land on an object that would cause you to fall. There is no such thing as luck in the human world. A simple mistake such as this one could alert a child or his or her parents of your presence, therefore exposing monsters to the human world and endangering life as we know it. I expect you to at least try to be stealthy next time you step onto this stage, Mr. Jacobs." Reggie stares at the ground, practically burning up with embarrassment as the Dean checks her list and calls, "Mr. Wazowski?"

I don't bother to see who is going next because my eye is on poor Reggie. He looked so confident and happy earlier when he bounded up to the stage! Now he looks sad and depressed. I have a very bad feeling that this scare program is going to make or break us.

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	46. Chapter XXXXVI

**Saints-Fan-12: Yeah, that's true! It would be great for Chet if he could get through this without failing, don't you think? Thanks for commenting!  
**

**BloodRedRoses04: Uh oh, Johnny had better watch it then, eh? :P I feel bad for Reggie too. I think that he needs a hug! Hope you like this next chapter. :)  
**

**furnaceburner: Wow, you keep my fanfic tab up just to make sure that I'm doing okay? That means so much to me! *hugs you* You're so nice. Thanks for the advice, btw. It seems like most eating disorder victims like to keep it secret because none of us want to get rushed off to the hospital or get public treatment, I guess, if that makes sense? That's how I feel about it anyway.  
**

**Biohazardouz: It's okay about missing a lot of updates. I've obviously not been a very good update myself lately as I'm sure you've noticed. You liked the bit with Reggie and Javier? I have to admit that it was fun to write! It seems like Chet is always misunderstood, poor guy. He tries to be helpful and fails dramatically at it. And omg, ikr? I think that we all get humiliated in front of the class at some point or the other in our lives as much as it sucks. Thanks so much for the review!**

**Villains' Bad Girl: Eh, one step at a time. No need to rush things. :P  
**

**Cytisinth: In my fic, I have the antennae thing apply to all insects, not just Javier, but that's just in my story. I don't think that Reggie realized what he was doing to Javier at first, but he doesn't seem to have much of a limit, I agree. Turning his friend on in public isn't exactly...uh...the nicest thing to do. And yeah, no surprise there with Chet. He'll imitate anyone, won't he? Thanks for reviewing!**

**honorstudent97: Lol, we're opposites then. I was at 67 earlier this week, but I'm just trying to drink lots of water and crap to make up for it. :P I don't like food much. The taste of it is just so blah and I don't like the feeling of having food in my stomach. *shudders* And aw, you'd read my book? That's awfully nice of you to say! I've always wanted to write a mystery to be quite honest.  
**

**Guest: Haha, I don't think that anyone can blame Chet for touching Johnny's horn. It's just so...touchable, you know? No need to feel bad for not reviewing for a bit. I understand that you're probably busy and stuff. Thank you for the compliment about me remaining an author though! Honestly, sometimes I feel like writing is the only thing that I've got in life, so don't worry - I plan to keep it up! Thanks again!  
**

**James95: True there, the entire last chapter was pretty awkward now that I think about it. You're right about everyone needing to calm down a bit. Nervous vibes are never helpful. And omg, a waterproof camera. xD Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXVI  
**

Reggie slouches back up the aisle to our row of chairs and stumbles over to his chair next to Javier. I try to send him a sympathetic look, but Reggie's three eyes are glued onto the ground. Sighing, I decide that there's nothing more that I can do for the furry green monster at this time and let him slouch over to Javier. The bug-like monster tries to catch Reggie's eye, but Reggie continues stubbornly staring at the floor in shame. I feel bad for him – I really do! It's not fair of Dean Hardscrabble to be so hard on freshmen students! Poor Reggie was just excited! It's not his fault that he stumbled over the blocks. If Reggie had a hard time with the obstacle course, then I don't even want to know how horrible of a time I'm going to have with it!

Clicking my right crab claw in irritation and in worry, I turn my eye to the front of the stage where a certain lime green eyeball has appeared. Oh, right, Wazowski is that little guy's name. My eye narrows into a slit and I can't help but hope that he messes up worse than Reggie.

"Are you ready for me to cross the obstacle course, Dean Hardscrabble?" Wazowski asks the headmistress in a respectful tone of voice as he stops just outside of the parameter of the obstacle course. One step forward and he'll find himself in a sea of objects.

"Yes. Proceed whenever you like," the Dean replies, her voice cold and harsh sounding as her sharp eyes narrow onto the eyeball. Judging from the looks of things, the Dean doesn't like anyone much. She doesn't like Reggie because he failed to cross her obstacle course, she doesn't like me because of my big mouth (I guess that I can't blame her for that), and she doesn't like the eyeball for unknown reasons. Maybe she finds him annoying too! That would be one thing that the Dean and I have in common!

The whole room seems to hold its breath as Wazowski gets a determined look in his eye and takes his first step into the maze of objects. I let out a little sigh of disappointment when he doesn't trip right away. Oh well, there's still a long ways from him to the other side of the obstacle course. Holding my breath along with everyone else, I lean forward and watch Wazowski intently, crossing my claws for him to trip and fall.

It turns out that luck is against me because Wazowski does not trip and fall. Instead, the little guy makes it all of the way across the obstacle course using "stealth" as the Dean says. I grit my teeth together when he emerges triumphantly on the other side of the obstacle course with a big smile across his metal mouth. The kid still has a retainer! Just how old is he? He definitely doesn't belong on a scare floor!

Looking proud, but not overly arrogant, Wazowski turns his big green-blue eye up toward the Dean and asks her, "How did I do, Ms. Hardscrabble? Did I do that the right way?"

The Dean purses her lips and I watch her barbed tail flick back and forth in irritation. Something about Wazowski's performance obviously miffed her, but she doesn't say what it was. Instead, she nods her head once and says curtly, "It was satisfactory, Mr. Wazowski. Miss Susan Jensen? Will you please come forward?"

Looking like Christmas has come early, Wazowski steps off of the stage and starts down the stairs leading to the stage with a happy grin on his face. On his way down from the stage, he crosses paths with a familiar looking purple monster with glossy hair streaked with red in it. Oh, I remember this girl! She's the one who Javier thought was Reggie's girlfriend!

I don't really care how Susan does with the obstacle course, so I pay no attention to her and follow Wazowski with my eye instead. He joins a small, purple lizard on the opposite side of the room and exchanges a high five with him. The lizard looks extremely nervous and keeps twisting his hands together, but he manages to offer a smile to his friend. Hm. I'd really like to do something to wipe that smile off of that smug little green guy's face!

Apparently, I'm not the only one who is feeling this way because Reggie is also staring in Wazowski's direction, green-eyed with envy. He crosses his stubby arms over his chest and looks like he wants to beat someone up. Javier leans over and whispers something in his friend's ear, but Reggie doesn't respond to him. Javier tries one more time, but Reggie still refuses to give him a response. Giving up on trying to talk to the sulking monster, Javier slings an arm around Reggie's shoulders and starts massaging his back in an attempt to get him to relax. Reggie remains stiff at first, but after a few minutes, he falls under Javier's spell and leans into his arm. Johnny watches the two with disapproving eyes. He doesn't like the way that the two like each other. I think that I know why. After losing Natalie, Johnny must think that all relationships are bad…

"Mr. Sullivan, will you please step forward?" the Dean calls out, interrupting my thoughts. I haven't been paying any attention to the students who have been taking turns crossing the obstacle course, but I immediately take an interest In Sullivan's performance. Johnny looks interested in it too because he leans forward and fixes the stage with intent violet eyes. I guess that I'm not the only one wondering how Sullivan will do with this task.

The confident, slightly cocky blue monster meanders forward casually and sends some of his friends a gleaming white smile as he swaggers up the stairs to the stage. I can't help but send him a dark look. If the shaggy blue monster does really well on this task, then my expectations are going to go up! Johnny will want me to do just as good as Sullivan does, and if I can't do as well as him, I'll get kicked off of the team!

"Watch this, Ms. Hardscrabble!" Sullivan tells the Dean confidently as he approaches the obstacle course. Giving her a charming smile, he goes on, "I bet that you've never seen a monster cross this course in so few steps before!"

With that said, Sullivan goes on to cross the obstacle course in only three steps! I can't help but think that this is unfair! After all, Sullivan has really long legs and the rest of us don't! His legs are probably twice as long as my crab legs, which means that it will take me twice as long to cross the course as it took Sullivan to cross the course! Plus, I have six crab legs instead of Sullivan's two furry ones. This is crazy! The grading system isn't fair and-

"Mr. Alexander, please come to the front of the classroom," the Dean interrupts my thoughts without saying one single word to Sullivan. The polka-dotted monster looks surprised about this, but shrugs it off, assuming that the Dean's silence is a good thing. I'm no longer worrying about Sullivan because I have to worry about myself!

"Go on, Chet. It's never a good thing to keep the Dean waiting," Johnny whispers to me, jerking me out of my momentary paralysis. As I nod and stumble to my stick-like legs in my hurry to obey my leader, Johnny adds under his breath, "Do better than Reggie. I hate seeing that green beach ball beat us RORs."

"I pwomise not to let you down, boss," I promise Johnny before scurrying down the aisle to the stage where the Dean is waiting for me. Even though the whole room is watching me, I'm only aware of two pairs of eyes – the Dean's eyes and Johnny's eyes. Johnny is watching me very intently, maybe even more closely than he was watching Sullivan! I can't decide if this is a good thing or not. On the one hand, it means that Johnny is interested in me or, well, my scaring ability anyway. That's what Chip told me earlier. He told me that Johnny will only use me. I can't help but think that Johnny wouldn't do that though. Johnny is kind and good! He wouldn't ever intentionally take advantage of me …would he?

"Mr. Alexander? Is there a problem here?" the Dean cuts into my thoughts as I stand hesitating in front of the obstacle course. Huh, how did I get over here so quickly? I guess that thinking about Johnny distracted me.

"No, no problem!" I tell the Dean, not wanting to upset her since she already doesn't like me for blabbing and answering one of her earlier questions wrong. Knowing that what happens next could influence my position in Johnny's fraternity, I take a deep breath and step onto the obstacle course.

A sort of surreal feeling overpowers me as soon as I've scuttled onto the obstacle course. I forget all about the Dean and about Johnny. The only thing that I think about is getting from where I am right now to freedom on the opposite end of the obstacle course. Even though there are too many objects to count, my feet seem to know what to do. They make me sidestep squeaky toys, blocks, dolls, and crayons until I successfully make it to the opposite side of the obstacle course. I'm so surprised by my success that all I can do is stare at the sea of objects behind me to where I'm now standing.

"Well done, Mr. Alexander. You may go take a seat," the Dean says, probably just to snap me out of my reverie. Not waiting for me to step off of the stage, the headmistress continues on, "Unfortunately, we have run out of time for any more students to take a turn with the obstacle course today. Like I said earlier, there are several more students participating in this year's scaring program than there were last year. Those of you who did not get a chance to take a turn with the obstacle course will get to do so next week. You are dismissed, but before you leave, I would like to point out that I am making my weekly speech in the cafeteria in exactly thirty minutes from now. You will want to attend this speech since it has to do with important matters such as this year's scare games along with the sorority and fraternity houses, sports, and extracurricular clubs. I hope to see all of you in the cafeteria shortly."

With that said, the Dean draws the thick velvet curtain in front of the stage shut once more and disappears behind it. Feeling like I'm in the spotlight since I'm the only one still on the stage, I force my crab legs to move me across the stage and back onto the floor. All around me, students are getting up and are meandering toward the two tall doors that lead out of the scaring classroom. I see my four Roar Omega Roar buddies stand up and start toward the opened doors. Frowning, I call out to them and try to get them to wait for me, but I guess that they don't hear me since everyone in the classroom seems to be talking.

By the time I'm immersed in the wave of students pushing and shoving to get to the entrance of the classroom, I find that I've completely lost sight of my ROR brothers. For some reason, I feel a little hurt about this. I guess that they just didn't want to wait for me. On my way out of the room, I cross paths with the little green eyeball. We both eye one another with distaste, but don't say anything to one another because we both did about the same with the obstacle course. It's really too bad that Wazowski didn't fall or else I could tease him about it…

Deciding to worry about catching up with Johnny instead of finding something to harass the eyeball about, I try to dodge the monsters barring my path to him. I say "excuse me" and "I need to find Johnny!" several times, but all of the monsters surrounding me mostly ignore me. Gee, this must be how Nancy feels all of the time. When I hang out around Chip or Johnny, I get noticed because they're a lot taller than me. When I'm alone, nobody has an eye to spare for an ugly little crab.

Finally, I fight my way out of the scare program classroom door and pour out into the hallway to find Reggie, Javier, Chip, and Johnny all striding casually down the hallway. Glad to see my friends, I wave my right crab claw at them vigorously and call out, "Hey guys! Guys, wait up!"

Johnny is the first to turn at the sound of my voice. He puts a hand on Chip's shoulder to get him to wait for me. Reggie and Javier look like they want to just keep on walking, but they follow Johnny's lead and come to a halt as I hurry forward to catch up with them.

Beaming, I send Johnny a big, missing toothed smile as I scurry up to him and ask, "Did you see me, boss? I crossed the whole obstacle course without tripping or falling even once! I thought that I would fall like Reggie did, but I didn't! Aren't you proud of me, Johnny?"

"Shit, man, way to pretend that I'm not standing right here," Reggie replies in a snappy voice, apparently taking my comment as an insult. I hadn't meant it in an insulting way, but I guess it could've come out that way. I open my mouth to start to apologize, but Johnny is already speaking.

"You did do a good job, Chet. Then again, I didn't expect any less of you. I knew that I made a good choice when I accepted you onto Roar Omega Roar. Ah, here's the cafeteria. Let's go find a table so we can hear the Dean's speech. I don't know about the rest of you, but I prefer living in the ROR house to the little dorm room that I share with Chip."

Reggie immediately brightens at the mention of the ROR house and his three yellow eyes practically bounce in excitement as he nudges the bug-like monster next to him and says, "You and I should totally share a room, Jav! Um…" Reggie suddenly seems to realize how awkward his sentence came out because he goes on hurriedly, "If we need to share a room, of course. Who knows? Maybe we'll have rooms all to ourselves! Wouldn't that be wicked awesome?"

"Rooming with you probably ain't such a bad thing," Javier replies calmly enough, causing Reggie to give him a curious look. Javier just continues smiling serenely at the green monster, not letting him know what he's thinking.

What about me? What am I doing? Well, I practically just ran into a wall because I was so excited that Johnny gave me a compliment. Before I can smack my forehead into the wall, I come to a halt and scuttle around it before following my fraternity brothers into the lunchroom. I can't wait to learn more about the scare games!

* * *

_Review please? :) As you may have noticed, I haven't been updating as frequently. I have kind of a lot of stories to handle, so would you guys be okay with it if I updated like twice a week or something like that?  
_


	47. Chapter XXXXVII

**Sorry for doing such a terrible job with updating this. I promise to update at least once a week. Real life issues have just sort of taken over right now and I need some time for myself. Thanks for understanding everyone and please keep commenting! I appreciate every single review that I get!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXVII  
**

Johnny, Chip, Javier, Reggie, and I all file into the cafeteria and look for a table toward the front of the lunchroom where the Dean made her last speech. As I'm scuttling after Johnny making sure to stay almost glued to his back so I don't accidentally lose him again, I notice the purple lizard that Wazowski was sitting next to earlier. I blink my eye once, but when I look back at the lizard, he's gone! Huh, that's weird! I could've sworn that there was a little purple lizard standing across the lunchroom from me just now. Then again, I might have thought the whole thing up. You know what daddy says about my vision.

Just in case, I poke Johnny's back and ask him, "Hey boss, did you see that little purple lizard standing across the cafeteria from us to our right?"

Johnny impulsively turns toward his right at my words and scans the sea of motley colored monsters talking, eating their food, and joking with one another. Apparently seeing nothing, Johnny shakes his head and says, "I don't see a purple lizard. Are you looking for someone in particular, Chet?"

"Oh no, not me!" I reply quickly before babbling on to explain, "I just thought that I saw this purple lizard across the room from me. I saw him earlier talking to Wazowski, but then I blinked just now and he vanished! I was wondering if you saw him too or if I was seeing things earlier. It looks like I was seeing things since you didn't see the purple guy. This is the problem with having one eye – sometimes you don't see stuff straight!"

"Monsters don't just 'disappear'," Johnny tells me, his words putting an end to our conversation as all five of us crowd around an unoccupied table and start to pull out the chairs around it to sit on. I notice that Chip plugs his ears in advance as I reach forward to pull out a metal chair from next to Johnny. I can't help but giggle to myself. Chip really doesn't like the noise a squeaky chair makes when It's dragged across the tile floor. Maybe he's extra sensitive to sound or something. He does seem to have a knack for mental telepathy. Wait, are those two things even related? I'm not really sure…

Even though we've all gathered at the cafeteria, none of us are hungry. We're just here for the Dean's speech. I don't like the silence much, but I don't want to annoy Johnny by babbling all of the time. Luckily, Reggie doesn't like the silence much either and is the first to shatter it, saying, "So what's the ROR house like anyway? I take it that some of you dudes have been there before."

I watch Reggie turn one yellow eye onto Johnny and another one onto Chip since those two are the ones who have actually been to college before. Johnny puffs out his chest proudly and says, "The ROR house is the largest and the best house on campus. You won't find a nicer house anywhere. There are rooms for studying, gaming, dancing, partying, and sexing all throughout the house. The only room off limits to you is my room, which is mine by rights seeing as I stayed in that room for the previous three years. The rest of you lot can have the choice of your rooms."

Reggie's and Javier's eyes light up as they exclaim at the same time, "I want the second biggest room!" Turning to look at one another, the two monsters flush before Reggie admits, "I guess that we could share, you know, if there are bunk beds in it or something."

"Bunk beds," Javier repeats with a snort. "Since when do college-age kids have bunk beds, Reg? I highly doubt that there are gonna be bunk beds in the ROR house. There will probably just be one big comfy bed in the middle of it or something, right, Johnny?"

Johnny, who is talking to Chip quietly about something that I can't make out, turns and nods his horned head once before turning back to Chip. Javier grins his sharp-toothed smirk at Reggie and gets an I-told-you-so look on his face. Reggie ignores his friend's smugness and points out, "Then again, we could just compromise on the rooms, huh?"

"Aw, I'm offended, fuzz ball!" Javier exclaims in mock indignation. He leans toward Reggie and breaths on his neck, causing the smaller monster's green fur to prickle as he teases, "Scared to share the bed with me? We've shared a bed before, you know. Remember our night together at the hotel we stayed at on our way to Monsters University?"

Feeling a bit neglected and not part of the conversation even though I want to be a part of it, I butt in and say, "I do! I remember it!" Javier and Reggie immediately rotate their heads around in my direction as if they forgot that I was even here. Deciding to keep talking so that the two don't forget about me again, I point out randomly, "I think that the two of you might have to get separate rooms. I mean, what if Javier brings Suzy or what's-her-name to his bed again?"

I'm not sure why I pointed this out. It just sort of popped into my head at the last moment, you know? Apparently, I've said the wrong thing though because Javier flinches and gives me a what-did-you-say-that-for look while Reggie blinks his three eyes at me in confusion before realizing what I just said.

"Wait, hold up a sec, man, did you just say that Jav slept with Susan?" Reggie asks me, his expression suddenly darkening at my words. Oopsy. I'm not sure what to say at this point, so I end up shrugging helplessly in response to Reggie's question. Reggie immediately whirls on Javier, looking slightly miffed as he points out, "You actually fucked her? My god, I thought that I was doing you a favor when I sent her over to your room. I thought that she was gonna give you cash in exchange for dope, not an easy lay."

Looking annoyed at me for bringing this subject up, Javier tries to play it cool and shrugs his shoulders, saying, "It was nothing more than an easy lay. I don't give two cents about the chick anymore. She had a nice ass, but even that loses its charm after one night."

I think that Javier unintentionally said the wrong thing to Reggie because Reggie suddenly looks indignant and says in an almost sarcastic tone of voice, "Oh, I bet that the ladies just love you, Jav. Sex for dope, huh? Guess that's a pretty good deal for 'em." Reggie tries not to look too interested in his next question even though I can tell that Javier's answer will mean a lot to him. "So, um, like how many chicks have you fucked anyway?"

Javier shrugs his shoulders carelessly and waves one of his very long clawed hands through the air as if to dismiss the subject as he replies casually, "Oh, I don't know. Not that many."

The way Javier that says this seems to indicate the opposite of what he's saying. It's like he's trying to say that he's slept with so many faceless girls during drunken stupors that he can't remember them all. This kinda bugs me because it reminds me of something that daddy might do. Reggie doesn't look all that happy about it either. He decides not to respond to Javier's comment and a sort of awkward silence forms between the three of us. Part of me wants to ask Reggie whether or not he's bred with anyone before, but something tells me that now is not the best time for a question like that.

Since I really want to speak to Johnny and not to Javier and Reggie so much, I turn my eye onto the sleek, gray furred monster sitting next to me to see if he's still talking to Chip or not. Luckily, he's not! I immediately seize my opportunity and make a request of Johnny, "Boss, will you tell me more about the different sororities and fraternities? The only one that I know about is Roar Omega Roar."

"The other houses are barely worth mentioning, but I might as well give you a synopsis of them," Johnny decides, puffing out his chest and looking proud for knowing so much about the different sororities and fraternities as he starts out, "Let's start with the other fraternities. Jaws Theta Chi, also known by the abbreviation JOX, is a fraternity made up of the biggest, burliest monsters on campus. Although most of them are big and brawny, their intelligence is lacking. I don't know if you happen to remember Dirk Pratt or not, but he's a member of JOX."

I try to think and come up with Dirk's face in my mind, but I just can't seem to remember what he looks like or when I met him. I was probably too busy looking at Johnny to think about Dirk when I first met him. After all, who would look at Dirk when you have someone like Johnny to look at?

Johnny pauses for a moment before hesitating and continuing, "There will be another fraternity that participates in the scare games, but this fraternity is undecided and unformed as of now. No doubt it will end up being a group of misfits who will get eliminated from the scare games after the first round."

"Yeah!" I reply enthusiastically, liking the idea of a team of rejects getting eliminated in the first round of the scare games. Leaning close to Johnny, I joke, "I bet that their leader is gonna be that little green guy! You know, Wazowski?"

"I'd laugh if I saw that. That kid doesn't belong on a scare floor," Johnny chuckles to himself before going on, "Now we're onto the ladies. The first and foremost sorority is Python Nu Kappa. I believe that you've met the girls from this sorority already."

"Oh yeah, I know who they are," I reply without much enthusiasm in my voice. I don't like Carrie and her group of clones much and I haven't exactly kept it a secret. In fact, I point it out aloud right now and say, "I don't really like Carrie so much."

"Yes, I know," Johnny says wryly before deciding to bring up a subject that I purposefully avoided earlier as he says, "You squirted ketchup at her."

Not wanting the boss to get angry and not wanting to lie to Johnny either, I just sort of avoid his gaze and look across the table from myself instead. Reggie and Javier are both listening in to my conversation with Johnny. Apparently, they're just as interested in the other sororities and fraternities as I am. Then again, maybe they just like listening to Johnny talk like I do. Johnny has a very nice voice. I could listen to him all day long and still get shivers down my spine whenever he speaks in his smooth, low tone of voice.

Changing the subject so that we don't end up talking about why I squirted ketchup at Carrie Williams earlier, I ask, "What about the other sororities? There are at least two other ones, right?"

I think that Johnny knows that I'm trying to change the subject to avoid talking about Carrie because a fanged smirk crosses his face and he chooses this very moment to look straight into my eye. My heart skips a beat and I feel as if Johnny is seeing straight to my soul. Those violet eyes of his are powerful!

Deciding to let the subject of Carrie drop, Johnny goes on to explain the other two sororities to me, saying, "Ah, yes, there are two remaining sororities that I haven't told you about yet. The first of these two is another sorority that was founded many years ago. As a matter of fact, Dean Hardscrabble herself was a member of this sorority. It is called Eta Hiss Hiss and is made up of, excuse my wording, the gothic freaks who call this place home. They're very creepy and mysterious, but ROR always manages to edge them out in the end."

I think for a few seconds before realizing that I know someone who would be a good member of Eta Hiss Hiss! I decide to point this out and state, "Nancy would make a good HSS! Her favorite colors are black and gray. Even if she's small, she's really scary."

"Ooo, so ya wanna compete in the scare games against your girlfriend, huh, crab man?" Javier cuts into my conversation with Johnny, his pink eyes lighting up mischievously as he leans on the table with his elbow propped up on it and his chin in his hand.

I open my mouth to deny the fact that Nancy is my girlfriend because even if she likes me in that way, I can't say that I feel the same way about her. However, before I even get a chance to tell Javier this, a frown crosses Johnny's face and he asks me, "Is this true, Chet? Have you found a girlfriend already?"

"No, no, I don't like-like Nancy! I just like her as a friend," I reply, giving Javier an annoyed look. He smirks back at me, probably saying all of this to get back at me for bringing up the topic of Susan earlier.

"Hm," Johnny muses, not looking utterly convinced about this, but going on anyway as he says, "Next, we reach the final sorority competing in this year's scare games. This sorority has formed this year and is made up of a group of girl triathletes. Not much is known about them, but I wouldn't worry about them too much. Newbies are never a threat to older sororities and fraternities like PNK, HSS, and ROR."

"Not even the PNKs or the HSS's are a match for us, boss!" I exclaim, looking over at Johnny proudly before leaning toward him and asking directly next to his ear, "Wanna know why?"

I dunno why I keep leaning in toward Johnny, but it feels like the right thing to do for some reason. I just really want to be close to him. Luckily, Johnny doesn't get annoyed by my antics and looks amused if nothing else as he tilts his head at me and asks, "Why, Chet?"

"Well, it's because of you, of course, Johnny!" I exclaim, looking up at the horned monster in admiration as I continue on, "None of the other sororities and fraternities have leaders like you. You're the best and so your team is the best! It makes sense, don't you think?"

"Mm, perhaps. You're flattering me quite a bit tonight, I've noticed," Johnny points out before leaning toward me, causing my breath to hitch in the back of my throat as he adds, "One might think that your flattery might even border on the edge of flirtation."

"F-flirtation?" I stammer, not sure where this suddenly came from. My cheeks turn a shade of dark maroon as I look away from Johnny's eyes and lie, "I don't know what you mean, boss."

"Oh, but I think that you do, Chet. You just don't want to admit it," Johnny purrs with a coy smile on his handsome face. He's been speaking quietly so that Reggie and Javier are both leaning across the table with curious expressions on their faces. Luckily, I'm saved from commenting on Johnny's statement because a winged, dark shape flies in through the cafeteria window at this very moment. Phew! I don't think that I've ever been so happy to see the Dean before!

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	48. Chapter XXXXVIII

**Again, sorry for the late update. Balancing my life out and continuing to post fics can be...difficult. But I do appreciate each review I get, so please keep reading so I don't give up on this story. Thanks, guys. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXXVIII  
**

A silence immediately engulfs the room as soon as the Dean swoops in from the window. Her very presence seems to make everyone sit a little straighter and look a little more alert. Even Johnny is paying attention to the Dean and seems to have forgotten the fact that he suggested that I was flirting with him moments earlier. I have never considered myself to be much of a flirter, but I do adore Johnny and try to compliment him whenever I can because he deserves lots of compliments! Am I being too obvious though? I don't want Johnny to know that I love him…or do I?

I'm left to think about this in silence as the Dean folds her hands together at the front of the cafeteria and says, "Good evening, students. I am pleased to see that you've all made it through one week at Monster's University. I hope that it wasn't too incredibly terrifying or strenuous." A look of what might be amusement flicks over the Dean's face as she continues on, "I will be giving a speech at the end of every week at the same time each Friday night. Although you are not obligated to attend these speeches, I suggest that you join me for them."

Unable to sit still in his chair across the table from Johnny and me, Reggie suddenly sticks a stubby green arm up into the air. I would've thought that he had learned his lesson about talking to the Dean from last time, but apparently not. When the Dean sends a steely look in his direction, the fuzzy green monster pipes up, "We get to move into the frat houses this week, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Jacobs. I would have gotten to that momentarily," the Dean says in an icy tone that causes Reggie to nod and fall silent. Clearing her throat, she goes on to say, "As Mr. Jacobs just said, you have the opportunity to move into the sorority and fraternity houses at the back of the school. I believe that all of the houses have been claimed by the five sororities and fraternities that each have a totally of six members so far. These five sororities and fraternities are EEK, HSS, PNK, ROR, and JOX."

Reggie looks satisfied at this news and nudges Javier. I have to admit that I'm pretty excited about getting to move into the new team house too! I don't think that I'm going to get to share a room with Johnny, but maybe he'll let me drop by his room to admire his trophies! A shiver of anticipation runs down my spine and I suddenly can't wait until tomorrow morning so I can move my things from my dorm room to the ROR house!

"The next topic I'd like to cover with you has to do with the school clubs. There are six different clubs that you all will have the opportunity to join. Tryouts for these clubs will be located at the quad or at a specified location on certain nights this coming week. There are a series of pamphlets explaining the times and places to try out for these clubs at the back of the room," the Dean informs us.

Apparently not aware that he's already irritated the Dean, Reggie sticks his hand into the air again. Ignoring the Dean's venomous gaze, Reggie asks, "What are the six different clubs? Is fighting one of them?"

"If you had waited just one moment, Mr. Jacobs, you would have seen that I was going to explain the clubs next. However, I will inform you now that fighting is certainly not a club and that any monster caught fighting with a fellow student will be dismissed from Monsters University," the Dean says in a tight voice.

As soon as the teacher looks away, Reggie rolls his eyes and whispers to Javier, "Aw! You gotta admit that sometimes it's fun to beat someone up!"

"The first club I'd like to go over with you is the Theatre Club. Obviously, this is a club for aspiring actresses and actors. The Theatre Club will host a play at the end of the year. This year's play is going to be Romeo and Juliet," the Dean informs us. At the title of the play, Reggie pulls a face. I guess that he's not so into tragic love stories. Then again, neither am I. I like happy love stories better! Going on, the Dean says, "There's also the Glee Club. This club is recommended for anyone taking music. There will be weekly practices for a symphony at the end of the year with this club. However, like I said earlier, I advise you to have obtained an instrument before joining this club."

I immediately perk up at the Dean's words and whisper excitedly to Johnny, "I have an instrument! I have the trumpet that I got from music class! Maybe I could join the Glee Club!"

Johnny nods absentmindedly at me while the Dean goes over the next club, saying, "The Debate Club is perhaps my favorite out of all of the university clubs. I participated in it while I was a student here once a very long time ago." Smiling wryly, the Dean continues on, "This club is for level-headed students who would like to discuss important university issues. I look forward to dropping by this club a few times in the future to see what sorts of debaters the school has gained this year."

The Dean's words make me gulp. It's a good thing that I never had any intention of joining the debate team or else my dream would've just gotten killed. I definitely wouldn't want to sign up for a club that the Dean stops by to observe every few classes. It's hard enough just getting through the Dean's weekly scare program. No way am I going to willingly put myself into another one of her classes.

Apparently, there are still more clubs because the Dean opens her mouth to continue talking. I think she said that there were seven clubs total. Wait, maybe she said six clubs. I really don't remember at this point! Figuring that I'm going to find out soon either way, I keep my mouth shut and listen as the Dean covers the next club, going on, "The Smile Squad is made of up members who like welcoming new students to the university. These monsters clearly like to smile and need to be good at new student orientations. If you join this club, you'll be given a yellow shirt or a yellow hat to wear."

The idea of the Smile Squad grabs my attention. I like smiling and I consider myself a pretty friendly guy! Looking over at Johnny, I'm about to ask him whether or not he thinks that I should join the Smile Squad, but the Dean's already talking again. I guess that I'll have to wait and ask Johnny's opinion on the Smile Squad after her speech.

"The next club is Martial Arts. You will need to have some experience in this field before joining, so I suggest trying out for it with this thought in mind," the Dean explains in her stern tone of voice.

"Hell yeah, this is awesome!" Reggie whispers loudly from across the table. Grinning at Javier, he points out, "The Martial Arts Club is sort of like a fighting club, you know?"

Javier starts to open his mouth to reply to his friend, but quickly shuts it again when he notices the Dean's hard expression focused on Reggie. Clicking her extremely long manicured fingertips against her scaly arms, the Dean says in a less than friendly tone of voice, "Mr. Jacobs, if you continue to speak out of line, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to put a big piece of tape over your mouth. Now then, let's discuss the final club. This club is called Junior CDA and is for all of the monsters who are considering joining the CDA someday. Even though this may sound like a boring job, CDA workers are very important to the monster world. They help keep us safe from the human world and are just as useful as doctors. Junior CDA participants will learn law enforcement and the rules that keep the monster world safe. This is the final club."

As the Dean pauses, I can't help but make a face this time as I turn to Chip instead of Johnny since Johnny doesn't seem to like it when I talk during a speech and say, "Why would anyone want to join the CDA? The Dean is right – it is boring!"

Chip shrugs his shoulders and replies, "Beats me. Then again, there are some monsters who think that we're crazy for wanting to become scarers. We live in a very diverse world, you know?"

I nod, but I honestly still don't see why anyone would want to join the CDA. The CDA stands for the Child Detection Agency and members of it are basically in charge of keeping the monster world safe from children. Even though I guess that the job is important, you've gotta admit that it sounds boring!

"The second thing that I would like to discuss with you is the matter of sports. Just like with the clubs, Monsters University offers a wide variety of sports for you to participate in. Once again, there will be tryouts for these sports since you are in college. The times and locations of these tryouts can be found in the pamphlet I pointed out to you earlier," the Dean says before she begins to explain the sports to us one by one, starting out with, "The football team is obviously made up of the school's best football players. I would not recommend joining this team unless you have played football before."

I haven't played football before, but it does sound like fun and the Dean didn't say that I couldn't join the football team. Pointing this out, I say a-matter-of-factly, "Maybe I'll join the football team!" At my words, Johnny, Chip, Reggie, and Javier all turn toward me with incredulous looks on their faces. Uh…maybe the idea of joining a football team isn't such a good idea after all. I don't really have a football player's build.

The Dean continues on to say, "There is also Cheer, which will be open to any girl who would like to join the group. Carrie Williams is the president of the cheerleading squad, so please talk to her if you are interested in joining the squad. Next, we have 'crew', which is also known as rowing. If you want to test out your arm strength and have fun along the way, I recommend joining crew. I would like to mention that Monsters University has won the annual rowing challenge seventeen out of the last twenty years against rowing teams from other schools."

My face automatically lights up when the Dean talks about rowing. I think that I'd be a better rower than a football player. Now that I'm thinking about it, I realize that my build is all wrong for a football player. Football players are supposed to be big and brawny. I bet that the football team will end up composed of primarily JOX students.

"Swimming is another sport that Monsters University offers to its students," the Dean informs us. "You must know how to complete the four basic strokes before joining the team. However, if you have been taught these four basic strokes, then I recommend that you join the swim team."

Looking excited at this idea, Reggie looks from Javier to Chip and whispers excitedly, "Hey, all three of us should join the swim team! Would that be wicked awesome or what?!"

I can't help but feel kinda left out that Reggie doesn't want me to join the swim team with him, Chip, and Javier, but I probably wouldn't be too good at swimming anyway. A crab body isn't very good for most sports. Either way, it doesn't look like the swim team is going to work out for my ROR brothers because Javier immediately flinches at Reggie's words and says, "No fuckin' way am I joining a swim team, man! I've got wings, remember?"

"Oh right, I remember now," Reggie says, his face falling slightly. I guess that he thought that he had a pretty good idea going there. The Dean is still talking, but at this point, all of us are distracted by each other. Well, everyone but Johnny, that is. Giving Javier a sideways look, Reggie asks him, "So you never get wet then? Ever?"

"Oh, it depends on what sort of 'wet' ya mean, Reg," Javier replies smartly, a double meaning that I don't quite understand oozing from his voice.

While I try and figure out what Javier really meant, Chip cuts into the conversation before it can go much farther and says, "Hey, I'll join the swim team with you, Reggie. It's no problem really. I've always wanted to pick up a sport, so why not swimming?"

"Awesome! You're the best, dude!" Reggie exclaims, leaning across the table to high five the maroon furred monster. Javier steams from in between the two of them, clearly jealous of Reggie again.

Getting bored with the threesome's conversation, I turn my attention back toward the Dean and listen as she says, "The next club is the ping pong club. Monsters in this club learn ping pong, practice it, and take part in ping pong tournaments spread throughout the year."

At this, Javier's pink eyes immediately light up and he looks the most excited that I've ever seen him look before. Turning to Chip and Reggie, he points out, "Y'all should think about joinin' the ping pong club. Sounds like a lotta fun to me."

Again, I can't help but feel a little left out. Why are Javier, Reggie, and Chip suddenly excluding Johnny and me from their group? I wanna be part of their group and do things with them too! I probably wouldn't be very good at ping pong, but that's not the point.

"Dude," Reggie responds to Javier's statement. "Why the hell would I wanna play ping pong against you? Nobody's ever gonna have a chance against you seeing as you've got four arms! Besides, you didn't agree to join the swim team with me, so I see no reason to join the ping pong club with you."

Now it's Javier's turn to look hurt. There's always drama going on between him and Reggie it seems. Someone's always making the other upset! They should start in a soap opera or something. It could be called "The Reggie/Javier Show"! I could film it and try to make some money off of it maybe!

Before I can point out my good idea, Javier tells Reggie, "The only reason why I'm not joining the swim team is because water could fuckin' kill me, Reg! I'm a bug. Most bugs drown in water, alright?"

"Oh," Reggie replies, looking sheepish before saying, "I was just teasing you. Of course I'll join the ping pong team even if it means losin' every match to you. I'm sure that there are other games that we can play where I'll be the master."

"Heh, dream on, fur ball," Javier says, a dark, almost scary gleam coming into his eyes as he adds, "I've seen and done it all."

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	49. Update

**Hey guys! First of all, I just want to say thank you all for being such amazing readers, supporters, and friends of mine! As most of you know, I've been battling an eating disorder for close to five years now. At this point in my life, I'm going to take some time off of and spend some time with my family. I've recently become a Christian, and at this point, I'm just praying for God's will to be done. This is a bit of a scary time for me, but I believe that He has a plan for me and I hope that I have a place with Him in heaven when my time is up. Like I said earlier, you've all been the best of friends to me and I can't thank you enough for your support. I'll be praying for you all and I love you all so much. Thank you for understanding. :)**


End file.
